


Tua

by LisaD



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 97,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaD/pseuds/LisaD
Summary: A Clarke beija-a de volta e tenta esquecer que em menos de um dia a sua vida vai mudar.“Vamos conseguir, não vamos?” Pergunta-lhe a rapariga loira, o medo e a incerteza a transparecerem no seu tom de voz.“Sim.” Responde-lhe a morena, com o coração apertado. “O nosso amor é mais forte que qualquer distância."------Sete anos passaram desde que Clarke Griffin deixou TonDC para trás em busca de um sonho. Agora, algo inesperado acontece e ela terá que voltar para aquela cidade de onde quer fugir até nos seus pensamentos. O que irá acontecer? Como vai reagir quando descobrir que vai voltar para lá? Como será quando reencontrar Lexa Woods, o seu grande amor?





	1. Sete anos

**Author's Note:**

> 2017 finalmente chegou e, com ele, espero que muitas coisas boas e muitas alegrias para todos vocês! :)
> 
> Pois bem, novo ano, nova fanfiction! Estava com esta ideia na cabeça há já algum tempo e decidi avançar com ela. A história será contada na terceira pessoa mas, desta vez, teremos a vida da Clarke, a vida da Lexa e alguns flashbacks das duas intercalados e contados nos mesmos capítulos.
> 
> Os flashbacks são memórias da relação que ambas tiveram no passado e estão em itálico. Essas memórias não seguem uma ordem cronológica, mas serão apresentadas segundo o contexto do que está a acontecer no presente de cada uma.
> 
> Bom, explicado isto, espero que gostem ;)

_Podia ser sempre assim. As noites frias, a cama quente. As duas juntas, a dormir naquele apartamento sossegado que a Lexa arranjou para elas quando decidiram finalmente dar o passo de viverem juntas._

_“Estás bem?” Pergunta-lhe a Lexa, com um sorriso. E a Clarke sabe que esta é mais que uma mera pergunta de cortesia. A Lexa preocupa-se com ela, com o bem-estar dela e coloca-a sempre em primeiro lugar. Há duas formas da Lexa dizer que a ama: uma é com o verbo ‘amar’ e a outra é com esta pergunta._

_“Sim.” Responde a Clarke, fechando a pouca proximidade que resta entre os corpos despidos das duas. “Vou ter saudades disto. De nós...”_

_“Shhh... Não vamos pensar nisso agora.” Diz a Lexa, calando-a com um beijo. “Temos a noite toda pela frente e quero aproveitá-la contigo.”_

_A Clarke beija-a de volta e tenta esquecer que em menos de um dia a sua vida vai mudar._

_“Vamos conseguir, não vamos?” Pergunta-lhe a rapariga loira, o medo e a incerteza a transparecerem no seu tom de voz._

_“Sim.” Responde-lhe a morena, com o coração apertado. “O nosso amor é mais forte que qualquer distância.”_

 

* * *

 

 

A Clarke acorda a suar. Sempre que pensa que o seu passado está mais que esquecido, é bombardeada por memórias como esta. Memórias _dela_.

 

Já se passaram sete anos desde que deixou TonDC. Seis desde que ambas decidiram pôr um ponto final na relação, com a promessa de que guardariam todos os momentos que partilharam. Mas a Clarke deixou de querer reviver essas memórias. Dói demasiado. Dói porque sempre soube que nunca a esqueceria. Nem a _ela_ nem ao que viveram. Então, em vez disso, Clarke Griffin fez de conta que tinha um botão no cérebro. Um botão que, se o desligasse, mantinha bem guardadas e quietas aquelas recordações. E assim o fez, prometendo a si mesma pôr um ponto final no seu sofrimento.

 

Ela olha para o relógio. Ainda são cinco da manhã. Para seu alívio, ele não acordou. Continua ali, ao seu lado, a dormir sossegado. Com um suspiro, ela decide levantar-se e preparar-se a passo de caracol para mais um dia. Não há vantagens em deixar-se ficar na cama e tentar adormecer. Não depois de um sonho como aquele. Não depois de reviver uma memória daquelas.

 

Depois de um banho prolongado, ela envolve-se no robe e decide preparar umas panquecas para o pequeno-almoço. Tempo é o que não lhe falta.

 

“Mmmm, que cheirinho...” Diz ele, atrás de si.

 

Ela sorri sem tirar os olhos do fogão, já contando com o seu abraço e beijo matinal.

 

“Bom dia, princesa.”

 

“Bom dia.” Responde ela, ao sentir o corpo dele pressionado ao seu.

 

Ela vira-se para encontrar os seus lábios.

 

“Então é assim que vai ser quando casarmos?” Pergunta-lhe ele.

 

“Não. Isto sou eu a lançar algum charme antes do casamento.” Responde ela.

 

“Só esta imagem de ti de cabelo preso, a passear pela casa nesse robe, tão cheirosa e perfeita, é o suficiente para me matar de charme.” Ele aproxima-se. “E aposto que estás nua por baixo disto...”

 

As mãos dele começam a abrir-lhe lentamente o robe, enquanto ele lhe beija o pescoço.

 

“Finn... As panquecas!” Ela afasta-se dele para desligar o fogão. “Queimaram...”

 

“Não faz mal. Consigo pensar num pequeno-almoço bem mais reforçado!” Sem lhe dar tempo de protestar, o Finn pega nela ao colo e leva-a para o quarto.

 

* * *

 

 

“Lexa?” A Costia acorda apenas para encontrar uma cama vazia. No início a jovem estranhava, mas agora já está mais do que habituada que a namorada desapareça a meio da noite.

 

Ela até faz uma ideia onde encontrar a morena. Por isso, levanta-se para confirmar as suas suspeitas. Tal como pensava, foi dar com a jovem na sala de treino.

 

“Consigo ver o teu reflexo.” Diz a Lexa, ofegante, sem parar um segundo com as suas flexões. O suor a escorrer-lhe pelo rosto. O corpo já a ceder ao cansaço.

 

“Porque é que não tentas dormir mais um pouco?” Pergunta a Costia num tom carinhoso e, ao mesmo tempo, preocupado.

 

“Porque esta é a única hora que tenho para manter este hábito saudável.”

 

“Acordares a meio da noite, todas as noites, para fazeres exercício, não é saudável, Lexa.”

 

A morena levanta-se e caminha para a Costia, dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

 

“Volta para a cama. Dorme mais um pouco. Vou tomar um banho e tratar de alguns documentos antes do dia começar.”

 

“Gosto muito mais quando dormes em minha casa.” Diz a Costia. “Pelo menos lá não tens a desculpa de teres que tratar de papeladas e voltas para mim depois de fazeres exercício.”

 

“Então a próxima vez será em tua casa.” Responde a Lexa com um sorriso, virando-lhe as costas e despindo-se enquanto caminha para o duche.

 

A Costia agarra-a pelo braço e puxa-a para si.

 

“Às vezes acho que não te canso o suficiente na cama, menina Woods.” Dito isto, a rapariga beija a empresária. “Faço questão de tomar este duche contigo e de te deixar cansada para o resto do dia.”

 

A Lexa sorri e beija-a com paixão.

 

A Costia salvou-a da mulher que se havia tornado quando ela e a Clarke decidiram terminar a relação. Lexa Woods havia se transformado na cópia do seu pai, Gustus. Ela era uma mulher fria, sem coração, que vivia apenas para o trabalho e para o álcool e que quase todas as noites levava uma desconhecida para casa.

 

Mas com a Costia, a Lexa voltou a confiar. Deixou as noites de prazeres mundanos e reaprendeu a amar. Ou pelo menos é nisso que ela tenta acreditar. Mas é difícil. Ela nunca mais se vai apaixonar por ninguém. É impossível.

 

* * *

 

 

_A Lexa está praticamente a dormir com a cabeça pousada nos livros. Os exames do final do semestre estão quase à porta e ela quer manter a sua média exemplar. Ela sabe que não tarda nada será a Presidente da Grounders Inc, a empresa que o seu pai criou e que acabou por lhe tirar a vida porque o levou a afundar-se numa depressão. Mas a Lexa sabe que consegue. Ela sabe que é mais forte que ele! O seu tio e orientador, Titus, faz questão de a lembrar disso todos os dias._

_Ela acorda com uma chamada. No visor do telemóvel lê o nome da melhor amiga._

_“Sim, Anya?” Pergunta, numa voz sonolenta._

_“Lexa tens que vir já para o Luna-bar! Está aqui uma loirinha muito linda e preciso de usar o plano da louca!!”_

_“Anya, podes fazer o plano da louca com outra pessoa.” Suspira a Lexa. “Tenho que terminar de estudar para...”_

_“Sim, já sei, para manteres a tua média fantástica, seres o orgulho do teu pai morto e herdares a empresa dele. Já sei disso tudo! Mas é o meu futuro que está em jogo, Lexa! É a mãe dos meus filhos que está aqui e eu posso perdê-la para sempre se não me ajudares!”_

_A Lexa revira olhos. O ‘plano da louca’ foi criado há já alguns anos e consiste na morena se fingir de bêbeda e flirtar com uma rapariga até a deixar desconfortável. Depois a Anya entra em ação, dá uma de rapariga normal que vai salvar a desconhecida e despacha a Lexa. Normalmente termina com a Anya entre as pernas da desconhecida. Também já trocaram papeis e a Lexa teve igualmente sorte e conseguiu levar algumas raparigas para a cama._

_“Dá-me vinte minutos.”_

_“Vinte? Dou-te cinco!!”_

_A Lexa despacha-se a calçar uns ténis, pega num casaco e prende o cabelo. Não vale a pena produzir-se se é para dar uma de louca._

_Nem dez minutos depois, ela entra no bar e imediatamente a Anya vem a correr ter com ela._

_“Estava a ver que não! Vá, despacha-te antes que aquela deusa se vá embora!”_

_A Lexa suspira e caminha para onde a amiga apontou, em direção a uma rapariga loira e que parece ser mais baixa que ela. A desconhecida está encostada ao bar e a Lexa não lhe consegue ver a cara._

_A morena decide continuar a caminhar e, assim que se aproxima, prepara-se para pôr em prática o ‘plano da louca’, cuja primeira etapa é esbarrar-se contra o alvo._

_Ela assim o faz e a desconhecida vira-se para ver quem foi contra ela._

_A morena olha então para o seu rosto, preparada para começar a ser desagradável._

_Mas, em vez disso, a Lexa fica sem reação._

_Quando os seus olhos e os da rapariga se encontram, a morena sente que o mundo à sua volta parou. E, por momentos, ela deixa de ouvir a música do bar e as pessoas que riem e tentam manter conversas num tom estupidamente alto. Por momentos, ela só ouve a sua própria respiração e o batimento do seu coração, enquanto repara que a desconhecida lhe sorri em câmara lenta._

_“Precisas de ajuda?” Pergunta-lhe a rapariga misteriosa e a Lexa finalmente acorda para a realidade e tudo volta ao normal à sua volta. O barulho cai como uma bomba._

_“Eu... Ah...” A morena recorda então o que está ali a fazer. Ela precisa se fazer passar por bêbeda! “Olá gata...” Diz ela, com um sorriso um pouco forçado e sentindo-se mal por lhe estar a chamar isto. Porque é que o plano não lhe está a sair de forma natural? É só uma brincadeira! Ela não devia precisar de se esforçar tanto. Não depois de ter feito isto vezes sem conta._

_“Olá.” Responde a desconhecida depois de soltar uma gargalhada._

_“Eu...” E a Lexa não sabe o que dizer nem fazer. Pela primeira vez, ela não quer ficar mal perante alguém e tem plena consciência disso._

_Sem contar, a rapariga mistério aproxima-se da morena. Aproxima-se tanto que o coração da Lexa pára de bater porque sente que vai ser beijada aqui e agora._

_Mas não é isso que acontece. Não. Em vez dos seus lábios, a desconhecida aproxima o seu nariz da boca da Lexa._

_“Não cheiras a álcool...” Constata ela. “Porque é que estás a fingir que estás bêbeda?”_

_A Lexa arregala os olhos. Por esta não esperava!_

_Ao perceber como a morena está atrapalhada, a Anya decide intervir._

_“Desculpa... A minha amiga está bêbeda...” Diz ela, com um sorriso._

_“Não, não estou.” Responde a Lexa, sem fugir com o olhar ao da desconhecida._

_“Lexa!” Reclama a Anya, entredentes._

_“Lexa?” Pergunta a rapariga a sorrir e estendendo a mão. “Sou a Clarke.”_

_“Uau...” Suspira a Anya, percebendo que esta ela já perdeu para a amiga._

_A Lexa sorri-lhe de volta mas, em vez de apertar a mão da rapariga, segura nela e dá-lhe um beijo, como qualquer cavalheiro faria há uns séculos atrás._

_“Olá, Clarke...”_

 

* * *

 

 

“Clarke, princesa, acorda. Estamos atrasados!”

 

“Só mais cinco minutos.” Responde ela, sonolenta.

 

“Estamos mesmo atrasados! E eu tenho uma reunião super importante daqui a pouco!”

 

A Clarke atreve-se a olhar para o relógio.

 

“Oh merda! Hoje sou eu a abrir a galeria!”

 

Os dois preparam-se rapidamente, mas a Clarke é a última a sair de casa.

 

A galeria onde trabalha é perto do apartamento que partilha com o Finn. Desde que regressou a Arkadia, há sete anos atrás, já trabalhou em algumas galerias. A primeira foi, sem dúvida, a sua preferida, mas despediu-se de lá quando terminou com a Lexa, porque tudo a fazia lembrar o primeiro ano que esteve longe dela. Depois disso, foi saltando de galeria em galeria até descobrir outra que a agradasse. Esta onde trabalha agora, não é ideal, mas também não é má e o facto de ser perto de casa ajuda.

 

Enquanto caminha num passo apressado, o seu telemóvel começa a vibrar. Ela atende.

 

“Bom dia, Griffin!”

 

“Olá Raven...”

 

“Essa respiração... Espero não estar a atrapalhar nada, futura miss Collins!”

 

A Clarke revira os olhos.

 

“Estou atrasada para o trabalho e estou a correr. É só isso.” Explica-lhe.

 

“Ah bom... Mas em relação ao Finn, espero que ele esteja a cumprir com os deveres de futuro marido e que essa corrida para o trabalho não seja a única coisa que te faça perder o ar!”

 

“Sabes Reyes, às vezes fico mesmo contente por morares do outro lado do país!”

 

“Cala-te Griffin. Tu morres de saudades minhas!”

 

“Verdade...”

 

“E então, é este verão que voltas a TonDC ou vais obrigar os teus amigos a viajarem dez horas de avião pelo sétimo ano consecutivo para aí?”

 

A Clarke suspira. Ela recusa-se a voltar para TonDC, para aquela cidade cheia de memórias onde escolheu tirar o seu curso de História das Artes e onde conheceu a Lexa, com quem viveu três anos de paixão intensa. Quando chegou a altura de arranjar trabalho, a sua mãe Abby Griffin, cirurgiã com imensa fama na sua cidade natal, pensou estar a fazer-lhe uma surpresa quando lhe disse que arranjou um posto na sua galeria preferida em Arkadia, cidade onde nasceu e cresceu. E, de facto, estava. Trabalhar lá sempre foi um sonho para a Clarke, porque o seu objetivo também era poder conhecer outros artistas, evoluir e um dia expôr os seus trabalhos. Mas ela não se queria afastar da Lexa. Ela não queria deixá-la. E a Lexa também não podia ir com ela. Estava há um ano a trabalhar na sua empresa, a Grounders Inc e depressa tomaria o lugar do seu pai, ocupando a cadeira de Presidente. Quando as duas conversaram sobre isto, a morena não quis que a Clarke desistisse do seu sonho e apoiou-a. Ambas trocaram juras de amor e promessas de que esperariam uma pela outra, mas os primeiros seis meses longe uma da outra foram muito dolorosos e quando a Lexa lhe disse que não a ia poder visitar no verão desse ano porque estava presa no trabalho, as duas discutiram por chamada. Quando voltaram a falar, decidiram terminar tudo pela sanidade mental de ambas. A morena não ia nunca deixar a empresa do pai e a Clarke não podia virar costas a um sonho antigo que só agora estava a realizar. TonDC estava cheia de expectativas para a jovem empresária Lexa e Arkadia cheia de propostas para a sonhadora e artística Clarke. Aquele não era o momento para se prenderem. Quem ama, deixa voar. E foi por isso que ambas tomaram a difícil decisão de se afastarem, cada uma pensando ser essa a melhor opção para a outra.

 

“Clarke!” A Raven grita o seu nome do outro lado.

 

“Desculpa, eu... Perdi-me a pensar...” Diz ela, chegando agora à galeria.

 

“Eu sei que nunca queres falar disto, mas quando é que vais expôr os teus trabalhos?” Pergunta-lhe a latina.

 

“Raven...”

 

“Não. Vais ouvir-me, Clarke! Tu não te mudaste para Arkadia apenas para trabalhar em galerias. Tu querias conhecer mais gente, outros artistas, continuares a pintar e fazeres nome disso!”

 

“Raven eu...”

 

“Mas continuas a fazer o mesmo há sete anos e sempre que vamos aí visitar-te, esperamos ver uma exposição tua e nada. Tudo bem que às vezes custa voltar a sentir inspiração, mas tantos anos? Para não falar que nem um quadro vemos em tua casa! As paredes estão brancas e...”

 

“Eu deixei de pintar, ok?” Interrompe a Clarke, furiosa. “Eu já não pinto! Desde que voltei a Arkadia que não consigo! Não quero!”

 

“Clarke...” O tom da latina transparece preocupação. Por esta ela não esperava.

 

A artista suspira.

 

“Tenho que desligar, Raven. Vou trabalhar.”

 

A jovem tem andado a fugir desta conversa há imenso tempo, mas ela sabia que mais tarde ou mais cedo teria que contar a verdade, pelo menos à sua melhor amiga. Não esperava era que isso acontecesse agora, neste exato momento, e por chamada. Mas, pensando bem, foi como tirar um penso rápido de uma ferida. Agora a Raven já sabe que ela deixou de pintar. Como é que poderia voltar a fazê-lo? Como poderia voltar a pintar quando todas as telas brancas e o cheiro a tinta a fazem lembrar _dela_?

 

* * *

 

 

_“Já posso tirar a venda dos olhos?” Pergunta a morena, caminhando com o auxílio da Clarke para não tropeçar._

_“Ainda não.”_

_“Onde é que estamos? Está frio aqui...”_

_“Prepara-te para ficares com mais frio!” A jovem loira aproxima-se dela e começa a despi-la._

_A Lexa começa a rir-se mas não faz mais perguntas. Se a Clarke a quer despir, ela consente sem precisar que lhe pergunte nada._

_“Um corpo destes, que parece ter sido esculpido pelos deuses...” Sussurra a Clarke, beijando o pescoço da morena enquanto a despe lentamente. “Merece ser explorado mais e mais... E ficar gravado para sempre na minha memória...”_

_Já apenas com a morena em roupa interior, a Clarke despe-se rapidamente para ficar como ela e vai buscar as tintas._

_“Clarke?”_

_“Estou aqui!” A Clarke volta a aproximar-se. “Sabes, quero fazer isto desde que te conheci...”_

_“O quê?”_

_“Explorar o teu corpo com todas as cores...” Ela mergulha as suas mãos nas tintas. “Podes tirar a venda.”_

_A Lexa assim o faz, apenas para perceber que as suas suspeitas estavam certas. Ela está no estúdio de Artes da Universidade._

_“Como é que conseguiste arranjar a chave daqui?” Pergunta-lhe a morena._

_“Digamos que às vezes compensa ter uma amiga chamada Raven.” Responde a Clarke, com um sorriso._

_“E não vamos ser apanhadas?”_

_A Clarke beija-a e depois aproxima os lábios do ouvido da morena._

_“Relaxa... Só estamos nós aqui...” Sussurra ela, olhando agora para as suas mãos, cheias de tinta e prontas para explorar o corpo à sua frente. “Posso?”_

_A Lexa encontra o olhar da rapariga, cheio de paixão, e sorri dando-lhe permissão para que comece, mas antes que a deixe fazê-lo, despe o seu próprio soutien._

_Os olhos da Clarke viajam para os seios da morena._

_“Agora sim.” Diz a Lexa, com um sorriso ousado. “Estou pronta.”_

 

* * *

 

 

A Lexa entra na sala de reuniões e todos os que a esperavam à volta da mesa levantam-se em sinal de respeito para a receber.

 

Ela faz um gesto para que se voltem a sentar e dirige-se para a sua cadeira.

 

“Bom dia.” Diz ela e todos lhe respondem em uníssono.

 

Lexa Woods é uma mulher poderosa. Neste momento, talvez a mais rica e influente de TonDC. Não precisa de rodeios nem de fingir que não sabe que todos à volta daquela mesa lhe beijariam os pés se ela assim o exigisse. Ela lutou para estar no lugar onde está hoje, para ser respeitada e tratada como a Presidente da Grounders Inc, uma das empresas mais ricas e importantes de cidade, que ela tem feito crescer desde que assumiu o lugar do seu pai. Para Lexa Woods não há meias medidas, mas sim decisões drásticas. Ela vai direta ao ponto. Quem a quer servir, tem de estar disposto a sacrificar a sua vida pessoal em prol de um lugar naquela mesa, de um lugar naquela empresa ou noutra associada. Também ela sacrificou tudo para ser a mulher poderosa que é hoje. Lexa Woods desistiu do amor da sua vida para ocupar aquele lugar e não há um único dia em que não se lembre disso. Talvez por isso, por ter sacrificado o que de mais precioso tinha, exija dos seus súbditos total devoção.

 

“Qual é o balanço desta semana?” Pergunta ela.

 

Um a um, cada sócio apresenta valores, soluções, objetivos.

 

“Marcus, como está o plano de reconstrução das fábricas à beira rio?”

 

“Vai ser posto em prática já na próxima semana, Lexa.” Responde Marcus Kane, um antigo e importante parceiro da empresa. “Já sabe o que fazer com elas?”

 

A Lexa acena.

 

“Transformá-las-ei em galerias de arte.” Responde, com convicção.

 

“Galerias? Mas... Lexa, isso não faz parte dos planos discutidos para aquele local. Então e as empresas de cosméticos que íamos passar para lá?” Pergunta ele, confuso.

 

“Mudei de ideias. TonDC carece de vida cultural e os espaços artísticos que já existem na cidade não são nada de especial. Quero transformar aquelas velhas fábricas e todo aquele bairro à beira rio num pólo cultural.”

 

Ela devia pensar na expansão da sua empresa. Devia apostar nisso. Mas desde que foi visitar as velhas fábricas que teve esta ideia. A Clarke voltou para Arkadia por ser uma cidade rica em cultura, para onde foi crescer como artista. Pois bem, está na altura de fazer alguma coisa por TonDC nesse sentido e por aquele bairro quase abandonado. Porque não gastar uns milhares em algo que vai fazer bem à cidade e a si mesma? Depois podem trazer imensos artistas convidados... Podem trazer Clarke Griffin para fazer uma exposição! A esta altura, já deve ser uma artista conceituada. A morena não sabe. Desligou-se de tudo o que tivesse a ver com a ex-namorada, com o seu ex-amor, para tentar apagar o seu sofrimento. A Lexa não admite a si mesma que o que está por detrás desta sua ideia é, na verdade, a sua maior vontade. Trazê-la de volta. Na cabeça dela, isto é só para o bem de TonDC.

 

“Muito bem.” Responde o Marcus. “Tomei a liberdade de selecionar um excelente engenheiro para seguir a obra, mas se a ideia agora é outra, talvez seja melhor voltar a fazer uma pesquisa com base no objetivo final que são as galerias de arte.”

 

“Não vejo porque haveria necessidade de chamar outro engenheiro. Se o que o Marcus escolheu é excelente como diz, então contactamo-lo. Afinal o objetivo, neste momento, é reconstruir as fábricas. Pelo que já explorei do local, precisamos de alguém que siga toda a obra dos edifícios para que os torne novamente seguros e estáveis. O resto deixaremos ao cargo de um designer de interiores. Para esse papel, tenho a pessoa ideal. Octavia Blake.”

 

A Lexa conheceu a Octavia pela Clarke, tal como todos os outros amigos próximos da rapariga. Quando a relação chegou ao fim, a morena afastou-se deles mas nunca perdeu o contacto. Ela sabe que a Octavia é a pessoa ideal para aquele trabalho e ela própria se encarregará de lhe falar pessoalmente.

 

“Quem é esse engenheiro que aconselha para a obra?” Continua a Lexa.

 

O Marcus abre uma pasta com alguns documentos sobre o sujeito.

 

“Finn Collins. Vive em Arkadia mas já conversei com ele e mostra-se disposto a mudar-se para aqui o tempo necessário para seguir todo o projeto.”

 

“Arkadia?” O coração da Lexa disparou. Dispara sempre que ouve o nome da cidade que lhe roubou o seu amor.

 

“Sim. Aliás, ele está pronto para se reunir consigo via Skype agora mesmo, se a Lexa quiser.”

 

A Lexa analisa os documentos que o Marcus lhe passou, tentando ignorar o sentimento que o nome daquela cidade lhe transmite e concentrando-se nas informações adicionais sobre o engenheiro em questão.

 

“Muito bem. Pode ligar o Skype.” Diz ela.

 

O Marcus assim o faz e, do outro lado, já o Finn os espera.

 

“Bom dia Finn.” Cumprimenta o Marcus. “Esta é a minha patroa e Presidente da Grounders Inc., Lexa Woods.”

 

“Bom dia Marcus. Lexa.” Cumprimenta ele de volta.

 

“Bom dia.” Diz ela. “O seu currículo é impressionante Finn, mas posso ver que tem um emprego estável aí. O que o faz querer mudar-se para TonDC?”

 

“Bom, nunca é tarde para explorar novos horizontes. Além disso, a minha noiva tem vários amigos aí e penso que seria uma excelente surpresa para ela se nos mudássemos para TonDC e talvez até fizéssemos aí a cerimónia.”

 

A Lexa acena.

 

“Antes de mais, parabéns pelo noivado.” Diz ela. “Sim, se está disposto a mudar-se para cá e com este currículo invejável, não vejo por que não abrir-lhe esta porta. O cargo é seu.”

 

Do outro lado, o Finn sorri, satisfeito.

 

“Obrigado!”

 

“Devo apenas avisá-lo de antemão que o projeto foi alterado e as fábricas darão lugar a galerias de arte. Vai trabalhar em parceria com uma designer e a palavra dela será tão válida como a sua neste projeto. Preciso que trabalhem juntos.” Explica ela.

 

“Parece-me bem! Quando é que tenciona começar a avançar com tudo?”

 

“O mais rápido possível.”

 

* * *

 

 

A Clarke chega exausta a casa. Normalmente o ambiente na galeria é pacato, mas hoje recebeu uma visita de estudo e teve que explicar a mais de cinquenta crianças a história de cada quadro e escultura. Não é que ela se importe de falar das peças de arte. Por ela, falaria horas sobre isso. Mas para crianças barulhentas que não prestam a mínima atenção? É horrível. Clarke Griffin odeia visitas de estudo!

 

Ela entra em casa, tira os sapatos e estende-se no sofá. Segundos depois, o seu telemóvel começa a tocar. Ela suspira de frustração, porque tem que se levantar de novo. Quando olha para o ecrã do telemóvel, lê o nome da Octavia. Não é normal receber telefonemas das duas amigas no mesmo dia. Com certeza a Raven já lhe contou que ela deixou de pintar e agora a Octavia está a ligar-lhe para resmungar com ela.

 

“Se for por causa do que disse à Raven...” Começa ela, mal atende a chamada.

 

“Olá para ti também!” Diz a Octavia, do outro lado. “O que é que disseste à Raven?”

 

“Eu... Nada.” Responde a artista, aliviada por não ter que dar explicações à amiga. “Como estás?”

 

“Bem! Quer dizer, muito bem! Mas não sei como é que tu vais ficar...” Explica a Octavia.

 

“Porquê?”

 

“Bom, acabei de assinar um contrato fantástico que me vai manter ocupada para os próximo meses.”

 

“Que bom! Parabéns!” A Clarke fica feliz pela amiga. “Mas porque é que falaste em mim?”

 

“É que... Vou ter uma patroa. Uma mulher. Patroa. E...”

 

“Desembucha Octavia.” Suspira a Clarke, já sem paciência.

 

“É a Lexa.”

 

 _Lexa_.

 

O coração da Clarke pára ao ouvir aquele nome. Faz tempo que não o ouve em voz alta. Faz anos! Vários anos! Quando a relação das duas terminou, ela pediu aos amigos para não referirem mais aquele nome. Não quando ela estivesse presente. Mas já passou tanto tempo que a Octavia achou que não teria mal dizê-lo à amiga.

 

“Clarke?” Pergunta a rapariga ao não obter qualquer reação da artista.

 

“Ahm...”

 

“Oh merda! Não devia ter dito em voz alta pois não? Merda... Desculpa... É que já passou tanto tempo que achei que não faria mal!”

 

“Não. Está tudo bem Octavia. Fico feliz que tenhas conseguido um bom contrato.”

 

“É que eu tinha que te contar, senão sentia-me mal. Tu sabes...”

 

“Sim, claro. Espero que recebas bem...” Responde a Clarke, tentando esquecer quem será a patroa da amiga.

 

“Vou receber muito bem!”

 

“Que bom... Isso é bom. Octavia, tenho que desligar. O Finn está a chegar e combinamos ir jantar fora.”

 

“Ok, vai lá. E desculpa, não queria mesmo ter...”

 

“Está tudo bem. Não te preocupes. Falamos depois?”

 

“Sim!”

 

A Clarke desliga a chamada e liberta o longo suspiro que esteve até agora a prender.

 

 _Lexa_.

 

A morena vai ser patroa da amiga. E a ideia não lhe mete confusão. Quer dizer, no geral não. Mas só de pensar que a Octavia vai passar tempo com ela, faz a Clarke sentir-se... Invejosa? Não! Já se passaram sete anos desde a última vez que esteve com a Lexa e a Clarke não devia sentir-se assim! Isto deve ser só o choque pós-novidade. Sim, é isso!

 

“Clarke, cheguei!” Diz o Finn, entrando em casa com um sorriso enorme. “Estás pronta? Reservei uma mesa naquele restaurante que adoras!”

 

A Clarke recebe-o com um beijo.

 

“No meu preferido? E dizes isso com esse sorriso enorme? Se já não fosse tua noiva, achava que me ias pedir em casamento.” Responde ela, com uma gargalhada.

 

“Isso é porque tenho uma fantástica surpresa para ti! E não é outro anel de noivado.” Ele pisca-lhe o olho e agarra-lhe na mão. “Vamos?”

 

O restaurante fica a alguns quarteirões abaixo da rua onde vivem e o pouco trânsito que apanharam fez com que chegassem rapidamente ao destino.

 

“Mesa reservada em nome de Finn Collins.” Diz ele para o empregado.

 

“Com certeza! Por aqui.” Indica o homem que os recebeu.

 

O casal segue-o e senta-se à mesa. O Finn pede o melhor vinho e as refeições mais caras.

 

“Hmmm... Hoje é mesmo um dia especial...” Constata a Clarke, pensativa. “Espera, estamos a celebrar alguma data em específico?” Pergunta ela, quase em pânico por achar que se esqueceu de um dia relacionado com o casal.

 

“Não.” Responde ele, com um sorriso. “Não é uma data nossa, mas é um dia especial e já vais saber porquê.”

 

A Clarke olha para o noivo, expectante, mas ele não continua.

 

“Então?” Pergunta ela.

 

“Vamos comer primeiro.” Diz ele.

 

Os dois começam a jantar e a falar sobre tudo e sobre nada e, apesar do ambiente agradável, a Clarke está muito ansiosa para saber que surpresa é essa que ele tem para ela.

 

Depois da sobremesa, os dois ficam a terminar a garrafa de vinho.

 

“E então, já me vais contar?” Pergunta ela, sem qualquer cerimónia.

 

Ele solta uma gargalhada e agarra-lhe na mão.

 

“Recebi uma proposta de trabalho irrecusável. Vou ser muito bem pago e vai durar uns bons meses.” Começa ele.

 

“A sério?” Pergunta ela com um sorriso, não deixando de pensar que hoje ele já é a segunda pessoa que lhe é chegada a receber uma excelente proposta de trabalho.

 

O Finn acena em resposta.

 

“Agora vem a parte que pode ser boa ou má, dependendo de como interpretares esta oportunidade.” Continua ele.

 

A Clarke levanta a questão com o olhar e ele depressa se explica.

 

“O emprego é noutra cidade, longe daqui. Uma vez comentaste comigo que estás satisfeita com o teu emprego na galeria mas que podia ser melhor. Bom, talvez esta seja a desculpa perfeita para te despedires e mudares-te comigo para outro sítio. A obra vai demorar uns bons meses, por isso quando terminar, se quiseres, ficamos lá ou voltamos para Arkadia.”

 

A Clarke fica boquiaberta. O Finn é um homem atencioso e a sua proposta é, de facto, excelente! Talvez seja mesmo bom sair uns meses de Arkadia. A verdade é que ela já começa a deprimir ali.

 

“E então, o que me dizes?” Pergunta ele, que ainda não obteve nenhuma reação específica da jovem.

 

A Clarke sorri-lhe.

 

“Parece-me bem. Começar de novo, longe daqui... Porque não?” Responde ela, excitada com a ideia.

 

“Ótimo!” Diz ele, o seu sorriso ainda maior porque a surpresa ainda não terminou. “Estava a pensar e... Podemos casar na cidade para onde nos vamos mudar!”

 

“Mas não fica longe?”

 

“De Arkadia, sim. Mas fica bem perto dos teus melhores amigos! Basicamente só a tua mãe, os meus pais e alguns amigos daqui é que vão ter uma longa viagem pela frente, quando a data do casamento se aproximar.”

 

A jovem artista olha para o noivo sem entender. Longe de Arkadia mas perto dos melhores amigos? O coração da Clarke dispara. Será? Não. Não pode ser. É impossível! Seria demasiada coincidência.

 

“Finn...” Diz ela, a sua voz fraca. “Para onde é que nos vamos mudar?”

 

O rapaz sorri, aperta-lhe a mão e aproxima-se mais um pouco.

 

“Princesa, vais voltar a TonDC!”

 

 _TonDC_.

 

Voltar a _TonDC._

 

“Vou...” A Clarke prende a respiração por uns segundos e afasta a sua mão da do Finn, encostando-se à cadeira. Depois, respira fundo.

 

“Clarke, está tudo bem?”

 

A rapariga acena, ainda sem conseguir piscar os olhos com a surpresa. Ela vai voltar para TonDC, para a única cidade de onde tem tentado fugir a todo o custo.

 

“Não gostaste da surpresa? Pensei que ias ficar feliz por voltar lá. Eu... Se quiseres cancelo a proposta.” Diz ele, num tom preocupado.

 

Ela não pode pedir-lhe isso. Não pode prender assim o Finn.

 

“Ou então, se preferires...” Continua ele. “Vou só eu. Tu ficas e viajo para cá de vez em quando para...”

 

“Não!” Ela finalmente fala, apenas para o interromper. “Não quero uma relação à distância!”

 

Já bastou a experiência anterior.

 

Já bastou ter perdido um antigo amor por causa disso.

 

Ela volta a pousar os braços na mesa e agarra na mão do noivo.

 

“Isto foi apenas... Uma surpresa inesperada.” Explica ela. “Claro que fico feliz por rever os meus melhores amigos.”

 

Ela não está a mentir. A ideia de revê-los deixa-a feliz. Já a ideia de voltar para TonDC não lhe agrada, mas o Finn não pode saber dessa parte. Isso faria com que ele começasse a levantar demasiadas questões e a Clarke não quer desenterrar o passado.

 

O rapaz sorri-lhe.

 

“Que bom! Por momentos fiquei com receio que recusasses. É que já dei a minha resposta à empresa e não ficaria nada bem voltar com a palavra atrás. Acho que a Lexa matava-me!”

 

 _Lexa_.

 

“Quem?” Pergunta a Clarke, achando que talvez tenha percebido mal. O seu coração dispara em antecipação à resposta que aguarda. Ela ainda vai parar ao hospital por causa disto!

 

“Lexa Woods. É a Presidente da empresa para quem vou trabalhar.”

 

A Clarke pega na garrafa, enche o copo e bebe-o de golada. Depois, acena para que o empregado se aproxime da mesa.

 

“Mais uma destas, por favor.” Diz ela, apontando para a garrafa de vinho. Ela precisa de beber para conseguir digerir esta informação e dar-se ao luxo de voltar a respirar normalmente.

 

“Clarke?” O Finn não entende o que se passa com a noiva.

 

“Temos que celebrar!” Responde ela, com um sorriso forçado, pegando no copo dele e bebendo-o até ao fim enquanto espera pela próxima garrafa.

 

Clarke Griffin vai voltar a TonDC e Lexa Woods é a responsável por isso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Clarke vai voltar para TonDC e não há volta a dar! A responsável é a Lexa mas a morena ainda nem sabe! Preparados para descobrir o que vai acontecer a seguir? :)
> 
> Ainda não sei com que frequência vou fazer atualizações. Mudei recentemente de país e ainda me estou a adaptar aos horários e à nova rotina, mas vou tentar fazer-vos esperar pouco tempo!
> 
> Vemo-nos no próximo capítulo ;)


	2. O olhar dela

_As duas estão deitadas na traseira do jipe da Lexa, a olhar para o céu. Um manto a cobrir-lhes as pernas nesta noite fresca de Verão._

 

_É o quinto encontro com a Clarke Griffin, a rapariga que a morena conhecera no Luna-bar nem há duas semanas atrás. Desde aquela noite que só consegue pensar nela e, quando estão juntas, quer que aqueles momentos durem para sempre._

 

_“Clarke?”_

 

_A rapariga loira olha para morena. Os seus olhos cheios do mesmo sentimento que a Lexa nutre por ela. Sentimentos que ainda não foram falados._

_“Sim?”_

_E, naquele momento, perdida naquele azul da cor do oceano, a Lexa esquece-se do que tinha para dizer e deixa-se ficar a contemplar a rapariga ao seu lado._

_“És tão linda...” Sussurra-lhe._

_A Clarke sorri-lhe e aproxima o seu rosto do dela para a beijar._

_Quando os seus lábios se unem, é como se ambas estivessem a flutuar numa dimensão qualquer. Como se saíssem dos seus corpos e fossem a terra e o céu unidos. Tem sido sempre assim desde o primeiro beijo e a Lexa não sabe porquê mas sente que, com Clarke Griffin, será assim para o resto da sua vida._

 

_O beijo fica mais quente, mais rápido, mais louco._

_De repente, o beijo já não é suficiente._

_Sem nunca afastar os seus lábios dos dela, a Clarke liberta-se da manta que lhes tapa as pernas e sobe para cima da Lexa, fazendo com que esta sinta o perfume que tanto adora, o cheiro da pele da Clarke._

_A morena pára de a beijar, apenas para voltar a contemplar a rapariga que está agora no seu colo, naquele que é o retrato mais bonito que já viu em toda a sua vida: a mais bela das raparigas e o céu estralado atrás de si._

 

_“Quero-te, Lexa...” Sussurra ela. “E quero ser tua, aqui e agora.”_

_As duas envolvem-se em mais um beijo apaixonado e a Clarke despe a sua própria t-shirt._

_A Lexa olha para os peitos da rapariga, tapados por um soutien cor-de-rosa, e a fome é evidente nos seus olhos. Ela também a deseja, aqui e agora._

 

_A morena olha para a Clarke para se assegurar de que a jovem quer mesmo isto. Por muito que a sua vontade seja a de a agarrar neste exato momento e soltar o animal que há em si, Lexa Woods é, em primeiro lugar, uma pessoa de princípios e quer respeitar a Clarke acima de qualquer vontade carnal que sinta._

_“É mesmo isto que queres?” Pergunta-lhe, com carinho._

_A Clarke acena e beija-lhe o pescoço._

_“Porquê?” Sussurra a rapariga em cima dela, num tom algo usado. “Tu não?”_

_A Lexa fecha os olhos, deixando-se levar pela explosão de sensações que está a sentir, enquanto engole em seco._

 

_“Não há nada que queira mais...” Responde ela, procurando os lábios da Clarke para mais um beijo apaixonado._

_Os dois corpos tremem de ansiedade e paixão debaixo do céu estrelado, onde fazem amor pela primeira vez._

 

 

* * *

 

 

“230, 231, 232, 233, ...” A Lexa conta cada flexão, sentindo a exaustão máxima do seu corpo.

 

A culpa é do Marcus, que lhe arranjou um engenheiro de longe, de uma cidade que ela queria esquecer que existe: Arkadia. Desde que ouviu esse nome que não pára de pensar numa certa mulher de cabelos loiros. E, pior, de sonhar com ela! Pior ainda, de sentir saudades de se perder naqueles olhos da cor do céu e no cheiro da sua pele, o perfume mais maravilhoso que já alguma vez conheceu. E o que a deixa mais frustrada é que ela ainda se lembra vagamente desse cheiro... É suave, mas apaixonante. E ela quer voltar a senti-lo. Se a Lexa pudesse pedir um desejo neste exato momento, ela pedia para voltar atrás no tempo, ao momento exato em que conheceu a rapariga, e nunca a deixar partir. Ela pedia para voltar a encontrar a Clarke. A _sua Clarke_.

 

A empresária termina as flexões mas a sua mente ainda viaja para o passado e, quando isso acontece, o melhor remédio, segundo a Lexa, é continuar a fazer exercício.

 

Ela coloca o telemóvel e os phones prontos para mais uma corrida, a segunda em menos de duas horas, e sai disparada de casa. Mas, ao abrir a porta, esbarra-se contra a Anya.

 

“Qual é a pressa?” Pergunta-lhe a melhor amiga com um sorriso, porque chegou na hora certa para tentar acalmar a morena. “Onde está o fogo?”

 

“Vou só correr um pouco e já volto.”

 

“Não, não vais! Há duas horas ligaste-me a dizer que ias correr. Não vais de novo. Senta!” Ordena ela.

 

A Lexa revira os olhos.

 

“Passas as madrugadas a fazer exercício físico. Não é costume teu passar o sábado à tarde também nisto.” Continua a Anya. “Vá, conta-me, o que se passa?”

 

A morena suspira e senta-se no sofá do seu luxuoso apartamento.

 

“Já temos um engenheiro para a obra das fábricas à beira rio e... Ele é de Arkadia.”

 

A Anya senta-se ao lado da amiga.

 

“Ok, já percebi tudo.” Diz-lhe ela, entendendo finalmente o que se passa com a morena. “Estás a precisar de sair e conhecer mulheres bonitas!”

 

“Anya, eu estou numa relação. Tenho uma namorada, a Costia, que tu já conheces.” Relembra ela.

 

“Sim, mas és feliz com ela?”

 

“Sou.”

 

“Sentes-te completa?”

 

A Lexa foge com o seu olhar do da amiga.

 

“Porque se te sentisses completa, não passavas os dias a tentar esquecer quem já te deixou há sete anos.” Conclui a Anya.

 

"É difícil... O que eu tinha com a...” Ela não quer dizer o nome dela em voz alta. Não se atreve. “Era especial. Nunca me senti assim com mais ninguém. Ela era o meu mundo, Anya.”

 

Os olhos da morena enchem-se de lágrimas, mas ela recusa-se a deixá-las sair. Lexa Woods é conhecida por ser fria e não ter sentimentos e nem com a sua melhor amiga ela permite que as suas defesas caiam.

 

A Lexa levanta-se.

 

“Vou correr. Fica o tempo que quiseres. Não demoro.” Dito isto, sai de rompante, deixando a amiga pensativa no sofá.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

A Clarke faz as malas enquanto tenta interiorizar e aceitar a ideia de que vai voltar à cidade que a assombra.

 

A campainha toca e ela vai abrir a porta, já sabendo de quem se trata.

 

“Olá, mãe.” Diz ela, aproximando-se para a cumprimentar com um beijo.

 

“Olá, querida.” Responde a Abby, entrando em casa da filha. “E então, já tens tudo pronto para a viagem?”

 

“Sim, quase tudo.” Responde ela, voltando para o quarto para fechar as malas.

 

A mãe segue-a e ajuda-a.

 

“E então... Estás nervosa?” Pergunta-lhe a mãe.

 

“Nervosa? Porquê? É uma viagem longa mas nada que uma boa soneca não ajude a passar.”

 

“Sabes bem que não perguntei por causa disso.”

 

A Clarke ignora as palavras da mãe e continua a fingir-se ocupada, pegando em coisas que nem sequer vai levar. A Abby aproxima-se e pousa-lhe as mãos nos ombros.

 

“Clarke...”

 

A jovem suspira.

 

“São só uns meses. Depois disso, volto para Arkadia com o Finn.”

 

A Abby sorri-lhe com carinho, percebendo que a filha não quer falar sobre o assunto. Ela sabe o que a Clarke sofreu quando ela e a Lexa terminaram. Ela esteve presente em cada noite de choro e desgosto. Ela sabe o quanto a morena mexeu com a filha e, por isso, sabe o quanto a jovem quer evitar reencontrá-la.

 

“TonDC é uma cidade grande.” Diz a Abby. “Vocês nem se vão cruzar.”

 

A Clarke abraça a mãe, permitindo a si mesma sentir o conforto e o apoio da mulher mais velha em gestos que não precisam ser traduzidos e palavras.

 

“Está tudo bem. Vai correr tudo bem.” Continua a mãe.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

É sábado à tarde e, como já virou hábito desde que oficializaram a relação há seis meses atrás, a Costia passa-o em casa da Lexa, no sofá, a ver um filme enquanto trocam beijos e gestos carinhos.

 

“Daqui a pouco temos que nos preparar para o jantar.” Diz-lhe a namorada, que tem as pernas no colo da empresária que lhe massaja suavemente os pés enquanto presta atenção ao filme que escolheram.

 

A Lexa pára de ver o filme e olha para a Costia. Ela é realmente uma mulher bonita e a morena não podia sentir-se mais sortuda por ter alguém como ela ao seu lado. Com traços orientais, de pele extremamente branca, cabelo escuro e olhos castanhos, a Costia é uma mulher com imensa cultura geral, capaz de manter uma conversa interessante durante horas. A somar a isso, é extremamente organizada, tal como a própria Lexa. Já por isso a jovem empresária a escolheu entre centenas de candidatas para ser a sua secretária pessoal. E tudo começou aí. A Costia trabalha para ela há já quatro anos e desde o primeiro dia que ambas trocaram olhares e se sentiram física e intelectualmente atraídas uma pela outra. Como a Lexa é uma mulher reservada e queria evitar envolver-se numa relação com alguém com medo de voltar a sofrer e também porque ainda não se sentia preparada para se deixar apaixonar de novo, a Costia foi lentamente aproximando-se dela, começando por ser sua amiga e confidente, depois um pouco mais que isso, envolvendo-se ocasionalmente a nível físico com ela, até que há meio ano a Costia perguntou-lhe se podiam dar o passo seguinte e pertencerem apenas uma à outra e a Lexa aceitou, sentindo que talvez fosse altura de deixar cair os muros que criou à sua volta e deixar a Costia entrar permanentemente na sua vida. Afinal, a Lexa gosta dela.

 

Mas, apesar da empresária achar que a mulher é fantástica, não deixa de sentir um certo vazio. Um vazio que nunca mais conseguiu preencher depois que acabou tudo com uma certa artista por quem outrora foi loucamente apaixonada.

 

A Lexa acha que é uma estupidez, seis anos depois, continuar a comparar todas as mulheres com a Clarke. Ela acha que aquilo foi uma relação infantil, que já devia ter percebido que não teria qualquer futuro e que não valeram as lágrimas que deixou cair, todas as noites, no silêncio do seu quarto, durante meses. Por isso, quando a Costia surgiu com a sugestão, a morena sentiu que estava mais do que na altura de tentar ser feliz e, nesse sentido, nada como ter uma mulher como a Costia ao seu lado que, de todos os ângulos, lhe parece ser a mulher ideal para partilhar os seus dias.

 

A Costia sorri, percebendo que a Lexa está a olhar para ela mas, de facto, está perdida nos seus pensamentos.

 

“Já sabes o que vestir logo à noite?” Continua ela, arrancando a Lexa dos seus pensamentos.

 

A morena acena.

 

“Estou a pensar em usar um fato preto e, por baixo, uma camisa branca e uma gravata da cor do fato.” Responde ela.

 

A Costia revira o olhar.

 

“Porque é que ainda me dou ao trabalho de perguntar?” Pergunta-lhe ela, com um sorriso. “Andas igual todos os dias.”

 

“É o tipo de roupa que uso para trabalhar e para ir a jantares como este.” Responde a Lexa, com outro sorriso. “Algo que encaixa perfeitamente na minha vida profissional.”

 

A Costia sobe para o colo da Lexa.

 

“Algo que encaixa perfeitamente no teu corpo alto e sensual...” A rapariga começa a beijar-lhe o pescoço. “E que te dá aquele ar de boss que me deixa louca e que me dá vontade de te despir em frente a toda a gente...”

 

A Lexa fecha os olhos.

 

“Costia...”

 

“Sim?” Sussurra ela, continuando a provocá-la.

 

“Costia, se me continuas a beijar assim, eu vou...” A Lexa abre os olhos e pega na namorada pela cinta para a tirar do seu colo. Depois, levanta-se do sofá. “Vou atrasar-me.”

 

A Costia solta uma gargalhada, percebendo o efeito que teve na morena.

 

“Um atraso que vale a pena.”

 

A Lexa pensa duas vezes se deve ou não deixar a jovem continuar a provocá-la. Depois, solta um suspiro.

 

“É um jantar importante. É o primeiro com toda a equipa que vai ficar responsável pelo projeto das galerias. Não posso chegar atrasada.” Diz, derrotada.

 

A Costia levanta-se e vai abraçá-la.

 

“Eu sei.” Responde-lhe ela. “Talvez possamos adiar isto para depois? Uma espécie de after party?”

 

A Lexa sorri e beija-a.

 

“Gosto da ideia.”

 

“Na minha casa. Para não teres a desculpa de ires tratar de papéis de manhã cedo!” Insiste a Costia.

 

“A menina manda!” Diz a Lexa.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dez horas. Dez horas foi o tempo que demorou o voo do casal desde Arkadia até TonDC e a Clarke teve que tomar dois calmantes porque não estava a conseguir dormir, tal era a ansiedade em voltar àquela cidade onde construiu tantas memórias.

 

Quando aterraram, a rapariga estava exausta. Todo o corpo lhe doía e o cansaço era evidente nas olheiras que se formaram debaixo dos seus olhos.

 

“Princesa, vamos ao hotel tomar um banho. Daqui a exatamente uma hora temos que estar num jantar que a empresa organizou para conhecer toda a equipa.

 

A Clarke quer espancar o Finn. Jantar? Porque é que ele não falou nisto antes?

 

“Estás a gozar, certo? Finn, olha para mim! Pareço a vizinha da frente quando chega das noitadas loucas! Eu não vou a jantar nenhum com este aspecto. Esquece. Vai sozinho.”

 

O Finn abraça a noiva.

 

“Por favor, Clarke... Prometo que vimos cedo embora! Eles já estão a contar que leve acompanhante comigo... Não me faças ir àquele jantar sozinho.”

 

A Clarke suspira.

 

“Não sei, Finn. Acho que nem trouxe roupas para esse tipo de ambiente. Jantares de negócios...” Diz ela, enquanto faz uma careta.

 

O Finn abana a cabeça.

 

“Poupa-me, Clarke. Mais de metade da tua roupa é apropriada para este tipo de encontros.”

 

Ele tem razão, mas a Clarke quis mesmo assim tentar esta desculpa. O seu trabalho nas galerias, de certa forma, exige que ela ande sempre bem-vestida, como se fosse para uma cerimónia de cada vez que tem que fazer visitas guiadas e contar a história de cada peça de arte.

 

“Vens?” Pergunta ele, agora beijando-lhe o rosto com carinho. “Vá lá... Quero mostrar a minha linda noiva aos meus futuros colegas de trabalho.”

 

De repente, algo se abate sobre a Clarke. Mais exatamente, o nome da pessoa para quem ele vai trabalhar.

 

“Ahm... Sabes quem... Quem vai a esse jantar?” Pergunta ela, a sua voz quase a falhar em antecipação ao medo da resposta do engenheiro.

 

“Muito provavelmente o resto da equipa que vai trabalhar no projeto da obra comigo.”

 

“Alguém num cargo acima do teu?” Ela não quer ser demasiado explicita.

 

O Finn encolhe os ombros.

 

“Talvez não. A Presidente da empresa e o seu braço direito estão sempre tão ocupados que não me parece que tenham tempo para este tipo de convívios sociais com o resto da equipa.”

 

A Clarke inspira e expira lentamente, sentindo-se mais confiante agora que sabe que não se vai cruzar com uma certa empresária que quer evitar ver durante o tempo que permanecer na cidade. Ela não quer que a morena saiba que ela está de volta. Muito menos que o noivo é o engenheiro que escolheu para trabalhar consigo.

 

“Vamos para o hotel?” Pergunta ela, agora mais calma. “Tenho que me pôr bem bonita para os teus colegas perguntarem o que é que uma mulher linda como eu viu em ti.”

 

O Finn amua e a Clarke solta uma gargalhada. Depois, o engenheiro beija a noiva.

 

“Espero que se babem aos teus pés e comentem o quão sortudo sou!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A Costia saiu atrasada de casa da morena para se ir arranjar para o jantar, combinando com a empresária que iriam juntas. A Lexa ficou de passar na casa da namorada, que fica a caminho do restaurante onde reservaram mesa para o primeiro jantar da equipa que vai ficar responsável pelas obras de reconstrução das velhas fábricas.

 

Como já saiu um pouco tarde da casa da namorada, a rapariga de traços orientais acabou por se atrasar a preparar-se e, à hora que o jantar era suposto estar a começar, a Lexa esperava-a no seu Porsche à porta do prédio.

 

A Lexa odeia atrasos. Odeia. Sobretudo quando é a primeira vez que vai conhecer uma nova equipa com quem vai trabalhar, exatamente porque não gosta de dar a impressão errada.

 

A Costia entra no carro quando a Lexa já suspira de impaciência.

 

“Desculpa. Não sabia o que vestir...”

 

A Lexa respira fundo e, depois, olha para a mulher que se sentou ao seu lado no carro e sorri, tentando controlar o mau feitio.

 

“Qualquer coisa te assenta bem, Costia. Mas estás muito bem nesse vestido.” Diz-lhe ela, que nota que a rapariga, apesar de não precisar de muito esforço para ficar bonita, tenta sempre dar o seu melhor.

 

A namorada optou por um vestido verde escuro, justo e pelos joelhos, e deixou o cabelo solto, que lhe vai pelos ombros.

 

“Obrigada.” Responde ela com um sorriso, apertando-lhe a mão e dando-lhe um beijo rápido.

 

“Vamos?”

 

A jovem secretária acena e a Lexa liga o motor.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Clarke, por favor, escolhe qualquer coisa! O que quer que seja, vai com certeza te ficar bem. Apenas despacha-te, por favor. Não queria nada chegar atrasado!” Resmunga o rapaz.

 

“Tu sabias deste jantar há uma semana mas, por algum motivo, só me contaste há uma hora atrás. Pois bem, agora espera que me decida no que vestir.” Responde ela, calmamente. A Clarke não é uma mulher vingativa, mas adora bater o pé quando quer mostrar que tem razão.

 

“Se te contasse mais cedo ias inventar mil e uma desculpas para não ires. Por isso esperei pela altura certa.” Explica ele, já impaciente.

 

Ela ignora as palavras do noivo, demasiado orgulhosa a querer manter a sua posição. Depois, pega em dois vestidos: um preto, comprido e de renda, e um vermelho, mais curto e decotado.

 

“Este... Ou este?” Pergunta-lhe.

 

“O vermelho. Sem dúvida. Ficas bem mais sexy no vermelho!”

 

A Clarke solta uma gargalhada porque o noivo quer mesmo gabar-se da futura esposa aos novos colegas. Não que ela goste de ser tratada como um pedaço de carne ambulante, uma espécie de prémio que o noivo gosta de exibir aos amigos e colegas, mas é o primeiro jantar e ela sabe o quanto o Finn está impaciente e quer passar uma

boa imagem. Ir bem acompanhado, com uma mulher que se sabe arranjar, ajuda neste tipo de ocasiões.

 

“Tu mandas!” Diz ela, com um sorriso.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A Lexa entra de mãos dadas com a namorada no restaurante e cumprimenta os convidados que já os esperam sentados numa enorme mesa. Neste momento, as únicas pessoas que conhece são a Costia, o Marcus e Octavia Blake, que veio com o namorado de décadas e que ela chegou a conhecer no passado.

 

“Octavia.” Diz ela, apertando a mão da jovem designer.

 

“Olá Lexa! Lembraste do Lincoln?”

 

“Claro que sim.” Responde ela, com um sorriso.

 

A empresária apresenta os dois à Costia e, depois, dirige-se para os lugares de ambas, em frente à designer, tendo a cortesia de afastar da mesa a cadeira onde a namorada se vai sentar ao seu lado. O resto dos convidados voltam a sentar-se.

 

“Muito bem, estamos todos?” Pergunta a Lexa, não reparando que sobram dois lugares vazios à mesa.

 

“Faltam duas pessoas...” Diz-lhe a Costia num tom baixo, para que só a morena ouça, apontando para o outro lado da enorme mesa. “Finn Collins e acompanhante.”

 

A Lexa suspira. Ela odeia atrasos e acha inadmissível que alguém chegue depois dela, que já chegou dez minutos atrasada por causa da Costia. O engenheiro, que vem daquela cidade que ela odeia, já está a causar uma péssima primeira impressão na empresária.

 

“Bom, não vamos esperar mais. A comida está pronta a ser servida.” Responde-lhe a morena, que logo de seguida faz sinal aos empregados para que comecem a servir cada um dos convidados com vinho e comida.

 

De copo na mão, a empresária levanta-se antes que todos comecem a comer.

 

“Este é o jantar que marca o início do que espero ser uma excelente parceria entre a Grounders Inc e cada um de vocês. Tenho a certeza de que o resultado final deixará todas as partes orgulhosas. Um brinde!” Diz a Lexa, num tom sério e que marca a sua posição como a Presidente da Grounders Inc, que contratou cada uma das pessoas à mesa, desde a sua equipa às empresas de construção e decoração, sócios e, até, o Ministro da cidade de TonDC.

 

Todos levantam o copo e brindam para celebrar o início deste projeto que, espera-se, traga benefícios a todos os parceiros e a TonDC.

 

“Desculpem o atraso!” Ouve-se uma voz masculina aproximar-se. “Chegamos há pouco de Arkadia e só tivemos tempo de ir ao hotel pousar as coisas e vir para aqui.”

 

A Lexa olha em direção ao sujeito que está a falar e que teve o descaramento de interromper o brinde.

 

O homem, de cabelo comprido mas que não lhe chega aos ombros, é alto e moreno e vem de calças de ganga e blazer preto, com uma camisa azul clara por baixo. Ele sorri, confiante, e senta-se numa das duas cadeiras disponíveis.

 

“Finn Collins?” Pergunta a Costia.

 

“Sim. Mais uma vez, peço imensa desculpa pelo atraso.” Responde ele, a olhar na direção da Costia e da Lexa.

 

“Finn?” Diz a Octavia, sentada do outro lado da mesa.

 

“Octavia?” Ele olha para quem está ao lado dela. “Lincoln?”

 

A jovem designer sorri-lhe, claramente conhecendo o engenheiro.

 

“Então és tu o engenheiro com quem vou trabalhar?”

 

“Tu és a designer? Fantástico!” Responde ele, a sorrir-lhe de volta.

 

A Costia faz sinal a um dos empregados para que encham o copo dele.

 

“Encha este também, por favor.” Diz ele ao homem que o serve com o melhor vinho da casa.

 

“Afinal vem acompanhado.” Constata a Costia, simpática como sempre.

 

“Sim. Vim com a minha noiva.”

 

A Octavia olha para o Lincoln, em pânico. Como está sentada no lugar em frente à Lexa, a morena repara na alteração de humor da jovem designer.

 

“Está tudo bem, Octavia?” Pergunta ela, num tom preocupado.

 

Ela olha para a Lexa com o mesmo olhar de pânico e engole em seco, acenando várias vezes.

 

“Ela está só a terminar um telefonema e já se junta a nós.” Continua o Finn. “Mas, por favor, prossiga com o brinde.” Diz ele, agora virado para a Lexa.

 

A empresária acena e levanta novamente o copo.

 

“Muito bem, às futuras galerias de arte de TonDC!” Diz ela, num tom alto. “Para que TonDC cresça a nível cultural e seja a melhor casa para quem aprecia boa arte!”

 

No momento exato em que a Lexa termina a ideia e os convidados se preparam para brindar, alguém entra de rompante no restaurante, fazendo um estrondo ao fechar a porta.

 

Todos olham na direção do barulho que acabou de calar o restaurante inteiro.

 

“Oh merda...” Diz a Octavia em antecipação.

 

Também a Lexa olha em direção ao barulho.

 

E é então que o seu maior desejo, mas também o seu maior medo, se juntam num momento só.

 

Ela vê- _a_.

 

A pessoa que completou a sua vida durante três anos e que lhe roubou a felicidade nos últimos sete.

 

 _Clarke_.

 

Mais crescida. Mais mulher. Mais linda do que nunca. Os seus cabelos loiros presos num puxo e um vestido vermelho pelos joelhos, decotado e que lhe acentua as curvas.

 

A artista olha-a de volta e não se consegue mexer. Ela não a esperava ali esta noite.

 

Azul e verde reencontram-se sete anos depois. O céu e a terra novamente unidos num mesmo espaço, ao mesmo tempo.

 

E como há dez anos atrás, quando se viram pela primeira vez, e nos três que se seguiram em que partilharam todos os momentos que viveram, é como se o mundo parasse de girar, as pessoas à sua volta desaparecessem e só existissem elas. Amigas, amantes, _almas gémeas_.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_A Lexa está sentada há horas no conforto do pequeno T1 que partilha com a Clarke, a admirar em silêncio a jovem artista a pintar uma enorme tela que ocupa mais de metade da sala. Havendo pouco espaço, a rapariga de cabelos loiros acabou por transformar a sala e cozinha num estúdio. E, por incrível que pareça, a morena, que sempre foi uma pessoa organizada, gosta deste caos que a Clarke trouxe à sua vida._

 

_“Acreditas em vidas passadas?” Pergunta-lhe a artista, interrompendo o silêncio enquanto continua virada para a tela a pintar._

_A Lexa solta uma leve gargalhada._

_“Vidas passadas?” Ela repete a questão, pensativa. “Não... É uma parvoíce.”_

_A Clarke pára de pintar e olha para a namorada com um ar chocado._

_“Uma parvoíce? Porquê?”_

_“Porque é só mais uma estratégia de marketing que o mercado criou. Uma ideia sem fundamento para gerar mais compra e venda de supérfluos. Uma parvoíce.”_

 

_Agora é a vez da Clarke soltar uma gargalhada._

_“Muito bem, Woods. Deste uma resposta digna da grande empresária que te vais tornar um dia.” Ela aproxima-se da namorada, abre as pernas e senta-se no seu colo, de frente para ela, com os braços cruzados atrás do pescoço da morena. A Lexa pousa as mãos na cintura da artista. É maravilhoso o jeito com que se encaixam tão bem. “Agora dá-me uma resposta digna da namorada da futura grande artista Clarke Griffin.” Ela olha-a com intensidade e repete a pergunta. “Acreditas em vidas passadas?”_

_A Lexa sorri-lhe, a paixão evidente nos seus olhos._

_“Sim.” Responde calmamente._

_“Ah sim?” Repete a Clarke, também a sorrir. “E porquê?”_

_O sorriso da Lexa aumenta e ela cora com as palavras que vai dizer._

 

_“Porque bastou-me conhecer-te para ter a certeza que esta não foi a primeira vez. Que já passei por ti em todas as vidas que já tive para além desta. Porque és a minha alma gémea.”_

_A sorriso da Clarke é agora enorme, como nunca antes a Lexa havia visto. Claramente a artista está orgulhosa e surpreendida com o que acabou de ouvir da morena._

_“Alma gémea? Lexa Woods acredita em almas gémeas?”_

_A Lexa acena timidamente._

_“Sim... Porque existes tu para me provar isso.”_

_A Clarke olha profundamente para os olhos verdes e enormes da jovem e, sem responder, beija-a com toda a paixão que sente._

_Quando afastam os lábios uma da outra, estão já ofegantes e a Clarke sorri._

_“Amo-te, Lexa Woods. Como nunca amei, nem nunca vou amar mais ninguém. Sou tua...”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Um copo cai.

 

E todos se viram agora na direção do som do vidro a quebrar na mesa, que vem do lugar da Lexa, onde a empresária está ainda em pé depois do discurso feito.

 

Vendo a noiva ali parada e não entendendo aquela reação, o Finn levanta-se para a acompanhar até à mesa.

 

“Clarke, por aqui.” Diz ele, segurando-lhe a mão.

 

Ao mesmo tempo, a Costia levanta-se e pega num guardanapo para limpar o fato da empresária, agora sujo de vinho.

 

A morena não consegue mexer-se. Tal como a Clarke, perdeu qualquer função motora e precisa de ajuda para se lembrar o que fazer a seguir.

 

O que é que vai fazer a seguir?

 

“Lexa, estás bem?” Pergunta-lhe a namorada, que percebe que a empresária não está no seu estado normal e não entende o porquê. “É melhor sentares-te...”

 

Ela ajuda a morena a sentar-se. A morena, que sente que um buraco se abriu no chão que pisa e que está a cair sem conseguir agarrar-se a nada. A mesma queda pela qual passou quando, há seis anos atrás, ela e a Clarke terminaram tudo.

 

Clarke.

 

A sua Clarke.

 

Está ali.

 

E ela não sabe o que fazer.

 

A Lexa quer correr para ela e abraçá-la com força.

 

Mas também quer fugir dali, fugir do passado, como tem vindo a fazer nos últimos anos.

 

E é então que ela vê a mulher que lhe tem atormentado os dias e com quem continua a fantasiar todas as noites, sentar-se à sua mesa. No lugar que estava vazio. Ao lado do engenheiro que chegara atrasado. Finn Collins. Que está de mão dada com ela. Com a sua Clarke.

 

O homem vem de Arkadia e disse que queria levar a noiva com ele para TonDC.

 

Noiva.

 

A Clarke está noiva de alguém e não é da Lexa.

 

Qual seria a probabilidade de contratar justamente o noivo da Clarke para trabalhar nesta obra que a Lexa decidira em cima da hora que seriam galerias de arte?

 

Engenheiro de Arkadia. Galerias de arte. Clarke.

 

O destino está a querer pregar-lhe uma partida? Isto é alguma piada?

 

A Lexa acorda do transe em que entrou e onde viu toda a sua vida correr à sua frente numa questão de segundos.

 

“Com licença.” Diz ela, retirando-se da mesa.

 

A Costia levanta-se para ir atrás dela, só para ser parada pela morena.

 

“Não. Costia, pede que sirvam o jantar aos convidados. Eu volto já.” Diz-lhe ela.

 

A Costia faz como pedido, apesar da sua vontade ser outra e querer ir atrás da namorada. Mas isto é um jantar de negócios e não pode deixar os convidados à espera só porque está preocupada com a empresária. Ela então volta a sentar-se e pede aos empregados para servir as várias refeições encomendadas especialmente para a noite de hoje.

 

A Octavia levanta-se do seu lugar e vai para o outro lado da mesa, onde se ajoelha perto da amiga.

 

“Clarke...” Sussurra ela, num tom preocupado. “Estás bem?”

 

A Clarke não olha para a amiga. Em vez disso, e ainda em estado de choque, olha para as próprias mãos e abana com a cabeça em sinal de negação. É claro que não está bem! Foi completamente apanhada de surpresa! Viu a única pessoa que queria evitar ver a todo o custo!

 

“Anda, vamos sair daqui. Precisas de um pouco de ar fresco.” Diz-lhe ela, segurando na amiga pelo braço, para que se levante.

 

“Onde vão?” Pergunta o Finn, que até agora conversava com um dos futuros colegas que está sentado ao seu lado, e que parou para prestar atenção às duas jovens.

 

“Vamos lá fora. Estou um pouco indisposta.” Explica a Octavia, levando a Clarke consigo antes do Finn levantar mais questões.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Ela... Ela está aqui... No mesmo restaurante, sentada na mesma mesa que eu...” Diz a Clarke à amiga, as duas já na parte de fora do restaurante.

 

“Tecnicamente, tu é estás sentada na mesma mesa que ela...” Corrige a Octavia, o que lhe vale um olhar mortífero por parte da outra jovem. “Porque é que não contaste a ninguém que ias voltar para TonDC?”

 

“Porque queria fazer-vos uma surpresa...” Responde a Clarke. “Não. Porque até ao último segundo não quis acreditar que ia voltar.” Corrige ela, com sinceridade. “Que parvoíce a minha! Tu ligaste-me ainda ontem para me contar que ias trabalhar para ela! Eu devia ter feito as contas! Devia ter-te ligado a perguntar se ela estava aqui! Devia ter evitado isto! Que burra que fui... Que burra!!”

 

A Clarke leva as mãos à cabeça.

 

“Ei... Calma, ok? Respira fundo.” Diz a Octavia, aproximando-se da amiga. “Um ataque de pânico agora não vai ajudar em nada. Viste-a. Aconteceu. Agora não há nada a fazer.”

 

A Clarke respira fundo.

 

“Vá, vamos voltar para dentro.”

 

“Não! Eu não vou conseguir, Octavia...”

 

“Vais sim! Vieste com o teu noivo, que está lá dentro a jantar sozinho. Vá, agora mexe esse rabo!” Incentiva a designer.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A Lexa está fechada no WC a andar de um lado para o outro, impaciente. De repente, alguém bate à porta.

 

“Lexa? Sou eu, abre.”

 

É a voz da Anya. A morena ligou-lhe há minutos atrás, quando se fechou naquela repartição do restaurante, à beira de um ataque de pânico.

 

A Lexa abre-lhe a porta e a melhor amiga olha-a com um ar preocupado.

 

“Trouxe-te outro fato.” Diz ela, que tem uma cópia da chave da casa da morena e que foi lá buscar uma muda de roupa para a amiga depois do incidente com o copo de vinho.

 

“Obrigada.” Diz a Lexa, trancando-se lá dentro com a amiga e começando a despir-se em silêncio.

 

A Anya espera por alguma reação por parte da empresária, que ainda há minutos atrás lhe ligara numa pilha de nervos, mas nada. À sua frente, apenas vê a fria e dominante Lexa Woods.

 

“Lexa...”

 

A jovem não olha para ela, continuando a arranjar-se.

 

“Lexa, olha para mim.” A Anya coloca-se em frente à amiga. “Lexa! Olha para mim!!” Ordena ela.

 

A Lexa encontra finalmente os olhos da sua melhor amiga e confidente.

 

“Como estás?”

 

A Lexa encolhe os ombros.

 

“Bem.”

 

“Lexa...”

 

A morena suspira.

 

“Como queres que esteja??” Ela finalmente explode. “Ela está aqui, Anya! O amor da minha vida voltou a TonDC!! E tem um noivo!!” A sua voz é de raiva, medo, insegurança, frustração, uma mistura de sentimentos, e os olhos da morena enchem-se de lágrimas.

 

A Anya abraça a amiga, que depressa começa a chorar nos seus braços. Lexa Woods, a mulher implacável, está mais vulnerável do que nunca.

 

“Está tudo bem.” Sussurra a Anya, que agora limpa o rosto da amiga. “Deita tudo cá para fora... Quando voltares para a mesa, vais de cabeça levantada, mais forte e destemida do que nunca! Estás a ouvir-me?”

 

A Lexa acena. As lágrimas a escorrerem-lhe pelo rosto. Os seus olhos vermelhos.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Mais de meia hora se passou e, quando a morena volta para mesa, já os convidados estão a terminar de jantar.

 

Ela atreve-se a olhar para o canto da mesa onde a Clarke e o Finn estão a jantar e nota que a jovem mal tocou na comida. A Lexa foge com o olhar daquela direção quando a Clarke levanta o seu para a encontrar.

 

“Foste trocar de roupa? Por isso é que demoraste tanto.” Pergunta a Costia, ao notar que a namorada veste agora outro fato.

 

Nesse momento, a Lexa percebe que ter deixado cair o copo de vinho, fruto do choque que apanhou foi, de facto, a melhor desculpa para poder ausentar-se tanto tempo e voltar a ganhar energia para reaparecer novamente altiva, como sempre foi.

 

A morena acena em resposta à namorada.

 

“Não podia voltar para a mesa naquele estado.” Diz ela, confiante e com um sorriso.

 

Os convidados à sua volta sorriem também, à excepção da Octavia e do Lincoln, que conhecem muito bem a verdade por trás daquela mentira.

 

A Clarke também não sorri. Em vez disso, fica a olhar fixamente para a morena e para aquele sorriso de que tanto sentiu falta, ao mesmo tempo que se deixa levar por aquela voz.

 

A Lexa volta a arriscar e olha na direção para onde a artista está sentada. Nesse momento, o olhar das duas encontra-se por um milésimo de segundo, porque logo depois a Clarke foge com o seu.

 

“Pedi que te guardassem o prato principal.” Diz a Costia, pedindo ao empregado para servir a empresária.

 

“Obrigada.” Responde ela, sentando-se para começar a comer. Apesar de ter perdido o apetite, a morena esforça-se para comer um pouco, tentando agir com naturalidade.

 

Quando o jantar termina, veio a sobremesa e mais álcool para a mesa. Os convidados parecem estar a passar um bom momento, rindo e conversando entre si.

 

A Lexa levanta-se do seu lugar, cumprimentando e fazendo conversa com cada um dos convidados, tal como o seu importante cargo lhe exige. Por norma, a morena fá-lo com naturalidade e gosto mas, há medida que se aproxima do lugar onde estão a Clarke e o

Finn, ela fica mais nervosa. Por isso, agarra-se ao vinho e bebe como não é normal beber numa ocasião como esta.

 

Já a Clarke tenta controlar o batimento acelerado do seu coração cada vez que vê a empresária avançar mais um convidado e chegar cada vez mais perto dela.

 

Até que o momento chegou.

 

“Finn Collins.” Cumprimenta a morena, com uma frieza que não lhe é natural sempre que se apresenta a alguém, estendendo-lhe a mão.

 

O Finn aperta-a e a Lexa faz questão de o fazer com mais força que ele, provando a sua dominância.

 

“Lexa Woods.” Cumprimenta ele de volta. “Esta é a minha noiva, Clarke Griffin.”

 

E o momento chegou. O momento que nenhuma das duas pode evitar.

 

Elas olham uma para a outra e tudo o que sentiram ainda antes do jantar volta a acontecer.

 

E ambas só querem fugir dali.

 

Uma para cada lado.

 

Mas não podem. Que desculpa teriam para dar a todas aquelas pessoas se o fizessem?

 

A Lexa lembra-se então das palavras da melhor amiga, engole o medo e a insegurança, e sorri.

 

E a Clarke sente que vai derreter porque Lexa Woods está a sorrir para ela. E não é o sorriso cortês que deu aos seus convidados. Não. Ela conhece este sorriso. É um sorriso que, no passado, guardava só para a Clarke. E que parece continuar a guardar só para si.

 

“Lexa...” Sem jeito e meio perdida, a Clarke estende-lhe a mão para que a Lexa a aperte. “Sou a Clarke.”

 

Sem contar, acabou por ser tal e qual como da primeira vez em que se conheceram.

 

E a Lexa decide fazer exatamente o mesmo que fez há sete anos atrás.

 

A morena pega na mão da jovem e, em vez de a apertar como fez com todos os outros convidados, beija-a com respeito e carinho.

 

“Olá, Clarke...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ELAS REECONTRARAM-SE!!!  
> E foi tal e qual como da primeira vez *.*  
> Uma salva de palmas para a Lexa, por ter conseguido manter a postura. Não esperávamos menos da nossa Commander, certo? ;)


	3. O toque dela

Assim que a Lexa se afasta dos dois convidados que chegaram atrasados ao jantar e que, apesar de ninguém ter percebido, causaram tumulto na empresária, a Clarke pede ao Finn para irem embora.

“Mas já?”

“Sim Finn, por favor. Estou exausta da viagem.” Insiste ela.

É verdade. Ela não está a mentir ao noivo. Mas esta não é a principal razão para a Clarke querer fugir rapidamente dali. A artista sente que vai entrar numa espécie de combustão. Foram muitas emoções para um dia só: a ansiedade de voltar a TonDC, a viagem de regresso a esta cidade, o encontro com a Lexa, aquele olhar, o sorriso que lhe deu e a forma como a cumprimentou, tal e qual como quando se conheceram há dez anos atrás, mexeram com a Clarke a um nível que ela tem certeza que não é bom. E não é bom porque bastou este reencontro inesperado para a artista ser invadida por todos os sentimentos que pensou ter afundado com o mar de lágrimas que deitou no final daquela relação.

O Finn levanta-se sem contestar e despede-se dos convidados dando a justificação que a Clarke lhe dera.

A Lexa olha na direção da jovem quando o Finn se aproxima da empresária e lhe diz que se vão retirar.

“Claro, eu entendo.” Responde a morena, procurando novamente a artista com o olhar mas voltando rapidamente o olhar para o engenheiro. “Tenham uma boa noite. Espero que não sofram muito com o jet lag. A Costia providenciou uma morada, que será a vossa casa durante a estadia em TonDC. Assim que estiver pronta, ela entra em contacto.”

Ao dizer isto, a empresária não consegue evitar sentir um aperto no coração. Nunca pensou dizer isso a alguém que estivesse com a Clarke. Com a _sua_ Clarke.

“Muito obrigado!”

A Lexa acena e dá um aperto de mão ao engenheiro, voltando a fazer com que o seu seja mais forte que o dele.

O Finn faz sinal à Clarke para que se prepare e os dois saem do restaurante.

“Aquela Lexa tem um bocado a mania, não achaste?” Pergunta ele à noiva.

“Como assim?”

“Como assim... Anda ali de nariz empinado, como se fosse a patroa...”

“Ela é a patroa.” Responde a Clarke.

“Sim, mas ela parece querer ser mais que isso. Como uma comandante! Das duas vezes que me cumprimentou, parecia que queria esmagar a minha mão!”

A Clarke trava a gargalhada que quase lhe saiu. A Lexa apertou assim tanto a mão do Finn?

“Talvez tenha feito isso com todos.” Justifica ela.

“Não... Ela olhou-me de um jeito enquanto me apertava a mão... Era como se me quisesse matar! E depois aquele beijo que deu na tua mão. Não percebi, a sério!”

A Clarke sente-se corar ao recordar os lábios suaves da morena em contacto com a sua própria pele.

“Ora Finn... Aquilo foi só... Cortesia.”

“Cortesia só para ti! Não a vi a fazer isso a mais ninguém!”

A Clarke pára de caminhar e trava o namorado. Depois, olha para ele.

“Estás cansado. Eu também estou. Estás a pensar demasiado em coisas que não têm importância...”

O Finn suspira.

“É, talvez tenhas razão.”

A Clarke viaja com os olhos para os lábios dele e, depois, fecha a distância entre os dois, beijando-o.

Mentalmente, ela diz a si mesma que está a beijá-lo porque é o que mais lhe apetece fazer neste momento. Mas, na verdade, ela beija-o para tentar afastar todas as emoções que ficou a sentir depois deste reencontro com a empresária.

“Vamos para o hotel.” Diz-lhe ela, com um sorriso que tenta que seja genuíno, mas que é forçado porque sabe que o objetivo real daquele beijo não funcionou.

Ela não quer admitir a si própria, mas o sítio onde a Lexa pousou os seus lábios ainda arde. A sua mão arde e ela não quer pensar que tipo de fogo é este.

 

* * *

 

 

A Lexa esbarra a Costia sem qualquer sensibilidade contra um dos cantos do elevador. As duas mulheres saíram do restaurante quando já todos os convidados se tinham retirado e a Lexa não podia estar mais bêbeda.

Ela teve que se agarrar ao vinho naquele jantar. Ela precisava disso. Precisava da coragem que só o álcool lhe podia proporcionar para conseguir estar no mesmo espaço que a Clarke Griffin sem sentir que o mundo ia desabar aos seus pés.

Pois bem, missão cumprida! A jovem empresária conseguiu passar uma imagem confiante perante a presença da ex-namorada. No entanto, tanta confiança fez com que pegasse na mão da Clarke e a cumprimentasse com um beijo.

E já não bastava tudo o que sentiu quando a viu entrar naquele restaurante... Não! Lexa Woods tinha que sentir a pele dela! Ela tinha que a beijar e reviver a primeira vez que se conheceram, há dez anos atrás. Que estupidez! Quem disse que o tempo ajuda a apagar memórias ou a esquecer sentimentos? Um segundo!! Um segundo foi o quanto bastou para a morena voltar a ficar louca pela artista. E sentir a pele dela deixou-a ainda mais louca, com o sangue a ferver de desejo! Um desejo que tem que ser apagado imediatamente e a Lexa está demasiado bêbeda para pensar na injustiça que está a cometer com a Costia ao usá-la para matar esta sede e esta fome pela Clarke Griffin, que voltou com a força arrebatadora de um tsunami!

“Lexa...” A rapariga está ofegante. “Espera... Espera até chegarmos ...”

“Não consigo esperar.” Responde ela, a beijar cada centímetro da pele da namorada, que já não contém os gemidos ao sentir a fome da morena.

Para contentamento de ambas, depressa chegam ao piso onde a Costia vive.

A rapariga de traços orientais tem alguma dificuldade a abrir a porta, tal é a vontade com que a namorada a agarra.

Já dentro de casa, a Lexa começa a arrancar o vestido da Costia sem fazer cerimónia. A secretária consente. Nunca, durante todos estes meses, viu a empresária agir assim, como um animal feroz a querer domar a sua presa. Lexa Woods é boa na cama. Muito boa, aliás! Sensual, dominante, sempre preocupada com o prazer da namorada. Mas, neste momento, a morena parece outra! Neste momento, a ela pouco lhe importa se vai deixar marcas desta noite no corpo da Costia. Os seus olhos verdes são agora negros, completamente cegos de desejo e a namorada está a gostar de ver esta faceta da empresária, porque é uma novidade para ela.

Já apenas de roupa interior, a Costia guia a Lexa para o quarto e deixa-se cair na cama, ainda com os saltos altos calçados. A empresária nada diz. Apenas quer apagar o fogo que sente, o desejo que arde nas suas veias e, acima de tudo, tentar esquecer este sentimento que despertou depois desta noite, deste jantar onde reencontrou Clarke Griffin, a mulher que nunca esqueceu.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A Clarke chega ao quarto, despe-se e dirige-se para o WC em silêncio enquanto revê na sua memória todos os momentos desta noite, desde o segundo em que entrou naquele maldito restaurante, onde reencontrou o seu passado.

Bastou um olhar. Bastou voltar a juntar o azul e o verde para que todas as suas memórias se desenterrassem e os sentimentos se abatessem como uma bomba sobre a artista.

Ela sabia que nunca esqueceria a Lexa. Ela sabia que o que viveram é impossível de esquecer, quanto mais o sentimento forte que as uniu durante aqueles quatro anos! Quatro anos... Ela só está com o Finn há dois e já aceitou casar com ele. E, apesar de nunca ter questionado essa sua decisão, agora pergunta-se porque é que vai casar com ele. Ou, melhor, porque é que não vai casar com ela.

“Pára, Clarke...” Suspira ela, enquanto liga o duche e se prepara para tomar um banho. Depois de tudo o que se passou esta noite, ela precisa urgentemente disto para relaxar.

Ela ama o Finn. Aprendeu a amá-lo. É um homem bom, carinhoso, com objetivos profissionais e pessoais a curto e longo prazo.

Mas a Lexa também tinha essas qualidades e muitas mais e elas terminaram. Tudo por causa da merda da distância! Tudo porque a Clarke não quis recusar a oportunidade de ir para Arkadia e a Lexa não quis deixar o que era seu por direito em TonDC. Tudo porque a nível pessoal se sentiam tão realizadas que sentiram que, se perseguissem os seus sonhos, a relação delas ias resistir. Foram otimistas demais. Foram sonhadoras demais. Eram jovens demais.

Agora, já adultas, reencontraram-se pela primeira vez. Sete anos depois. E a Lexa estava...

“Tão linda...” Sussurra a Clarke para si mesma, já debaixo do duche de água a ferver.

E tão altiva! Uma grande empresária, como sonhara um dia vir a tornar-se! A ocupar o lugar de Presidente da Grounders Inc, pelo qual ela passou toda a vida a lutar. E, embora lhes tenha custado a relação, a ex-artista não consegue deixar de sentir orgulho na morena e na mulher em que se tornou.

A Clarke termina o seu banho ainda presa em mil e um pensamentos e questões. Porque é que bastou rever a morena uma vez para ficar cheia de incertezas? Não devia ser assim. Se ela tivesse certezas do que sentia pelo Finn e se fosse uma mulher realizada a nível profissional, talvez não estivesse assim agora. Mas como podia ela realizar o sonho de se tornar artista, se tudo a trazia de volta para memórias da pessoa que acabou de ver esta noite? Ela quis fugir a sete pés de tudo o que lhe lembrava da morena e isso incluiu desistir do seu objetivo de vida, aquele pelo qual se separou da Lexa em primeiro lugar.

Nada faz sentido. Nada disto faz sentido!

Porque é que ela não voltou? Porque é que não voltou a TonDC quando percebeu que a sua inspiração era ela?

Medo. Incerteza. Insegurança. Vergonha.

Vergonha. Essa palavra pesou todos estes anos nas costas da jovem. Depois de um ano a tentar a sua sorte em Arkadia como artista ao mesmo tempo que trabalhava na galeria que mais gostava, sem tempo nem para falar com a Lexa por chamada, sem tempo nem para a ir visitar... Depois de um ano de discussões porque a morena também não podia abandonar TonDC, não quando o seu futuro na empresa dependia disso, a Clarke não podia voltar, destruída, humilhada, envergonhada por ter percebido que, no dia em que perdeu a Lexa, no dia em que decidiram terminar, ela perdeu também a sua musa inspiradora e o amor pela arte.

Dizem que devemos refugiar o nosso coração partido na arte. Transformá-la num cofre de paixões. Mas isso é uma treta! É tudo uma treta quando se vive um amor tão forte como o que ela e a Lexa viveram! Ela perdeu o seu amor, a sua amante e, ao mesmo tempo, renegou à sua paixão em criar arte.

“Demoraste no banho.” Diz o Finn, já deitado na cama e quase a adormecer. O cansaço da viagem e o álcool que consumiu durante o jantar a ajudá-lo a cair no sono.

“Estava a precisar de relaxar.” Diz ela baixinho, para não o arrancar daquele transe sonolento.

“Eu ajudava-te a relaxar...” Diz ele, as suas palavras já a escorregar umas nas outras, os seus olhos fechados.

A Clarke sorri e dá um beijo na testa do noivo. Depois, deita-se ao seu lado.

“Boa noite.” Diz ela.

Ele não responde. Já se deixou vencer pelo cansaço e começa a ressonar. É sempre assim quando bebe demais.

Só então, percebendo que é a única pessoa acordada naquele quarto, é que a Clarke dá permissão a si mesma para chorar. Chorar limpa a alma, certo? E ela precisa mesmo de uma limpeza geral a esse nível!

 

 

* * *

 

 

" _Devíamos casar.” Diz, de repente a Lexa._

_A Clarke pára de caminhar, mas não larga a mão da morena. A Lexa disse o que ela acha que disse?_

_A morena pára com ela e só depois percebe que deu voz àquele pensamento e que a artista ouviu. Apesar do frio que faz na rua, do camisolão e do casaco pesado que trás vestido, a Lexa fica cheia de calor e sente-se corar._

_“Repete lá isso...” Pede a Clarke com um sorriso enorme na cara, não só por ver a morena ficar sem jeito, mas porque o que ela acabou de dizer apanhou-a de surpresa mas agrada-lhe. Muito!_

_“Eu... Nós...”_

_A Clarke solta uma gargalhada e a Lexa sorri. Um sorriso apaixonado que toma conta do seu rosto sempre que ouve a namorada rir assim. A Clarke ilumina os seus dias, aquece as suas noites, derrete o seu coração... Ela fez bem em ter pensado alto!_

_A morena respira fundo e ajoelha-se, em plena rua, sem nunca largar a mão da rapariga que domina o seu coração, o seu espírito e a sua alma._

_“Clarke Griffin, eu não tenho um anel, ainda. E também não tenho como te dar uma vida cheia de conforto e estabilidade, ainda. Mas vou ter! Um dia vou comprar-te o mais lindo dos anéis e procurar a mais luxuosa casa de TonDC e vou dedicar-me inteiramente a fazer com que te apaixones por mim a cada segundo que passares ao meu lado! Vou dedicar-me a ti, só a ti! Esta é a minha promessa, Clarke Griffin. Esta é a minha jura de amor. Eu, Lexa Woods, comprometo-me a ser tua e a amar-te! Para sempre...”_

_A Clarke não dá tempo da morena se levantar. Em vez disso, ajoelha-se para que o seu rosto fique ao nível do da Lexa e beija-a intensamente._

_“Tu já me dás tudo isso Lexa e fazes de mim a mulher mais feliz do mundo! Não preciso de anel nenhum nem da mais luxuosa das casas. Só preciso de ti e do teu amor...”_

_A morena morde o lábio e pensa durante uns segundos, até finalmente ousar perguntar algo que já paira na sua cabeça há algum tempo. As duas jovens já namoram há dois anos e esta parece a ocasião perfeita para..._

_“Clarke, queres viver comigo?” Perguntar-lhe isto._

 

* * *

 

A Lexa cai ao lado da Costia na cama, completamente exausta. Ela investiu toda a sua energia numa sessão de sexo intenso com a sua secretária e namorada.

“Uau...” Diz a Costia, ainda ofegante. “Isto foi... Diferente!”

A Lexa sorri, também ofegante, tentando concentrar-se no quão satisfeita ficou a mulher ao seu lado em vez de pensar que acabou de fazer tudo isto para tentar arrancar a Clarke do seu pensamento.

Elas ficam assim por uns momentos, em silêncio, até que a Costia ganha forças para se levantar.

“Agora é a minha vez de tratar de ti...” Ela começa a beijar o pescoço da Lexa enquanto leva a sua mão a viajar para o botão das calças da morena.

E é travada pela Lexa.

“Costia... Estou muito cansada. Podemos dormir?”

A Costia não esconde a desilusão no seu olhar, mas acena. Ela própria também sente que precisa de uma boa noite de sono depois disto.

As duas beijam-se e a Costia veste um pijama para ir dormir, enquanto vê a morena entrar no WC para tomar um duche antes de se deitar. Ela não levanta questões. A morena está exausta do jantar e de toda a conversa que teve que dar aos convidados e, quando é assim, a Costia prefere não insistir. Ela sabe que demorou muito a conseguir entrar no universo da Lexa. Ela sabe que ainda não entrou por completo. Precisa de tempo, de dedicação e, acima de tudo, compreensão e ela está disposta a fazer tudo para conquistar a empresária, afinal já chegou até aqui. Um pouco mais não há-de ser difícil.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A Clarke acorda numa cama vazia, com uma mensagem do Finn a dizer que teve que ir à empresa assinar uns papéis. E ela volta a lembrar-se da morena. Agora, o seu elo de ligação à Lexa é o seu noivo. O destino deve estar a rir-se na cara dela!

Sem dar tempo que a jovem volte a entrar no mundo das questões, o seu telemóvel começa tocar e, no ecrã, ela lê o nome da melhor amiga.

“Bom dia, Raven.”

“Bom dia? São quatro da tarde! Onde estás? Espera, não digas, ainda na cama?”

“Custou-me a adormecer.” Explica a rapariga.

“Acredito... A Octavia já me pôs a par do que se passou. Como é que sobreviveste?”

A Clarke solta um longo suspiro.

“Nem sei... Só sei que quando a vi pensei que me ia dar um ataque cardíaco.”

A Raven não responde, percebendo que a amiga ainda não terminou de explicar tudo o que sentiu.

A Clarke não sabe como traduzir para palavras aquela explosão de sentimentos que sentiu quando viu a Lexa. Por isso, passa longos minutos em silêncio.

“Voltou tudo...” Diz, finalmente, quase sem força na voz. “Tudo o que demorei anos a enterrar, voltou. As memórias, as sensações... O sentimento.” A Clarke não contém as lágrimas. “Não sei o que fazer, Raven. Achei que já tinha isto mais que resolvido mas agora... Agora sinto que dei mil passos para trás!”

“Clarke, não! Não te vou deixar deprimires deste jeito!” Intervém rapidamente a latina. “Em que hotel estás? Vou aí buscar-te para sairmos!”

A Clarke agradece o facto de ter amigos tão fantásticos. Eles tinham todas as razões para não querer saber dela, afinal abandonou-os há sete anos atrás em TonDC e nunca fez um único esforço para os vir visitar, com medo de passar pelo que está a passar exatamente agora, com medo de ter uma recaída pela morena e de se arrepender de todos os anos que deixou passar. Ela sabia que se ia arrepender. Ela já está arrependida.

A Raven não demora nem meia hora a chegar ao hotel e a subir para o quarto da amiga, que depressa lhe abre a porta e é recebida com um forte abraço.

“Que saudades!” Diz a Clarke, com o rosto enterrado entre os cabelos castanhos da latina.

“Eu provoco isso nas pessoas. Adoro que sintam a minha falta!” Responde ela, com um sorriso.

A Clarke solta uma gargalhada.

“Vá, despacha-te! Falei com o pessoal e estão todos à tua espera no Luna-bar!” A Raven recusa-se a falar do assunto que está a causar tanta controvérsia na amiga, pelo menos para já, e a Clarke sente-se grata por isso mas...

“Tem mesmo que ser nesse bar?” Pergunta-lhe ela, com um suspiro. Foi lá que tudo começou. Foi lá que conheceu a Lexa há dez anos atrás.

A Raven revira os olhos.

“Griffin, aquele continua a ser o nosso lugar de eleição. Tem a melhor cerveja e os snacks mais gostosos! Vá, mexe esse rabo! Está na altura de rescreveres a história destes sítios cheios de recordações, e nada como voltares lá e criares novas memórias com as pessoas mais espetaculares do mundo: nós!”

A Clarke sorri. A latina tem razão. Pior que isto não pode ficar, afinal ela já viu quem mais queria evitar ver.

“Sábias palavras...” Diz a artista.

“Já sabes. Toda eu sou uma gaja sábia!”

 

 

* * *

 

A Lexa não conseguiu dormir mais do que duas horas seguidas. O sentimento de culpa pelo que fez com a Costia, misturado com todos os sentimentos que despertaram em si depois de ver a Clarke, fez com que perdesse qualquer vontade de descansar. Por isso, quando a Costia já dormia profundamente, pegou na roupa de desporto que já lá deixou há alguns meses e foi correr para a rua quando o sol ainda não tinha nascido. No final, não voltou para casa da namorada. Não. Voltou para a sua.

Já são quatro da tarde e o seu telemóvel toca. É a Costia.

“Não voltaste depois de fazeres desporto.” Diz ela, a sua voz sonolenta. Ela achava que tinha uma vantagem sobre a morena quando passavam a noite na casa dela.

“Não conseguia dormir. Tinha que rever os documentos para o...” Ela recusasse a dizer o nome dele. “Para o engenheiro assinar.”

“E demorou-te o dia todo?”

A Lexa suspira.

“Caramba Lexa, pelo menos aos fins-de-semana podias fazer um esforço!” Continua a secretária.

“Desculpa, tens razão. Mas sabes que isto são hábitos que tenho há muitos anos. Vai me custar perdê-los de um dia para o outro.”

“Nós não estamos juntas desde ontem, Lexa. Se quisesses e gostasses verdadeiramente de mim, já tinhas perdido esse hábito.”

“Costia... Depois falamos, sim? Quero terminar a apresentação para amanhã.”

Do outro lado da linha, a namorada suspira.

“Ok, tudo bem. Ele já assinou?”

“Quem?” A Lexa pensa por breves segundos e relembra o que acabara de dizer à Costia. “Sim, acho que sim. Não fui à empresa. A Indra tratou disso.”

Normalmente, a Lexa trata dessa parte pessoalmente, mas hoje não conseguiu. Hoje ela precisa de ficar longe de tudo o que a faça lembrar da Clarke Griffin, até voltar a ter estômago para enfrentar os seus fantasmas.

“Uau, retiro o que disse!” Diz a Costia. “Estás mesmo a perder alguns hábitos...”

Agora a Lexa sente-se ainda mais culpada. Ela só abriu uma exceção hoje por ser Finn Collins, o noivo da Clarke, a pessoa no centro deste processo.

“Logo vejo-te?” Continua a namorada.

“Sim. Passo em tua casa para irmos jantar fora.” Responde a morena. Já é um hábito irem jantar fora aos domingos.

Assim que desliga a chamada, ela ouve a porta de casa bater e pode adivinhar quem seja.

“Bem me pareceu que não ias ficar em casa da Costia o dia todo no bem bom. Para quê passar o domingo nos braços da namorada quando podes trabalhar?” Pergunta a Anya, num tom sarcástico.

A Lexa fecha o computador e olha para a amiga.

“Se eu ficasse lá sem fazer nada, ia começar a pensar no que não devo.”

“Passar o dia a foder não é bem o sinónimo de ‘não fazer nada’.”

“Anya...”

“És parva porque queres.”

A Lexa suspira, derrotada.

“Já terminaste? É que é mesmo disto que estou a precisar agora. De ti a apontar-me o dedo! Já me sinto culpada que chegue...”

A Anya senta-se na poltrona do escritório, pondo-se à vontade.

“Conta lá isso...”

A Lexa revira os olhos.

“Às vezes arrependo-me de te ter dado uma cópia da chave cá de casa, sabias?”

“Sim.” Sorri a Anya. “Agora conta-me!”

A Lexa foge com o seu olhar do da amiga.

“Não...”

“Lexa Woods!”

A morena suspira mais uma vez. Não adianta esconder nada da Anya. Ela enche-se de coragem e encontra os olhos dela.

“Ontem já estava um pouco bêbeda... Ok, muito bêbeda! Por causa de ter visto... E... Tu sabes.”

A Anya acena em silêncio, para não interromper o raciocínio da amiga.

“E estava a sentir muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Saudades, desejos...” A Lexa foge mais uma vez com o olhar. “E acabei por descontar isso na Costia...”

Ela volta a olhar para a Anya, apenas para a encontrar boquiaberta.

“Pára de olhar assim para mim! Diz alguma coisa, por favor.”

“Espera... Deixa-me ver se percebi. Tu fodeste a Costia em modo animal enquanto pensavas na Clarke?”

A Lexa fica vermelha e a Anya solta uma gargalhada.

“Não uses esse verbo...” Pede ela.

“Qual? Foder?”

A morena acena.

“Mas foi o que fizeste. Canalizaste os teus desejos reprimidos e as saudades pela Clarke e rebentaste a Costia na cama. Quer dizer, foi na cama?”

A empresária decide ignorar a pergunta da amiga.

“Sinto-me muito culpada!” Suspira ela.

A Anya levanta-se.

“Não sintas. O que tu e a Clarke tiveram marcou-te muito.” Ela aproxima-se da amiga. “Mas não vamos ficar aqui a deprimir. Anda, vamos beber um copo e afogar esse arrependimento!”

 

* * *

 

 

“A nossa artista favorita finalmente de volta a TonDC!” Diz o Bellamy, assim que a amiga entra no Luna-bar.

O grupo de amigos tem vindo a encontrar-se lá com frequência, sobretudo nas tardes livres. À noite o ambiente no bar é sempre mais frenético, mas à tarde acaba por ser um espaço agradável para beber umas cervejas e conversar sem que sintam necessidade de gritar para que se façam ouvir.

O grupo levanta-se para cumprimentar a Clarke com abraços apertados. Depois, sentam-se em volta da mesa.

“Que saudades!” Diz o Monty. “O Finn não veio convosco?”

“Não. Ele... Foi à empresa.” Responde ela.

“Pois é, ele agora trabalha para a Lexa!” Diz o Jasper a rir-se, a quem depressa todo o grupo deita olhares mortais. “Desculpa...”

“Está tudo bem. É passado...”

A Octavia e a Raven olham para ela com preocupação. Toda a gente sabe como a jovem se sente em relação a isto, mas as raparigas percebem melhor das emoções umas das outras.

“Então e o que te apetece fazer agora que chegaste?” Pergunta a Octavia, tentando mudar de assunto.

“Não sei. Ainda estou cansada da viagem mas como vou ficar aqui um bom tempo, vou ter oportunidade de ir novamente a todos os sítios que adorava.” Responde a Clarke. “A taberna do Miller ainda está aberta?”

“Claro que está!” Responde o Bellamy. “Ele até teve que abrir uma segunda taberna, imagina! Tem tido imenso sucesso.”

“Ok, a primeira paragem então vai ser a taberna! Estou cheia de saudades daquelas francesinhas!” Diz ela, já com água na boca.

O grupo todo concorda e brinda.

“Nada educado, pessoal! Eu e a Clarke ainda não pedimos nada!” Responde a Raven.

A Clarke levanta-se.

“Eu trago-te. O que queres?”

“Cerveja. Não! Vodka. Espera! É muito cedo para vodka. Pode ser uma cerveja.” Responde a Raven, que continua a ser a mesma indecisa de antes.

A Clarke solta uma gargalhada. Há coisa que não mudam.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Esta é a tua definição de ‘afogar o arrependimento’?” Pergunta a Lexa, com uma garrafa de whiskey na mão, a passear pela avenida a pé com a amiga.

“Sim! Como nos bons velhos tempos!”

“Nessa altura não tínhamos dinheiro e justificava-se ir comprar o whiskey mais barato e beber na rua.” Responde a morena, dando um gole prolongado diretamente da garrafa.

“Não é preciso justificação alguma para ficarmos bêbedas na rua, Lexa. Vá, bebe tudo.” Diz a Anya, segurando na garrafa para que a amiga beba ainda mais.

“Amanhã, quando acordar com a pior das ressacas, vais tu trabalhar por mim!”

“Não seria a primeira vez que o farias.” Responde a Anya, lembrando-se das noites de vícios que a amiga teve durante muito tempo, em que se embebedava sempre.

A Lexa relembra também isso e a responsável por isso, _Clarke_. Que é também a causadora deste exato momento.

A Anya consegue ler os pensamentos da amiga e suspira. Ela não devia estar a fazer com que a Lexa bebesse para ultrapassar isto. Ela devia ter pensado numa solução melhor!

“Desculpa...” Diz-lhe a melhor amiga. “Não fui muito esperta.”

“Não te preocupes, Anya. Não voltarei a ser aquela mulher. Isto é uma vez sem exemplo!” Diz ela, passando a garrafa para que a amiga beba.

“Vou estar atenta...”

A Lexa acena e pega novamente na garrafa.

“Agora deixa-me terminar o whiskey barato. Pelos velhos tempos!” Brinda ela.

A Anya sorri, mas a preocupação é evidente no seu olhar. Ela devia, realmente, ter pensado nisto.

 

* * *

 

 

_A morena acorda com alguém a bater fortemente à porta do seu apartamento. Só então percebe que adormeceu no sofá._

_No chão, estão duas desconhecidas, ambas loiras, semi-nuas, que acordam sobressaltadas e mal-dispostas com o barulho._

_“LEXA!!” É a voz da Anya, que bate à sua porta enquanto grita do outro lado._

_A empresária levanta-se com uma enorme dor de cabeça e abre a porta._

_“O que queres?” Pergunta ela rudemente à amiga._

_A Anya olha para ela e para as rapariga no chão da sua sala e suspira._

_“Já viste bem a tua figura? Já te olhaste ao espelho? Estás ridícula! A tua vida está a tornar-se uma anedota!”_

_“Uma anedota??” Grita-lhe a Lexa, enquanto vai buscar a revista pousada em cima da mesa, onde se vê a morena na capa. Ela atira-a à amiga. “Vê! Sou a mulher mais poderosa de TonDC! A empresária deste ano, dos anos anteriores e com certeza dos que aí vêm! Sou a Lexa Woods, a mulher mais desejada da cidade!” Diz ela, levantando os braços enquanto se vangloria com sarcasmo._

_“Sim.” Acena a Anya. “E no entanto, não consegues aguentar um segundo de solidão. Se não estiveres a trabalhar, estás a beber. És a mulher mais deprimida e fraca de TonDC!”_

_“Fraca?” A Lexa ri-se. “Já fui, quando me deixei apaixonar. O amor é fraqueza! Não preciso disso! Olha para mim agora, sou forte assim, sozinha!”_

_A Anya suspira. Ela já não sabe mais o que fazer com a amiga._

_“Desse jeito, vais acabar mesmo sozinha. E não digo sem mulheres. Digo sem amigos. Sem mim. Estou farta, Lexa. Estou farta de me preocupar contigo e vir a correr ao teu apartamento sempre que não me atendes as chamadas. Quantas vezes já te apanhei praticamente em coma alcóolico? Quantas vezes já te salvei?” A Anya faz uma pausa. “É sempre sobre ti. Sempre tu... Não vou aguentar muito mais. Ou mudas, ou vou afastar-me.”_

_A jovem não quer afastar-se, mas talvez isto ajude a morena a compreender o que está a fazer com a sua vida e também com a da amiga e a faça acordar de uma vez._

_A Lexa foge com o olhar, envergonhada._

_A Anya expulsa as raparigas de casa da morena enquanto manda a empresária para o duche._

_Enquanto se despe, a morena olha-se ao espelho e nota que o seu eyeliner acabou por lhe escorrer pelos olhos e pela face, acabando por lhe borrar a cara toda, como se estivesse a usar uma máscara. Ela suspira. A Anya tem razão. É altura de mudar._

_A morena deixa-se ficar imenso tempo no duche. Quando sai, não espera que a amiga ainda lá esteja, mas engana-se. Ela sorri quando vê que a Anya ainda lá está, a arrumar os estragos que a morena fizera ontem._

_“Sabes que tenho empregada...”_

_“Tenho vergonha que a empregada veja a casa neste estado!”_

_A Lexa solta uma gargalhada e aproxima-se da amiga._

_“Obrigada. Tens razão... Prometo que vou mudar.”_

_A Anya pára o que está a fazer e olhar para a amiga._

_“Para o teu bem e para o meu, espero que sim. Agora dá-me uma cópia da chave cá de casa. Estou farta de bater à porta sempre que cá venho.”_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

A Clarke está no bar à espera das bebidas quando duas pessoas muito bêbedas entram a rir-se e aos trambolhões, mas ela prefere não perder o seu tempo a olhar para quem fica assim a um domingo à tarde. Por outro lado, está com alguma inveja, porque a vontade dela era estar muito bêbeda nesta altura, apenas para conseguir esquecer o encontro de ontem.

De repente, uma das pessoas que se ri às gargalhadas, atira a outra contra a Clarke e a jovem vira-se para ver quem tem a ousadia de agir como uma criança. Ela realmente está sem paciência para estas brincadeiras!

É então que a vê. A _Lexa_. Foi ela quem foi contra si.

E o seu coração acelera.

É incrível como esta reação é instantânea, mesmo passados tantos anos!

A morena ainda não a viu e olha para a amiga.

“Anya, já não temos idade para o ‘plano da louca’...” Comenta ela com um sorriso, as suas palavras a arrastarem-se.

“Porquê? Esse plano vai resultar até quando formos bem velhinhas!” Responde-lhe a amiga.

A Clarke respira fundo e tem tempo de se acalmar, agora que percebe que as duas mulheres ainda não repararam que é ela quem está ali.

“Ainda resulta?” Pergunta ela então, tentando parecer despreocupada quando, na verdade, sente curiosidade em saber se a morena tem aplicado esse plano. A verdade é que desde a noite em que a Lexa conheceu a Clarke, naquele mesmo bar, naquele mesmo balcão, com um encontrão daqueles, nunca mais quis voltar a fazer o mesmo, nem para ela nem para a Anya. Mas elas terminaram há seis anos. Será que voltaram a fazê-lo? É uma pergunta parva. Assim como a Clarke teve outras relações, também a Lexa tem direito a ter tido as suas.

Só então as duas amigas olham na direção da voz. Daquela voz. E o coração da Lexa começa a bater à velocidade da luz. Será uma miragem? Não seria a primeira vez que a morena via o rosto da Clarke noutras mulheres, quando sob o efeito do álcool.

Da mesa onde os amigos da artista estão sentados, todos prestam bastante atenção ao que se está a passar ao balcão.

“Oh merda...” Comenta a Raven.

“Deixa-as estar.” Diz o Bellamy. “Se calhar está mais do que na altura de conversarem e resolverem as coisas.”

“O Bellamy tem razão.” Apoia o Jasper. “Já se passaram anos e agora o Finn trabalha para a Lexa. A probabilidade de se esbarrarem uma na outra com frequência é enorme!”

A Raven olha para a Octavia para saber o que a rapariga acha, mas só vê a amiga com o mesmo ar preocupado que ela tem.

“Eu vou lá!” Decide então a latina.

A Raven aproxima-se do balcão, onde as três mulheres permanecem agora caladas.

Dá para notar que a Clarke e a Lexa estão numa espécie de transe enquanto olham uma para a outra. Já a Anya, está demasiado bêbeda e olha para as duas boquiaberta.

“Hey, Clarke! Já tens as bebidas?” Intromete-se então a latina.

E a Clarke sai finalmente daquele transe súbito em que havia entrado.

“Ahm...” Ela olha em volta e nota que a Luna ainda não apareceu. “Não. Eu vou ao WC. Pedes tu as bebidas?”

A latina acena e vê a rapariga afastar-se, para depois se virar para a Anya.

“A sério? Bêbedas a uma hora destas?” Pergunta-lhe, com repreensão.

“Reyes, a minha amiga Lexa estava a precisar, ok?”

“Faziam isso em casa!”

“Ora Raven... Já não precisas de te preocupar com o que as pessoas pensam de mim. Já não dormimos juntas!”

“Shhh..” Diz a Raven, olhando em volta para ver se alguém ouviu.

A Lexa olha surpreendida para a amiga.

“A sério?”

A Anya não sabe o que responder.

“Wow... Ok...” Aquele encontro com a Clarke parece ter-lhe trazido alguma sobriedade. “Preciso de apanhar ar.”

Ela afasta-se mas, em vez de sair do bar, caminha em direção ao WC, talvez porque, no seu inconsciente, sabe que a artista foi para lá. A Anya e a Raven não reparam, de tão preocupadas que estão em discutir o que a Anya acabara de revelar em voz alta.

A morena entra no WC e encontra a Clarke com as mãos apoiadas no lavabo, a olhar-se ao espelho pensativa.

“Olá...” Diz a Lexa, sem jeito.

A Clarke fica tensa e olha-a pelo reflexo do espelho, sem responder. Depois, pensando que o melhor a fazer é sair dali e não encarar a morena, vira-se e começa a caminhar em direção a ela, em direção à porta, para sair daquele pequeno espaço onde de repente se encontra sozinha com o seu passado. Com ela.

Mas a Lexa não a deixa sair e agarra-a pelo pulso, para que ela pare e olhe para si.

“Não sei.” Responde ela e a Clarke olha-a sem entender. A Lexa tenta então explicar. “Não sei se o ‘plano da louca’ ainda resulta porque nunca mais o usei. Não fazia sentido voltar a usá-lo. Não depois de te ter conhecido...”

Afinal a morena não está tão bêbeda quanto isso. E as suas palavras são absorvidas pela outra rapariga, que não admitiria em voz alta que gosta da sensação que lhe dá tê-las ouvido.

A Clarke então sorri-lhe. Ela não queria, mas não consegue evitar. Depois, olha para a mão da Lexa, que lhe segura o pulso, e sente aquele calor familiar que sentia sempre que a pele de uma entrava em contacto com a da outra.

A Lexa segue o olhar da jovem e fica a olhar também ela para a sua mão, que agora já não agarra no pulso da Clarke, mas sim segura-o com carinho. Instantaneamente, ela mexe o seu polegar para o acarinhar e a Clarke fecha os olhos, deixando-se levar por aquela sensação.

Também a morena fecha os olhos e não consegue evitar dar voz ao seu pensamento.

“Senti tanto a tua falta...”

É como se as duas estivessem unidas, corpo e alma, como antigamente, porque a Clarke sente exatamente o mesmo.

A Lexa não sabe o que esperar depois de dizer isto. Ela acha que a artista vai fugir a sete pés. Ou então vai agredi-la verbalmente e pedir-lhe que se afaste, porque agora está comprometida com outra pessoa.

Mas, em vez disso, da Clarke ela ouve um soluço. A Lexa abre os olhos e olha para a jovem.

A Clarke está a chorar. As lágrimas a escorrerem-lhe pelo rosto com os seus olhos ainda fechados.

Ela não queria, mas não controlou as emoções em frente à morena. Agora, nem coragem tem para abrir os olhos e encará-la.

Até que sente a mão livre da morena tocar-lhe no rosto e limpar-lhe as lágrimas num gesto carinhoso. Aquela mão... Aquele toque... Ainda é suave como ela recordava ser.

Ela abre então os olhos, apenas para ver a Lexa a sorrir-lhe. E ela sorri porque agora tem certezas de que a Clarke nunca a esqueceu. Ela agora sabe que a Clarke ainda sente algo por ela e isso dá-lhe outra energia, outro vigor!

Os olhos da Clarke viajam para os lábios da Lexa e de volta para aqueles olhos verdes e enormes. A Lexa segue o seu olhar e, num reflexo, lambe a sua própria boca.

É então que a Clarke acorda. Ela não pode fazer isto! Não pode sentir isto! Não pode estar aqui!

Sem dizer nada, a jovem afasta-se da morena e sai do WC a correr.

“Ei, Clarke, tens aqui a tua cerveja!” Diz-lhe a Raven, quando a Clarke passa apressada pela mesa dos amigos.

Mas a artista não pára e sai do bar.

Eles olham entre si sem entender quando, de repente, vêem a Lexa sair do WC.

“Oh não...” Suspira a Raven, que sai a correr do bar atrás da Clarke, com a Octavia a segui-la na mesma direção.

A Lexa aproxima-se da Anya, que está encostada ao bar a beber uma cerveja. A morena sorri e a Anya levanta a questão com o olhar.

“A Clarke... Ela ainda me ama!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Foi a primeira vez que elas ficaram sozinhas e a Clarke quase a beija? Estou para ver...


	4. As saudades dela

Três chamadas e dez mensagens depois, a Clarke finalmente responde à Raven e à Octavia a dizer que voltou ao hotel e que precisa descansar.

Ela não consegue parar de pensar no toque suave da Lexa e aquele jeito único com que a olhava, como se ela fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo. Do _seu_ mundo. Exatamente como a tocava e a olhava dantes. Como se nada tivesse mudado. Como se elas não estivessem separadas há seis anos. Como se nunca tivessem deixado de se ver. Como se nunca tivessem deixado de se amar.

_Senti tanto a tua falta..._

A Clarke queria beijá-la quando a ouviu dizer aquelas palavras. Ela desejou beijá-la naquele exato momento e dizer-lhe que voltou e que já não vai a lado nenhum. Não sem ela!

Mas não pode.

Não pode!

Ela está noiva! Noiva do Finn!

E no exato momento em que tenta negar o que ainda sente pela morena, o homem chega ao quarto.

“Clarke! Não saíste do quarto hoje?”

“Sim... Já estive com o pessoal mas estou muito cansada e vim embora.” Responde ela, obrigando-se a sorrir. Desde quando passou a ser tão difícil dar explicações ao noivo?

O Finn beija a noiva e faz com que ela se sente na poltrona. Depois, começa a massajar-lhe as costas.

“Estás muito tensa... Amanhã tudo vai melhorar! A Costia ligou-me há pouco a dizer que amanhã mudamo-nos para a casa nova!”

A Clarke olha para o Finn sem entender.

“Uma casa?”

O Finn sorri.

“Claro! Achavas que íamos viver no hotel nos próximos meses? Vamos ter a nossa casa em TonDC!”

A _nossa casa_ em _TonDC_. Porque é que ela sente que essa frase soava melhor dita pela Lexa?

A Clarke suspira. Chega de pensar nela!

Ela levanta-se e olha para o Finn. Ele sorri-lhe com carinho. É um homem bom e ela escolheu-o para partilhar o resto da sua vida com ele. Mas... Terá sido essa a melhor decisão?

Merda! Desde que viu a Lexa que está cheia de dúvidas! Era suposto este sentimento estar mais que enterrado!

Chega!

Ela tenta arrancar todas as perguntas do seu pensamento com apenas um gesto. Despindo-se. Os olhos do noivo viajam para os seus seios agora descobertos e não precisa de explicações. Ele aproxima-se e ajuda-a a despir o resto.

 

* * *

 

 

 

As duas amigas estão agora deitadas no sofá de pernas para o ar e cabeça para baixo, como faziam quando eram adolescentes. Pudera! Embebedaram-se como duas e a Lexa continua a sentir-se como uma depois do que passou com a Clarke no WC do Luna-bar.

“Ela ama-me...” Suspira ela, ainda sorridente.

“Lexa, cuidado com isso! Não te enchas de expectativas porque não sabes. Ela tem um noivo e tu, caso não te lembres, tens uma namorada!”

“A Costia!” Diz a morena num sobressalto porque, de repente, lembra-se de algo que se havia esquecido completamente. “Combinei de ir jantar com ela!”

Ela levanta-se num ápice e procura o telemóvel. Cinco chamadas perdidas da Costia.

“Merda!”

Ela liga-lhe de volta.

“Costia, desculpa, estava aqui com a Anya na conversa e perdi-me nas horas... Sim, eu sei, não é típico meu... Dá-me meia hora e estarei aí, sim? Ok, ótimo!”

Ela desliga a chamada e suspira.

“Há gente que vai sofrer com isto se continuares a viver no mundo da ilusão.” Alerta a Anya.

“Eu sei...” A morena olha para o chão, envergonhada. “Vou me preparar. Eu disse-lhe que estava lá daqui a meia hora.”

A Anya vai-se embora enquanto a empresária se prepara à velocidade da luz.

Meia hora depois, tal como combinado, a Lexa está à porta de casa da Costia.

“Relembra-me porque é que ainda não moramos juntas...” Diz a Costia, com um sorriso. Depois de tudo o que já passou com a Lexa, ela aceita-a e é carinhosa com ela. Porque é que a Lexa não se sente completa assim? Porque é que não pode manter a sua vida como está, finalmente equilibrada? Porque é que a Clarke teve que voltar e remexer em tudo? Porquê??

“Porque não sou a pessoa certa para ti.” A Lexa responde, não à pergunta que a namorada lhe fez, mas às perguntas que fez a si mesma.

“O quê??”

“Quer dizer... Não sou fácil de aturar e ias fartar-te depressa de mim se passássemos os dias juntas.” Explica ela, forçando um sorriso para que a Costia não a leve a sério.

A rapariga depressa lhe sorri de volta.

“Eu gostava de arriscar.”

 

* * *

 

 

_A Lexa chega a casa depois das aulas, completamente exausta e com trabalhos para terminar, mas só o facto de saber que a Clarke chega daqui a pouco e que vão jantar, conversar, namorar, já lhe dá outra energia. É fantástico viver com a Clarke!_

_Elas não têm nada a ver uma com a outra. A Lexa é organizada, meticulosa, rotineira. Precisa sempre de planos para conseguir alcançar as suas metas. Tudo para ela se transforma numa tarefa importante que deve concluir, até quando se trata de simples lides domésticas. Já a Clarke é completamente diferente! Ela é desorganizada, odeia horários e faz tudo em cima do joelho quando precisa concluir algo dentro de um prazo. Para ela, o que importa são as emoções, os sentimentos, tudo o que a torne mais humana! A Lexa é uma pessoa pacata. Gosta de estar sossegada no seu canto. Já a Clarke adora discussões! Adora meter-se com a Lexa e levá-la ao limite! Adora sentir a futura empresária nervosa, emocional, humana!_

_A artista entrou na sua vida e virou tudo de pernas para o ar. E a Lexa ama isso! Ela adora como a casa fica desarrumada e caótica com a Clarke. Ela gosta como a sua vida fica controversa porque existe a Clarke a preencher os seus dias. Com a Clarke, ela adora discussões, porque terminam com as duas na cama. E ela adora terminar na cama com Clarke Griffin!_

_A morena entra no prédio e ouve imenso barulho. Ele sobe as escadas e percebe que vem da sua porta. Ela achava que ia chegar a casa e que estaria sozinha e com tempo para começar a preparar o jantar para ela e para a Clarke, mas enganou-se. A Clarke está a dar uma festa. Uma festa com pessoas que ela nunca viu na vida!_

_“Clarke? Clarke!” Ela procura a jovem no meio de todas aquelas pessoas._

_Quando a encontra, a sua cara não é, de todo, a mais agradável._

_“O que é isto? Estás a dar uma festa e não me avisaste??”_

_A Clarke sorri-lhe, beija-a e vai desligar a música._

_“Ok pessoal, a festa terminou! Adeus!”_

_O pessoal reclama mas começa a sair lentamente._

_“Cuidado ao descer as escadas!” Alerta ela com um sorriso._

_A Clarke volta a aproximar-se da Lexa._

_“Desculpa... O Jasper apareceu com uns amigos e, quando dei por mim, estava a chegar mais gente e eu estava no meio de uma festa.” Explica ela, como se o que aconteceu fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo._

_“Podias ter evitado! Podias ter dito que não!”_

_“Aconteceu tudo tão de repente que nem pensei.” A Clarke envolve os seus braços atrás do pescoço da morena. “Ficas linda quando estás chateada...”_

_“Cheiras a álcool.” Diz a morena, revirando os olhos._

_A artista começa a beijar-lhe o pescoço._

_“E tu cheiras a Chanel...” Diz ela, entre beijos._

_A Lexa fecha os olhos e deixa-se levar pela sensação que aqueles beijos lhe provocam._

_“Clarke...”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“É suposto eu estar chateada contigo...” Sussurra ela, mas sabe que já perdeu esta guerra._

_“Podes ficar chateada comigo depois de fazermos amor...” Responde-lhe a Clarke, continuando com os beijos suaves pelo pescoço da morena e começando a despir-lhe o casaco._

_A Lexa sorri. Só a Clarke para fazer com que ela mude tão depressa de humor. A artista têm-na na palma da mão. O mundo da Lexa gira em torno da Clarke porque é isso que a morena quer: viver para ela. E estaria a mentir a si mesma se dissesse que isso não a assusta. A Clarke é a razão da sua felicidade, mas em contrapartida também tem o poder de a destruir por completo, porque a Lexa não consegue imaginar o seu mundo sem ela._

_Mas não é altura para pensar nisso. As duas jovem cheias de sonhos e ambições dedicam-se a aproveitar cada dia juntas como se não existisse mais nada. Só aquele momento. Só os momentos em que estão juntas._

_A Lexa agarra na Clarke pelas nádegas e pega nela ao colo. A Clarke envolve as suas pernas na cintura da morena. Depois, os seus olhares encontram-se._

_“Clarke Griffin, o teu desejo é uma ordem!”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

A Clarke está deitada na cama do hotel, nua, exausta, virada para a grande janela que tem do seu lado. Atrás de si, o Finn abraça-a e beija-lhe o ombro.

“Em que é que estás a pensar?” Pergunta ele, calmamente.

“Nada... Só estou a ver a lua, as estrelas... Senti falta desta vista. Em Arkadia não há tantas estrelas.”

Ele vira a Clarke para si.

“Arkadia não tem estrelas porque tem-te a ti, Princesa. Tu iluminas aquela cidade. Iluminas a minha vida!” Diz-lhe ele.

Ela engole em seco. Há dois dias atrás talvez sorrisse ao ouvir aquelas palavras mas, neste momento, ela não consegue. Aquele céu estrelado e a lua fazem lhe lembrar a primeira noite de amor que teve com a Lexa na traseira do jipe, há dez anos atrás. E ela consegue relembrar cada pormenor como se fosse hoje. Aquele céu estrelado e a lua fazem-na lembrar todas as noites de amor com a Lexa! Tudo naquela cidade a recorda da morena... É como se o passado a perseguisse! Ela não vai aguentar muito mais tempo a viver aqui sem que fique doida!

“Clarke, podíamos casar aqui em TonDC, depois de nos mudarmos para a casa nova.” Continua ele. “O que achas?”

Ela solta um longo suspiro.

“Uma coisa de cada vez, Finn. Acabamos de chegar.”

Ele acena e puxa-a mais para si.

“Tens razão. Agora, vamos aproveitar esta nossa última noite no hotel.” Sugere ele.

A Clarke concorda silenciosamente.

Ela precisa disso. Precisa dele. Precisa de arrancar a Lexa da cabeça.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A Costia analisa a Lexa em silêncio enquanto jantam.

“Sim?” Pergunta-lhe a morena que, sem tirar os olhos do prato, sente os olhos da namorada pousados nela.

“Estou a tentar entender as tuas últimas atitudes.”

Com estas palavras, a Costia capta finalmente a atenção da Lexa, que se atreve a olhar para ela.

“Ontem deste-me uma noite de amor como nunca me havias dado. Estavas louca de paixão e verdadeiramente à vontade!” Diz ela com os olhos a brilhar. “Mas depois desapareceste, quase te esqueceste do nosso jantar. E não me digas que só estiveste a conversar com a Anya porque conheço essa cara. Vocês estiveram a beber e não foi pouco.” A Costia faz uma pausa, agora com uma expressão preocupada. “Lexa, passa-se alguma coisa?”

A morena volta novamente o olhar para o prato, tentando passar um ar neutro mas, por esta altura, é impossível esconder o que quer que seja da Costia. A mulher de traços orientais já a conhece bem demais. Mesmo assim, a Lexa quer tentar desviar as atenções de si.

“Não se passa nada. A Anya e eu precisávamos de algum tempo de qualidade juntas, afinal é a minha melhor amiga.” Explica ela.

A Costia acena e pousa a sua mão em cima da mão da morena.

“Sabes que podes contar comigo para tudo, não sabes? E se se passa alguma coisa, podes confiar em mim.”

A Lexa olha atentamente para a Costia, o carinho evidente no olhar da namorada, e não consegue evitar sentir-se culpada por não a amar do jeito que ela merece.

É então que a empresária nota numa pequena negra no pescoço dela, que foi a morena quem lhe fizera ontem à noite naquela súbita necessidade de expulsar os seus desejos reprimidos. E sente vergonha de si mesma.

“Costia, não se passa nada. Está tudo bem.” Diz ela, afastando a sua mão da dela.

A Costia percebe que não é a melhor altura para a pressionar com isto, por isso decide mudar de assunto.

“A casa está pronta.” Diz a Costia, virando as suas atenções para a refeição à sua frente. “Só não percebi porque é que ontem me pediste para transformar o escritório num estúdio.”

“Um estúdio...”

De repente, a Lexa cai em si. Ontem, quando o Finn e a Clarke deixaram o restaurante, ela aproximou-se da Costia e perguntou-lhe se a casa para o engenheiro estava pronta para o receber. A namorada respondeu-lhe que sim. A Grounders Inc constrói e tem em sua posse já há alguns anos imensos prédios e moradias. Sempre que recebem alguém de fora para trabalhar com eles, oferecem uma casa durante a sua estadia. Para o engenheiro, reservaram um T2 de um desses prédios, grande o suficiente para duas pessoas. Um dos repartimentos é o quarto e o outro foi preparado para ser o escritório do engenheiro mas, ontem à noite, a Lexa aproximara-se da Costia e pedira-lhe que, em vez de um escritório, preparasse um estúdio com telas, tintas, pincéis, cavaletes, tudo da melhor qualidade e com marcas indicadas pela própria Lexa. A Costia não entendeu a mudança de planos mas assim o fez. Talvez tivesse sido um pedido do próprio Finn Collins enquanto falava com a Lexa depois do jantar. Mas a Lexa estava demasiado bêbeda quando pediu aquilo à Costia. E ela fez esse pedido porque viu a Clarke e porque sabe que ela precisa sempre de um espaço para pintar. Só que agora não sabe o que fazer. Não pode pedir à Costia que volte a re-decorar aquela repartição e que entregue todos os materiais de pintura comprados.

Além disso... A Clarke ainda sente alguma coisa por ela, certo? A Lexa sentiu isso naquele encontro que teve com a rapariga no Luna-bar! Talvez seja bom mesmo a morena provar-lhe que não a esqueceu. Afinal, ela própria lhe admitira que sentiu a sua falta! Por isso, porque não fazer-lhe esta surpresa? A Lexa devia sentir-se culpada por estar a pensar nisso com a namorada ali à sua frente. Ela devia sentir-se culpada por, numa primeira fase, ter pedido à namorada para preparar o estúdio. Mas não se sente. Não se sente porque, neste momento, só pensa na reação da Clarke quando vir aquele estúdio preparado para si a mando da Lexa.

“Vens comigo amanhã de manhã mostrar-lhes a casa? Combinei com o Finn que se mudavam amanhã, antes dele começar a trabalhar.” Continua a Costia, arrancando a empresária dos seus pensamentos.

“Eu?”

A Costia acena.

“Não... Tenho que tratar de assuntos mais importantes.” Responde-lhe a Lexa, secamente. Apesar de querer muito ver a reação da Clarke quando vir o estúdio, a morena recusa-se a estar presente no momento em que a mulher por quem sempre foi apaixonada se muda com alguém que não ela para uma nova morada em TonDC.

E a Costia não insiste. Claramente a Lexa hoje não está para conversas. Provavelmente está de ressaca.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Na manhã seguinte, ainda antes da hora do Finn entrar ao trabalho, o casal levanta-se e prepara tudo para se mudarem para a casa que, segundo a morada que a Costia lhes deu, fica no centro da cidade, bem perto da empresa Grounders Inc.

“Tudo pronto, Princesa?”

“Sim. Duas noites no hotel não deu nem tempo para desfazer as malas.” Responde ela, terminando de se preparar. Será que vai ver a Lexa hoje? Será que ela os vai receber na casa nova? É tão estranho isto... Ir viver com outra pessoa em TonDC.

Outra pessoa, não!

O noivo!

Não devia ser estranha esta sensação. Não devia!

O casal apanha um táxi e depressa chega àquela que será a sua morada nos próximos meses. A Costia já os espera à entrada do prédio.

“Bom dia!” Recebe-os ela, amavelmente.

O casal cumprimenta a mulher de traços orientais e os três entram no prédio que nota-se ser novo.

“A Grounders Inc. tem em sua posse imensos prédios que mandou construir recentemente. Este é um deles.” Explica a Costia enquanto caminham em direção ao elevador.

O casal está perplexo com a grandiosidade da entrada do prédio, sobretudo a Clarke, que está a ver pela primeira vez todo o império que a Lexa tem construído com o passar dos anos. O império que lhes custou a relação. Mas a Clarke está tão orgulhosa da morena! Ela sabia que a Lexa seria uma grande líder! Será que algum dia vai ter coragem para lhe dizer isso?

Os três sobem para o trigésimo andar, onde fica o T2 que lhes foi destinado.

A Costia abre a porta da nova casa do casal.

“É um T2 bastante espaçoso e está novo.” Explica ela.

O casal está boquiaberto. O apartamento é luxuoso e, tal como a Costia dissera, bastante espaçoso.

Eles seguem a mulher, que faz uma breve tour pela casa.

“Aqui é a cozinha, ali a sala, têm esta casa-de-banho enorme com duche e banheira de hidromassagem...” Diz a Costia. “Tudo devidamente mobilado com produtos da Grounders Inc.”

“Os móveis e os electrodomésticos pertencem à Grounders Inc?” Pergunta o Finn, boquiaberto.

“Sim. A Grounders Inc. tem crescido em todos os ramos do mercado. Graças à Lexa, foram criados milhares de postos de trabalho e novas pequenas e médias empresas!”

“A Lexa é uma visionária...” Diz a Clarke, com um sorriso.

“E o que sabes tu sobre isso?” Pergunta o Finn, o ciúme evidente na sua voz.

“Conhece a Lexa?” Pergunta a Costia.

A Clarke fica sem jeito.

“Ontem!” Responde ela rapidamente. “Conheci-a ontem... E pelo que vejo é uma grande empresária.”

“Sim, é!” Afirma a Costia, com orgulho. “Ela dedicou toda a sua vida a esta empresa e em fazê-la crescer.”

A Clarke engole em seco. Nestes últimos sete anos a Lexa já fez tanto! Já a Clarke, não fez nada. Perdeu-se entre a desilusão e a vergonha porque, sem a Lexa, perdeu a sua musa inspiradora. E, apesar da Clarke gostar do que fazia em Arkadia, apesar de gostar de trabalhar nas galerias de arte, sempre faltou alguma coisa. Sempre faltou o principal. Faltou ela.

“Aqui é o quarto.” Diz a Costia e eles reparam na enorme cama e nos imensos guarda-fatos. “E aqui...”

O casal segue-a até à próxima porta.

“Suponho que seja o meu escritório!” Diz o Finn, satisfeito porque vai ter um espaço luxuoso onde trabalhar.

“Bem... Não...” Responde a Costia um pouco confusa, enquanto abre a porta da última repartição.

A Clarke segue-os.

E o seu queixo cai.

“Um estúdio??” Pergunta o Finn, incrédulo.

É um estúdio, sim. Um estúdio enorme! E, tal como em toda a casa, com imensas janelas, o que proporciona imensa luz natural. As paredes são brancas, as cortinas quase transparentes. Imensas telas de todos os tamanhos estão encostadas pelos quatro cantos daquele repartimento. Cavaletes, pincéis e tintas, muitas tintas!

“Para que é que quero um estúdio??” Pergunta o Finn sem entender e com a voz um pouco alterada.

A Costia não gosta nem um pouco do tom de voz do engenheiro, que está a receber esta casa de graça e ainda se queixa.

“Lexa Woods, a pessoa que lhe está a oferecer esta casa e nossa patroa...” Relembra ela. “Pediu-me que re-decorasse este repartimento e o transformasse num estúdio.”

“Mas porquê??” Continua ele.

“Ordens dela! Confesso que também achei estranho, até porque dantes este repartimento era um escritório. Mas quando a Lexa pediu a alteração de última hora, pensei que fosse exigência do Finn.” Explica a Costia.

“Porque é que eu pediria um estúdio? Nem sei pintar!”

“Talvez seja para a sua noiva.” Continua ela, olhando agora para a Clarke, que continua apática com o choque que acabou de levar.

A Lexa mandou transformar aquele repartimento num estúdio! Um estúdio para ela!

O coração da Clarke bate depressa e ela sente-se corar.

O Finn olha para a noiva e, depois, para a Costia.

“A Clarke não é pintora!”

A ex-artista olha para o homem ao seu lado. Ele nunca soube que ela pintava. Ela nunca lhe disse que adorava pintar! Durante os últimos seis anos da sua vida, a Clarke quis esquecer o que mais lhe dava prazer fazer porque lhe fazia lembrar dela. Da Lexa... E ela ainda chama o Finn de noivo? Ele não a conhece!

A Clarke voltou para TonDC e está a reencontrar-se a si mesma. E isso assusta-a. Assusta-a porque em Arkadia ela quis ser alguém que não era. Ela quis recriar-se. Quis esquecer quem verdadeiramente era. E, apesar de só ter chegado há três dias a TonDC, já sente que a máscara que vestiu durante os últimos anos está a cair aos poucos. E tudo porque reencontrou a Lexa. Tudo porque o destino fez com que elas agora estivessem ligadas através do Finn, do seu noivo, que trabalha para ela. E, num espaço de 48h, ela viu a Lexa, esteve com ela e despertou sentimentos antigos. A morena disse-lhe que sentiu a sua falta! E agora manda transformar um escritório que seria para o seu novo engenheiro, num estúdio para a noiva dele? A Lexa não só sentiu a falta dela, como nunca a esqueceu... E todas estas descobertas provocam sensações na Clarke que ela achava estarem adormecidas e que não voltaria a sentir nunca mais.

O Finn continua a reclamar com a Costia e a Clarke acorda para a realidade.

“Finn...” Intervém ela, colocando as mãos sobre os ombros dele. “A Grounders Inc. ofereceu-te um excelente contrato e ainda nos está a disponibilizar uma casa luxuosa e completamente mobilada durante a nossa estadia aqui.”

Ele suspira.

“Eu sei... Mas onde é que vou trabalhar quando estiver em casa?”

“Tens a sala, que é enorme.” Diz a Clarke.

“E também terá o seu próprio escritório na empresa.” Diz a Costia.

“Eu podia pedir à Lexa para voltar a transformar o estúdio num escritório.” Sugere ele, amuado.

“Nem pensar!” Responde, imediatamente, a Clarke. “Ela já fez muito por nós. Não a vamos incomodar com isto. Se for preciso, fazes horas extras na empresa.”

O homem suspira e a Clarke sente-se envergonhada pela reação mimada do Finn em frente à Costia, depois de tudo o que a empresa está a fazer por eles.

Ela vira-se então para a Costia com um sorriso.

“Estamos muito agradecidos pela casa. Obrigada!”

A Costia acena com outro sorriso e despede-se deles antes que perca a paciência com o engenheiro.

Assim que a secretária da Lexa sai e deixa o casal sozinho na sua nova casa, a Clarke começa a desfazer as malas no quarto.

“Um estúdio...” Suspira o Finn. “Que estupidez!”

“Já chega!!” A Clarke fala num tom mais alto do que o suposto, o que deixa o Finn surpreso. Ela volta a prestar atenção ao que estava a fazer e sussurra. “Vamos fazer de conta que isto é um T1. Tenho a certeza que o escritório que terás na empresa será mais luxuoso do que o que terias aqui.”

Ele acena e ela então vai à porta do estúdio e tranca-a, guardando a chave no bolso.

“Pronto, problema resolvido.” Diz ela.

O Finn aproxima-se dela e abraça-a.

“Obrigado, Princesa. Só tu para me acalmares.”

A Clarke suspira. Às vezes o Finn consegue ser tão imaturo.

“É melhor ires. Daqui a pouco tens que estar na empresa.”

Ele da-lhe um beijo.

“Esta casa fica mesmo pertinho da empresa. Vou poder ficar na cama contigo mais tempo!” Diz ele, a sorrir. “Quer dizer, enquanto não tiver que ir para os edifícios para supervisionar as obras.”

O homem pega na sua mala, despede-se da noiva e sai.

Agora sozinha, a Clarke leva as mãos à cabeça e solta um longo suspiro. Depois, pega na chave que guardou no bolso e encaminha-se para a porta ao fundo do corredor que acabou de trancar.

Ela volta a destrancá-la e entra, estudando todo o material que a Lexa mandou comprar para ela, notando que só as marcas mais caras estavam ali. É então que ela repara na marca das tintas. É exatamente a mesma que a Clarke costumava comprar quando pintava.

De repente, a artista sente como se estivesse a viver num mundo secreto com a morena. Um mundo do qual mais ninguém sabe. É como se esta sala fosse uma jura de amor da Lexa para ela, para lhe dizer que nunca a esqueceu.

Será?

 

 

* * *

 

 

A Costia entra no escritório da Lexa nervosa e a bufar.

A morena levanta o olhar do ecrã do computador, os óculos na ponta do nariz, como gosta de usar sempre que está a trabalhar.

“Passa-se alguma coisa?”

“Aquele Finn Collins! Que infantil!” Diz ela, a andar de um lado para o outro dentro do escritório enquanto se tenta acalmar. “Acreditas que começou a reclamar por causa do estúdio?”

A Lexa volta a olhar para o computador para tentar esconder o ténue sorriso. A esta altura, a Clarke já viu o estúdio. O que terá achado? Será que gostou? Será que aquelas ainda são as tintas que ela usa? A morena espera que sim!

A Costia senta-se na cadeira em frente à secretária da namorada.

“Lexa, tens a certeza que ele pediu um estúdio? Porque ele ficou parvo quando o viu! Eu ainda sugeri que fosse para a noiva dele, mas ele disse que ela não pinta. Não entendo nada!” Suspira ela.

Não pinta? A Clarke já não pinta?

Desta revelação a Lexa não esperava!

A morena não esconde o ar de surpresa quando ouve as palavras da Costia. A Clarke saiu de TonDC para crescer como artista! Como é que agora já não pinta??

Quando ela abre a boca para perguntar se ouviu mais alguma coisa sobre o assunto, o Finn bate à porta e entra.

“Com licença, bom dia!” Diz ele, com um sorriso.

A Lexa posiciona-se de forma altiva na sua cadeira, com vontade de espancar o homem que se diz noivo da Clarke e que nem sabia que ela pintava. Será que foi ele que a proibiu de pintar?? Não! Isso seria muito estúpido e a Clarke nunca permitiria que alguém a proibisse de fazer o que mais ama... Mas, se ela amava assim tanto a pintura, porque é que deixou de pintar? A Lexa precisa descobrir o que aconteceu!

“Bom dia.” Responde ela, o seu tom de voz frio. “Espero que tenha gostado da casa que a empresa lhe está a proporcionar.

O homem acena, tentando esconder a insatisfação relativamente ao assunto do estúdio.

“Costia, por favor, leva o engenheiro Collins até ao seu escritório.”

A Costia revira os olhos quando o engenheiro se aproxima, mas mantém a postura.

“Por aqui...” Diz ela, deixando o escritório da morena com ele atrás de si.

Novamente sozinha, a Lexa respira fundo e pega no telemóvel. Depois, procura um número de telemóvel e deixa chamar até que alguém do outro lado atende.

“Raven, é a Lexa. Bom dia! Estava com esperanças que tivesses o mesmo número. Podemos encontrar-nos?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

_“É agora...” Diz a Clarke, respirando fundo para conter as lágrimas._

_A Lexa olha-a em silêncio, registando pela última vez o rosto que já conhece de cor. Depois, aproxima-se e acarinha-o suavemente._

_A Clarke fecha os olhos e beija-lhe a palma da mão quando a Lexa a aproxima da sua boca, não conseguindo controlar as lágrimas que já ameaçavam sair._

_A Lexa limpa-as com as mãos e fecha a distância entre as duas com um beijo apaixonado._

_“Isto não é um adeus.” Diz ela, num sussurro, quando interrompem o beijo. “Isto é um até já...”_

_A Clarke acena e abre finalmente os olhos para encontrar aquele verde da floresta a olhá-la de volta._

_“Esperas por mim?” Pergunta-lhe a rapariga loira, o receio evidente na sua voz._

_“Sabes que sim.” Responde-lhe a morena com carinho, tentando esconder atrás do seu sorriso doce o medo de perder o amor da sua vida._

_“Trata de te transformares numa empresária de sucesso para, quando eu voltar, te ver no topo!”_

_A Lexa acena._

_“Prometo que farei tudo ao meu alcance para que isso aconteça. E tu, trata de cresceres como a artista brilhante que és, para depois eu poder dizer que sou esposa da grande pintora Clarke Griffin!”_

_A Clarke sorri._

_“Esposa?”_

_A Lexa encosta a sua testa à dela._

_“Claro que sim...” Sussurra ela. “Quando voltares, vou pedir a tua mão em casamento à tua mãe!”_

_A Clarke solta uma gargalhada._

_“Lexa Woods, sempre tão cavalheira!” Ela beija a morena. “Nunca mudes...”_

_“Nunca...”_

_No aeroporto, ouve-se a última chamada para o voo da Clarke. Ela respira fundo._

_“Parece que tenho que ir...” Diz ela, num tom derrotado._

_“Hey...” A Lexa segura o rosto da namorada, para que os seus olhos se voltem a encontrar. “Eu amo-te.”_

_“E eu amo-te a ti.”_

_As duas voltam a beijar-se e a Lexa sorri._

_“Até já.” Diz-lhe a morena._

_“Até já.” Responde a Clarke._

 

 

* * *

 

 

A Raven bate à porta do escritório da Lexa.

“Posso?”

“Claro!” Diz a Lexa, levantando-se para receber a latina. “Aceitas beber alguma coisa?”

A Raven senta-se no sofá, que está a um canto do enorme escritório. A Lexa junta-se a ela.

“Ouve, Lexa, se isto é por causa daquilo que ouviste no Luna-bar... Eu e a Anya, aquilo foi há muito tempo!” Apressa-se ela a explicar.

“O quê?” Pergunta a Lexa, pensando durante uns segundos. “Ah! Pois... Acerca disso... Não posso negar que fiquei surpreendida, sobretudo porque a Anya é a minha melhor amiga e escondeu algo assim de mim.”

“A Anya sabe guardar segredos...” Diz a Raven, a sorrir. “Mas, como disse, terminou!”

“Sim, bom... Não foi para falar disso que te chamei aqui.”

“Ah não?” Pergunta a latina, com um ar aliviado.

“Não. É... Por causa da Clarke...” Explica então a Lexa, com algum receio da reação da melhor amiga da artista.

A Raven suspira.

“Merda... Acho que preferia que me tivesses chamado para falar sobre a Anya...”

“Porque é que ela deixou de pintar?” Pergunta, de repente, a Lexa, apanhando-a de surpresa.

A Raven olha para a morena. Como é que ela sabe?

“Ela não deixou de...”

“Raven, não vale a pena mentiras.” Suspira a empresária. “Eu já sei...”

“E como é que sabes?”

“Ela e o... Noivo...” Aquela palavra é realmente dolorosa de se dizer. “Mudaram-se hoje para uma das casas que pertencem à empresa, um T2 e eu... Eu pedi à Costia para transformar o escritório que lá havia num estúdio com todo o material necessário para a Clarke poder trabalhar.”

“Oh não...”

“E, pelos vistos, nem o Finn sabe que ela pinta... Ou pintava... O que significa que ela já deixou de o fazer há algum tempo.” Continua a Lexa. “Mas porquê?”

A Raven suspira.

“Lexa, não é a minha história. Não posso ser eu a contar-te.”

“Então é verdade? Ela deixou mesmo de pintar?” Pergunta a Lexa, a preocupação evidente na sua voz.

A latina acena, atenta à morena, que parece estar a travar as lágrimas.

“Mas porquê?” Pergunta a Lexa num sussurro, mais para si do que para a mulher sentada ao seu lado.

A morena levanta-se e vai encher um copo com whisky, que tem numa mesa do outro canto da sala. Depois, bebe-o num gole só e volta a enchê-lo.

A Raven levanta-se e vai ter com ela.

“Calma com a bebida, Lexa. O dia só está a começar agora.”

“Ela deixou-me!!” Diz a morena, o seu tom a elevar-se e as suas mãos a tremer enquanto enche mais um copo. “Ela deixou-me aqui para perseguir o sonho de se tornar uma grande artista! E agora deixa de pintar??”

A Raven arranca-lhe o copo das mãos antes que a Lexa volte a beber.

“Sim, ela deixou-te pela pintura e depois deixou a pintura. Aconteceu! E acredita que eu fiquei tão surpreendida como tu quando ela me contou. Mas tu não és ninguém para lhe deitares isso à cara! Também não fizeste um único esforço para a ir visitar a Arkadia!”

“Eu não podia deixar a empresa! Tinha acabado de entrar!”

“E ela não podia deixar a galeria! Também tinha acabado de entrar!”

A Lexa respira fundo e foge com o olhar ao da latina.

“Sacrificamos a nossa relação pelos nossos sonhos...” Sussurra a morena. “Não entendo porque é que ela não voltou para TonDC se deixou a pintura... Porque é que não voltou para mim...”

A Raven não lhe pode contar o que a Clarke lhe dissera. Que foi por causa dela. Que, sem a Lexa, a Clarke perdeu a inspiração e a vontade de pintar. E depois teve vergonha de voltar. Voltar sem vitória alguma depois de deixar a Lexa para trás para tentar conquistar o seu sonho de se tornar uma grande artista. Teve vergonha, mas também teve medo. Medo de ser repreendida pelas pessoas que ama, sobretudo pela Lexa. Medo que a Lexa já não a quisesse, já não a amasse. Por isso, em vez de viver o desgosto de perder a morena pela segunda vez, a Clarke preferiu tentar esquecê-la e seguir com a sua vida.

E porque a Raven não lhe pode contar, agora a Lexa acha que a Clarke não voltou para ela porque já não a amava. Porque a esqueceu e desistiu dela assim que terminaram a relação.

“Tenho que ir embora. Cuida de ti, sim?” A Raven retira-se do escritório, deixando a morena sozinha com os seus pensamentos. A latina sabe que agora a Clarke tem uma vida com o Finn. Um futuro planeado com o engenheiro ao seu lado. E também sabe como a amiga ficou transtornada por ter reencontrado a Lexa. Por isso, só quando e se a Clarke quiser, é que a Lexa conhecerá a versão dela da história.

Já sozinha no seu escritório, a Lexa senta-se no sofá com as pernas ao nível do seu rosto e abraça-se a elas.

A Clarke não voltou porque não a amava mais.

A Lexa deixa cair uma lágrima, que lhe escorre pelo rosto.

A Clarke não a ama mais.

E ela a achar que a ia surpreender com o estúdio. Ela a achar que a Clarke não a tinha esquecido. A morena até comprou as tintas que ela costumava usar para lhe mostrar que não a esqueceu...

A Lexa sente-se ridícula.

Tantos anos a deprimir por ter perdido a Clarke, sem nunca ter realmente deixado de a esperar. Tantos anos afogada no álcool. Tantos anos sem passar uma noite inteira com qualquer outra mulher na cama, levando o seu corpo ao limite com o exercício físico para se tentar abstrair do seu pensamento, das suas memórias, dos seus sentimentos, enquanto tentou manter a promessa que fizera ao amor da sua vida em tornar-se uma empresária de sucesso para que, quando voltasse a TonDC, a visse no topo. E para quê? Tudo isto para quê??

“Ela já me tinha esquecido... Ela já não me amava...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agora que a Clarke sente que talvez a Lexa nunca a tenha esquecido, a Lexa enche-se de dúvidas e incertezas... Bonito!


	5. O cheiro dela

Sozinha no seu apartamento já pelo terceiro dia consecutivo, a Clarke enche-se de coragem e caminha em direção ao estúdio do qual tem guardado religiosamente a chave, como se de um diamante se tratasse. O Finn já nada tem falado sobre essa repartição da casa. A rapariga começa a acreditar que ele já se esqueceu que aquilo existe e ainda bem, porque a Clarke não ia aguentar mais dramas infantis.

Há três dias que o casal se mudou para aquele luxuoso T2 e a Clarke já lá recebeu os amigos para um lanche-jantar de comemoração pelo seu regresso. No entanto, a jovem ainda se sente reticente quanto à ideia de sair de casa. Das duas vezes que se atreveu a sair em TonDC, viu a Lexa – uma no jantar da empresa e a outra no Luna-bar. E ela quer mesmo evitar esbarrar-se contra a morena na rua. Pode ser que, talvez assim, tente esquecer um bocadinho daquilo que a empresária despertara nela há quase uma semana atrás e que ainda não acalmou. Porque, de cada vez que a Clarke se recorda dos momentos em que reencontrou a Lexa, o seu coração bate mais forte. Mas ela sabe que não pode passar os próximos meses fechada em casa. Ela precisa de arranjar um emprego, senão vai dar em doida!

A jovem entra no estúdio. É incrível como ela quer evitar encontrar a Lexa fora de casa quando, também dentro destas paredes, ela sente que a morena está com ela. A Clarke adormece e acorda com a maior prova de que a Lexa nunca a esqueceu: aquele estúdio, com material escolhido meticulosamente pela empresária, material esse que, mesmo passados sete anos, ela não se esqueceu que eram os preferidos da Clarke.

A rapariga loira tem imensa vontade de desembrulhar uma tela, abrir as tintas e sentir aquele cheiro, sujar as mãos, os pincéis e o rosto como fazia quando abraçava a criatividade que inundava os seus dias. Criatividade essa que ela ouve chamar por si desde que voltou a pôr os olhos na morena. E agora, com aquele estúdio pronto para a receber, ela precisa de experimentar! Ela precisa de testar... Precisa de matar saudades... Só um bocadinho! Só uns minutos... Coisa rápida!

A Clarke escolhe a tela mais pequena, porque duvida da sua capacidade para voltar a pintar uma de larga dimensão como costumava fazer e também porque tem receio de não saber pegar mais num pincel e dar vida ao que lhe vai na alma.

Ela abre as tintas e deixa-se levar pelo seu cheiro. Imediatamente, a primeira coisa que recorda é a noite em que levou a Lexa para o estúdio de Artes da Universidade e explorou o seu corpo com tintas. Mas é claro! É claro que se ia lembrar da Lexa mal tentasse recomeçar a pintar! Foi exatamente por isto que ela deixou de perseguir este sonho. Porque tudo a recordava _dela_!

Mas, desta vez, a Clarke não tem medo de se deixar levar pelas memórias da morena. Não. Desta vez, a Clarke até quer que isso aconteça, porque a Lexa lhe disse que sentiu a falta dela, porque a Lexa mandou preparar este estúdio para ela, porque a Lexa não a esqueceu! E o coração da Clarke bate cada vez mais rápido quando pensa que a morena ainda pode sentir algo por ela.

Por isso, deixando-se levar pelas memórias e por todas as emoções que o seu regresso a TonDC lhe trouxe, a Clarke escolhe duas cores: verde e preto. Depois, pega num pincel e, agora em frente à tela de pequena dimensão que havia escolhido, começa a pintar.

E é surpreendente como, mesmo após seis anos, ela não perdeu o jeito! A Lexa costumava dizer-lhe que este era o seu dom e que havia nascido para ele e a Clarke começa finalmente a acreditar nisso.

A jovem sorri. Apesar de estar sozinha naquele quarto, ela consegue sentir a presença da morena, o apoio dela, o seu amor incondicional...

A Lexa ainda a ama!

 

* * *

 

 

A Anya vai ter com a melhor amiga à empresa.

“Já terminaste?” Diz ela, entrando no escritório da Lexa sem bater à porta.

A Lexa olha para ela sem entender. Não esperava a visita da Anya hoje.

“Não. Há imenso a ser feito.”

“Ok. Vou esperar aqui então e, quando tiveres um tempinho, vamos almoçar!”

“Não tenho fome.”

“Isso sei eu! A Costia contou-me que já não sais para almoçar há três dias. O que se passa contigo?”

“Não tenho fome.” Repete a morena.

“Lexa...”

A empresária levanta-se, vira costas à amiga e olha pela enorme janela com vista para toda a cidade.

“A Clarke deixou de pintar.” Suspira ela. “Há já algum tempo.”

Agora é a vez da Anya suspirar. Ela aproxima-se da amiga.

“Ela deixou-me e foi para Arkadia para poder evoluir como pintora. Mas deixou a pintura... E não voltou.” Continua a Lexa.

“Não devias ser tão dura contigo mesma.”

A morena olha para a amiga.

“A minha vida transformou-se num inferno depois que a perdi!” Responde ela, o seu tom meio alterado. “E ela?? Pelos vistos não me amava assim tanto, porque esqueceu-me bem depressa! Até noivo arranjou!”

“E tu tens uma namorada...” Relembra a Anya.

“Não é a mesma coisa.”

“Pelo jeito com que a Costia olha para ti e se preocupa sempre contigo sim, é a mesma coisa. Estás numa relação com a Costia e a Clarke está numa relação com aquele gajo. As vossas vidas continuaram e ainda bem! Tu és a mulher poderosa de TonDC como tencionavas ser e ela... Bom, ela está a fazer o que acha melhor para ela.”

“E o que é isso? O que é o melhor para ela? Ser a esposa e a mãe ideal??” Um nó forma-se na garganta da Lexa. Como ela desejava ser a noiva da Clarke! “Passaram-se seis anos e eu sinto-me exatamente igual... Porquê? Porque é que não posso ser como ela e esquecer tudo de uma vez??”

“A tua vida nunca foi fácil, Lexa. Tudo o que tens, suaste sangue para o ter! E a Clarke foi das poucas coisas boas que te aconteceu no passado. Por isso é que te sentes assim. Por isso é que te é tão difícil ultrapassá-la!” Explica-lhe a amiga. “Já ela, sempre teve tudo o que quis, sem qualquer esforço. Nunca precisou de lutar por nada. Tanto é que dizia que queria ser pintora e olha para ela agora, já se esqueceu desse sonho!”

A Lexa engole em seco e acena, voltando a olhar para a cidade aos seus pés. Noutro momento qualquer da sua vida, ela nunca deixaria qualquer pessoa que fosse, nem a própria melhor amiga, falar assim da Clarke. Para ela, a artista sempre foi talentosa e lutadora! Mas agora, vendo que a Clarke desistiu do seu sonho e da relação que tinha com ela, a morena começa a acreditar que se calhar foi um romance passageiro para a Clarke. Algo não tão importante para ela.

Mas como é possível? Tudo parecia tão real, tão forte, tão verdadeiro...

 

* * *

 

_"Lexa!” A Clarke aproxima-se da morena, que encontrou à saída do campus Universitário._

_“Clarke...” Ela sorri e beija a namorada. “Vamos?”_

_“Não posso... Tenho que terminar um trabalho com o Wells e já me tinha esquecido! Ele é que me lembrou!”_

_“O Wells com quem tens ido almoçar todos os dias e que te tem levado à porta de casa todas as noites?”_

_“Lexa, por favor, não comeces. Ele é só um bom amigo!”_

_A Lexa acena e vira-lhe costas._

_“Já vais??”_

_“Vou. Longe de mim fazer-te perder tempo! Até logo, Clarke.”_

_A Clarke fica boquiaberta com aquela atitude mas não responde. Em vez disso, vira também ela costas e vai ter com o amigo com quem já tinha combinado encontrar-se para terminar o trabalho._

_As horas demoram a passar para ambas. A Lexa está em casa a tentar estudar para uma prova mas não consegue deixar de pensar em como a namorada tem passado imenso tempo com aquele Wells. Já a Clarke, só quer despachar este trabalho e ir para casa, para os braços da morena, que a espera com certeza chateada._

_Três horas e uma longa caminhada depois, a artista chega à porta do prédio. Acompanhada. Pelo Wells._

_A Lexa esperava-a sentada à janela a ler um livro e o seu sangue começou a ferver quando viu que, mais uma vez, o colega de turma acompanhou a Clarke até casa. Mas ela tenta conter-se. Fecha o livro, respira fundo e, embora mande a si mesma virar o rosto para outro lado, não consegue. Não é que ela tenha problemas em confiar na Clarke. Ela confia nela! Mas não confia nele._

_“Até amanhã.” Acena a Clarke com um sorriso, preparando-se para entrar no prédio._

_Mas, no momento exato em que vira costas ao rapaz, ele pega-lhe na mão e puxa-a para si._

_E a Clarke não consegue deixar de se sentir uma imbecil porque, pelos vistos, todos os ciúmes da Lexa em relação a ele tinham fundamento._

_“Wells...” Diz ela, afastando-se dele._

_“Clarke, eu... Nós... Damo-nos tão bem e...”_

_As palavras do rapaz são interrompidas pela Lexa, que sai de rompante do edifício e só pára quando o seu punho bate fortemente no queixo dele._

_“Lexa!!” A Clarke afasta a namorada do colega de turma, evitando que a situação piore._

_“Ela tem namorada!” Relembra a morena. “E que seja a última vez que te aproximes dela, imbecil!”_

_A Clarke quer pedir desculpas ao rapaz, mas a verdade é que se ficasse mais dois segundos com o Wells, ele certamente ia tentar beijá-la._

_A Lexa não arreda o pé dali. Não sem antes ver o Wells ir embora ou a Clarke entrar no prédio. O rapaz levanta as mãos no ar, sem uma explicação plausível para justificar o facto de estar a agarrar a Clarke, e vira costas, nem um pouco envergonhado com o que aconteceu. Se fosse um homem que lhe tivesse batido, ele certamente ripostava. Mas foi uma mulher e não é dele bater numa._

_Já a Clarke, percebendo que nenhum dos dois ia continuar a luta, entra no prédio muito frustrada. A morena segue-a._

_As duas sobem as escadas em silêncio e, assim que a Clarke entra em casa, a Lexa entra atrás dela e bate a porta com força. Mesmo assim, nada comenta e espera até que a artista diga algo, lhe dê razão._

_Mas, embora a Clarke agora compreenda o fundamente dos ciúmes da morena e o quanto ela própria foi inocente em relação às reais intenções do Wells, nada justifica a violência. E com isso a Lexa perdeu toda a razão._

_Então permanecem as duas caladas, frustradas, orgulhosas._

_A morena solta um longo suspiro e vai encher um copo de água, enquanto a Clarke vai para o quarto vestir o pijama. A Lexa entra no quarto passados uns minutos apenas para ver a artista já deitada na cama e a ler sossegada._

_“Então é assim que vai ser?” Pergunta-lhe a morena._

_“Perdeste a razão toda quando lhe bateste.” Responde calmamente a rapariga loira, sem tirar os olhos do livro._

_“Ele ia beijar-te!!”_

_A Clarke continua a ignorá-la, demasiado orgulhosa para admitir que a Lexa tem razão._

_Frustrada com a atitude da namorada, a Lexa solta um riso cínico._

_“Já percebi tudo. Tu querias que ele te beijasse!” Diz a morena. “Desculpa se interrompi!”_

_Dito isto, a Lexa pega na sua almofada e arranca o cobertor da cama, deixando a Clarke descoberta, e dirige-se para o sofá._

_A Clarke levanta-se e vai atrás dela._

_“Dá-me o cobertor!” Reclama ela._

_“Estás com frio? Vai buscar outro!” Responde a morena, preparando o sofá para ir dormir. “Ou então pede ao Wells que te venha aquecer!”_

_Com estas palavras a Clarke fica tão ofendida que acaba por dar um estalo no rosto da Lexa, que agora a olha estupefacta. A própria Clarke fica surpresa com o que acabara de fazer._

_“Lexa...” Ela imediatamente aproxima-se da morena e passa a mão com cuidado no sítio onde acabara de lhe bater._

_“Pensei que eras contra a violência.” Responde-lhe a morena, secamente._

_As duas olham-se em silêncio por breves momentos._

_“Desculpa...” Sussurra a Clarke, as lágrimas a escorrerem-lhe pelo rosto. “Tinhas razão...”_

_“Desculpa eu.” Suspira a morena. “Devia ter confiado em ti e não ter agido impulsivamente.”_

_As duas encostam a testa uma à outra._

_“Confesso que achei bem sensual o que fizeste lá fora...” Sussurra a Clarke, com um sorriso._

_“E eu até gostei deste estalo...”_

_A Clarke solta uma gargalhada e a Lexa sorri com aquele som maravilhoso que é a namorada a rir-se._

_“Continua a ameaçar dormires mais noites no sofá com o meu cobertor preferido e pode ser que venham mais de onde este saiu.”_

_Agora é a vez da morena soltar uma gargalhada._

_Com a Clarke é sempre tudo assim... Intenso, humano, real. E a Lexa adora isso!  
_

 

* * *

 

 

A Clarke perde-se entre o cheiro das tintas e as suas memórias. As memórias _dela_. E já não sabe bem quanto tempo passou desde o momento em que escolhera a tela e começara a pintar.

De repente, é despertada pela campainha. Ela sai do transe em que havia entrado, agora um pouco mal disposta porque é sempre doloroso ser arrancada assim de um estado profundo como aquele, em que só existe ela e as suas tintas, e dirige-se até ao intercomunicador a lado da porta de casa. Ela não está à espera de visitas. Com certeza foi alguém que tocou por engano. Mas fica surpresa quando vê que a visita é mesmo para ela. No ecrã do intercomunicador, está a Raven.

“Raven?”

“Yap!”

“O que estás aqui a fazer?”

“Não posso visitar a minha melhor amiga de vez em quando?”

A Clarke fica a pensar no que vai responder, mas é interrompida pela latina.

“Vais abrir-me a porta ou não?” Continua a Raven. “Está gelado cá fora!”

“Sim, desculpa!”

Minutos depois, a Raven está a entrar no seu luxuoso apartamento.

“Já te disse que adoro a tua casa?”

A Clarke sorri.

“Sim, não disseste outra coisa quando fizemos aqui aquele lanche-jantar com o pessoal.”

“É porque adoro mesmo!” Ela começa a passear lentamente pela casa, atenta a cada pormenor. “Tanto luxo, tanto requinte... É tudo tão... Lexa!”

A Clarke revira os olhos.

“Já devia ter suspeitado que não vieste cá só para me visitar.”

“Vim, sim!”

“Então porque é que estás a falar dela?”

“Ora, Clarke, as visitas conversam!”

“Há assuntos em que não vale a pena tocar.”

A latina ignora as últimas palavras da amiga e continua a caminhar pelo apartamento, agora aproximando-se do corredor que leva às restantes divisões.

“Conheço este cheiro...” Diz a latina, pensativa.

A Clarke apercebe-se do que a amiga está a falar e arregala os olhos, nervosa.

E então a latina faz um ar surpreendido e um tanto orgulhoso.

“Tintas! Cheira-me a tintas!! Às tuas tintas!”

“Não, não cheira!” Apressa-se a Clarke a responder.

A Raven não lhe dá ouvidos e começa a procurar de onde vem aquele cheiro.

“Raven, espera, não podes...”

E entra no estúdio.

“Entrar aí...” Continua a Clarke, agora envergonhada.

“Estás a pintar!” Conclui a latina, com o maior ar de felicidade. “Nem acredito!” Ela abraça a Clarke e volta as suas atenções para o quadro. “E o que estás tu a pintar?”

“Nada!” A Clarke tenta chegar antes da melhor amiga à pequena tela com as quais passara as últimas horas envolvida, mas em vão. A Raven é mais rápida.

“Wow!!” A amiga olha atentamente para a pintura, apreciando cada detalhe. “Clarke, está...”

“Ainda não está terminada.” Explica rapidamente a Clarke, com medo de ser repreendida pela amiga. Já passaram tantos anos desde que pintou pela última vez.

"Está perfeito! Tão cheio de emoção...”

A latina encontra os olhos da amiga, que revelam insegurança.

“Está lindo!” Continua a Raven, encorajando-a. “Tens um dom tão lindo, Clarke!”

“Raven...” A Clarke suspira. “Foi só para matar saudades e para dar algum uso a este estúdio já que a...” Mas ela não termina a frase.

“Já que a Lexa mandou prepará-lo especialmente para ti!” Completa a Raven, com um sorriso. “São os olhos dela, não são?”

“O quê?” A Clarke sente-se corar. Ela sabe do que é que a Raven está a falar.

“Ora, Clarke... A pintura! Isto são os olhos dela!”

A artista não responde. Em vez disso, foge com o olhar do da melhor amiga.

“Reencontraste a tua musa.” Conclui a Raven, com o maior dos sorrisos.

A Clarke acena timidamente e, depois, volta a olhar para a latina.

“Sim... E a inspiração voltou...” Explica ela.

“E isso não é bom? Não gostas que tenha voltado?”

“Claro que gosto! Sinto-me novamente viva! É como se nos últimos anos não tivesse vivido... Como se tivesse apenas andado a vaguear pela terra, à espera deste momento.”

A Raven sorri-lhe.

“Mas...” Continua a Clarke, perdida nos seus pensamentos. “É como se tudo o que sou girasse à volta dela! Como se uma parte de mim precisasse dela para respirar, para ter vida...”

“Vocês tiveram uma ligação muito forte. E, pelo que vejo, ainda têm...”

“Mas eu não quero isso!” Diz, de repente, a artista, que se sente frustrada com toda esta dependência pela Lexa.

“Clarke, durante os últimos seis anos tentaste esquecer uma parte de ti, tudo porque te ligava a ela. Acabaste agora de admitir que viveste como um zombie sem esse teu lado artístico ativo. E agora que o reencontraste, não o queres?”

A Clarke leva as mãos à cabeça.

“Só gostava de poder continuar a pintar sem que tudo me levasse de volta àquele tempo, a ela...”

O silêncio instala-se entre ambas e então a Raven ganha coragem para lhe fazer uma pergunta que já a persegue há algum tempo.

“Amas o Finn?”

A Clarke olha para a amiga mas, antes de responder, foge com o olhar.

“Existem... Coisas que amo nele.”

“Sabes que isso não é o suficiente.”

A Clarke não responde e a Raven suspira.

“És feliz com ele?”

A artista olha para a melhor amiga, sem entender.

“Porquê este interrogatório todo agora?”

A Raven senta-se no chão do estúdio e faz sinal para que a Clarke se sente ao seu lado. Ela assim o faz.

“A Lexa ligou-me.”

A Clarke não esconde a surpresa desta revelação.

“Quando te mudaste para aqui, ela soube como o Finn reagiu ao estúdio e... Ela descobriu que deixaste de pintar.”

A Clarke arregala os olhos, de repente mais nervosa do que nunca. A Lexa sabe??

“Ela não é parva nenhuma, Clarke.” Continua a Raven, respondendo à pergunta silenciosa da amiga. “Juntou dois mais dois e percebeu logo.”

“E... Como é que ela reagiu?” O coração da artista bate cada vez mais forte.

“Como achas?” Pergunta-lhe a latina, calmamente. “Pessimamente. Ficou sem entender porque é que deixaste de pintar e não voltaste. Ficou sem entender como é que o teu noivo não sabe que costumavas pintar. Ficou sem entender-te...”

A artista suspira.

“Eu sei que já se passaram muitos anos, mas claramente ela ainda não te esqueceu.” Diz-lhe a Raven.

A Clarke dá por si a sorrir com a conclusão da amiga.

“Ela mandou preparar este estúdio para mim... Com as minhas tintas preferidas!” A Clarke levanta-se e vai buscar uma delas. “Olha! Ela não se esqueceu como eu costumava adorar esta marca! E... Ela disse que sentiu a minha falta...”

“Disse?” A latina arregala os olhos e a Clarke acena em resposta, um sorriso tímido nos seus lábios. “Quando? Espera... Foi no Luna-bar, não foi? Quando saíste disparada do WC?”

“Sim.”

“Clarke, eu sei que agora tens uma vida ao lado do Finn e imensos planos para o vosso futuro mas... Acho que devias conversar com ela.”

“O quê? Não...”

“Pelo menos para fechar esse capítulo das vossas vidas!”

A Clarke suspira.

“E achas que isso alguma vez será possível?” É uma pergunta retórica esta que a artista faz à melhor amiga.

“Do que tens medo?”

“De não conseguir dizer-lhe que não...”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Não gosto de te ver assim, Lexa.” Diz-lhe a Anya, quando voltam ao escritório depois do almoço rápido.

“Anya, isto... Isto passa.”

“Sem dúvida...” Responde-lhe a melhor amiga, revirando os olhos. “Vamos sair logo à noite?”

A Lexa olha para ela, a questão evidente no seu olhar.

“Ora, Lexa, estás a precisar de relaxar! Não estou a dizer beber. Não! Não vamos beber. Vamos... Sei lá, vamos dançar!”

A morena suspira.

“Tens a certeza que queres que te envergonhe na pista?”

“Claro! É a melhor forma de afastar as gajas de ti e virem todas dançar à minha volta!”

A morena sorri. A Anya sempre usa e abusa destes truques e técnicas de engate de baixo nível. Mas a Lexa adora isso nela!

“Então e a Raven?” A empresária atreve-se a perguntar.

A expressão da Anya depressa muda e torna-se carrancuda e a Lexa não contém a gargalhada.

“Isso já foi há imenso tempo! É passado! E já estava a demorar muito para tocares neste assunto...”

“Se é passado, porque é que ficaste toda incomodada quando disse o nome dela?”

“Porque não gosto de falar nas pessoas com quem já me... Envolvi...”

“Anya, tu adoras gabar-te das pessoas com quem já te envolveste!” Diz a Lexa, que está a adorar puxar pela amiga. “O que aconteceu entre tu e ela afinal?”

“Nada! Só... Umas noites...”

“Umas? Quantas?”

A Anya revira o olhar.

“Porque é que isso te interessa?”

“Porque contamos sempre tudo uma à outra e tu escondeste-me isto há...” A morena pensa por uns segundos. “Há quanto tempo aconteceu isso?”

“Algum...”

“Há meses atrás?”

“Sim...”

“Quantos?”

“Alguns...”

“Tipo... Dois?”

“Pfff... Não.”

“Três?”

A Anya abana com a cabeça.

“Há quatro? Cinco? Meio ano?” Continua a Lexa, insistente.

“Há quatro...” A Anya olha para a amiga com algum receio. “Anos...”

“Há quatro anos?? Vocês dormiram umas noites juntas há quatro anos e reages assim tão mal quando falo nisso?”

“Não foram só umas noites...”

A Lexa olha para a amiga a questioná-la com o olhar.

“Nós andamos... Durante quase um ano...”

“E nunca me contaste??” A morena está incrédula. “Como é que nunca me contaste? Porque é que escondeste isso?”

“Ai sei lá, Lexa! Se calhar porque estavas tão envolvida na tua própria dor e nos teus dramas todos que não te quis dizer que estava numa relação com a melhor amiga da mulher que te levou a uma depressão profunda!”

A Lexa suspira. Ela realmente estava tão fechada na sua bolha, nos seus próprios dramas, que nem reparou que a melhor amiga esteve apaixonada, tinha uma relação e estava feliz.

“Desculpa...” Diz a morena, a sinceridade no seu olhar.

“Não peças. Já foi há muito tempo.”

“Mas tu ainda gostas dela.” A Lexa tem a certeza, pela forma como a amiga reage quando tocam neste assunto, que ela ainda não esqueceu a latina.

A Anya encolhe os ombros.

“Isso agora não importa.”

“Claro que importa! Anya, se ainda gostas dela, devias lutar por ela!”

“Não... Eu é que estraguei tudo.” Responde-lhe a melhor amiga, com tristeza.

A Lexa espera que ela continue, não interrompendo.

“Foram várias as noites que a deixei pendurada porque...”

E então a empresária percebe.

“Porque tinhas que vir a correr ter comigo para me salvar de mais uma tentativa desesperada para esquecer a Clarke...”

A Anya não olha para a amiga.

E, pelo silêncio dela, a Lexa percebe que tem razão.

“Anya, desculpa...”

A Anya respira fundo.

“Já passou! Além disso, a Raven também tinha os seus problemas. Ela também tinha os dramas da Clarke para aturar.”

E então uma realização abate-se sobre a morena.

Se a Raven também teve que viver os dramas da Clarke é porque... A Clarke sofreu a separação com a mesma intensidade que a Lexa!

“Eu... Eu tenho que ir!” Diz, de repente, a morena.

“Onde vais?”

“Preciso de falar com a Clarke! Tirar esta história a limpo!”

“Lexa, não achas que é melhor... Esqueceres? Ela agora tem um noivo e uma vida com ele...”

“Eu preciso de saber o que realmente aconteceu, Anya.”

A Anya acena.

“Eu sei que sim. Mas estás preparada para a verdade? Mesmo que seja a que não esperas ouvir?”

A amiga tem razão. A Lexa deve, sim, ter uma conversa com a Clarke, mas só quando se sentir preparada para aceitar a realidade, mesmo que ela seja cruel e ouça da boca do amor da sua vida que ela a deixou porque já não a amava.

“Se calhar é melhor preparares-te para esse momento antes de agires impulsivamente...” Insiste a Anya, que sabe que a amiga pode muito bem entrar noutra depressão se não estiver preparada para uma descoberta que pode ser cruel.

A morena suspira, rendida.

“Tens razão...”

E a Anya tenta mudar de assunto.

“Então... O que dizes a um pézinho de dança mais logo?” Pergunta-lhe, com um sorriso.

 

* * *

 

 

“Raven, hoje não estou no mood, a sério...” Responde a Clarke, que ainda está sentada no estúdio com a melhor amiga.

“Anda lá, Clarke! Só tu e eu, como nos velhos tempos, a roçar o rabiosque uma na outra lá no clube!”

A jovem pensa por breves momentos.

“Não me vais deixar sozinha para ir dançar com desconhecidos?”

“Prometo que não! Então, vamos?”

A Clarke suspira, derrotada e a Raven festeja.

“Vai ser lindo!! Ok, às dez estou aqui à porta do prédio! Até logo!” Diz a latina, saindo apressada de casa da amiga antes de lhe dar tempo para mudar de ideias.

E às dez da noite, tal como combinado, a Raven está a tocar novamente à campainha do prédio da Clarke.

“Gosto que vás sair com os teus amigos e divertir-te.” Diz-lhe o Finn, beijando-a antes dela sair de casa. “Mas não achas que esse decote é um bocadinho... Demais?”

A Clarke revira o olhar. O Finn consegue ser mesmo antiquado às vezes. Ela nem escolheu uma roupa ousada como faria se fosse há uns anos atrás para o clube com a melhor amiga. Optou por umas calças de ganga claras e bem justas, umas botas pretas de salto alto e uma camisola da mesma cor, comprida e decotada. E um casaco quente e comprido para o caminho até lá. Um outfit simples, mas que a faz sentir-se bonita e sensual.

“Quando vou sair contigo queres que me vista mil vezes pior!” Relembra ela.

“Mas isso é porque vais comigo e eu gosto de mostrar o quanto a minha noiva é linda e sedutora!”

A Clarke suspira. Às vezes farta-se do jeito com que o Finn gosta de a mostrar às pessoas, como se fosse um prémio. Ela não é um objeto que ele pode exibir quando quer e lhe apetece! Mas ela não quer começar uma discussão. Não agora, que tem a amiga à espera dela lá em baixo.

“Tenho que ir.” Ela apressa-se a pegar na bolsa e a sair de casa.

“Não venhas muito tarde!” Diz o Finn, antes dela fechar a porta da entrada.

Ela desce até à entrada do prédio, onde a Raven já a espera no táxi.

“Caramba, Griffin, tanto tempo!”

“Desculpa! Vamos?”

Ela entra no táxi, que depressa arranca para a morada que a latina lhe dera.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A Lexa e a Anya entram no clube sugerido pela Anya para a noite de hoje.

“Podias ter ido trocar de roupa a casa.” Diz a Anya. “Parece que vens para uma reunião!”

“Se fosse para casa, não ia querer sair de lá e aí sim, terias motivos para resmungar. Além disso, vamos para a zona VIP. Não parece mal estar lá de fato.”

“Qual zona VIP, qual quê! Eu e tu vamos para a pista de dança, menina!”

“Não...” Reclama a morena.

“Sim!” Insiste a Anya, arrastando-a consigo para o meio da multidão.

As duas vão pousar as malas e casacos e depressa a Anya vai em auxilio da amiga para lhe dar um ar mais casual, tirando-lhe o blazer e soltando-lhe um pouco a gravata que tem vestida, bem como alguns botões da camisa. Depois, solta-lhe o cabelo, que até agora estava preso.

“Muito melhor!”

A Lexa revira o olhar e segue a amiga para a pista de dança, onde as pessoas dançam praticamente coladas umas às outras tal é o cada vez maior número de pessoas a entrar. A morena não esconde a surpresa. Ela nunca esperava esta afluência toda num dia de semana!

A Anya rapidamente entra no clima e começa a dançar ao ritmo da música. Já a Lexa, está com algumas dificuldades em se soltar.

“Então? Dança, mulher!” Diz-lhe a Anya ao ouvido, num tom de voz bem alto para se fazer ouvir.

“Preciso de uma bebida! Não consigo começar logo a dançar!” Responde-lhe a morena, no mesmo tom.

A Anya revira os olhos.

“Só uma!”

A Lexa acena e dirige-se para o balcão com a melhor amiga.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A Clarke e a Raven pousam os casacos e vão diretamente para o balcão do bar.

“Shots!!” Grita a latina, seguida por uma Clarke sorridente que recorda os velhos tempos ao lado da melhor amiga.

As duas encostam-se ao bar.

“Vá, usa esse decote majestoso e chama a atenção do barman!”

A Clarke revira os olhos.

“Melhor! Tenta arranjar-nos bebidas à borla!” Sugere a latina.

“Raven... Já não tenho jeito para essas coisas...”

“Quem disse?” A Raven aproxima-se de um homem perto delas. “Olá...”

O homem olha-a com interesse e a Raven pega na Clarke pelo braço.

“Eu e a minha amiga estamos à procura de companhia para esta noite e...” Ela cola-se um pouco mais à Clarke, que revira os olhos com a lata que a amiga continua a ter, mesmo passados tantos anos. “Que tal começarmos com uns shots?”

O homem sorri e concorda, confiante de que esta será a sua noite de sorte. A latina pisca o olho à Clarke e ambas seguem-no.

Cinco shots depois, as raparigas já nem querem saber dos olhares predadores daquele desconhecido e começam a dançar, ainda perto do bar.

Completamente envolvidas naquele ritmo hipnotizante, elas nem se apercebem quando a Lexa e a Anya se aproximam do mesmo balcão e pedem as suas bebidas.

A morena e a melhor amiga brindam, bebem e começam a entrar lentamente no ritmo quando a Lexa a vê. A _Clarke_.

A Clarke está ali com a Raven e as duas a dançam despreocupadas de tudo, como ela recorda que a rapariga fazia dantes.

A Anya também repara nas duas amigas e não consegue fugir com o seu olhar da direção onde a latina está, completamente envolvida na música. E, embora queira dizer à Lexa que se calhar o melhor é irem para o outro lado do clube ou até mesmo embora, não consegue, porque gosta do que está a ver.

As duas continuam a dançar, o álcool a ajudar no jeito desinibido com que se mexem.

É então que a Clarke atreve-se a abrir os olhos por um segundo e, a um canto do bar onde estão, ela finalmente a vê. A _Lexa_. A morena que lhe tem assombrado dias e noites com as memórias que partilharam juntas.

Mas isto talvez seja o álcool a falar mais alto. O jeito com que a morena a olha com desejo, sem a perder de vista um segundo que seja, talvez seja uma miragem! Sim, é impossível aquilo ser real! Então, se não é real, porque não brincar um bocadinho com esta fantasia? A Clarke decide não desviar o seu olhar do da desconhecida que, esta noite, tem o rosto da Lexa, e atreve-se a dançar de um jeito ainda mais sedutor para a morena. A morena, que não está ali, certo? É apenas uma desconhecida, a quem a Clarke deu involuntariamente o rosto da Lexa, certo? O desejo de a ter consigo ali naquele momento a falar mais alto do que qualquer outra coisa. E então, perdida, entre fantasias – pensa ela – a artista dança e encanta a Lexa, que a olha como se a jovem fosse a coisa mais preciosa no mundo inteiro!

A Raven não deixa de notar que a amiga se deixou levar completamente pelo ritmo da música e lança todo o seu charme e sedução a cada movimento. E então nota que a Clarke está a olhar para alguém em particular.

Ela segue o olhar da amiga e então percebe.

Está ali a Lexa.

E, com ela, a Anya, que só agora nota que tem estado a olhar na direção da latina com o mesmo olhar com que a Lexa olha para a Clarke.

“Oh merda...” A Raven vira-se para a amiga. “Clarke, vamos embora!” Diz, de repente.

A amiga olha para ela sem entender. A Raven aproxima-se e grita-lhe ao ouvido.

“Vamos embora!”

Mas a Clarke abana a cabeça e volta as suas atenções novamente para o lado do balcão onde está a Lexa.

A latina suspira, agarra na artista pelo braço e puxa-a para o meio da multidão, pelo menos para tentarem fugir aos olhares das suas antigas – e ainda muito presentes – paixões.

As duas voltam a dançar despreocupadas e são interrompidas pelo homem que lhes pagara os shots, que agora aproxima-se delas com novas bebidas. Os três brindam a dançam.

Sem perceberem, a Lexa e a Anya vão já na terceira bebida e moveram-se do sítio onde estavam para outro onde conseguem ver as duas amigas dançarem.

“Quem é aquele gajo?” Pergunta a Anya, num tom seco.

“Não sei. Vamos dançar?” Sem esperar por uma resposta, a Lexa pega na mão da Anya e arrasta-a consigo para o meio da multidão, para mais perto das duas amigas, sempre de olho na Clarke, que ainda não fugiu com o seu olhar do dela, e escolhendo um espaço onde consiga continuar a olhá-la sem se aproximar.

A empresária e a sua melhor amiga começam a dançar, trocando olhares com as raparigas por quem são completamente doidas. E nenhuma consegue chamar a atenção da amiga ao seu lado para parar de fazer isso, porque a verdade é que ambas estão demasiado preocupadas consigo mesmas.

A música “Parallel Lives”, de Róisín Murphy começa a dar e o seu ritmo cativa ainda mais as quatro.

Por esta altura, a Lexa já abriu um pouco mais a camisa e soltou ainda mais o nó da gravata, o suor a escorrer-lhe pelo pescoço e o seu cabelo solto a ficar emaranhado a cada movimento que faz. Aqueles olhos verdes sempre postos na Clarke, que começa a viajar com as mãos pelo seu próprio corpo, deixando a morena louca e cheia de desejo. Os seus olhos verdes enormes a olhá-la com atenção, os olhos que a artista passara a tarde a pintar... E, de repente, a maior vontade da Clarke é sentir a música colada ao corpo da morena.

A artista atreve-se a dar um passo na direção da morena, que em resposta dá outro na sua direção.

Mas, de repente, ela é puxada para trás e sente outro corpo colar-se ao dela. Quando percebe, nota que é o corpo do desconhecido que passou a noite a pagar-lhe bebidas a ela e à Raven. A Clarke não tarda a afastar-se dele, sem perder o ritmo da música.

Ele então aproxima-se da Raven, que se afasta dele com a mesma perícia.

O homem continua a insistir e elas continuam a afastar-se, mas ele torna-se irritante.

É então que, sem compreender porque é que as raparigas que lhe fizeram uma proposta tão ousada lhe estão a dar para trás, ele agarra na que está mais perto, a Clarke, puxando-a para si e enterrando o seu rosto no pescoço dela.

A artista faz pressão para que ele a largue, mas ele é mais forte que ela e o álcool que ela ingeriu não a ajuda a reunir mais forças para o fazer.

“Larga-me!” Grita ela, mas o seu som é abafado pelo volume ensurdecedor da música do clube.

“Ei!!” A Raven tenta socorrer a amiga, mas depressa é empurrada para trás pelo homem e acaba por perder o equilíbrio e cair no chão.

Sem perder tempo, a Lexa e a Anya furam pelo meio da multidão sem qualquer cuidado e correm em auxílio das duas raparigas. A Anya empurra o homem para o lado e a Lexa prega-lhe um soco no queixo que o desorienta por uns segundos. Depois, enquanto a Anya vai ver se a latina está bem, a Lexa aproxima-se da Clarke, colocando as suas mãos cuidadosamente no rosto da artista para ver se está tudo bem com ela.

Apanhadas desprevenidas, o homem depressa ganha vantagem e contra-ataca a morena, empurrando-a. A Lexa olha para ele e volta a atacá-lo com outro soco, que ele protege e ao qual depressa responde, dando-lhe outro bem perto do olho.

“Lexa!!” A Clarke tenta aproximar-se dela, mas é travada pelo homem.

“Tu vens comigo!” Diz ele, o seu tom possessivo.

“Larga-me!!” Grita ela.

A Anya corre para o bar e empurra um homem sentado numa das cadeiras de pé alto, passando-a rapidamente à Lexa, pouco preocupada se atingia alguém pelo caminho. O que é certo é que depressa todos naquele lado da pista começam aos socos uns com os outros, tal é a azáfama criada pelas duas amigas ali no meio. A morena agarra na cadeira e dá com ela na cabeça do homem que agarra na Clarke à força, fazendo-o cair no chão. Depois, segura na mão da Clarke.

“Vamos sair daqui!” Diz ela, apressada, antes que o homem volte a atacar.

Ela olha na direção da Anya e vê que a amiga também pensou no mesmo e já leva a Raven atrás de si para fora do bar. Por esta altura, a confusão já se instalara no clube e todos batem em todos. Os seguranças apressam-se a intervir para manter a calma.

As quatro mulheres não têm tempo de ir buscar as suas coisas. Em vez disso, fogem o mais rápido possível dali.

A Anya e a Lexa já se perderam uma da outra e a morena continua com a sua mão a segurar na da Clarke, enquanto correm para bem longe do clube.

A morena é uma pessoa que está habituada a correr diariamente, mas a Clarke não. Por isso, poucos minutos depois já está ofegante e sem forças para continuar.

“Lexa...” Diz ela, parando de correr. “Não consigo correr mais...”

A Lexa pára com ela e olha-a preocupada. Depois, e sem nunca tirar a sua mão da dela, olha para o pescoço da jovem, onde o homem havia enterrado a sua cara.

“Eu estou bem.” Responde-lhe a artista.

“Eu não devia ter permitido que ele se aproximasse tanto de ti...” Diz a Lexa, a culpa evidente no seu olhar.

“Não tinhas como prever o que ele ia fazer.”

A morena passa a sua mão livre pelo braço da Clarke.

“Estás gelada...”

E a Clarke fecha os olhos enquanto se sente arrepiar não pelo ar frio da noite, mas pelo toque da Lexa.

Sem pensar duas vezes, a morena afasta ambas as mãos do corpo da artista e começa a desabotoar a sua camisa para a dar à Clarke.

A artista olha-a com atenção. A noite está fria mas todo o álcool que ambas têm no sangue e o silêncio repentino da rua em que se encontram faz com que pareça que estão sozinhas no mundo e que não está frio nenhum. Muito pelo contrário!

A Lexa começa a despir a sua camisa e a Clarke fica a vê-la enquanto morde o seu próprio lábio, demasiado hipnotizada pelo momento que está a viver. A Lexa está a despir-se à sua frente!

Quando a morena finalmente tira a camisa e a coloca sobre os ombros da Clarke, a artista solta uma gargalhada. E a Lexa sorri porque sentiu tanto a falta deste som...

“O que foi?” Pergunta-lhe a morena, sem nunca tirar o sorriso do seu rosto.

“É só que...” Os olhos da Clarke viajam para os peitos da Lexa, tapados apenas por um soutien preto em renda e, depois, para aquele estômago tão definido, fruto de todas as noites de exercício que a morena tem tido desde que terminaram a relação há seis anos atrás. Então, levada pelo desejo súbito de a ter mais próxima de si, a Clarke agarra na gravata ainda pendurada ao pescoço da morena e puxa-a lentamente para si. Dando um passo para trás, a artista acaba por se encostar ao muro gelado atrás de si e nem a camisa da Lexa colocada sobre os seus ombros evitam que ela se arrepie com o contacto. E que respire fundo. O seu peito a subir e descer com o jeito com que respirou. E, de repente, a Lexa dá por si a olhar para o decote da artista. E a respirar fundo com ela.

A morena volta a encontrar os olhos da Clarke, que ainda lhe segura na gravata e a mantém bem perto de si. A mão livre da artista atreve-se a pousar sobre aquele estômago tão definido e a Lexa fecha os olhos enquanto sente o toque de quem tanto sentiu falta. A morena então envolve as suas mãos na cintura da rapariga loira e pousa o seu rosto no ombro da Clarke, o nariz enterrado no pescoço dela enquanto volta a sentir aquele cheiro. O cheiro da pele da Clarke. Aquele perfume viciante...

Ao sentir a respiração da Lexa no seu pescoço, a Clarke fecha os olhos e deixa-se levar por aquele momento, por aquele quase abraço das duas.

Até que são interrompidas por um espirro. A Lexa acaba de espirrar e acorda ambas do transe em que entraram. E as duas mulheres desatam a rir.

“É melhor sairmos daqui antes que fiques doente.” Diz a Clarke, o seu tom carinhoso.

A Lexa abana a cabeça, ainda pousada no ombro da artista.

“Não quero.” Responde ela, num tom meio mimado que a Clarke adora ouvir.

A artista pega cuidadosamente no rosto da empresária, para que olhe para si.

“Lexa...”

A morena sorri-lhe.

“Clarke...”

E a artista sorri-lhe de volta.

É então que o telemóvel da Lexa começa a tocar e ela suspira. É claro que iam ser interrompidas!

“Anya...” Atende ela. “Estás bem?”

“A Raven!” Sussurra a Clarke.

“A Raven está contigo?” Ela acena à artista enquanto ouve a resposta da amiga do outro lado da linha. “Sim, não te preocupes. Eu levo a Clarke para casa.” Diz ela, desligando depois a chamada. “A Anya está com a Raven. Está tudo bem.” A morena solta um longo suspiro. Embora não se queira afastar da Clarke, se ficarem ali mais tempo vão congelar. “Vou levar-te a casa.”

“A qual delas?”

A morena olha para a rapariga e nota que ela a olha de um jeito curioso e... Atrevido? A Lexa engole em seco.

“Para a que tu quiseres...” Responde depois, num sussurro nervoso.

A Clarke quer ir para casa da morena. Ou quer lhe pedir que a leve para a casa onde viveram juntas! Será que a Lexa ainda vive no apartamento onde costumavam viver quando namoravam? Claro que não! Que estupidez! A Lexa é uma mulher de sucesso! Era ridículo se ainda vivesse naquele cubículo fora do centro da cidade! Ou... Será que vive?

No exato momento em que a artista ganha coragem para lhe perguntar, é a vez do seu telemóvel tocar.

Ela olha para o ecrã e não consegue esconder o ar de culpa que toma conta do seu rosto.

“É o Finn...” Diz ela para a morena, que dá um passo atrás, lembrando-se de repente que a Clarke tem um noivo e que esta proximidade é incorreta.

A jovem atende, já sentindo a ausência do calor da Lexa, e o homem não lhe dá tempo de falar.

“Clarke, está tudo bem?? Vi nas notícias que o clube onde foste teve uns problemas e até chamaram a polícia! Estás bem??”

“Ahm... Sim... Eu e a Raven saímos de lá quando vimos a confusão.”

“Onde estás? Vou ter contigo agora!”

“Não precisas. Eu... Já estou a caminho.”

Dito isto, e ainda a tentar acalmar o noivo ao telemóvel, a Clarke repara que a Lexa está já no meio da rua a fazer sinais a um táxi para que pare. Embora a morena tenha dito que a levava a casa, ficou com receio de não se conseguir controlar. Por isso, chamou um táxi e, depois, abriu a porta de trás e esperou que a artista entrasse, não sem antes dar dinheiro ao taxista e dizer-lhe a morada para onde deve levar a Clarke, ignorando por completo o facto de estar semi-nua da cintura para cima ou o jeito com que o velho taxista a olha sem vergonha.

A Clarke finalmente desliga a chamada e, antes de entrar no táxi, olha uma última vez para a Lexa.

“E tu?”

“O meu carro está a umas ruas daqui. Eu fico bem.”

A Clarke acena e olha para o chão, sem saber bem o que fazer a seguir.

“Clarke...” A artista olha para a morena, que lhe sorri. “O taxista está à espera.”

“Certo! Ahm... Eu... Vejo-te por aí?”

A Lexa acena, com um sorriso maior, e a Clarke entra finalmente no táxi, deixando a morena fechar-lhe a porta.

O táxi não demora a arrancar e a artista fica a ver a Lexa caminhar sozinha pela rua na direção contrária, soltando um longo suspiro.

“Vejo-te por aí?” Repete ela para si mesma. “Mas que idade tenho eu? Quinze?”

O taxista solta uma gargalhada e a Clarke fica corada.

“A menina realmente... Com um mulherão daqueles, ainda por cima despida... Devia era ter ido embora com ela!” Comenta ele.

“Meta-se na sua vida!” Resmunga ela e ele solta outra gargalhada, fazendo com que a Clarke se ria com ele.

O homem tem razão. Um mulherão daqueles, ainda por cima despida... A Clarke devia definitivamente ter ido embora com ela.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Até agora, foi o capítulo longo, mas creio que o próximo irá pelo mesmo caminho!  
> Os ânimos estão a aquecer e já está a tornar-se difícil para ambas suportar a distância e não matar as saudades de tantos anos... Uiuiui! Segurem-se!!


	6. A falta dela

“Aconteceu o quê??” Pergunta-lhe a Anya ao telemóvel.

A Lexa sorri e respira fundo ao mesmo tempo que se deixa cair na cama.

“Ela agarrou na minha gravata e aproximou o meu corpo do dela!”

“Isso depois de teres despido a camisa em frente a ela...” Continua a Anya.

“Exibicionista!” Diz uma voz que não é a da amiga.

“Quem...” A Lexa pergunta-se quem terá dito aquilo e desata às gargalhadas. “A Raven ainda está contigo?”

“Bom... Ahm... Talvez?” A Anya engasga-se nas suas próprias palavras.

“Estava muito frio na rua!” Responde a Raven, a desculpar-se.

“Ok, ok... Aqueçam-se uma à outra!” Diz a Lexa, desligando a chamada antes de dar tempo a qualquer uma delas de responder.

Depois, suspira e relembra tudo o que aconteceu na hora anterior: a Clarke a olhá-la com carinho, a puxá-la para perto de si, a tocar-lhe no estômago e quase a sugerir que dormissem juntas quando lhe perguntou para que casa a Lexa a ia levar. E a morena arrepia-se só de pensar no que quase aconteceu! Depois, a Clarke perguntou como uma adolescente nervosa...

“Vejo-te por aí?” Repete a Lexa, em voz alta, relembrando as palavras da artista.

A empresária não consegue parar de sorrir. Esta noite, com o jeito como a Clarke reagiu perto dela, a Lexa teve certezas de que ainda provoca algum tipo de sentimento na ex-namorada. Um sentimento bom: desejo!

E a Lexa vai, definitivamente, vê-la por aí! Ela vai fazer questão de a procurar! Ela precisa de conversar seriamente com a artista e perceber porque é que ela deixara de pintar e nunca mais voltara a TonDC, para os seus braços. Ela não sabe se a resposta a vai agradar, mas precisa de saber. Ela precisa de descobrir porque é que a mulher da sua vida deixou de fazer o que mais amava e ficou noiva... De outra pessoa.

Mas, esta noite, a Lexa não quer pensar demasiado nisto! Esta noite, a morena quer reviver o que passou com a Clarke que, por pouco que fosse, teve muito significado. Esta noite, Lexa Woods vai matar saudades de Clarke Griffin através da sua imaginação e das suas próprias mãos no seu corpo, dando prazer a si mesma enquanto relembra o toque daquela mulher linda que controla o coração e a alma da pessoa que controla toda a cidade de TonDC! Mesmo passados seis anos, Clarke Griffin controla tudo o que é Lexa Woods. E, mesmo tendo sofrido tudo o que sofreu, a Lexa adora esta sensação de pertencer de todas as maneiras possíveis e imaginárias a uma e só mulher.

Sem perder mais tempo, e ainda semi-nua da cinta para cima, a Lexa desaperta as calças e viaja com uma das mãos para o centro das suas pernas. Vai ser uma longa noite...

 

* * *

 

 

A Clarke está já deitada na cama depois de ter tomado um banho bem quente numa tentativa de relaxar a tensão em que ficou quando entrou em casa e teve que lidar com um Finn que, de preocupado, passou a ciumento quando notou na camisa que ela trazia aos ombros. Uma parte dela não queria tomar banho porque queria continuar com o cheiro da Lexa no seu corpo. O perfume da morena que, passados tantos anos, continua a ser o mesmo! Mas uma voz dentro de si dissera-lhe que estava errado deitar-se ao lado do noivo a carregar o cheiro da mulher que mais amou em toda a sua vida. Lexa Woods, a mulher que nunca esqueceu

Ela solta um longo suspiro. A esta altura do campeonato ela não devia pensar nisto. Não devia pensar _nela_. De repente, a vergonha toma conta da artista quando se lembra do jeito com que puxou a empresária para si e pousou a sua mão no estômago da morena. Mas que estômago tão definido... Imediatamente, todo o corpo da Clarke parece ter pegado fogo só com aquela lembrança! A Lexa definitivamente tem tratado do seu corpo! Apesar de sempre ter sido uma amante do desporto, a morena não tinha o seu corpo tão definido há sete anos atrás. Não deste jeito! Aqueles braços, aquele estômago, tudo tão tonificado!

Merda... A Clarke devia ter tomado um banho de água gelada, isso sim! Agora está cheia de calores e sente-se completamente molhada, o que está errado, porque tem o noivo a dormir profundamente ao seu lado.

Durante o seu sono profundo, o Finn pousa um braço à volta da cintura da artista e ela fecha os olhos e tenta adormecer, mas em vão. Ainda há uma hora atrás estava com a Lexa e foi tudo tão... Intenso!

E intensidade é também a palavra certa para o que ela está a sentir neste exato momento entre as suas pernas. Enganou-se redondamente quando achou que ia conseguir dormir com o desejo súbito de ter aquele corpo escultural da morena em cima do seu e os seus dedos a penetrá-la.

Merda! Porque é que se foi lembrar disso? Daqueles dedos longos e tão eficazes dentro de si... Boa, agora está ainda mais molhada!

Ela suspira frustrada mas nem um pouco envergonhada com a ideia que subitamente lhe passa pela cabeça.

Cuidadosamente, ela afasta o braço do Finn da sua cintura e levanta-se sem grande alarido. Depois, fecha a porta do quarto e vai até à sala,sentando-se no longo sofá.

Ela precisa disto. Ela precisa dela! E não pode propriamente pedir ao Finn que resolva este “problema” quando tudo aquilo em que consegue pensar é na Lexa e no jeito com que a morena costumava dar-lhe prazer.

Não seria, de todo, uma estreia para Clarke Griffin envolver-se sexualmente com alguém enquanto pensa na Lexa. E, com alguma vergonha, ela admite a si mesma que até já fodeu o Finn enquanto pensava na morena. Mas, com estes sentimentos todos pela empresária tão reforçados desde o seu regresso a TonDC e com estas memórias tão recentes, a saber que praticamente sugeriu à Lexa que passassem a noite juntas, tentar apagar este fogo com o noivo parece-lhe o mais errado de se fazer.

Por isso, Clarke Griffin decide resolver o seu problema aqui e agora, sozinha. Quer dizer, sozinha não. Com as suas memórias... Todas elas! Sobretudo as desta noite, em que se atreveu a tocar no estômago tonificado da ex-namorada... Em que se atreveu a colar o seu corpo ao dela... Em que sentiu a respiração da morena no seu pescoço...

Ela olha para o lado e, pousada no sofá, está a camisa _dela_. Da Lexa. A Clarke apressa-se a pegar nela e a cheirá-la para sentir aquele perfume tão viciante enquanto que, com a mão livre, viaja para dentro dos seus calções de pijama, para a parte do seu corpo que lhe pede mais atenção.

“Lexa...” Suspira ela, baixinho, fechando os olhos.

Com o perfume da morena tão presente naquela camisa, a Clarke sente como se a morena estivesse ali com ela, o que a faz ficar ainda mais molhada!

Sem pensar duas vezes, ela insere dois dedos dentro de si e começa a estimular-se com movimentos lentos. Bem lentos. E deixa-se levar pelo aroma da morena, por aquele perfume que continua a ser o mesmo.

“Ah...”

Já fazia imenso tempo desde que dava prazer a si mesma. Já fazia imenso tempo desde que se estimulava enquanto pensava nela.

“Ah...”

Ela começa a acelerar os seus movimentos enquanto enterra cada vez mais o rosto na camisa da morena que não sai do seu pensamento.

Só mais um pouco... Só mais um p...

“Clarke?”

A rapariga dá um salto do sofá, sobressaltada, tirando rapidamente a mão que tem entre as suas pernas e deixando cair a camisa da Lexa aos seus pés.

“O que...” O Finn está à porta do quarto com um ar sonolento e, ao mesmo tempo, confuso.

A artista sente o seu rosto e as suas orelhas a arder, tal é o estado em que deve estar corada.

“Estavas a tocar-te??” Pergunta ele, numa voz ofendida.

Ela abre a boca para tentar justificar o que ele acabara de ver, mas nada lhe ocorre.

“Porquê??” Ele olha para os pés da rapariga, onde ela deixara cair a camisa. “E a segurar essa camisa??”

“Não, eu...” A Clarke tenta acalmar-se, respirando fundo. “Foi a primeira coisa que encontrei para abafar os gemidos.” Não é mentira, mas também não é toda a verdade.

“Então admites que te estavas a tocar!”

Ela solta um longo suspiro, derrotada.

“Sim. Estava. Estava a tocar-me, Finn.”

“Mas porquê?? Tens-me a mim! Não sou suficiente para ti??”

Ela aproxima-se do noivo e tenta tocá-lo, mas ele afasta-se.

“Finn, claro que és suficiente mas... Estava com vontades e não te queria acordar só para... Isto...”

“Com vontades? Assim de repente?” A voz dele continua num nível irritante e num timbre pouco másculo. É sempre assim quando se exalta.

A Clarke acena timidamente.

“Tens a certeza que não tem nada a ver com a pessoa que te deu essa camisa?” Pergunta ele, o seu tom frio.

“Outra vez essa conversa? Já te disse que a encontrei no chão enquanto fugia do clube! Estava imenso frio lá fora e não podia propriamente ir buscar o meu casaco no meio de toda aquela confusão!” Confusão que começou por minha causa... Mas isso agora não interessa.

O Finn respira fundo, mais calmo agora que ouve esta explicação e aproxima-se da noiva.

“Quando for assim, acorda-me.” Diz ele, com carinho. “Estou sempre pronto para ti, Princesa...”

Ela olha-o e sente-se mal por ter mentido. Sente-se mal por, em primeiro lugar, ter vindo para a sala tocar-se a pensar na Lexa.

O noivo beija-a com paixão, puxando-a para perto de ti. E ela percebe agora que ele não estava a brincar quando disse que estava sempre pronto para ela. Ele está pronto para ela. Neste exato momento!

E ela não o quer. Ela não sente desejo por ele. Não esta noite.

Mas vai fazer o quê? Rejeitá-lo depois de ter sido apanhada em flagrante? Isso seria demasiado suspeito!

A Clarke não quer, mas precisa disto. Se disser que não ao Finn, ele vai sentir o seu ego masculino ferido, para além de que vai desconfiar da desculpa que ela lhe dera quando a apanhou a masturbar-se.

Mas desde quando deitar-se com o noivo lhe soou a obrigação?

Então, engolindo o orgulho – e a mágoa por estar a obrigar-se a fazer isto –, ela salta para o colo dele e deixa que o Finn os guie até ao quarto, até à cama enorme dos dois, tentando convencer-se a si mesma que o quer, que o deseja, que o ama...

Mas aquele não é o corpo que ela anseia ter em cima de si. Não são aqueles músculos que ela quer sentir. Não é daquele jeito que ela quer ser penetrada...

O Finn tira a t-shirt com que costuma dormir e a Clarke dá por si a comparar o tronco do namorado com o da ex-namorada. O que não faz muito sentido! Mas ela não consegue deixar de se questionar se a Lexa não tem mais músculos e um corpo bem mais definido que o do Finn...

Ela toca nos ombros dele, nos braços, no estômago... Sim, a Lexa tem o corpo muito mais definido! E, com essa constatação, a Clarke fica repentinamente molhada.

Boa! Ela está novamente louca de desejo pela Lexa...

A artista engole em seco e faz a única coisa que pode fazer neste momento: aceitar. Ela aceita que não é o Finn quem quer ter entre as suas pernas esta noite, mas é quem ela tem, por isso vai ter prazer com ele e dar-lhe prazer também mas... Com a Lexa no seu pensamento. Só hoje! Será uma vez sem exemplo...

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

A Lexa adormeceu. Pela primeira vez em sete anos, Lexa Woods adormeceu. A morena deixara-se ficar na cama a sonhar só mais um pouco com a Clarke.

Tudo bem que chegara realmente tarde a casa depois de toda a confusão no clube e que passara o resto da noite a tocar-se enquanto pensava na Clarke, mas Lexa Woods prefere não dormir e ir correr do que deixar-se ficar na cama e atrasar-se para o trabalho. Contudo, desta vez, a morena decidiu variar. Por vontade própria!

E levantou-se só quando o seu telemóvel tocou pela terceira vez. Alguém está a tentar contactá-la incessantemente esta manhã.

Ela atende. A sua voz sonolenta.

“Sim?”

“Lexa, onde estás?” Do outro lado, a voz da Costia é preocupada.

“Eu... Estou em casa...” Responde ela, entre bocejos.

A Costia demora a responder. A namorada está surpreendida com o que está a ouvir. Lexa Woods, a mulher mais pontual à face da Terra, está atrasada. Porque está em casa. Com certeza, ainda na cama, sítio onde evita passar uma noite completa a dormir sossegada ao lado da namorada.

“Bom... Podes despachar-te?” Pergunta-lhe a secretária, num tom frio e desanimado. “Tens um discurso para dar no terreno das velhas fábricas, antes de começarem oficialmente com as obras para as galerias de arte.” Relembra ela.

“Merda!” A Lexa levanta-se de rompante. “Sim... Ahm... Encontramo-nos lá daqui a meia hora!”

A morena desliga e desata a correr para o duche.

Meia hora depois, tal como combinado, a empresária chega ao terreno à beira rio, onde as obras de reconstrução das velhas fábricas terão lugar.

À espera dela, está uma Costia um tanto chateada.

“Estava boa a cama?” Pergunta-lhe ela, num tom baixo.

A Lexa olha para ela e avalia a sua expressão.

“Por acaso estava.”

A secretária acena, engole o orgulho e passa os documentos àquela que, para além de namorada, é também sua chefe, relembrando que este não é o lugar nem o momento para discussões.

“Aqui tens o discurso e as plantas das obras. Estão à tua espera.”

A Lexa acena e encaminha-se para o palco improvisado que a Costia mandou preparar para o dia de hoje. Ela sobe e cumprimenta quem já a espera para este momento de publicidade para a sua empresa e para cada um dos seus associados que, juntamente com ela, vão levar avante este projeto, entre eles a Octavia e o Finn.

A Octavia e todos os outros recebem-na com um sorriso. Já o Finn, que ganhou uma cisma qualquer à empresária desde a primeira vez em que se conheceram pela forma como se mostrou superior a ele no jantar e, também, pelo jeito com que cumprimentou a sua noiva com um beijo na mão, não a recebe da mesma forma calorosa que os outros.

Ao apertar a mão da sua chefe, o engenheiro não deixa de notar no perfume bem presente da morena: um perfume digno de alguém que está no poder, pensa ele para si com alguma inveja. Um perfume que não lhe é nada estranho. Por momentos, ele pode jurar que é o mesmo cheiro com que a Clarke entrou em casa ontem à noite. O mesmo cheiro que ela carregava consigo quando o Finn correu para a porta e a abraçou, perguntando se estava tudo bem depois da confusão que aconteceu no clube onde a noiva havia ido com a melhor amiga. O cheiro daquela camisa que a Clarke trazia consigo e com a qual a apanhou a tocar-se ontem à noite...

Não.

É impossível!

O Finn é um homem ciumento, mas até ele sabe que criar um filme destes na sua cabeça é um exagero.

O homem então respira fundo e tenta controlar-se.

É tudo filme da tua cabeça, diz ele para si.

A Lexa aproxima-se do microfone e discursa com toda a prática e o à-vontade que foi ganhando ao longo dos tempos, sorrindo para as câmaras e sempre mantendo uma postura digna da mulher mais poderosa de TonDC.

E o Finn não consegue esconder a inveja, porque uma mulher ocupa um lugar que, segundos os seus ideais, devia ser de um homem. Um lugar que podia ser dele!

O engenheiro respira fundo e engole em seco, tentando controlar o mau feitio com que acordara. Ele ainda não recuperou do facto de ter apanhado a Clarke a tocar-se. O que mais lhe custa não foi o que viu, mas o facto da Clarke não lhe ter pedido que tratasse dela, que lhe desse prazer, e preferisse masturbar-se ao invés de ter relações sexuais com o noivo.

“Sorri, Finn...” Sussurra a Octavia, entre-dentes, quando os flashes se tornam mais frequentes.

“O quê?”

“Sorri! Consegue notar-se ao longe esse mau feitio!”

“Eu... Não estou com mau feito.” Responde ele. “Só estava a pensar onde é que a Lexa vai comprar a roupa dela e se existe a versão masculina daqueles fatos...” Diz, tentando rapidamente arranjar uma desculpa.

“Nop. É tudo mandado fazer de encomenda para ela num alfaiate especial! Não há dois fatos iguais em TonDC. Ninguém veste a marca dela!” Responde a designer, orgulhosa por ver o quanto a morena cresceu e atingiu o sucesso. Ela conhece a história da Lexa. Ela conheceu a empresária cheia de sonhos e que aguentava o fardo pesado que o seu pai lhe havia deixado com um sorriso nos lábios. Lexa Woods conseguiu passar de alguém que não tinha nada – a não ser as dívidas que havia herdado do seu pai – à mulher mais poderosa desta cidade. Um modelo para qualquer jovem que ambiciona vencer na vida!

“Hmm...” O Finn não consegue mesmo esconder a inveja que sente da empresária de sucesso.

“Repara... Os fatos dela têm um corte especificamente desenhado para lhe assentar bem em cada curva do seu corpo.” Admira a Octavia que, como a boa designer que é, dá atenção a cada pormenor. “Calças, blazers, até as camisas são diferentes! E têm aquele botãozinho dourado no colarinho, que condiz com os botões de punho do blazer. Consegues ver daqui?”

“Não...” Resmunga o Finn, já farto desta conversa.

“Quando ela se voltar a aproximar de ti, tenta reparar. Os botões têm todos as inicias dela ‘LW’. Muito bem pensado!”

“Sim, muito bem pensado.” Continua ele, já sem paciência.

O tempo que a Lexa passara a discursar e a cumprimentar toda a equipa demorou a passar para o engenheiro invejoso que não consegue esconder o quanto desejava ser ele a ocupar aquela posição.

Já para a empresária, passou a correr e rapidamente voltou à empresa com a sua secretária. As duas entram no Porsche da Lexa, que faz o caminho para a empresa Grounders Inc. em silêncio.

“Vais me dizer o que se passa contigo hoje?” Pergunta a Lexa para a namorada, rompendo o pesado silêncio entre as duas.

“Precisas de um desenho?” Responde-lhe a Costia, secamente.

A empresária não tira os olhos da estrada.

“Costia...” Suspira a Lexa, que odeia quando a namorada é cínica consigo.

“Ora, Lexa, namoramos há tanto tempo e nunca quiseste ficar uma noite inteira comigo na cama! Agora, sem razão aparente, adormeces? Tens andado muito estranha ultimamente, mais ausente, pouco dedicada à nossa relação... E eu nunca exigi nada de ti, mas peço-te que sejas sincera comigo!”

A Lexa encosta o carro e engole em seco, respirando fundo antes de olhar para a namorada.

“Ontem dormiste com alguém?” Pergunta-lhe, de repente, a Costia.

“Não.” Responde a Lexa, com seriedade. Não, porque o Finn ligou à Clarke e interrompeu o que quer que se ia passar a seguir. Mas, quer dizer, mesmo que a Lexa levasse a ex-namorada para sua casa, podia nem ter acontecido nada, certo? Não. Errado. É claro que ia acontecer! A não ser que a Clarke não quisesse porque, pela Lexa, era certo! A morena nem se lembrava que tinha uma namorada, que tinha uma relação com alguém!! Com a Costia, a mulher que já fez tanto por ela, que já teve tanta paciência por ela... E é assim que a Lexa lhe agradece? Passando a noite a tocar-se a pensar na Clarke? A Clarke, que a trocara por Arkadia para ser pintora e depois deixou a pintura, não voltou a TonDC e arranjou um noivo?? A Lexa está, claramente, a medir mal as coisas.

A empresária leva as duas mãos ao rosto da Costia e puxa-a para si, beijando-a. A Costia depressa corresponde e a Lexa só desejava que, o que sentiu ontem só em olhar para a Clarke, sentisse agora ao beijar a Costia. Mas nada se compara ao que ela sente quando está com a Clarke. Nada! Só o facto de olhar para a ex-artista mexe com cada célula do seu corpo e descontrola cada batimento do seu coração. E ela não consegue sentir isto com mais ninguém, mesmo que se esforce para tentar!

“Desculpa. Ando cansada.” Explica ela. “Ontem eu e a Anya fomos até a um clube. Ela queria dançar. Depois começou lá um tumulto...” Foi ela quem começou esse tumulto, mas isso não interessa nada. “E cheguei a casa tarde e cansada.”

A Costia toca-lhe perto do olho esquerdo e a Lexa, despreparada, geme de dor com o contacto.

“Então é daí que vem esta negra que tentaste tapar com toda a base que tinhas em casa?” A Costia sorri-lhe e a Lexa sorri-lhe de volta.

“Sim... Achas que as câmaras conseguiram captar isto?”

“Não. Conseguiste esconder bem com o cabelo quando subiste ao palco.”

A morena sorri-lhe. A Costia é uma mulher tão maravilhosa. Porque é que a Lexa não a consegue amar? Porquê??

 

* * *

 

_A Lexa aproxima-se da porta do Luna-bar, onde a Clarke já a espera impaciente. Depois da noite em que se conheceram naquele mesmo sítio, as duas raparigas trocaram números e, desde então, não deixaram de falar por mensagem e por chamada um dia que fosse. Uma semana depois, a artista ganhara coragem e convidara a morena para sair. Um encontro! E a Lexa não demorou a aceitar. Para falar a verdade, se a Clarke não lhe perguntasse, ela própria iria fazê-lo. Mas a morena tentou ser paciente e esperar que a artista desse esse passo, já que a Lexa dera o passo de se esbarrar contra ela há uma semana naquele mesmo bar, quando a Anya lhe pedira que pusesse em prática o ‘plano da louca’ para conhecer a rapariga loira. Como é óbvio, desde essa mesma noite que a melhor amiga da morena percebeu que não ia ter qualquer hipótese com a Clarke, que parecia não conseguir desviar as atenções da Lexa. Por isso, quando a morena lhe contara que tinha um encontro com ela, a Anya ficou feliz pela amiga._

_“Olá...” Diz a morena, aproximando-se dela._

_“Olá...” Responde a Clarke timidamente, sem saber bem como a cumprimentar._

_Mas não precisou de pensar muito porque, de repente, a Lexa revela as suas mãos, que até agora tinha atrás das costas, e quebra o gelo._

_“Um cheeseburger?” Pergunta a Clarke, com um sorriso._

_“Sim. Oferecer flores é um bocadinho lame...” Explica a Lexa, que sente que vai derreter com o sorriso da rapariga loira._

_“Eu gosto de flores.” Responde a Clarke com naturalidade mas, percebendo que a Lexa ficara sem jeito com aquela revelação, tenta corrigir. “Mas gosto ainda mais de cheeseburgers!”_

_A Lexa sorri-lhe e a Clarke sente o seu coração bater com ainda mais velocidade do que a que tem vindo a bater desde que espera a morena à porta do Luna-bar._

_Em vez de entrarem para o bar, as duas raparigas perdem-se a conversar à porta e acabam por decidir dar uma volta pela cidade em vez de se sentarem a uma mesa. Está frio, mas essa é um vantagem que, silenciosamente, ambas arranjaram para poder usar como desculpa para caminharem mais próximas._

_Durante a caminhada, a Clarke aproxima-se timidamente da Lexa e coloca o seu braço à volta do braço da morena, apanhando-a de surpresa. Uma boa surpresa!_

_As horas passam e as duas caminham já em silêncio. Um silêncio que não é perturbador mas sim agradável._

_A Lexa decide acompanhar a Clarke até à porta do seu dormitório, alegando já ser muito tarde para a rapariga andar sozinha na rua e a artista, embora saiba que não há qualquer problema em relação a isso, concorda e agradece._

_“E a ti, quem é que te vai levar em segurança até ao teu dormitório?” Pergunta-lhe a Clarke, na brincadeira._

_“Eu sei tomar conta de mim.” Responde a Lexa, confiante._

_“E queres tomar conta de mim, porquê?” Pergunta-lhe a Clarke, que agora pára à porta do seu prédio._

_“Porque...” A Lexa coça o pescoço, claramente apanhada desprevenida com a pergunta._

_A Clarke descobre nesse exato momento que gosta tanto de deixar a Lexa sem jeito, que decide continuar._

_“Pensei que todo o discurso sobre me trazeres em segurança a casa fosse uma desculpa para me acompanhares à porta e fazeres como nos filmes...”_

_E agora a Lexa sente-se corar._

_“Bom, eu... Também pensei que... Mas não sei se...”_

_A Clarke solta uma gargalhada._

_“Woods, vais beijar-me ou não?” Pergunta, decidida._

_A Lexa sorri-lhe e perde-se naqueles olhos que, mesmo à luz do luar, continuam tão azuis como o céu claro do dia. Nesse exato momento, Lexa Woods percebe que a Clarke deseja o mesmo que ela e ganha mais atitude do que a que tentou arranjar durante toda a noite._

_Agora confiante, a Lexa pousa uma mão na cintura da rapariga, que de repente pára de rir e olha seriamente para a morena. E agora é como se tivessem trocado de papéis. Agora, a Lexa encheu-se de coragem e a Clarke ficou mais nervosa do que nunca._

_A morena leva a outra mão ao pescoço da Clarke e, lentamente, puxa-a para si._

_A Clarke prende a respiração e fecha os olhos, demasiado ansiosa para sentir os lábios da morena colados aos seus._

_E não precisou de esperar muito._

_Milésimos de segundos depois, a Lexa encosta a sua boca na dela._

_E a Clarke sente que está a tocar num pedaço de céu de tão suaves que são os seus lábios!_

_O mundo pára de girar._

_Ela desaprende a respirar._

_A Lexa agarra-a com tanta segurança que, neste exato momento, a Clarke sente que não precisa de mais nada. Que basta a morena, as suas mãos a segurá-la e os seus lábios colados aos dela para se sentir completa._

__

* * *

 

 

A Clarke entra num café perto do campus universitário onde estudou. A Raven e a Octavia já a esperam. Ela senta-se e suspira.

“Porque é que ainda insistem em vir para os mesmos locais que eu costumava frequentar com a...” Ela limpa a garganta. “Lexa?”

“Clarke, nos últimos sete anos eu e a Raven já exploramos todo o tipo de locais e acredita, se insistimos nos mesmos é porque são realmente bons.” Responde a Octavia.

“Yap, a O disse tudo! Nós só frequentamos o que é realmente bom!” Reforça a Raven. “E barato...”

“E não te preocupes, Clarke. A minha patroa não vai aparecer por aqui tão cedo.” Diz a Octavia, aliviando a artista. “Hoje foi a inauguração dos terrenos onde vamos construir as galerias de arte e ela tem muita papelada para rever. Se bem que, mesmo que não fosse isso, seria outra coisa qualquer. Ela tem sempre os dias muito preenchidos!”

A Clarke digere todas as palavras da designer à sua frente.

“Espera, retrocede... Galerias de arte?” Pergunta, confusa.

A Raven e a Octavia trocam um sorriso e depois olham para a artista.

“Tu ainda não sabias?” Pergunta-lhe a Raven, excitada por estar a contar esta novidade em primeira mão à melhor amiga.

“Adoro!” Diz a Octavia, com a mesma excitação. “Sim, Clarke... A Lexa está a restaurar as velhas fábricas perto do rio para as transformar em galerias de arte.”

“Velhas fábricas? Mas isso é...” De repente, a Clarke sente o seu coração acelerar.

“Perto do sítio onde vocês moravam juntas.” Completa a Raven. “Sim, nós sabemos.”

“Mas porquê?” Pergunta ela, sem entender.

“Bom, a Lexa alegou que a cidade estava a precisar de mais vida cultural e decidiu que os terrenos das velhas fábricas seriam o ideal porque assim a cidade cresceria também na periferia e traria mais vida àquele bairro perto do rio.” Explica a designer.

“Sim, definitivamente!” Apoia a latina. “De há uns anos para cá, aquele lado da cidade tem carecido de vida.”

“E acredita que dar um passo a favor da arte, para a empresa da Lexa, é arriscado. Praticamente toda a cidade questionou a sua decisão, mas ela manteve-se firme e disse que quer que TonDC também cresça a nível cultural!”

A Clarke não sabe o que pensar disto tudo. Quer dizer, sabe! Descobrir que a Lexa, a empresária mais poderosa da cidade, decidira dar este passo... Um passo que, sem dúvida, foi dado a pensar na artista acima de todas as pessoas e posições às quais Lexa Woods se eleva, só prova que a morena nunca a esqueceu. E escolher um lado da cidade praticamente morto e sem qualquer vida mas, acima de tudo, o lado da cidade com as melhores recordações das duas – o bairro perto do rio e das velhas fábricas, o bairro onde viviam – para construir as galerias de arte, galerias essas que a Clarke já há muitos anos lhe havia dito que fazem falta em TonDC é, sem dúvida, uma prova de amor! Mais uma prova de amor de que a Lexa nunca a esquecera.

_Senti tanto a tua falta..._

As palavras da Lexa voltam a ecoar na sua cabeça. A sinceridade naquela frase finalmente a transparecer. E, sem perceber, a Clarke está já a chorar, ali naquele café universitário, em frente às amigas.

“E pronto...” Diz a latina, com um sorriso.

“Tu ainda te ris? Que má pessoa, Raven!” Reprova a Octavia.

“Ora... A Clarke está a reencontrar-se!” Defende a Raven. “Aliás, se tu soubesses o que aconteceu ontem...”

“O que aconteceu ontem?” A Octavia olha da Raven para a Clarke e, depois, novamente para a Raven. “Contem-me!!”

A latina conta tudo o que aconteceu à amiga e nem as expressões de surpresa da Octavia acordam a Clarke deste estado profundo em que entrou e onde só pensa em tudo o que acabou de descobrir.

“Clarke...” A Octavia acena à amiga para que ela acorde. “Clarke!!”

“Ahm...” E a Clarke finalmente acorda. “Sim?”

“O que é que aconteceu depois de tu e a Lexa fugiram do clube?” Pergunta-lhe a Octavia, numa expressão de quem espera ouvir pormenores ousados.

A Clarke olha confusa para a amiga.

“Como é que sabes que fomos ao clube?”

A latina revira os olhos.

“Acabei de lhe contar, mas estavas demasiado atenta a sei lá bem o quê. Agora conta tu o resto!” Diz-lhe a Raven, que já sabe de algumas coisas que aconteceram entre a artista e a empresária porque ouviu ontem o telefonema entre a Anya e a Lexa, mas isso não interessa nada porque ela não quer contar às amigas onde passara a noite. É preferível fingir que não sabe de nada!

“Eu... Nós fugimos. Foi isso.”

A Octavia suspira.

“Anda lá, Griffin...” Insiste a designer. “Com todo o historial que tens com a Lexa, óbvio que aconteceu alguma coisa!”

“Óbvio...” Reforça a latina.

A Clarke suspira, derrotada.

“Parámos umas ruas mais à frente e eu estava com os braços gelados e a Lexa deu-me a camisa dela. Então só ficou de...” A Clarke engole em seco e foge com o olhar do das amigas antes de continuar. “Soutien e a gravata, da cinta para cima...”

“A Lexa tem tanto jogo! Adoro!!” Diz a latina.

“Mesmo!! Quero ser a Lexa quando for grande!” Diz a Octavia, com um sorriso.

A Clarke sorri timidamente, recordando o cavalheirismo da Lexa e tudo o que sentiu só em estar perto dela.

“Vá Griffin, continua!” Pede a Octavia.

“Não há nada mais a acrescentar.” Responde a Clarke, tentando ser convincente.

“Anda lá, Clarke! Vais dizer que não aconteceu nada depois da Lexa ficar semi-nua da cinta para cima à tua frente!” Insiste a latina.

A Clarke depressa fica corada e as amigas riem com a situação, enquanto esperam que a artista continue.

“Bom, eu talvez lhe tenha agarrado na gravata e...” Ela olha para as amigas, que a olham atentamente à espera de ouvir o resto da história. “E talvez a tenha puxado mais para mim e também... Talvez lhe tenha tocado no estômago...”

“Wow!! A Lexa tem jogo mas tu não ficas nada atrás quando queres muito uma coisa...” Comenta a Octavia.

“Ok mas já viste o estômago dela??” A Clarke tenta defender-se da acusação das amigas, mas só piora a sua situação. “É tão definido...”

As duas raparigas à sua frente desatam às gargalhadas.

“Pudera! A Anya contou-me que desde que foste embora que ela treina todas as noites!” Conta a Raven, que depressa tapa a sua própria boca.

A Octavia olha para a amiga ao seu lado.

“Desembucha Reyes.” Diz ela.

“O quê? Não há nada para...”

“Sim, conta-nos tu também o que aconteceu ontem à noite!” Exige a Clarke.

“Nada!! E tu ainda não terminaste!”

“Bom, o Finn ligou-me e eu apanhei um táxi para vir embora.” Explica rapidamente a artista, não perdendo tempo com importantes pormenores como o abraço que a Lexa lhe dera ou desejo que sentiu por ela e praticamente a fez propor que fossem para casa da morena. Ou então a parte que está a tentar esquecer a todo o custo, que foi o fogo entre as suas pernas que a fez tocar-se enquanto cheirava a camisa da morena e que a acabou por fazer baixar as defesas, não reparando quando o Finn saiu do quarto e a apanhou em flagrante. A esta memória, a Clarke abana a cabeça, como se esse gesto a fosse ajudar a apagá-la. “Agora é a tua vez! Sim, porque quando a Anya ligou à Lexa, tu ainda estavas com ela!”

A Raven cora mas nada responde. Em vez disso, a Octavia é a primeira a falar, desviando assim as atenções da latina.

“Vocês saem uma noite e de repente tudo acontece!” Diz a Octavia. “Para a próxima quero ser convidada!”

“O, tu foste convidada, mas querias estar linda e magnífica para o dia de hoje lá na inauguração oficial das obras para as galerias.” Relembra a Raven, que havia ligado à designer no dia anterior para a convidar para a sair.

“Agora que penso, a Lexa chegou bem atrasada hoje de manhã!” Relembra a Octavia.

De repente, a Clarke fica preocupada. Longe dela interferir com a vida profissional da morena. Se a Lexa se atrasou, foi porque talvez não tenha conseguido adormecer mais cedo. Pudera! Nem a Clarke conseguiu, com tantas emoções!

“Tens é que começar a controlar um bocadinho os ciúmes do teu noivo, Clarke.” Continua a designer.

“O quê? Porquê?”

“O Finn parece muito incomodado pela presença da Lexa.” Explica a Octavia.

“Óbvio!” Diz a Raven. “Ela e a Clarke num mesmo espaço faz com que toda aquela tensão sexual pegue fogo ao local!”

“Mas o Finn não tem como perceber essas coisas. Só se soubesse do passado delas, o que não é o caso, certo?” Pergunta a designer.

“Não, ele não sabe de nada...” Responde a Clarke.

“A questão aqui é que ele inveja tudo o que a Lexa representa. Ou, pelo menos, foi essa a impressão que me passou. Hoje, enquanto ela discursava, ele olhava-a de um jeito...”

A Clarke fica a pensar nas palavras da amiga. Realmente não seria a primeira vez que o Finn reagiria negativamente à Lexa e ao poder que ela tem em TonDC. Desde a primeira noite em que eles se conheceram, no restaurante, que ele começou com discursos sobre a forma imponente com que a empresária parecia agir com todos. E, desde aí, várias têm sido as situações em que ele tem agido negativamente à Lexa. Como, por exemplo, quando a Costia lhes falara do estúdio. E mal ele sabe que aquela foi uma mensagem secreta da empresária para a morena. Uma prova de que não a esquecera... Mas o Finn não sabe disso. Não sabe nem tem motivos para desconfiar, afinal ele não conhece o passado da Clarke. Ele não sabe que ela e a Lexa tiveram uma relação, nem tão pouco que a Clarke ambicionava tornar-se uma artista de renome. Ele nem sabe que a Clarke pintava! Ele não conhece o fundamental sobre o passado dela... Porque ela não lhe quis contar. Porque ela esperava apagar essas memórias.

Mas em vão.

“Nós três sabemos o quanto a Lexa lutou para ocupar o lugar que ocupa hoje na Grounders Inc. e na cidade.” Continua a Octavia. “E eu estava a falar com imenso orgulho dela, a explicar que até a roupa dela é única! Mas ele só a olhava com desprezo...”

De repente, algo a Clarke fica preocupada.

“A roupa dela é única?” Pergunta ela.

A Octavia acena.

“Como assim, única?” Volta ela a perguntar.

“Todos os fatos da Lexa são feitos especialmente à medida dela e até os tecidos são escolhidos por ela!” Conta a Octavia, que logo depois se vira para a latina. “Pensei que já lhe tivesses contado.”

A Raven abana com a cabeça.

“Não me lembrei. Tu é que és a designer e a gaja da moda e tal...”

“E há forma de perceber isso?” Pergunta a Clarke.

A Octavia acena.

“Todos os botões de punho e de colarinho dela, seja dos blazers ou das camisas, têm as iniciais dela gravados.” Responde calmamente a designer, dando depois um longo gole na sua bebida.

“Diz-me que não contaste isso ao Finn...” Diz a Clarke quase em tom de súplica, o receio evidente no seu olhar.

A Octavia engasga-se e quase cospe a bebida para o chão.

“A Lexa emprestou-te a camisa dela!!” Conclui a designer.

“Oh merda!!” Diz a Raven.

“Precisamos de ir buscar a camisa antes que o Finn chegue a casa!” Diz a Clarke e as duas amigas à sua frente acenam e levantam-se ao mesmo tempo que ela.

São quase horas do Finn sair do trabalho. Elas precisam de se despachar!

 

* * *

 

 

Alguém bate à porta do escritório da Lexa e abre-a sem esperar uma resposta.

“Hey!!” Uma Anya muito sorridente entra e aproxima-se da mesa da Presidente da Grounders Inc.

A Lexa olha para a amiga e sorri ao reparar na sua expressão de felicidade.

“Tens novidades!” Constata a morena.

A Anya acena e o seu sorriso torna-se ainda maior. Ela senta-se na cadeira em frente à mesa da Lexa.

“Eu e a Raven...”

A morena relaxa na sua própria cadeira e o seu sorriso cresce porque já tirou a própria conclusão.

“Dormiram juntas!” Constata a Lexa.

A Anya acena timidamente.

“Lexa... Foi tão perfeito!!”

“Fico tão feliz por ti!”

"Eu sei que sim.” A Anya respira fundo. “Pelo jeito com que ela... Com que nós... Acho que ela ainda não me esqueceu, Lexa!”

“Claro que não te esqueceu! Seria parva se o tivesse feito. Tu és uma grande mulher, Anya! Ela é uma sortuda em te ter!”

A Anya cora com o elogio da amiga.

“Vais conversar com ela sobre isso?” Pergunta-lhe a empresária.

“Sobre quê?

“Sobre quereres uma relação com ela. Uma relação séria.”

“Não sei...”

A Lexa olha seriamente para a amiga.

“Ai Lexa, não sei. Foi só uma noite e não quero estragar o que podemos estar a começar a ter.”

“Então não te importas se ela sair com outras pessoas.”

A Anya fez a sua melhor poker face.

“Não te importas se ela dormir com outras pessoas...” Continua a Lexa, sabendo que vai mexer na ferida.

A Anya suspira.

“Claro que me importo! Não quero que isso aconteça!”

“Então diz-lhe.”

“Há outras formas de dizer.”

“Tipo quais?”

“Se nos continuarmos a ver, que espero que sim, vou lhe dizer que se ando a dormir com ela, não quero dormir com mais ninguém.”

“Uau... Isso vindo de ti é quase uma declaração de amor!” Diz a Lexa, a rir.

A Anya atira-lhe com uma caneta, a primeira coisa que tem ao seu alcance para o efeito.

“Parva... Então e tu, não me vais contar o que aconteceu hoje?” A Anya aproxima-se mais um pouco e sussurra as próximas palavras. “Já ouvi dizer que adormeceste... E até posso adivinhar porquê...”

A Lexa sorri para a melhor amiga. Não adianta esconder-lhe o que quer que seja. Se há pessoa que vai entender o que ela sente, é a Anya.

A mulher à sua frente encosta-se confortavelmente na cadeira.

“Sou toda ouvidos...” Diz-lhe a Anya, esperando a morena começar.

 

* * *

 

 

A Clarke, a Octavia e a Raven correm para o apartamento da artista, a adrenalina a fazer-se sentir só pelo medo de que o Finn chegue antes delas.

“Devíamos ter apanhado um táxi!” Diz a Octavia, já ofegante. “Parecemos três loucas!”

“Não dá! É hora de ponta. Íamos atrasar com o trânsito!” Relembra a latina.

“Só espero que o trânsito atrase o Finn...” Diz a Clarke, mais para si do que para as amigas.

As três chegam finalmente ao prédio onde a Clarke vive com o noivo e chamam o elevador, sempre a olhar por cima do ombro com receio de ver o engenheiro entrar no prédio enquanto esperam.

“Até me custa a respirar!” Diz a Octavia, tão exausta quanto as amigas. “Já não me lembrava de estar assim há imenso tempo!”

“Porquê? O Lincoln não te anda a tirar o fôlego?” Pergunta a Raven, com ousadia, o que lhe vale um empurrão da amiga.

A Clarke quer se rir, mas o seu estado ansioso não lhe permite relaxar.

O elevador não tarda a chegar e as três entram, enquanto a Clarke carrega no botão para o piso onde vive e as portas se começa a fechar.

“Esperem!”

“Merda, é o Finn!!” Diz a Raven, entredentes.

“Fecha, fecha, fecha...” Reza a Octavia, ao mesmo tempo que se tenta controlar para não carregar no botão e fechar ela mesma as portas do elevador.

Já a Clarke, está amarela. E agora? Se o Finn vê a camisa mais uma vez e nota nos botões com as iniciais da Lexa gravados, vai fazer as contas e o resultado não vai ser bonito...

O engenheiro mete a mão entre as portas do elevador, que quase fecham por completo, e entra, dando um beijo apaixonado à noiva. Depois, olha para as outras duas mulheres que a acompanham.

“Vai haver jantarada?” Pergunta ele, que não vê outra razão para ver as três mulheres a subirem juntas.

“Sim!” Responde rapidamente a artista. “Pizza!”

As amigas olham para ela sem entender, mas acenam.

“Sim, pizza! Como nos velhos tempos...” Explica a Raven.

Os quatro entram em casa e a Clarke procura a camisa com os olhos. Ainda está no chão, ao lado do sofá, onde ela a deixou cair esta madrugada depois do Finn a apanhar em flagrante.

“Bom, vou tomar um banho e volto já. Encomendem a pizza! A Clarke sabe o que gosto.” Diz o engenheiro, que pousa a pasta perto do sofá e vai para o WC.

Quando ele desaparece da vista das três amigas, elas suspiram de alívio e a Clarke pega na camisa.

“Esconde, queima, devolve... Faz o que quiseres, mas desaparece com isto daqui!” Sussurra ela para a Octavia, passando-lhe a camisa.

A designer acena e a artista empurra as amigas de volta para a porta de casa.

“Agora vão. Eu invento uma desculpa qualquer. Vão!” Continua ela, em tom de sussurro.

“Caramba, logo agora que estava a gostar da ideia da pizza?” Pergunta a Raven, o que lhe vale o olhar mortífero da artista.

A latina sorri-lhe e sai de casa com a Octavia.

Passados uns minutos, o Finn sai do WC já com o duche tomado e uma roupa mais confortável.

“E então, já pediram a pizza?” Pergunta ele.

“Não. A Raven lembrou-se que tinha um compromisso e a Octavia não quis ficar a segurar vela...” Explica a Clarke, sentindo-me um pouco culpada por estar a mentir ao Finn.

“Segurar vela... Que parvoíce.” Diz ele, a rir-se. “Mandamos vir pizza na mesma?”

“Sim!” Diz ela com um sorriso. “Encomendas tu? Vou tomar um banho.”

Ele acena e a Clarke entra no WC mas, antes de fechar a porta, ele chama por ela.

“Clarke?”

E ela olha para o noivo.

“Onde está a camisa?”

“Que camisa?” Ela tenta fazer-se de desentendida, ao mesmo tempo que tenta não entrar em pânico.

“A que trouxeste ontem. Acho que vou ficar com ela.”

“Ora Finn, não tens camisas que chegue?”

“Sim, mas aquela parecia ser de qualidade!”

“Deitei-a fora.” Responde ela rapidamente, fechando a porta do WC antes de dar tempo ao noivo para responder.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Já praticamente toda a gente foi para casa, menos a Lexa. Não é uma estreia para a morena deixar-se ficar até tarde na empresa. Se ela ocupa o lugar que tem hoje, é porque sacrificou muitas horas da sua vida a trabalhar para o merecer! Mas Lexa Woods não é viciada em trabalho por opção própria. Não. Lexa Woods enterra-se no trabalho para não deixar que a sua cabeça viaje para certas memórias. Para memórias de uma certa pessoa. E então ela tenta distrair-se com papelada, ao mesmo tempo que adianta serviço. É um dois em um!

“Yo, Lexa!” A Raven entra no escritório da empresária sem pedir licença.

A Lexa olha para ela, completamente apanhada de surpresa e repara que a Octavia segue a amiga.

“Passa-se alguma coisa?” Pergunta a morena, já a temer o pior. “A Clarke está bem?”

“É claro que ela ia perguntar pela Clarke...” Comenta a Raven para a Octavia, num sussurro. Depois, aproxima-se da mesa da morena. “Sim, ela está bem. Temos uma entrega especial para ti!”

A latina atira a camisa para cima da mesa.

“Aviso já que ainda não foi lavada.” Continua a Raven.

A Lexa olha para a camisa e não entende. Será que a Clarke está a tentar afastar-se de novo? Será que se arrependeu do que quase aconteceu ontem à noite? A morena sente o seu estômago andar às voltas, começando a recear que as respostas a estas perguntas sejam as que mais teme.

“Hoje caí no erro de dizer ao Finn que as tuas roupas eram feitas especialmente à tua medida e falei nos botões com as tuas iniciais, então tivemos que desaparecer com a camisa antes dele voltar a casa e reparar nisso...” Explica a Octavia.

De repente, a Lexa solta um longo suspiro de alívio.

“Bom, agora tenho que ir.” Continua a designer. “Vens?” Pergunta ela para a amiga.

“Sim.” Responde a Raven, que deixa a Octavia sair da sala e só depois volta a olhar para a Lexa. “Ela voltou a pintar.”

A empresária olha admirada para a latina e sorri com a novidade.

“A sério?”

A Raven acena.

“E adivinha quem é que ela pintou?” Pergunta-lhe a latina.

A Lexa sente o seu coração acelerar.

“Quem?” Pergunta-lhe a morena a sorrir, já quase certa da resposta.

“Vai lá amanhã e vê por ti mesma.” Dito isto, a Raven pisca-lhe o olho e sai do escritório.

A Lexa pega na camisa que as amigas da Clarke lhe devolveram e cheira-a. Misturado com o seu perfume, consegue sentir o perfume da artista.

“A Clarke voltou a pintar...” Repete ela, com um sorriso, e depois pensa na sugestão da Raven: ir lá amanhã visitar a Clarke... Poderia ir de tarde, quando o Finn estiver no trabalho e a Clarke estiver sozinha em casa.

A morena sorri com a ideia. Porque não?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Clarke já perdeu a vergonha em mentir ao Finn e a Lexa está mais que pronta para correr atrás dela, sem se lembrar que a Costia existe. O nosso casal preferido está a brincar com o fogo...


	7. Os medos dela

“ _Cinco!” Diz a Clarke, enquanto brinca com os dedos da morena entre as suas mãos._

_A Lexa olha para a namorada. É domingo à tarde e as duas estão deitadas na cama. Às vezes aproveitam este dia da semana para ir às compras, outras vezes vão ter com os amigos, mas hoje decidiram ficar em casa, estendidas no colchão confortável que têm no chão e ao qual chamam de cama. Lá fora, a chuva é cada vez mais intensa, o que lhes dá ainda mais vontade de continuarem enroladas nos lençóis, aconchegadas uma na outra._

_“Cinco?” Pergunta-lhe a morena, curiosa._

_A Clarke acena e, posicionando o seu peso num dos braços, vira-se para a namorada e começa a beijar-lhe o rosto. A Lexa fecha os olhos e deixa-se levar pelo toque suave dos lábios da artista._

_“Quero cinco filhos.” Explica então a Clarke, baixinho._

_A Lexa volta a abrir os olhos._

_“Cinco??” Repete a morena, completamente apanhada de surpresa._

_“Sim! Quero a casa cheia de crianças!” Responde ela com um enorme sorriso._

_“Clarke, não cabe mais nada nesta casa. Com as tuas telas a ocuparem toda a sala e cozinha e agora também a virem para o quarto, acho que se queremos aumentar à família só conseguimos incluir um peixinho!” A Lexa começa a rir do que acabou de dizer e a Clarke olha-a amuada, o que faz com que a morena dê uma gargalhada ainda maior._

_“Sou uma artista em ascensão, Lexa!” Responde ela, a fazer beicinho. “Mas quando tivermos filhos, já vamos estar a viver numa casa enorme e haverá espaço para tudo!”_

_A Lexa apanha a Clarke distraída e troca de posição com ela, deitando a artista na cama e pousando as pernas uma de cada lado da cintura da namorada._

_“Quem disse que vamos viver numa casa grande?” Pergunta-lhe a morena, beijando-lhe lentamente o pescoço._

_“Eu...” Diz a Clarke, não querendo prolongar a resposta para não interromper o jeito com que a Lexa a começa a arrepiar._

_“E porquê?” Sussurra a Lexa, continuando com os beijos a passo lento._

_“Porque...” A Clarke respira fundo e pousa as mãos na cintura delicada da morena. Ai como ela adora aquela cintura! “Vais ser rica e poderosa.”_

_A Lexa pára de a beijar e olha para a Clarke, que está pronta a reclamar por a namorada ter parado._

_“Rica e poderosa?” Pergunta-lhe ela a rir, claramente não a levando a sério._

_A Clarke senta-se e fica com o rosto ao nível do da morena, ao mesmo tempo que a agarra com mais força pela cintura._

_“Duvidas?”_

_A Lexa envolve os seus braços no pescoço da artista._

_“Não se fica rica e poderosa de um dia para outro, Clarke.”_

_“Pois não. Mas eu sei que um dia vais ser a empresária mais bem sucedida de TonDC!”_

_A morena sorri-lhe._

_“Ai sim?”_

_A Clarke acena, com um sorriso._

_“Tens tudo para te tornares nessa mulher influente.” Responde-lhe a artista. “E eu tenho tudo para me tornar na esposa da mulher influente! Com cinco filhos!”_

_A Lexa solta uma gargalhada mas, de repente, a atmosfera agradável entre as duas acaba porque as luzes de natal que a Clarke havia colocado na parede do quarto e que iluminam aquela repartição da casa vão abaixo e, milésimos de segundos depois, ouve-se um forte trovão. Àquele som, a Clarke começa a tremer. Ela odeia trovões!_

_A morena sabe que o som da trovoada traz más memórias à Clarke, que perdeu o pai numa noite chuvosa e trovejante, enquanto ele viajava de volta a casa depois de uma semana fora em trabalho. E, apesar de ter acontecido há mais de uma década, a artista continua a reagir negativamente a este som. Sempre que começa a chover torrencialmente e a trovejar assim, a Clarke entra em pânico. E, desta vez, não foi exceção._

_A Lexa depressa a abraça e sussurra-lhe ao ouvido._

_“Shhh... Estou aqui... Está tudo bem...” Diz-lhe ela, enquanto a balança levemente._

_A Clarke abraça com força a morena, enquanto tenta respirar._

_“Clarke...” A morena procura os olhos da namorada. “Olha para mim e concentra-te na minha voz, sim? Está tudo bem...” Diz ela, enquanto segura o seu rosto com carinho._

_Lentamente, a Clarke começa a controlar a respiração. Não é só a voz da Lexa que a acalma. É também o seu cheiro, o seu toque e o seu olhar. Aquele olhar da cor da floresta que, mesmo à luz do luar, hipnotiza-a e transmite-lhe segurança!_

_“Isso... Volta para mim, Clarke...” Continua a Lexa, com carinho._

_Passados uns minutos, já depois dos trovões terem parado, as duas voltam a deitar-se na cama e olham para o teto._

_“Vês?” A Clarke interrompe aquele o silêncio momentâneo. “És mesmo poderosa...”_

_A Lexa olha para a namorada com um sorriso. Só a Clarke para acreditar nela! E só a Clarke para fazer a Lexa acreditar em si mesma!_

_E só a Lexa para, mesmo sem saber, relembrar todos os dias à Clarke porque é que ela adora pintar..._

_A Clarke olha para a namorada e sorri-lhe de volta. Será que algum dia vai conseguir exprimir com a sua arte a beleza desta mulher? Não só a beleza do seu corpo, mas também a da sua alma? É que Clarke Griffin precisa mostrar ao mundo o quanto_ _a ama e quer que o mundo inteiro entenda exatamente porquê!_

 

* * *

 

 

Hoje é um dia importante. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Lexa Woods demora o dobro do tempo a preparar-se e a assegurar-se de que está cheirosa, bonita e atraente. Também pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ela chega à empresa e...

“Costia, cancela as reuniões de hoje à tarde. Preciso resolver um assunto urgente.”

“O quê? Mas...” A Costia segue-a até ao escritório. “Lexa, nunca desmarcaste nada. Passa-se alguma coisa?”

“Sim. Preciso resolver um assunto e tem que ser hoje!” Responde-lhe a patroa e namorada.

A Costia suspira e olha para o chão.

“Não devias acabar comigo primeiro?” Sussurra ela.

A Lexa olha para a namorada.

“Disseste alguma coisa?”

A Costia abana a cabeça e sai da sala em silêncio.

Hoje, a Lexa deu a si mesma um tempo limite para sair da empresa. Ela nunca fez isso. Mas é pela Clarke! Pela mulher que ama... Pelo passado que partilharam e que marcou a morena para sempre. E, pela Clarke, ela não se importa de cancelar reuniões ou ficar várias horas sem se envolver em papéis e burocracias. Por isso, e também para não ir já a correr ao luxuoso T2 que arranjou para ela e para aquele engenheiro que a Lexa evita ver para controlar o impulso de lhe espetar uma faca no coração, a Lexa decide que a hora do almoço será a melhor para a visitar. Isto contando que a apanha em casa! Bom, um passo de cada vez. Se não estiver em casa, ela descobrirá onde a encontrar. O importante é que esta conversa não passe de hoje!

A morena começa a imaginar o que a Clarke estará a fazer a esta hora. Talvez a dormir, serena, naquela cama gigante e confortável.

Sem contar, a Lexa viaja para memórias de há seis anos atrás, para aquelas manhãs frias em que ela se deixava ficar na cama só mais um pouco para poder apreciar a artista a dormir profundamente ao seu lado, os seus cabelos loiros à frente do rosto, a sua boca ligeiramente aberta, os braços agarrados à almofada como se a quietude do seu sono dependesse disso... A Clarke adora estar no canto dela quando está a dormir. Sempre adorou. Mas, durante a noite, procurava a Lexa e abraçava-a, assegurando-se inconscientemente da presença da morena ali. Então, e mesmo sem acordar, agarrava-se com força à morena, acabando por acordá-la a ela. Mas a Lexa não se importava. Ela adorava quando a Clarke a procurava entre os lençóis.

“Lexa?” A Costia entra no escritório, interrompendo a espécie de transe em que a morena havia entrado. Ela percebe o pequeno sorriso que a namorada tem nos lábios e repara no olhar sonhador que tinha há segundos atrás e do qual se recompõem agora. Ela não gosta disso. Não gosta nada!

“Ahm... Sim...” A Lexa tenta disfarçar a vulnerabilidade em que a namorada a apanhou.

“Os clientes estão possessos e exigem que as reuniões aconteçam hoje mesmo.” Responde a Costia, com frieza.

A Lexa suspira. Ela sabia que ia ser complicado adiar as reuniões de hoje, mas tinha alguma esperança de que fosse possível.

“Volta a ligar-lhes e passa-me as chamadas.” Pede ela então. “Eu própria falarei com eles.”

Mas a Costia não se mexe. Em vez disso, fica a olhar para ela e a morena levanta a questão com o olhar.

“Não te estou a reconhecer.” Confessa a Costia. “Esqueceste de rotinas que já temos há seis meses, deixaste ficar na cama mais do que o costume, chegas atrasada... Agora até reuniões queres cancelar?”

A Lexa olha-a em silêncio. Ela não quer ter esta conversa com a Costia. Não agora. Mas devia, não devia? Ela não pode continuar assim para sempre. A Costia não merece isso.

“E tudo mudou numa questão de dias...” Continua a namorada. “Ela foi assim tão importante para ti que agora não consegues fazer mais nada a não ser correr atrás dela como um cachorrinho perdido?”

A Costia sabe?? Mas como?? A Lexa não esconde a surpresa dessa revelação e sente o seu coração apertar porque a namorada está agora a chorar à sua frente.

“Costia...” A morena levanta-se e caminha para ela.

“Não sou burra nenhuma, Lexa! Primeiro o teu ar de choque no jantar da empresa, que até podia ser algo natural se eu não te conhecesse e não soubesse que consegues esconder as emoções melhor do que ninguém. Depois os constantes olhares para o canto da mesa onde ela estava sentada...” A voz da Costia quase não se ouve. “Exigiste um estúdio de pintura para a casa deles quando ninguém o pediu... É claro que comecei a somar dois mais dois! E ontem a verdadeira confirmação, quando ouvi a designer e a outra rapariga aqui no escritório falarem contigo.” A Costia pára por momentos e um sorriso triste toma conta dos seus lábios. “O teu tom de voz muda quando dizes o nome dela... Quem me dera que dissesses o meu nome assim...”

A Lexa engole em seco. Ela não devia ter subestimado a Costia. A mulher de traços orientais é inteligente e, apesar da empresária não ter sido óbvia, só uma mulher como a sua namorada para perceber o significado por trás das suas ações.

“E é por causa dela que queres cancelar as reuniões, não é? Vais ter com ela...”

A Costia, triste deste jeito à sua frente, parte-lhe o coração. Ela não queria fazê-la sofrer. Ela queria poupá-la a isto! A Lexa então acena em resposta àquela pergunta.

A Costia suspira.

“Quando é que me ias contar, Lexa? Ias esperar que ela deixasse o noivo e escolhesse ficar contigo para me dizeres que afinal não queres mais nada comigo?”

E a esta pergunta a Lexa não tem resposta. Sinceramente, ela não sabe o que iria acontecer. Desde que a Clarke voltou a TonDC que ela não consegue pensar em mais nada nem ninguém! E nem o receio de poder vir a magoar a Costia com tudo isto a impediu de continuar.

A Costia solta um riso cínico enquanto espera que a Lexa se defenda.

“A mulher mais poderosa de TonDC é uma fraca perto de uma mulher que escolheu outro para partilhar a sua vida!”

“Costia...” Pela primeira vez, a Lexa fica sem palavras. “Eu... Eu vou contar-te tudo. Explicar-te o que vivemos! E vais perceber que...”

“Poupa-me, Lexa!” Mas a Costia interrompe-a. “Achas que se me contares a vossa história de amor eu vou me sentir menos traída? Mais amada??” A Costia levanta os braços enquanto o seu tom de voz se exalta. “Ok, começa então! Vá, conta-me como eram as vossas noites!”

A Lexa fecha os olhos e respira fundo. Realmente não foi a melhor sugestão. Raios! A mulher que, em TonDC, é a mais bem sucedida a nível profissional, não consegue resolver o único problema da sua vida pessoal!

“Desculpa...” Diz ela então, baixinho.

“Que parte??” Pergunta-lhe a Costia, ainda num tom exaltado. “Aquela em que me tens mentido? Ou aquela em que te esqueceste que não sou apenas a tua secretária e que de facto estamos numa relação?? Espera, estávamos! Estávamos numa relação! Porque eu recuso-me a ser a tua segunda opção! Vês? Menos um problema na tua vida! Menos um fardo! Agora és livre de correr atrás das mulheres dos outros!” Dito isto, a Costia encaminha-se para a porta do escritório. “Mas primeiro não te esqueças de convencer todos os teus clientes a desistirem das reuniões que já estão marcadas há mais de dois meses. Aproveita e desiste também tu desse lugar, já que se continuares assim vais levar toda a empresa à falência.”

A Lexa cerra os punhos e tenta controlar a raiva que começa a sentir ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Ela não admite que falem assim da Clarke! E a empresa não vai à falência! Tudo bem que a morena se tem desleixado, mas ela não vai deixar que os acontecimentos dos últimos dias interfiram no futuro da sua empresa!

A Costia olha-a com frieza e não espera pela resposta da morena.

“Agora, se me dás licença, vou tirar o dia de hoje e todas as folgas a que tenho direito e que nunca tirei porque trabalhava por amor a ti, não ao ordenado.” Dito isto, a mulher sai do escritório, deixando uma Lexa pronta a explodir para trás.

A morena sabe que não lhe devia ter feito isto. Ela sabe que errou. E também sabe que a Costia está a fazer a coisa certa em distanciar-se por um tempo dela e da empresa. Mas, por muito que todas as palavras e lágrimas da Costia lhe tenham partido o coração, ela sabe que faria tudo igual porque, quando o assunto é Clarke Griffin, Lexa Woods não vê mais nada à frente.

A empresária mais bem sucedida de TonDC respira fundo, senta-se novamente no seu cadeirão e procura o número de todos os clientes com quem tem reuniões agendadas para hoje, ligando um a um. O dia vai ser mais longo do que o que imaginou.

 

* * *

 

 

Hoje a Clarke acordou e foi direta para o estúdio. Nem tomar o pequeno-almoço quis! Esperou ouvir a porta de casa fechar para se assegurar de que o Finn já tinha saído, levantou-se da cama, pegou na chave que guarda com todo o cuidado numa caixinha dentro de uma das gavetas do guarda-fatos, pegou também no telemóvel e numa pequena coluna que liga a ele através do bluetooth e caminhou lentamente até à porta do estúdio, que abriu apenas para ser recebida pelo cheiro das suas tintas preferidas.

Hoje, Clarke Griffin acordou pronta para mergulhar nas suas fantasias e, por isso, o quadro que quer pintar vai ser bem maior! Ela precisa de uma tela enorme! O que sentiu com a Lexa na noite do bar e o que sonhou com ela esta noite deixam-na cheia de emoções que precisa de contar. Contar às suas telas! Segredos que só ela e estes quadros irão guardar.

Desde que chegou a TonDC que tem sonhado com a morena todas as noites. No início, sentia-se mal por estar a sonhar com ela enquanto dormia com o noivo ao lado mas, cada vez mais, dormir com o Finn é que a faz sentir-se mal consigo mesma. A verdade é que ela agora anseia pela chegada da noite, pela chegada do sono, para poder rever a ex-namorada.

E esta noite, sem exceção, voltou a sonhar com ela! Sonhou com o corpo despido da morena envolvido em lençóis de cetim, com o pôr-do-sol a iluminar a cama e com aqueles olhos verdes e enormes a procurar a sua atenção. Esta noite, as curvas do corpo da Lexa chamaram por si.

A artista liga a coluna ao telemóvel através do bluetooth e escolhe uma música que a recorda sempre da Lexa: “Malt Liquor”, dos Lewis del Mar. Ela senta-se em frente à enorme tela que escolheu e prende o cabelo. Em seis anos, este é o segundo quadro que se atreve a pintar, tudo porque voltou a TonDC e reencontrou a mulher que mais amou em toda a sua vida, tudo porque todos os sentimentos antigos, adormecidos mas não esquecidos, que ela não queria acordar nem por nada, despertaram e atacaram-na com mais força depois de ver a Lexa, ouvir a sua voz, sentir o seu toque e recordar o seu cheiro... A Lexa, que está mais crescida, mais charmosa, mais confiante e poderosa do que nunca mas que, quando está perto de si, volta a ser a Lexa vulnerável e cheia de emoções que só a Clarke conhece. A Lexa, que quando está perto de si deixa cair o muro que criou à sua volta e não a olha do mesmo jeito frio com que olha toda a gente. A Lexa, que a olha com timidez mas não esconde a paixão, que a toca com cuidado mas não esconde o desejo, que lhe fala com uma serenidade cheia de confiança e receio ao mesmo tempo. A sua Lexa.

A Clarke abre mais tintas do que as que abriu da outra vez que decidira pintar, escolhe mais pincéis, esquece-se que ainda está de camisa de noite e suja-a juntamente com todo o seu corpo. Ela começa a pintar, a espirrar diferentes cores para as paredes, para o chão alcatifado, para o rosto... Porque é que a Lexa a faz sentir assim? Mais viva? Ela já costumava pintar antes da morena ter entrado na sua vida. Ela passava horas fechada numa sala apenas a explorar a sua criatividade, porque Clarke Griffin nasceu assim, sonhadora, apaixonada, intensa! E desde pequena que sempre tentou transmitir isso de alguma forma às pessoas que a rodeavam. Ela queria mostrar à família e aos amigos que estava tudo bem em pensar fora da caixa, que a vida não tinha que ser apenas a preto, branco e cinzento. Ela queria mostrar que, às vezes, o mais saudável é mesmo aceitar que todos temos um bocadinho de louco em nós mesmos! E essa vontade de se exprimir, esse atrevimento em dizer sempre o que pensava e tomar decisões apenas com a resposta à pergunta “vou me arrepender mais se fizer ou se não fizer?”, faziam dela a apaixonada Clarke Griffin, que muita gente admirava, mas também muita gente odiava. Mas ela não queria saber! Desde que os seus amigos e a sua família estivessem bem com isso, ela não se preocupava em tentar encaixar-se no que quer que fosse que a sociedade dizia ser certo ou errado.

E então aparece a Lexa, que vivia num mundo a preto e branco e que achava que, até ao dia em que atingisse as suas metas, não precisava viver, mas sim sobreviver. E a Clarke nunca foi pessoa de se sentir atraída por alguém assim, mas qualquer coisa clicou desde o primeiro momento em que viu a morena. Até hoje, Clarke Griffin não sabe o que foi, mas muitas vezes aposta consigo mesma que foram aqueles olhos da cor da floresta que, ao mesmo tempo que fizeram a artista aterrar para a realidade, a fizeram também sonhar, desejar e amar com mais vontade do que nunca! A Lexa nunca foi fria com ela como era com as pessoas à sua volta. Com ela, a Lexa mostrava-se mais humana, frágil e leve. E a Clarke sempre amou o facto da Lexa reservar toda essa humanidade só para ela! E então deixou-se levar... Deixou-se envolver por tudo o que era Lexa Woods, um cordeiro em pele de lobo, que faria qualquer coisa pela Clarke, até ir contra as suas próprias palavras e filosofias. Pela Clarke, ela não se importava de se questionar e de questionar coisas que, até então, eram certas para si. A Clarke tornara-se a sua prioridade desde o primeiro segundo! E a artista, que achava que estava a conquistar a Lexa e que ainda ia demorar até a morena deixar cair as suas defesas, acabou por perceber que era ela quem estava a ser conquistada aos poucos. Ela achava que a Lexa tinha imensos medos em deixar-se envolver, mas depressa entendeu que era ela quem estava cheia de receios em entregar o seu coração e a sua alma cegamente a alguém. Mas foi uma questão de tempo. Pouco tempo, aliás! Porque Clarke Griffin não demorou muito a perceber que estava a ficar louca e perdidamente apaixonada por tudo o que era Lexa Woods.

E, aos poucos, as duas tornaram-se uma. E nem mesmo as diferentes opiniões abalavam aquela relação. Muito pelo contrário! O facto de uma sempre questionar os ideais da outra, fazia com que aprendessem imenso juntas. E ambas tinham o mesmo objetivo em comum: elas queriam mudar o mundo! Queriam mudá-lo para melhor! Uma com a sua arte e a outra com o seu talento nato para governar. E depressa perceberam que, em vez de fazerem desse sonho uma missão solitária, podiam unir-se. Já pouco importava se o caminho a percorrer ia ser longo porque agora tinham-se uma à outra e, demorasse o tempo que fosse, ia ser bom. Porque iam fazê-lo juntas!

Mas depois Arkadia pôs-se entre elas. A cidade onde a Clarke crescera estava a dar-lhe uma oportunidade que TonDC ainda não estava preparada para dar. E a artista aceitou. Aceitou porque a Lexa a apoiou nessa decisão, porque a Lexa lhe prometera esperar pelo seu regresso. Porque é que a Clarke não quis voltar? Porque é que se escondeu atrás do medo da reprovação? A Lexa nunca lhe bateria a porta na cara mas... E se fosse tarde demais?

Ainda com as mãos mergulhadas na tinta, a Clarke começa a chorar. Ela olha para a tela à sua frente: tons de verde a preenchem, misturados com o laranja do pôr-do-sol do seu sonho, o branco dos lençóis daquela cama que guarda na memória e o tom de pele e de cabelo que tenta que sejam idênticos ao da Lexa. Uma tela enorme, preenchida pela silhueta da mulher que sempre amou...

A Lexa tê-la-ia aceitado de volta. Ela continuou à sua espera! Porque é que a Clarke demorou seis anos a perceber isso?

 

* * *

 

Já passara da hora do almoço e a Lexa salta de reunião em reunião. É claro que estes clientes nunca iriam aceitar reagendá-las! E a empresária só quer despachá-los o mais rápido possível, mas não pode. O lugar que ocupa na Grounders Inc. veio com muita dedicação sua. Ela não pode simplesmente chegar à sala de reuniões, ouvir as propostas deles ou apresentar as suas e sair a correr. Não. Ela precisa de conversar, conquistar a confiança de cada um, mostrar-lhes que ela sabe do que está a falar e está disponível para eles porque são mais do que futuros parceiros: são futuros companheiros de negócio. É assim que Lexa Woods faz a sua empresa crescer cada vez mais: tratando cada um com especial atenção, conquistando-os e fazendo-os acreditar que a sua empresa depende das deles, e só das deles, para sobreviver. Porque cada cliente adora sentir-se especial. E ela precisa que cada um deles confie nela e na sua palavra para poder controlá-los.

A empresária faz uma pausa enquanto espera mais uma reunião. Ela vai até ao seu escritório e enche um copo com whiskey. Este dia está a demorar mais que os outros a passar! Tudo porque ela tem planos e não consegue ver este dia terminar nunca!

Ela caminha até à enorme janela com vista para toda a cidade e bebe um pouco. Enquanto sente o líquido queimar-lhe a garganta, repara nas nuvens. O tempo começa a ficar embrulhado, o que significa que muito brevemente vai começar a chover.

“Posso?”

Ela olha na direção da porta e é recebida com um sorriso.

“Olá, Anya. Queres?” Ela estende o copo para a amiga.

“Não é um bocado cedo para isso?”

“Nunca é cedo para um bom whiskey.”

“Verdade.” A Anya senta-se no sofá. “Já soube do final da história da camisa. Acho que vou escrever um livro sobre isso! Vou chamar-lhe ‘as fantásticas aventuras da camisa encantada de Lexa Woods’. O que achas?” Pergunta ela, a rir-se.

“Muito engraçada...” A Lexa dá um gole no whiskey, com um sorriso nos lábios. Ela gosta de ver a amiga bem-disposta. “Isso quer dizer que passaste mais uma noite nos braços da tua latina caliente?”

“Yap! E mete caliente nisso!”

“Pormenores? Obrigada mas não!” Apressa-se a morena a dizer.

No corredor, ouve-se o telefone a tocar. Mais propriamente o telefone da mesa da Costia.

“Onde está a Costia? Estou a ouvir o telefone a tocar desde que saí do elevador.” Diz a Anya.

A Lexa suspira.

“Está de folga...”

“A Costia de folga? Uau, essa é nova! Ela não costuma tirar folgas.”

“Pois não. Mas tirou hoje e acho que vai tirar todas as outras a que tem direito.”

“Mas porquê? O que...”

A Lexa limita-se a dar outro gole no whiskey.

“Ok, desembucha.” Exige a melhor amiga.

“Ela talvez tenha descoberto da minha história com a Clarke...”

“Oh não...”

“E talvez tenha terminado comigo...”

“Ui...”

“E talvez não me queira ver mais à frente nos próximos meses, já que creio que estava a falar mesmo a sério quando disse que ia tirar todas as folgas que não tirou até hoje.”

A melhor amiga olha-a, ainda chocada com o que acaba de ouvir.

“Precisas de uma secretária nova.” É tudo o que a Anya consegue dizer.

A Lexa limita-se a acenar e a beber mais um pouco.

“Mas como é que isso aconteceu?” Pergunta-lhe a amiga.

“Eu pedi-lhe que cancelasse as reuniões marcadas para hoje e ela juntou dois mais dois e percebeu que tudo o que tenho vindo a fazer não é típico meu. E também percebeu que mudei desde a chegada da Clarke.”

A Anya fica boquiaberta.

“A Costia não é burra nenhuma. E tu devias ter tido mais cuidado!”

“Eu sei mas... Quando é sobre a Clarke eu fico assim, desnorteada! Só vejo uma pessoa à minha frente e é ela! E hoje queria cancelar as reuniões para ir conversar com ela à hora do almoço mas como é óbvio não consegui.” A morena suspira. “Preciso mesmo de perceber porque é que ela não voltou para mim se deixou a pintura... Porque eu sinto que ela nunca me esqueceu... O sentimento ainda existe! Eu consigo sentir isso quando estou com ela, Anya! E naquela noite, no bar, tive certezas!”

“E então o teu plano é ir a correr ter com ela até à casa onde ela vive com o noivo e perguntar-lhe se ela quer voltar para ti?”

“Não... Quer dizer, sim?” A Lexa respira fundo. “Não sei... Só preciso perceber em que pé estamos! Preciso saber se ainda há alguma esperança...”

“E enquanto isso guardavas a Costia como recurso... O que fizeste foi feio, Lexa.”

A empresária olha para o copo e brinca com o que sobra do whiskey.

“Eu sei. Não tenho perdão possível... Mas eu não a traí, Anya!”

A estas palavras, a amiga ri-se.

“Pois não... Porque a Clarke não quis! Senão já o tinhas feito há imenso tempo!”

“Preciso pedir desculpas à Costia...”

A Anya acena.

“Pois precisas. Mas primeiro, dá-lhe espaço. Se lhe apareces agora à frente, tenho quase a certeza que ela te corta a cabeça!”

A Lexa acena e bebe o que resta do álcool no seu copo.

“Tenho mais uma reunião. Depois disso, vou tentar sair mais cedo, antes do Finn. Ele está nas velhas fábricas com a Octavia. Vou pedir a ela que o mantenha distraído por mais tempo!”

“Lexa, não podes ter essa conversa com a Clarke noutro dia? Claramente vai ser uma longa conversa porque vocês têm muito que falar e estares a envolver a Octavia nisto tudo é um bocadinho demais...”

“Não, Anya. Eu preciso de ter esta conversa com a Clarke e não vai passar de hoje!”

A Anya levanta as mãos, rendida.

“Tudo bem. Só queria garantir que estava a fazer o meu papel de melhor amiga e avisar-te que estás a meter-te em sarilhos e, sobretudo, a meter a Clarke numa situação pior, porque se o Finn te apanha lá, nenhuma de vocês vai saber explicar o que está a acontecer.”

“Esta conversa vai ter que acontecer, Anya.” Responde a Lexa, num tom seguro. “E quanto mais cedo, melhor.”

 

* * *

 

 

Assim que deu a sua obra de arte por terminada, a Clarke deixou-se ficar a olhar para o quadro durante horas, sentada no chão, as suas pernas cruzadas e o seu rosto ainda em lágrimas. E assim assistira ao pôr-do-sol em TonDC, refletido através das janelas do estúdio na enorme tela que pintara e que também fala de um pôr-do-sol qualquer, numa cama qualquer, com a mulher que marcou a sua vida.

Quando a única luz a entrar naquele estúdio é a da lua e ela já mal vê as sombras e contrastes que compõem a sua obra, a artista finalmente acorda para a realidade e lentamente se levanta, sentindo a fraqueza de quem passara o dia sem comer e o cansaço emocional de todas estas horas a trabalhar na sua tela. Mas a Clarke gosta de se fechar assim, consigo mesma, naquela repartição. Sempre foi uma pessoa sociável mas, quando sente a inspiração tomar conta de si, direciona toda a sua energia para isso. E, quando assim é, torna-se impossível arranjar forças para sair de casa e enfrentar o mundo real.

Lá fora ouve-se a chuva. Não deve ter começado há muito tempo. A Clarke pega no telemóvel, desliga a música, sai do estúdio, tranca a porta e volta a guardar a chave. Já no quarto, vê o seu reflexo no enorme espelho pendurado parede. O seu corpo e a sua camisa de noite estão cobertos de tintas, cobertos de cores que a lembram _dela_. Cobertos de Lexa. Ela precisa tomar já um banho antes que o Finn regresse do trabalho e a questione sobre tudo isto. Não pode exatamente dizer ao noivo que decidiu usar o estúdio que têm em casa e que tem quase a certeza que ele já esqueceu que existe. Ele ia começar a fazer imensas perguntas e, pior, ia querer ver o que ela anda a criar. Como é que ela lhe pode explicar a mulher nua que acabara de pintar? Ou os olhos dela, iguais aos da primeira tela, verdes e intensos... Ela não tem justificação para isso.

Ultimamente, viver com o Finn tornara-se um fardo. Ela devia ter mais tempo para explorar o que sente. Ela precisa de mais tempo para si! Isto de ter as horas contadas para poder deixar-se levar pelas emoções, para poder explorá-las, é uma prisão! Mas ela só tem uma pessoa a quem culpar por toda esta situação: ela mesma. O Finn não conhece este lado do seu passado porque ela nunca lhe contou. E até agora ele não era este fardo. Até agora, era o seu companheiro, a pessoa que ela aceitara para partilhar os seus dias. E o problema está exatamente aí. Ela aceitara-o, não o escolhera. Ela conformou-se com o que tinha porque teve medo de não conseguir voltar a conquistar o que já lhe pertencera – quem já lhe pertencera! Medo, tudo medo... Clarke Griffin é uma medricas!

“Isto é ridículo!” Diz, para si. “Eu sou ridícula!!”

Lá fora, a chuva tornar-se mais intensa e, de repente, um apagão toma conta da cidade.

Ela senta-se no chão e esconde o rosto entre os joelhos, já prevendo o pior.

“Não... Isto não... Por favor...”

E então ela ouve o seu maior inimigo: o trovão.

A chuva intensificou-se. A trovoada começou. E a Clarke entrou em pânico.

 

* * *

 

 

A Lexa está a meio da sua última reunião e a falta de paciência começa a tomar conta dela assim que olha para o relógio e percebe que são quase seis da tarde. Daqui a pouco, o Finn sai do trabalho e ela nem tempo teve para enviar uma mensagem à Octavia a pedir-lhe que o ocupe por mais um tempo lá do outro lado da cidade, nas velhas fábricas.

Com este pensamento na cabeça, ela acaba por se perder da conversa deste último grupo com quem está sentada em volta da enorme mesa da sala de reuniões e olha pela janela. A chuva está cada vez mais intensa e lá fora ouvem-se as buzinas dos carros presos no trânsito. É sempre assim em TonDC quando chove torrencialmente. Trânsito louco, barulho ensurdecedor das buzinas e...

“Lexa, gostaríamos de perceber melhor o seu plano para...” Um cliente arranca a empresária dos seus pensamentos, mas o seu discurso depressa é interrompido por um apagão que atinge todo o prédio da Grounders Inc.

E a Lexa lembra-se novamente da lista mental que estava a fazer acerca das tempestades em TonDC porque depressa ouve um trovão. Era isso que faltava na lista.

E tão depressa o ouve como se levanta da mesa.

“Clarke...” Diz, mais para si do que para as pessoas que estão consigo.

Os clientes olham-na confusos. Com certeza todos naquela mesa estão habituados aos apagões recorrentes dos dias chuvosos na cidade mas, de repente, a empresária parece-lhes assustada.

A Lexa depressa tenta explicar-se enquanto corre para a porta.

“Ahm... A luz ainda vai demorar a voltar. Porque não terminamos a reunião amanhã de manhã? Sim, amanhã de manhã parece-me bem... Com licença!” A morena tão depressa diz isto como desaparece no corredor.

A Lexa corre para a entrada da Grounders Inc. e o porteiro sorri-lhe.

“Doutora Lexa, é melhor esperar que a chuva passe. Sair com este trânsito ou não sair é a mesma coisa. Está congestionado!” Diz-lhe ele.

“Tem razão.” Diz ela. “É por isso que vou a pé!”

Dito isto, a morena sai a correr para a rua enquanto ouve alguns funcionários atrás de si chamarem o seu nome, preocupados com o que ela está a fazer lá fora com esta chuva torrencial.

Um segundo à chuva é o quanto basta para a Lexa ficar com a roupa e o cabelo completamente ensopados e para sentir o seu corpo congelar, mas isso não a impede de continuar a correr. O T2 que arranjara para a Clarke é apenas a alguns blocos dali e, para além disso, a empresária está habituada a correr todos os dias. Ela deve conseguir chegar lá em menos de vinte minutos!

O trânsito está uma loucura e a chuva continua a cair como se não houvesse amanhã. As buzinas dos carros deixam de se ouvir de minuto a minuto, tal é a força do barulho de cada trovão, e a morena só consegue pensar na Clarke e em como ela deve estar aflita. Ou talvez não! Talvez a Clarke já tenha perdido esse medo, afinal já se passou tanto tempo e Arkadia não tem estas tempestades torrenciais como TonDC. Muito provavelmente a Clarke está relaxada no seu sofá, sem sequer prestar atenção ao barulho ensurdecedor da trovoada. Isto se tiver em casa! Não importa. A Lexa precisa assegurar-se de que ela está bem e de que não está a passar por mais um ataque de pânico. Por isso, a morena puxa por toda a sua energia para chegar mais rápido ao prédio da rapariga.

Ela consegue fazer o caminho em menos tempo do que o que havia calculado. Os seus músculos ardem de tanto correr e todo o seu corpo está gelado. A Lexa entra no prédio e nota que a luz ainda não voltou. Isso significa que o elevador não está a funcionar. E a Clarke vive no trigésimo piso...

A morena respira fundo e não pensa duas vezes. Terá que subir trinta pisos. Pelas escadas será!

A Lexa apressa-se a subir até à porta da mulher que toma conta do seu coração. Seis anos de exercício físico diário parecem ter existido apenas para este momento, porque a morena sente-se cansada, mas não exausta. A adrenalina também ajuda!

Trinta! A empresária contou mentalmente cada piso que subiu e só parou quando chegou à porta da Clarke.

Ela bate à uma, duas, três vezes.

“Clarke! Clarke, estás aí? Sou eu, abre por favor!”

Ela não sabe se alguém está em casa, se ela está em casa, mas não vai desistir tão cedo. Além disso, só agora percebe que se esqueceu do telemóvel na empresa e que não tem como contactar a Raven ou a Octavia para perguntar onde pode encontrar a Clarke. Com esta chuva, o Finn ainda deve estar preso no trabalho, e se a Clarke está a ter um ataque de pânico neste exato momento, a Lexa precisa de a encontrar!

“Clarke, é a Lexa, se estiveres aí...”

A morena não tem tempo de terminar a frase porque a Clarke abre a porta e joga-se nos braços dela com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e a respiração acelerada.

A Lexa abraça-a com segurança e senta-se no chão com ela, sem nunca afastar o seu corpo do da Clarke.

“Shhh... Estou aqui... Está tudo bem...” Diz-lhe a morena num sussurro.

A Clarke deixa-se levar pela voz da mulher da sua vida, pelo seu cheiro, pelo seu toque.

“Lexa...” A mulher de cabelos loiros abraça-a com mais força assim que a sua respiração começa a acalmar.

A morena procura os seus olhos.

“Isso... Volta para mim, Clarke...”

A Clarke encosta a sua testa à da Lexa e fecha os olhos. As duas deixam-se ficar ali imenso tempo.

“Obrigada...” Sussurra ela então.

Assim que a Clarke ganha forças para se voltar a levantar, a Lexa ajuda-a. Só então a morena nota que a rapariga ainda está de camisa de noite e que todo o seu corpo, bem como o seu rosto, estão sujos de tinta. A Lexa sorri-lhe, recordando o tempo em que viviam juntas e costumava apanhar a Clarke suja de tinta depois de horas seguidas de trabalho à volta das suas telas. E então ela recorda o que a Raven lhe contara ainda ontem. Ela voltou mesmo a pintar!

“Estás linda...” Diz-lhe, com carinho.

A Clarke sente-se corar e só então repara no cabelo molhado da empresária, bem como toda a sua roupa.

“Lexa, porque é que...” E então ela percebe. “Vieste a pé??”

A Lexa acena.

“Tu és doida!”

“Doida por ti...”

Agora sim, a Clarke tem a certeza de que está completamente corada.

“Entra. Precisas de tomar já um banho bem quente e vestir outra roupa!” Diz-lhe a artista, puxando a morena pelo braço para dentro de casa.

“Não te preocupes. Eu estou bem.” Diz-lhe a Lexa, enquanto a Clarke fecha a porta atrás de si.

De repente, ouve-se mais um trovão. Podiam jurar que a tempestade tinha acalmado!

“Merda...” É tudo o que a Clarke consegue dizer, antes de voltar a encostar o seu corpo ao da Lexa e sentir a morena envolvê-la em mais um abraço.

“Está tudo bem... Eu estou aqui...”

“Não me deixes.” Pede-lhe a artista, agarrando-se com força à morena. “Fica comigo.”

“Não vou a lado nenhum. Prometo!” Dito isto, a Lexa dá-lhe um beijo na testa e aqueles lábios parecem ter efeitos medicinais, porque depressa acalmam a Clarke.

Minutos depois, a luz volta à cidade. A trovoada parece ter finalmente terminado e a Clarke já está bem mais calma. A Lexa recorda então que o Finn deve estar a caminho e não tarda chegará a casa. Ele não a pode ver ali. E também não pode ver o estado em que a Clarke está, com a roupa e o corpo cheios de tinta e agora também toda molhada por ter passado este tempo todo agarrada ao corpo molhado da Lexa depois de toda a chuva que apanhou. A morena afasta-se então do abraço que colava as duas e pega na mão da rapariga, silenciosamente pedindo-lhe para que a siga. Depois, começa a caminhar em direção ao WC e, assim que lá entra com a Clarke, liga a luz e o duche e fecha a porta.

A Clarke olha-a em silêncio, enquanto a Lexa pousa as mãos sobre as alças da sua camisa de noite e as faz cair sobre os seus ombros.

A morena vê a camisa de noite escorregar pelos peitos da Clarke, deixando-os despidos, até cair aos seus pés e deixar a artista apenas de tanga vestida. À imagem daqueles peitos lindos e enormes, ela respira fundo. Estão ainda mais perfeitos do que o que recordava! Como ela queria poder tocar-lhes... Não! A Lexa engole em seco e tenta relembrar o objetivo de tudo isto; o porquê de estar fechada no WC com a Clarke; o porquê de a estar a despir.

A morena ajoelha-se e, quando a sua cabeça fica à altura da cintura da Clarke, ela pousa as suas mãos na anca da artista e, depois, com imenso cuidado, começa a despir-lhe a tanga. Mais uma vez, a Clarke apenas a olha em silêncio e com a maior das atenções.

A Lexa volta a posicionar-se à altura do rosto da artista, evitando ao máximo qualquer tipo de encontro visual com o centro das pernas dela. É mais seguro!

Ela volta a pegar na mão da Clarke e leva-a consigo até ao duche, onde a água quente já as espera há algum tempo, mas primeiro tira os seus sapatos. Não que faça muita diferença, afinal já estão molhados, mas sente-se mais confortável se entrar sem eles no duche.

A Clarke faz como silenciosamente mandado pela Lexa e entra no duche. Os seus olhos sempre postos na morena e os dela nos seus.

A Lexa começa então a esfregar-lhe o corpo com todo o cuidado, tirando cada bocadinho de tinta da pele da artista. E a Clarke limita-se a olhá-la, estupefacta e apaixonada. Parece um sonho! A Lexa olha-a com tanto amor, mas também com tanto respeito! E com tempo limpa todo o seu corpo, para que o Finn não a apanhe cheia de tinta. Ela sabe que sozinha não teria forças para o fazer, porque ainda está a recuperar do choque de há minutos atrás.

A empresária continua a ajudar a artista a tomar banho, certificando-se de que cada bocadinho de tinta desapareça e a Clarke só lhe quer pedir que também ela dispa a sua roupa e entre no duche por completo, e não fique como está agora, com metade do corpo de fora.

Quando finalmente termina, a Lexa envolve a Clarke num dos toalhões de banho pendurados perto do duche.

“Agora sim... Bem melhor.” Diz-lhe a morena, com um sorriso.

“Toma um banho rápido... Não quero que fiques doente.” Responde-lhe a Clarke.

“Não te preocupes, Clarke. Assim que chegar a casa farei isso.” Responde ela, com um sorriso amoroso. “Agora tenho que ir. Não quero que o Finn me apanhe aqui.”

A Clarke dá um passo em frente para que fique mais próxima da Lexa e viaja com os seus olhos para os lábios da morena, lambendo os seus como num reflexo do que está a pensar fazer.

Ao perceber as intenções da artista, a Lexa olha para aquela boca de que tanto sente saudades e ali fixa o seu olhar.

A Clarke dá mais um passo, desta vez bem pequeno, tal é a distância que separa as duas, e pousa uma das mãos no rosto da Lexa, que fecha os olhos e deixa-se levar pelo seu toque.

Mas este não é o momento. A Lexa não quer ser beijada por ela e depois ter que ir embora a correr. Ela não aceita que terá apenas os seus lábios, enquanto o seu noivo terá tudo o resto. Aliás, noivo esse que deve estar mesmo a chegar.

Então, e sabendo que se vai arrepender das suas próximas palavras, a Lexa respira fundo e toma a decisão mais difícil dos últimos tempos.

“Clarke, eu tenho que ir... Não te quero causar problemas...”

Ela então volta a encontrar os olhos da artista, que parece que acordou para a realidade, porque de repente tira a mão do rosto da Lexa e dá um passo atrás, fazendo a morena sentir falta de todo aquele contacto físico.

A Lexa abaixa-se e pega na camisa de noite e na tanga que ainda há minutos atrás despira do corpo maravilhoso da Clarke e coloca tudo no cesto da roupa suja. Depois, volta-se para a porta do WC.

No momento exato em que a abre, a Clarke agarra suavemente o seu pulso e a Lexa volta a encontrar aquele olhar da cor do céu.

“Obrigada...” Diz-lhe a artista.

A Lexa sorri-lhe e acena, usando a pouca força que lhe resta para fugir daquela casa o quanto antes, não vá ela cometer a loucura de beijar Clarke Griffin aqui e agora e de não a largar nunca mais!

E ela tem tanto para conversar com a Clarke... Tantas perguntas para lhe fazer! Mas este não é o momento certo para isso porque, se ficar mais dez segundos que seja perto dela, não promete que se consiga controlar.

Por hoje, o que viveu com ela é suficiente. Hoje, Lexa Woods esteve no sítio certo, à hora certa, pela Clarke. E ela gosta disso. Ela gosta de viver para Clarke Griffin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mas será que ainda existem mais provas de amor que a Lexa possa dar à Clarke?? Esta mulher é... *.*


	8. A preocupação dela

Não era suposto ter sido assim. Não era suposto aquela conversa não ter acontecido. A Lexa tem tantas perguntas, tantas dúvidas! Mas também não era suposto ter havido uma tempestade e os trovões terem iluminado o céu de TonDC. No entanto, o plano de ir ver a Clarke manteve-se porque a Lexa tinha que a ir salvar. A _sua_ Clarke. E foi isso que ela fez! Lexa Woods deixou uma reunião a meio e correu à velocidade dos trovões pelas ruas descobertas desta cidade que a viu crescer até à casa da mulher da sua vida, da mulher que sempre amou, para a abraçar com força e a proteger dos seus medos.

A Clarke está em primeiro lugar na sua lista de prioridades. Sempre esteve! E só quando a tempestade parou é que aconteceu o que nunca devia ter acontecido: a Lexa decidiu ajudar a Clarke a tomar banho. Porque a Lexa não queria que o Finn visse a Clarke suja com as tintas que a morena comprou para ela. Porque o engenheiro não sabe que ela pinta. Se fosse ele a apanhá-la assim, com o corpo e a camisa de noite banhadas numa mistura de tintas, ia haver problemas. E a morena não se importava que eles discutissem e que o homem se sentisse traído. Ela nem se importava que eles terminassem, porque não quer saber dele. Se aquela relação chegasse ao fim, tanto melhor! Mas ela ainda não teve a conversa que tanto anseia ter com a Clarke. Ela ainda não tem respostas às suas perguntas. Ela não sabe porque é que a artista nunca voltou para si e deixou-se ficar em Arkadia, sem tão pouco procurar realizar o seu sonho...

A Lexa consegue sentir que a Clarke ainda a ama! É óbvio em cada gesto, em cada olhar dela! Mas a empresária não sabe quem é que a Clarke ama mais... Se a ela ou ao Finn... A Lexa não sabe se a Clarke, apesar de mostrar que nunca a esqueceu, prefere o engenheiro. Afinal de contas, ela está noiva dele! Isso, por si só, já diz imensa coisa.

Então a Lexa não entende nada! Ela não sabe nada... Porque ainda não teve a merda da conversa que tanto anseia ter!! Mas hoje a prioridade foi outra e a morena ajudou a artista a esconder aquele segredo... O segredo delas. A Lexa despiu-a, deu-lhe banho, secou o seu corpo com uma toalha e desapareceu. A Clarke ainda estava em estado de choque com a surpresa da tempestade. Mesmo sete anos depois, isso não mudou. E a Lexa precisava de a ajudar. Ela precisava de fazer isto pela Clarke! Mas então, e por si mesma? Porque é que ela não pensou no estado em que ia ficar assim que chegasse a casa? A Clarke quase a beijou... E a Lexa quase deixou... A Lexa, que lhe viu o corpo despido ainda há minutos atrás. Aquele corpo com o qual continua a sonhar mesmo tantos anos depois! O corpo que procurou noutras mulheres durante tanto tempo mas nunca encontrou porque nenhuma delas era a Clarke. Nenhuma delas era a _sua_ Clarke.

A morena entra em casa e não consegue pensar em mais nada a não ser no que acabou de viver, de sentir, de ver! O seu corpo está gelado mas a mulher nem forças tem para pensar o que fazer numa situação destas, porque ela só consegue ver aqueles olhos, aqueles lábios, aqueles seios, aquelas ancas, aquelas nádegas, aquele...

“Pára, pára, pára!” Diz ela para si, batendo com as mãos na cabeça.

Ela procura o telemóvel no bolso das calças mas não o encontra. Claro que não! Com a pressa de ir salvar a Clarke, acabou por se esquecer dele na empresa! Porque é que ela não voltou para a empresa depois de ter saído de rompante da casa da artista? Ah... Pois! Porque não se lembrou que tinha lá o carro, o telemóvel, a pasta com os documentos para as reuniões que precisa preparar para amanhã, tudo! Como é que ela chegou a casa mesmo? Ah... Sim! A pé! Não é que o seu luxuoso apartamento fique longe da empresa e do centro de TonDC, mas Lexa Woods sempre gostou de viver um pouco mais afastada da azáfama da cidade. Quantos quilómetros é que correu mesmo? Dez?

“Estou a ficar doida...” Diz ela, agora a tremer porque sente o seu corpo arrefecer da corrida e continua com a roupa molhada colada ao corpo.

Ainda bem que o porteiro tem uma chave suplente! E ainda bem que subiu com ela de elevador e lhe abriu a porta de casa quando percebeu que a rapariga estava completamente encharcada e em estado de choque.

A porta de casa volta a abrir-se e o porteiro volta a aparecer, apenas para desvendar uma Anya com um ar preocupado a olhá-la sobre o ombro do homem.

“Lexa!” Ela entra em casa e sorri ao porteiro antes de fechar a porta e ficar sozinha com a morena.

“Anya? O que...”

“Ele percebeu que não estavas bem e ligou-me.” Diz ela, fazendo sinal com a cabeça para a porta fechada para se referir ao porteiro. “Ainda bem que me adicionei aos teus contactos de emergência lá na portaria há uns anos atrás!”

A Lexa solta um espirro.

“Ok, antes de me explicares porque é que parece que foste dar um mergulho à piscina municipal, vai já tomar um banho!” Ordena a melhor amiga da morena.

A Lexa assim o faz, sem contestar. Um banho, claro! Era isso que lhe estava a faltar!

A morena toma um longo duche de água quente, sentindo finalmente o seu corpo aquecer e os músculos relaxarem. Depois, seca-se e, com a toalha ainda enrolada no cabelo, veste umas leggings e um camisolão.

Quando volta à sala de estar, já a Anya lhe preparou um chá de camomila e a espera sentada, fazendo sinal para que a amiga se sente ao seu lado. A Lexa obedece, pega na chávena e bebe um pouco.

“Melhor?” Pergunta a Anya, calmamente.

A morena acena.

“Então agora conta-me o que aconteceu.”

 

* * *

 

 

A Clarke termina de secar o seu corpo e o seu cabelo e vai até ao quarto para escolher outra camisa de noite. O que acabou de acontecer foi surreal! A Lexa apareceu do nada, completamente encharcada da chuva e salvou-a do seu ataque de pânico. Mesmo sete anos depois, a morena não se esqueceu do medo que a Clarke tem ao som dos trovões e veio literalmente a correr para a abraçar e ficar com ela até que se acalmasse. Depois, despiu-a lentamente e com cuidado e deu-lhe banho. A Lexa deu-lhe banho!! Tudo porque o seu corpo estava coberto de tinta, com as cores que usara o dia inteiro para pintar exatamente a mulher que a acabou de salvar numa enorme tela no seu estúdio. Tudo porque, mesmo depois de tudo, a Lexa não queria que o Finn apanhasse a Clarke assim e ela tivesse que lhe dar explicações. Uma prova de amor da morena... Mais uma!

“Clarke?”

Ela ouve a voz do noivo e a porta de casa bater, por isso termina rapidamente de se vestir, respira fundo e vai até à sala para o receber.

Ela força um sorriso assim que um vê. Um bem pequeno. Mas ele nem prestou atenção, porque ainda está a despir o casaco e a sacudir o cabelo.

“Mas que tempestade foi esta? Que loucura! Fiquei retido no trânsito durante quase uma hora!!” Ele vai até ao quarto para trocar de roupa. “Parecia o fim do mundo!” Ele espreita pela porta do quarto para a sala, onde a Clarke está sentada no sofá ainda em silêncio. “Ouviste a tempestade? Claro que ouviste. Estava terrível!”

A Clarke acena. O Finn não sabe do seu medo aos trovões. Porque é que o Finn não sabe? A Clarke escondeu tantas coisas dele... Mas porquê?

“Não havia uma única pessoa na rua!” Continua o noivo, distraído no seu monólogo. “Parece que já sabem bem o que isto é... Também, pudera! É preciso ser muito louco para ir para a rua com aquela chuva torrencial!”

A Lexa foi. Pela Clarke. Para a salvar do seu medo.

“O que vamos jantar hoje?” Pergunta ele. “Podias fazer aquele macarrão delicioso que só tu sabes fazer!”

Mas a artista não o ouve. Em vez disso, começa a perguntar-se se a morena já chegou a casa e se já tomou o banho que lhe prometera tomar. Será que ela está bem? A Lexa pensa sempre nos outros antes dela mesma. Provavelmente amanhã está doente porque não vai tomar nada para precaver isso!

“Ou então mandamos vir comida chinesa?” O Finn volta para a sala e dá um beijo à noiva.

Mas a Clarke está demasiado envolvida nos seus pensamentos. Ela questiona-se se deveria ligar à Lexa para se assegurar de que a morena não se esquece de cuidar da sua saúde.

“Clarke?”

Mas como? Devia arranjar o número dela... A quem é que o pode pedir? A Octavia trabalha com ela, por isso deve tê-lo! Só que, se o pedir à amiga, vai ser bombardeada por questões. Raios, como é que ela o pode arranjar?

“Clarke!!”

A rapariga acorda e olha para o lado, para o rosto do noivo.

“Sim?”

“Está tudo bem? Pareces... Distante.”

“Ahm, não. Está tudo bem!” Responde ela, recompondo-se.

O noivo olha-a com um ar preocupado.

“Ficares tantos dias em casa está a fazer-te mal. Se calhar devias começar a procurar uma ocupação qualquer...” Ele começa a pensar em alternativas. “Sei lá... Pintura?”

“O quê?” A artista entra em pânico. Ele sabe? Como é que ele sabe? Ela tem-se assegurado de que a porta do estúdio fica trancada sempre que o engenheiro está em casa!

O Finn começa a rir-se.

“Estava a sugerir que começasses um curso de pintura. Assim um de nós dava uso àquele estúdio patético com que a minha querida patroa nos brindou! Mas já vi que não gostaste da ideia.” À menção da sua patroa, o Finn não esconde o desagrado e o ironismo no tom com que fala dela.

É então que se faz luz na cabeça da Clarke! A Lexa é patroa do Finn! Ele deve ter o número dela gravado no telemóvel!

“Olha, podias começar a frequentar um ginásio e um curso de cozinha. Qualquer coisa que te deixasse ainda mais sexy e boa dona-de-casa!” Diz ele, a rir-se.

Ela encontra os olhos dele e acorda para a realidade com a parvoíce do que acaba de ouvir. Como é que às vezes o Finn consegue ser tão imbecil? Salvas raras exceções, a Clarke odeia a ideia de fazer desporto ou até de cozinhar!

“Não.” Responde ela, secamente. “Mas vou pensar em alguma coisa. Realmente ficar fechada tantos dias seguidos não me está a fazer bem.”

O Finn aproxima-se dela e começa a beijar-lhe o ombro e o pescoço.

“Vai para o ginásio, Princesa... Como as esposas dos homens poderosos, que tratam do corpo delas para depois os maridos as exporem...” Sussurra ele.

“Expôr??” A Clarke levanta-se, irritada. “Finn, eu não sou um prémio para me andares a expor!!” Ela afasta-se e vai para o quarto. “Sabes que mais? Estou farta desta conversa! Faz o jantar e chama-me só quando tiveres alguma coisa!!”

O Finn levanta-se.

“Passo o dia a trabalhar e ainda tenho que cozinhar? Não devia ser esse o teu papel??”

A Clarke não está a acreditar no que está a ouvir.

“O meu papel? Não sabia que tinha virado a tua empregada!”

Percebendo que meteu água, o Finn respira fundo e caminha em direção ao quarto para se desculpar.

“Clarke...”

Mas ela fecha-lhe a porta na cara.

“Faz tu a merda do jantar!” Diz ela, que depressa ouve os passos do noivo a afastar-se da porta do quarto e a dirigir-se para a cozinha enquanto reclama entre-dentes.

Ela odeia quando o Finn dá uma de machista! Passados dois anos, ele continua com as mesmas ideias parvas. Quando é que ele vai mudar??

Ela olha para a cómoda e então vê o que queria: o telemóvel do Finn.

Ok, esta não era a intenção inicial com a briga mas, agora que pensa nisso, bravo Clarke! Está trancada no quarto com o telemóvel do noivo à sua disposição. Se ela quer o número da Lexa, tem que ser agora!

Ela desbloqueia o telemóvel dele, que lhe pede a password.

“Pass... Pass... Pass...” Ela pensa uns segundos e decide arriscar com a data de nascimento dele.

Funcionou.

Ela ri-se. Tão óbvio!

Depois, vai aos contactos e procura o nome da Lexa, mas não o encontra.

“Como assim? Ela é tua patroa! Devias ter...” Sussurra para si.

Ela então procura pelo apelido Woods e uma opção aparece.

“Bitch Woods?” Diz ela, enquanto lê o nome, revirando os olhos. Deve ser este. O Finn tem um ódio gigantesco à Lexa só porque é uma mulher e está no poder. Que imaturo... É por razões como esta que ela não se sente mal que o noivo não conheça todo o seu passado. Se conhecesse, ia sobrar para a morena.

Ela pega no seu próprio telemóvel, pousado na cômoda do seu lado da cama e grava o número. Depois, volta a colocar o telemóvel do Finn onde inicialmente estava.

E agora? A Clarke podia enviar-lhe uma mensagem! Mas e se este não for o contacto da Lexa? Apesar da artista ter quase a certeza que é, prefere não arriscar.

“Amanhã!” Decide, para si. Amanhã, assim que o Finn sair de casa, ela liga para este número.

 

* * *

 

 

“Lexa, estás a brincar com o fogo...” Suspira a Anya.

“Ela precisava de mim, Anya! Eu tinha que lá ir...”

“E deixas assim uma reunião a meio? Para desatares a correr pela rua durante uma tempestade daquelas??”

“Sabes bem que pela Clarke eu...”

“Já chega!” A Anya levanta-se do sofá. “Desde que aquela gaja voltou que não pensas direito! Isto tem que acabar, Lexa... Pela tua sanidade mental e pela minha, isto tem que acabar!”

A Lexa olha para a amiga. Como é que vai conseguir acabar algo que começou há uma década atrás e que, mesmo agora, continua a ter o mesmo efeito nela?

“Essa conversa com a Clarke vai ter que acontecer o mais rápido possível!” A Anya responde à pergunta silenciosa da morena. “Se não fores tu a marcá-la de uma vez por todas, serei eu!”

A Lexa acena.

“E se a resposta que a Clarke der não for do teu agrado, vais me prometer aqui e agora que não vais voltar a olhar para ela ou até a falar no nome dela!” Continua a Anya. “E que vais continuar a tua vida. Sem ela.”

A empresária engole em seco e olha para o chão.

“Lexa, promete!” Insiste a Anya.

A morena respira fundo, volta a encontrar os olhos da melhor amiga e acena.

“Prometo...” Responde, num sussurro.

E, apesar da sua resposta quase não se ter ouvido, é o suficiente para a Anya. Ela sabe que, quando a Lexa faz uma promessa, ela cumpre. A empresária é uma mulher de palavra.

A Anya sorri, satisfeita.

“Muito bem. Agora vamos falar de outra coisa... Temos que arranjar-te outra secretária.”

“Não vou arranjar substituta para a Costia.” Responde a Lexa. “Ela merece aquele lugar. Sempre foi muito profissional! Não vou arranjar outra pessoa só porque acabamos a nossa relação.”

“Ambas sabemos porque é que ela era uma funcionária dedicada, Lexa. E eu não estou a falar em arranjar alguém permanente. Só uma substituta para a Costia enquanto ela tira todas as folgas que quer, seja lá por quanto tempo isso for.”

A empresária acena.

“Sim, é melhor.” Suspira ela. “Vou dar em doida se tiver que fazer o meu trabalho e o dela.”

“Eu trato de colocar o anúncio no jornal e faço as entrevistas, se quiseres.” Sugere a mulher de cabelos claros.

“O que seria de mim sem ti?” Pergunta a Lexa, a sorrir.

“Estavas perdida.” Responde a Anya, com outro sorriso. “É verdade... Estive a pensar e que tal se... Bom...”

“Porque é que eu sabia que ia haver moeda de troca?” Pergunta a morena, com uma gargalhada.

A Anya coça o pescoço, sem jeito.

“Estou a precisar de uns dias para mim e para a Raven...” Confessa a mulher, com timidez. “E queremos fugir um pouco de TonDC porque a Octavia e o Lincoln já nos apanharam juntas uma vez e começam a desconfiar...”

“Porque é que não assumem logo o que se está a passar entre as duas?”

“Porque ainda não falamos do que se está a passar...”

“Anya, falas de mim, que tenho que conversar com a Clarke para esclarecer as coisas, mas então e tu? Pareces um cachorrinho apaixonado! E a diferença entre a tua situação e a minha é que tu já estás com a pessoa de quem gostas! É real! O que te impede de teres essa conversa com ela?”

“Tenho medo que ela me... Que ela tenha medo e... Fuja.”

“Fugir de ti? Só se fosse doida! És a tipa mais sexy e interessante de TonDC!” Diz a Lexa, com um sorriso.

“Lexa, por muito que te adore, só te vejo como uma irmã. Daqui não levas nada!” Responde a Anya, com outro sorriso.

“Parva!” A Lexa atira-lhe com uma das almofadas que estão ao lado dela no sofá e a amiga desvia-se enquanto solta uma gargalhada. “Mas e então, uns dias fora de TonDC?”

“Sim. Mas o meu carro está no mecânico e ela não tem nenhum. E andar de autocarro ou de comboio não é bem a nossa cena... Então pensei em pedir-te...”

“O Porsche?”

“Não...” A Anya senta-se perto da amiga.

“O jipe?”

A Anya acena e a Lexa foge com o seu olhar do dela.

“Ele ainda funciona, certo?”

A morena acena.

“Como já não o usas desde que... Foste promovida na empresa...”

“Ok.” Responde, de repente, a empresária.

“A sério?”

“Porque não?” A Lexa encolhe os ombros. “É um bom carro e está parado.”

A Anya abraça a amiga.

“Obrigada!!”

A Anya a abraçar a Lexa porque lhe está a emprestar um carro velho para poder fugir por uns dias da cidade com a Raven? Uau, a melhor amiga gosta mesmo da latina! A Lexa sorri, porque sente que a Anya está feliz . Ela, mais do que ninguém, merece sentir-se assim!

É então que o momento é interrompido por um espirro da morena.

“Ewww! Nojento!” Diz, depressa, a Anya, afastando-se da amiga que ainda lhe sorri.

 

* * *

 

A Clarke não consegue dormir. Ela está ansiosa porque quer e precisa ligar para o número que conseguiu do telemóvel do Finn para confirmar que é da Lexa. Número esse que ela praticamente roubou do noivo! Mas que atitude foi aquela? Ela não sabe... Desde que chegou a TonDC que só consegue reagir assim, com o coração. E, embora as reações do seu coração só tomem proporções destas quando é sobre a Lexa e não sobre o Finn, ela não se sente mal com isso. Devia? Claro que devia! Afinal é do Finn que ela está noiva!!

A Clarke olha para o lado, para o rosto do homem que dorme sereno ali. Ela gosta dele, mas...

Ela suspira. Não é altura para levantar questões destas. Ela só arranjou o número da Lexa para saber se ela ficou bem depois de sair dali. Para saber se tomou um banho quente e alguma coisa para prevenir uma constipação quase certa. Só isso! E está ansiosa para saber se aquele é o número da morena porque... Porque sim, ora! Que pergunta parva, Clarke!

Ela fecha os olhos e tenta dormir. Contar carneirinhos é uma boa opção! Um, dois, três... E se contar o que mais adora na Lexa? Há tantas coisas! Talvez mais do que os carneirinhos possíveis que possa vir a contar! Lexa... Um, os olhos; dois, o nariz; três, a boca; quatro...

Passado o que parece ter sido uma eternidade, o sol finalmente nasce. É óbvio que a Clarke ficou fixada na lista mental que estava a fazer de coisas que adora na Lexa. São tantas!! Até os mais pequenos pormenores, como aquele pequeno sinal no dedo pequeno do pé direito. Que tipo de pessoa gosta dessas coisas que mal se vêm? A Clarke! Mas não porque continua apaixonada pela morena. Claro que não! Apenas porque é... Artista!

“Artista... Pfff, claro. Mente a ti própria, Clarke...” Sussurra ela, para si.

O despertador toca e o Finn remexe-se um pouco até finalmente acordar.

“Bom dia, Princesa.” Diz ele, a sua voz a arrastar-se.

Ela olha para ele. O cansaço de uma noite que demorou a passar mais que evidente no seu rosto.

O Finn leva a sua mão ao rosto dela.

“Não dormiste?”

Ela abana a cabeça em resposta.

“Princesa, desculpa por ontem...”

Ele acha que ela não dormiu por causa daquela discussão idiota e agora a Clarke sente-se mal por ter o noivo a pedir-lhe desculpas por algo em que ela também exagerou. Ela dá-lhe um beijo rápido.

“Desculpa eu.” Diz ela.

Ele sorri.

“Vou tomar um banho e ir novamente para as velhas fábricas. Espero que hoje não haja tempestade!”

Àquela palavra, a Clarke estremece.

“Também espero que não...”

O noivo levanta-se e não demora a preparar-se e a sair de casa. Passada nem uma hora desde que saiu da cama, a Clarke encontra-se finalmente sozinha.

Ela pega no telemóvel e olha para o contacto que ontem gravara como “Heda” no telemóvel, um nome que só ela e a Lexa conhecem, apenas para prevenir que, se o Finn pegar no telemóvel dela, não encontre o nome da patroa dele ali.

Ela clica no contacto e deixa chamar uma, duas, três, quatro, cinco vezes. Porque é que não está a atender? Será que não é o número dela?

A Clarke espera e desespera e, no momento exato em que decide desligar, alguém atende do outro lado com uma voz rouca e cansada.

“Estou?”

“Lexa...”

“Clarke?”

 

* * *

 

 

“ _Ontem ouvi o Lincoln chamar ‘xuxu’ à Octavia.” Comenta a Clarke, a rir-se._

_“Patético.” Diz a Lexa, também a rir-se._

_“Pode ser, mas ao mesmo tempo é fofo!”_

_“Porque é que as pessoas usam nomes desses, mesmo?” Pergunta a morena, aconchegando a namorada que acabara de se sentar ao seu lado no sofá._

_“Para serem queridos?” Responde a Clarke, que passa uma das chávenas de café que acabou de preparar à Lexa. “Eu não me importava de ter uma alcunha assim!”_

_A morena olha para a namorada e solta uma gargalhada. E a Clarke dá-lhe um murro no braço._

_“Desculpa Clarke, mas essa coisa de nomes carinhosos é muito piroso.” Continua ela, com um sorriso._

_“Ai sim? Então prepara-te, porque vou arranjar um para ti!”_

_A Lexa pousa a sua chávena no chão e olha para a namorada, que lhe sorri nervosa prevendo já o que aí vem._

_“Fofinha...” Começa então a Clarke._

_A morena aproxima-se lentamente dela e a rapariga loira continua._

_“Coisinha linda...”_

_A Lexa tira-lhe a chávena das mãos e pousa-a ao lado da sua. A Clarke foge para o outro canto do sofá._

_“Xuxuzinha!” Diz ela então a rir-se, não fazendo o menor esforço para continuar a fugir._

_A morena agarra-a pelas pernas e puxa-a, deitando-a no sofá, apressando-se a subir para cima dela e fazer-lhes cócegas._

_“Lexa!!” Grita a Clarke, sem conseguir controlar as gargalhadas._

_“Isso, grita o meu nome ainda mais alto para os vizinhos ouvirem!” Diz a morena com um sorriso, sem parar de lhe fazer cócegas._

_“Heda!!”_

_A Lexa pára._

_“Quê?”_

_A Clarke respira ofegante, ainda a acalmar-se daquele bombardeamento de cócegas._

_“Heda...” Repete ela. “Vi num filme.”_

_E a morena fica pensativa._

_“Gostas?” Pergunta-lhe a artista, com um sorriso._

_“É engraçado. E não é piroso...”_

_A Clarke envolve os seus braços no pescoço da namorada, puxando-a para um beijo._

_“Minha Heda...”_

_A Lexa sorri com o nome. Até que não é mau!_

 

* * *

 

 

A Lexa acorda com o telemóvel a tocar. Quem é que a chateia a uma hora destas? A Costia está de férias e extremamente chateada, por isso é impossível ser ela.

A empresária olha para o relógio na sua cómoda e percebe que adormeceu. Pudera! Passou uma noite horrível, cheia de febre!

“Merda!” Ela levanta-se, mas tão depressa o faz como se volta a deitar. Está zonza e fraca. Ela suspira. Só lhe faltava mais esta!

A morena pega então no telemóvel, que ainda não parou de tocar.

“Estou?”

“Lexa...”

“Clarke?”

“Ahm... Sim, eu...”

E ela sente o seu coração acelerar. A Clarke está a ligar-lhe?

“Como é que...”

“Longa história.” Responde a Clarke com um riso tímido, sem a deixar terminar. “Precisava ligar para saber se estavas bem depois de ontem, mas já vi que não. Onde estás?”

“Eu... Em casa...”

“Ok, espera aí por mim!” Dito isto, a artista desliga.

“O que...” A Lexa não entende o que acabou de acontecer mas, antes de ter tempo para pensar nisso, o seu telemóvel volta a tocar e ela atende.

“Onde moras, mesmo?”

É a Clarke novamente. E ela sorri.

“Vens mesmo até aqui?”

“Claro! Ontem cuidaste de mim. O mínimo que posso fazer é retribuir o favor!”

Agora o sorriso da Lexa é ainda maior.

“Eu envio-te já uma mensagem com a morada.”

“Ok, até já!”

“Até já.”

A Lexa não demora a enviar-lhe a morada e tenta voltar a levantar-se da cama para se ir ver ao espelho e tornar-se minimamente apresentável para a mulher que manda no seu coração: Clarke Griffin, que está a caminho da sua casa neste preciso momento. Será um sonho?

 

 

* * *

 

 

Quando a Clarke desliga a chamada, sente que o coração lhe vai saltar da boca. Porque é que ela é tão impulsiva? Ela recebe a mensagem da Lexa com a morada. Agora não há volta a dar! Ela vai e é já, antes que se acobarde e mude de ideias!

Assim que sai de casa, ela apanha um táxi e depressa se encontra em frente ao prédio da morena. Antes de entrar, repara pelo reflexo dos enormes vidros se está apresentável. Depois, e antes de se conseguir dirigir para os elevadores, é abordada pelo porteiro.

“Clarke Griffin?”

Ela olha para ele.

“Sim?”

“A menina Lexa disse para lhe dar a chave de casa dela. Aqui tem!” O homem passa-lhe a chave e a Clarke sorri-lhe em agradecimento. “Bem disse ela que eu saberia quem era assim que a menina entrasse no prédio!”

“Como assim?”

“Ela disse que quando o sol de TonDC entrasse neste prédio, eu estava a olhar para a pessoa certa!”

A Clarke sente-se corar. Típico da Lexa! Mesmo passados todos estes anos ela não mudou.

A artista chama um dos elevadores e sobe até à casa da morena. Depois, e antes de abrir a porta, respira fundo.

“É só para retribuir o favor.” Relembra a si mesma.

Ela então abre a porta e a primeira coisa que vê é a sala de estar luxuosa com que é brindada logo à entrada. É enorme, com imensa luz natural e requintadamente mobilada e organizada, como seria digno da mulher mais poderosa de TonDC. É claro que a Lexa não ia continuar a viver naquele fim de mundo onde dividiam o pequeno apartamento que, diga-se já, é mais pequeno do que esta sala de estar! Mesmo assim, uma tristeza momentânea invade a artista só com a ideia de nunca mais voltar a ver aquele pequeno ninho do amor onde já foi tão feliz com a morena.

“Clarke...”

Ela ouve a voz rouca da morena e, de seguida, um ataque de tosse.

“Lexa?”

“Sobe. Estou cá em cima.”

A artista estava a prestar tanta atenção aos pormenores da sala que acabou por nem reparar na escada em caracol mais à direita. Um duplex, mas é claro!

A Clarke sobe e, a cada degrau, mais nervosa fica. O que é que ela está aqui a fazer mesmo?

Não é difícil dar com o quarto. Na parte de cima só há duas portas e uma delas está entreaberta. A rapariga entra cautelosamente e o seu coração acelera ainda mais quando os seus olhos encontram os da morena, que lhe sorri.

A Lexa está sentada numa cama enorme e redonda. O quarto é espaçoso, mas não tanto quanto a sala, e também tem imensa luz natural e está decorado de forma luxuosa. E, apesar de tudo naquela divisão lhe parecer perfeito, ver a morena na cama, o seu cabelo solto e emaranhado, a usar uns óculos retangulares que lhe dão um ar intelectual e a vestir o que lhe parece ser um pijama de flanela, é a verdadeira descrição de perfeição para a Clarke!

Ela adora a visão que tem perante si! Ela podia pintar um quadro sobre isto! E ela não consegue controlar as borboletas que lhe surgem no estômago agora que está em frente à Lexa, a ver a morena na situação mais vulnerável de sempre desde que a artista regressara à cidade. Uma Lexa a que ela estava habituada a ver só quando estavam no conforto de casa delas, quando viviam juntas.

O que ela não sabe é que a morena, que lhe parece tão serena, está na verdade uma pilha de nervos! A empresária tentou, dentro dos possíveis, arranjar-se antes da Clarke chegar, o que foi bastante complicado visto que está com tonturas e não se pode levantar. Então decidiu colocar os óculos que só usa para ler, sentar-se e esperar nervosamente pela chegada desta convidada inesperada.

“Olá...” Diz, timidamente, a Clarke.

“Olá...” Responde-lhe a morena, também em jeito tímido. “Queres sentar-te?” Pergunta-lhe, fazendo sinal para que se aproxime.

A Clarke acena e caminha até à cama, sentando-se perto da morena. Depois, e sem qualquer cerimónia, leva uma mão à testa da Lexa.

“Estás a arder em febre...” Constata então, num tom preocupado.

“Não exageres.” Diz a Lexa, sem ainda ter deixado de sorrir. “Daqui a umas horas estou bem!”

“Onde guardas os medicamentos?”

“Ali no WC, no primeira porta do armário.” A morena aponta para a porta da casa-de-banho.

“Já tomaste alguma coisa?”

A Lexa abana a cabeça em resposta e a Clarke revira os olhos.

“Tão típico...” Suspira ela.

A Lexa não consegue mesmo parar de sorrir! A Clarke está mesmo ali a tratar dela?

Enquanto a artista vai ao WC procurar pela medicação adequada para a morena, o telemóvel da Lexa toca e ela atende, escutando com atenção a pessoa que lhe liga.

“Ok, vou já para aí!”

A Clarke ouve a Lexa responder e volta para o quarto, apenas para encontrar a morena a tentar levantar-se da cama.

“Onde pensas que vais?”

“Ligaram-me da empresa. Tenho que ir resolver uns assuntos.” Explica-lhe a morena.

“Mas era o que mais faltava!” A Clarke aproxima-se da Lexa e obriga-a a deitar-se. “Hoje ficas em casa a descansar!”

“Clarke, a empresa não anda sozinha...” Suspira a empresária.

“Pois não. Mas se fores hoje, amanhã estarás muito pior e terás que tirar mais dias de repouso. O que preferes?”

A Lexa olha para a Clarke e sorri.

“Sempre com as palavras certas para me convencer...” Diz ela.

A Clarke sente-se derreter com aquele sorriso. Como é possível que, mesmo a arder em febre, a Lexa consiga manter este ar sedutor?

“Já te tirei a pinta há muito tempo!” Responde-lhe a artista, piscando-lhe o olho. “Agora liga para lá e diz-lhes que, pelo menos hoje, é impossível voltares à empresa.”

“E vou ficar em casa a fazer o quê?” Pergunta a morena, a suspirar com o tédio que se avizinha. “É aborrecido ficar em casa o dia todo...”

“Cinema em casa, com direito a pizza e pipocas é aborrecido? Não sabia...” Responde a Clarke, com um sorriso.

E os olhos da Lexa brilham com esta resposta.

“Vais passar o dia comigo?”

“Estava a pensar nisso. Quer dizer, se quiseres, claro...” A Clarke cora um pouco ao responder. “Alguém tem que tratar de ti...”

A Lexa pega no telemóvel e liga para a empresa.

“Cancelem tudo o que tenho para hoje. Estou com febre e não posso sair de casa... Não. Cancelem tudo! Obrigada.” A Lexa sorri para a Clarke, que lhe sorri de volta. “Feito! Quem escolhe o filme?”

“Eu, claro!”

A Lexa solta uma gargalhada.

“Mas primeiro...” Continua a Clarke. “Vou preparar-te o pequeno-almoço. Precisas de ter o estômago cheio para tomar a medicação. E nem te atrevas a sair da cama!”

Dito isto, ela sai do quarto deixando uma Lexa sorridente pra trás.

Clarke Griffin está em casa de Lexa Woods a tomar conta dela! Será delírio por causa da febre? A morena tem medo de se beliscar para saber se isto é real porque, se é um sonho, ela não quer acordar!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Clarke está em casa da Lexa e vai cuidar dela... E vou adiantar já que o próximo capítulo vai ser só à volta disso! :D
> 
> Desculpem o atraso na publicação dos capítulos. Estou a tentar manter a rotina semanal mas às vezes torna-se complicado. Mesmo assim, não se preocupem, porque esta fanfiction, tal como todas as que já escrevi, vai ter um final ;)


	9. A dedicação dela

“Não quero mais...” Diz a Lexa, enquanto amua como as crianças.

“Lexa, isto não é discutível. Tens de comer a sopa toda!” Ordena a Clarke, sentada aos pés da cama a supervisionar a morena.

“Mas é nojenta! E eu já comi as panquecas. Estou satisfeita.”

A Clarke revira os olhos. A Lexa não mudou nem um pouco. Está casmurra como sempre!

“Isso foi há horas atrás.”

“Não costumo fazer tantas refeições diárias.”

“Mas devias! Por isso é que estás...” A Clarke não consegue apontar um único defeito à mulher à sua frente. Está linda e perfeita. “Assim...”

A Lexa levanta a questão com o olhar, mas a Clarke decide não insistir porque realmente não sabe o que dizer. Então, decide voltar ao assunto anterior.

“E esta sopa só te vai fazer bem! A minha avó costumava fazê-la para mim quando eu ficava doente.”

“Não jogues a carta da avó para cima de mim, Clarke. Passados seis anos, continuas a fazer uma sopa horrível!” Diz a Lexa, a rir-se.

“Se ontem tivesses tomado o banho quente em minha casa como te disse, hoje não estavas a comer esta sopa que, digo já, não é horrível!”

“Se ontem tivesse tomado o banho quente em tua casa...” _Não me tinha segurado e tinha-te agarrado ali mesmo_. É isso que a Lexa quer dizer, mas não precisa realmente de o exprimir por palavras, já que a forma como olha para a Clarke enquanto não o diz, já diz tudo. E a artista engole em seco, porque sabe perfeitamente que é verdade. Então a Lexa opta por dizer outra verdade. “Hoje não estavas aqui.”

E a Clarke volta a engolir em seco. Decidir ter vindo até casa da Lexa para tratar dela foi uma atitude impulsiva. E perigosa. Muito perigosa! Mas ela prefere ignorar o toque de emergência no seu cérebro que lhe diz para sair já a correr dali e pensar antes que só está a fazer uma boa ação, a ajudar uma...

Uma quê? A Lexa não é uma amiga. Quer dizer, já foi. Já foi a sua melhor amiga e amante. Não necessariamente por esta ordem. Mas o que é certo é que uma coisa implicava sempre a outra, pelo menos na relação que tinham. Porque não conseguiam viver uma sem a outra nem deixar de partilhar o que quer que fosse uma com a outra. Mas... E agora? Elas não podem ser amigas. A Clarke não pode fingir que está tudo bem e ponderar ser apenas amiga da Lexa quando passa as noites a sonhar com ela e os dias a pintá-la. Para ela é impossível! E para a Lexa também, até porque a morena já lhe deu imensas provas assim como não a esqueceu.

A Clarke arranja finalmente forças para desviar os seus olhos dos da morena, que a olha de um jeito tão profundo que parece que lhe consegue despir até a alma! Foi sempre assim com a Lexa. Perdem-se no olhar uma da outra enquanto afirmam silenciosamente os pensamentos e sentimentos de ambas. E o que assusta a Clarke é que, mesmo depois de tantos anos, continua a ser assim.

“Mas estou e vou te obrigar a comer a sopa toda!” Arranja ela então forma de quebrar aquele silêncio que, de tão confortável, a incomodou.

“Não!”

A Lexa cruza os braços e a Clarke aproxima-se dela e do tabuleiro pousado sobre as pernas da morena.

“É oficial. Vou ter que ser eu a dar-te de comer!” Diz ela, com um suspiro que não é, de todo, frustrado.

A Lexa ri-se e a Clarke também.

“Vais fazer aviõezinhos com a colher?”

“Se isso te convencer a comer, sim!” A artista pega na colher. “Abre a boca.”

A Lexa abana com a cabeça.

“Abre a boca, Lexa...” Insiste a Clarke.

Mas a morena volta a abanar a cabeça enquanto sorri.

A Clarke pousa a colher, levanta-se e pega no tabuleiro.

“Bom, se estás assim com tanta energia para rejeitar a minha sopa milagrosa, creio que já estás mais que curada! A minha missão foi cumprida com sucesso.” Diz ela, caminhando até à porta enquanto aprecia silenciosamente o jeito ansioso com que a Lexa a olha, como se já soubesse o que vai dizer a seguir. “Vou-me embora.”

“Não!” Responde rapidamente a morena. “Eu como a sopa!”

E a Clarke sorri.

“Toda?”

A Lexa acena com convicção e a artista volta para trás, pousando o tabuleiro perto dela. A empresária olha para a sopa e faz cara feia, mas a Clarke olha-a de um jeito tão sério que ela limita-se a comer e calar.

“Linda menina!” Congratula a artista, sorrindo quando vê a Lexa revirar os olhos. “Enquanto terminas de comer, vou escolher um filme de terror!”

“De terror??”

A Clarke olha-a com humor.

“Não me digas que ainda tens medo dos filmes de terror...”

“Não é medo.” A Lexa apressa-se a justificar. “Apenas não aprecio.”

E a Clarke solta uma gargalhada que faz a morena sorrir.

“Ok, então que tal um filme da Disney? Sabe bem ver desenhos animados quando estamos doentes...” Sugere a Clarke.

“Sim, pode ser.”

A Clarke não esconde a surpresa.

“Lexa Woods, a mulher mais poderosa de TonDC, quer ver desenhos animados?”

“Estou doente, Clarke! Posso tudo!” Defende ela. “Se bem que, agora que penso, um filme de terror não é má ideia.”

“Agora só estás a tentar limpar a tua imagem...” Diz a Clarke, a rir.

A Lexa abana a cabeça.

“Nada disso. Apenas lembrei-me que ver filmes de terror significa ficar fechada contigo num quarto com pouca luz e poder agarrar-me a ti sempre que me assustar.”

A constatação dela vem com um sorriso atrevido e a Clarke sente o seu estômago contorcer-se com um nervosismo bom.

As duas voltam a ficar em silêncio, perdidas no olhar uma da outra, até que a artista o interrompe quando percebe que, se continuar a olhar para aquele verde tão intenso, é capaz de se deixar levar por algum impulso louco. Afinal, hoje é o dia dos impulsos para Clarke Griffin. E tudo começou quando ligou à morena e se auto-convidou para casa dela. Ela precisa de controlar estes impulsos, antes que faça algo que se arrependa depois.

Mas há uma voz na sua cabeça que lhe diz que, o que quer que seja que possa fazer com a Lexa aqui e agora, não a vai fazer arrepender-se nunca.

_Foca-te, Clarke. Foca-te! Tens um noivo!!_

“Pensando melhor... Porque é que não vemos um documentário?” A Clarke levanta-se rapidamente e pega no comando do plasma que a Lexa tem no quarto, liga a televisão e começa a procurar um tema que interesse a ambas. “Sobre o mar, não... Sobre a selva, também não... Sobre...” Ela começa a pensar alto enquanto escolhe uma das opções.

A Lexa dá por si a sorrir. Ela nota na repentina alteração na Clarke e percebe que a artista ficou assim por sua causa, porque ainda mexe com ela.

É claro que mexe com ela! Porque razão a Clarke viria a correr assim que soube que a Lexa estava doente? Porque, tal como a Lexa fez ontem ao final da tarde quando saiu a meio de uma reunião para ir ter com ela, a Clarke ficou preocupada e quis estar presente.

“Este parece-me bem!” Diz a rapariga loira, arrancando a Lexa dos seus pensamentos e voltando para perto da cama. “É sobre a vida da Coco Chanel. O que dizes?”

A Lexa acena.

A Clarke olha para a poltrona no canto do quarto e aproxima-se dela, empurrando-a para a tentar colocar num ângulo que lhe permita ver televisão.

“É pesada...” Diz, entre-dentes.

“Clarke?”

Ela olha para a morena.

“Sabes que te podes sentar aqui. Ao meu lado.”

“Eu...” A Clarke suspira. “Porque é que tens uma poltrona no quarto se não está virada para o plasma?”

“Porque prefiro que esteja virada para a janela. Gosto de ler e ter vista para a cidade.”

A Clarke suspira e a Lexa faz sinal para que se sente ao seu lado.

A rapariga assim o faz. Descalça-se e sobe para a cama, onde a Lexa já afastou os cobertores para a cobrir com eles.

A Clarke senta-se então na outra ponta da cama, bem no cantinho para tentar manter uma distância segura, e encosta-se à cabeceira.

O documentário começa e as duas tentam prestar atenção, quando secretamente só pensam no facto de estarem tão perto e a partilhar a mesma cama, como costumavam fazer. A única diferença é que, desta vez, a cama não é um pequeno colchão no chão. Para além disso, elas estão a alguns centímetros de distância uma da outra, e é estranho isso. Para a morena, não faz qualquer sentido. É por isso que a Lexa decide, sem trocar olhares com a ex-namorada, aproximar-se um pouco mais. Lentamente. Muito lentamente.

Mas, por muito lento que seja, a Clarke percebe que a Lexa se está a tentar aproximar e, sem tirar os olhos do televisor, começa a sorrir.

A Lexa atreve-se, por um segundo, a olhar para ela, e vê-a sorrir. E sorri também.

Até que os seus ombros tocam.

“Lexa?” Pergunta a Clarke, ainda a fingir prestar atenção ao documentário.

“Hmmm?” Pergunta a Lexa, também a fingir estar a ver televisão.

“Não me recordo de me ter sentado tão perto de ti.”

Ela olha para a morena e a Lexa depressa encontra os seus olhos e faz um ar surpreso.

“Clarke? O que estás a fazer tão perto de mim?”

A Clarke ri-se e dá-lhe um leve empurrão no ombro.

“Parva... Mais um bocadinho e deitas-me abaixo da cama!” Diz-lhe a artista.

E, sem pensar duas vez, a Lexa envolve os braços no braço da Clarke e pousa a sua cabeça no ombro dela.

“Eu não te deixo cair.” Responde, com naturalidade.

A Clarke é apanhada de surpresa com aquela reação da morena e sente um calor agradável tomar-lhe conta do corpo. Ainda bem que a Lexa se aproximou. Ela queria isso.

Sem pensar, a Clarke pousa a sua mão sobre a testa da morena.

“Acho que a febre está a baixar.” Constata ela.

“Quanto mais tempo ficares, mais depressa fico boa.” Diz a Lexa que, agora mais relaxada, fecha os olhos e sente o peso do cansaço da noite mal dormida tomar conta de si.

Não demora muito até a Clarke notar que a Lexa adormeceu. A artista deita-a lentamente e deixa-se ficar a olhar para ela, perdida nos traços daquele rosto sereno que decorou há imenso tempo atrás. Ela não consegue deixar de se perguntar porque é que não voltou; porque é que ficou com vergonha de admitir que falhou; porque é que achou que a Lexa não a aceitaria de volta... E então, entre questões existenciais e o sono que não chegou ontem à noite, a artista deita-se ao lado da morena e deixa-se vencer, também ela, pelo cansaço.

 

* * *

 

 

_Um ano. Já passara um ano desde que as duas raparigas decidiram terminar a relação. Para quê continuar a insistir em algo que, ultimamente, se baseia em discussões pela falta de tempo? O medo do futuro que planearam juntas não se vir a concretizar acabou por vencer; o medo de que o sentimento já não fosse o mesmo; o medo de estarem a prender a outra a algo que talvez já não tivesse qualquer futuro._

_A Clarke olha para as últimas telas que pintara. Carecem de vida, de emoção... Mas porquê? O que é que lhe está a faltar?_

_A sua questão é interrompida pelo toque do seu telemóvel, que ela não demora a atender._

_“Clarke Griffin?” Pergunta uma voz do outro lado._

_“Sim?”_

_“O meu nome é Becca Polaris.”_

_Becca Polaris..._

_O estômago da Clarke contorce-se. A artista está a tentar entrar em contacto com ela desde que regressou a Arkadia e começou a trabalhar na galeria de arte!_

_Becca Polaris é a filha mais velha dos Polaris, uma família bastante conhecida no ramo das artes. Apesar de ser apenas um pouco mais velha que a Clarke, ela já coordena importantes exposições e representa os pintores mais influentes do momento!_

_“Boa tarde!” Responde a artista, já a sentir o nervosismo tomar-lhe conta da voz._

 

 

* * *

 

 

A Lexa é a primeira a acordar. Ela sente que a febre já baixou mas, em seu lugar, está outro tipo de calor a tomar-lhe conta do corpo. Um calor que vem de outro corpo. O calor da Clarke.

A Clarke é a primeira coisa que a Lexa vê assim que abre os olhos. A artista dorme profundamente ao seu lado, com o rosto pousado no seu peito e um braço à volta da sua cintura. E a Lexa não consegue parar de sorrir. Mesmo passado tanto tempo, isto soa-lhe tão familiar, tão certo!

Pela enorme janela do quarto, já não entra qualquer luz natural. A lua substituiu o sol e já é noite lá fora.

Sem fazer um movimento muito brusco para não acordar a Clarke, a Lexa vira o rosto e tenta ver que horas são pelo relógio que tem pousado na mesa-de-cabeceira. Oito da noite. Ela suspira. Precisa de acordar a Clarke. Apesar de não querer ser arrancada deste sonho tão bom, provavelmente o Finn já chegou a casa e está a perguntar-se onde ela estará. E não é propriamente fácil explicar-lhe que esteve na casa da patroa dele, a cuidar dela o dia todo.

“Clarke...” Sussurra ela, enquanto lhe faz um carinho no rosto. “Clarke, acorda...”

“Hmm...” A artista aperta a cintura da Lexa com mais força e enterra o seu rosto no pescoço da morena.

A Lexa sorri com a reação da rapariga loira, que continua muito idêntica ao que fazia no passado quando a Lexa tentava acordá-la todas as manhãs. Parece que continua a ser uma tarefa complicada!

“Cheiras bem...” Sussurra então a Clarke, meio acordada, meio a dormir, inalando o perfume da pele da ex-namorada.

A Lexa envolve os seus braços nela e beija-lhe a nuca.

“Tens mesmo que te levantar, Clarke. Já são oito da noite e o Finn deve estar...”

Ela não tem tempo de terminar porque, de repente, a artista cai em si e percebe onde está. E com quem está. E o que acabou de dizer.

A Clarke dá um pulo para trás, corada, despenteada e envergonhada.

“Lexa, eu...”

E o sorriso da Lexa depressa se apaga. É claro que a Clarke nunca a teria agarrado assim ou dito que ela cheira bem se estivesse plenamente consciente do que estava a dizer e fazer.

A Lexa senta-se na cama e acena.

“Eu sei.” Diz ela, olhando agora para as próprias mãos. “É melhor ires. Já está tarde.” _E ele deve estar à tua espera_. Pensa ela, para si.

A Clarke acena e levanta-se. Depois, olha para a morena.

“Ficas bem?” Ela quer voltar a aproximar-se da cama dela. Quer voltar a colocar a sua mão sobre a testa da morena e medir-lhe a temperatura. Mas não tem coragem. Não quer passar a mensagem errada à Lexa se se aproximar novamente. Ou melhor, não quer passar a mensagem errada a si mesma! Uma mensagem que de errado não tem nada...

“Sim.” Responde a Lexa. “Não te preocupes.”

A Clarke acena e pega na sua bolsa, tirando de lá o telemóvel. Só então vê as cinco chamadas do Finn e todas as mensagens que lhe enviou.

“Merda!” Suspira ela. “Eu... Eu tenho que ir.” Ela não quer ir.

A morena acena.

“Obrigada, Clarke.” Diz ela. _Por favor, não vás_. É o que ela quer dizer.

A Clarke não consegue dizer mais nada. Ela tem medo que, se olhar mais um segundo que seja para aqueles olhos lindos da cor da floresta, perca a coragem de se afastar.

A artista sai então do quarto sem dizer mais nada. É melhor assim. É melhor não olhar para trás. E é melhor não perguntar a si mesma porque é que se está a afastar. É melhor, porque não teria resposta a essa pergunta.

 

* * *

 

 

“Então porque é que é tão difícil dizeres-me onde estiveste??” Insiste o Finn.

A Clarke chegou há duas horas atrás a casa sem ter pensado numa explicação convincente para a sua ausência durante todo o dia e a sua chegada tardia. Tudo porque fizera o caminho de regresso a casa a pensar na Lexa e no dia que passara com ela, a fazer coisas que costumava fazer com a morena antigamente. A única diferença – e talvez a mais importante – é que não se tocaram nem se beijaram porque, tirando isso, toda a intimidade das coisas que fizeram durante o dia de hoje parecia-lhe muito com o que costumava fazer quando as duas namoravam e viviam juntas.

“Finn, já te disse, estive com a Raven.” Suspira ela, ainda a sentir-se mal consigo mesma por estar a mentir e por estar a usar o nome da amiga para se safar desta. “Andámos por aí, a caminhar e a conversar. Não páramos num sítio em específico.”

O Finn acena, mas a expressão no seu rosto diz claramente que não acredita.

“Não foste tu que disseste que eu devia sair mais de casa?” Continua ela. “Pronto, foi isso que fiz!” Diz ela, com segurança. Pelo menos nisto não está a mentir.

“Podias pelo menos ter avisado! Ou atendido o telemóvel... Fiquei preocupado.”

A artista aproxima-se do noivo e abraça-o.

“Desculpa...” Sussurra ela, sem perceber bem se está a pedir desculpas por não ter atendido, por estar a mentir, ou por todos os segredos que lhe escondeu do seu passado.

Ele abraça-a de volta e procura os seus lábios, que depressa beija.

“Pregaste-me cá um susto... Já estava pronto para sair à tua procura!”

“Não exageres, Finn...” Diz ela, com um sorriso.

“Clarke, não atendeste nenhuma chamada minha durante todo o dia e quando cheguei não estavas em casa. Eu já estava pronto para correr TonDC à tua procura feito louco e ameaçar esta gente toda de morte se fosse preciso!”

Ele volta a abraçá-la.

“Devias ter ficado em casa. Eu não devia ter sugerido que saísses sequer...” Diz ele, enterrando o seu rosto no pescoço da noiva.

“E lá estás tu a exagerar...” Diz ela, revirando os olhos.

“És a minha princesa, Clarke! O teu lugar é longe desta gentinha de TonDC. O teu lugar é aqui, no nosso ninho do amor, à minha espera, para eu poder tratar de ti como mereces!”

Ela afasta-se do abraço dele e olha para o seu rosto, à espera de algum indício de que isto é uma piada. Mas tudo o que vê é o olhar preocupado do noivo. Ele está a falar a sério.

“Às vezes não te reconheço...” Comenta ela.

“Como assim?”

“Ficar em casa à tua espera? Consegues ter pensamentos mesmo retrógados!”

“Até parece, Clarke! Só quero o teu bem... Quero te proteger! És pura e perfeita demais para este mundo.”

Se ele soubesse que não é verdade.

Ela volta a sentir-se mal por ter omitido o seu passado do Finn e andar a mentir-lhe com frequência desde que os dois se mudaram para TonDC. E o peso de tudo isso faz com que a Clarke ignore a proposta absurda que o noivo acabara de fazer, tal como outras que já lhe fizera antes, como passar o dia no ginásio ou a tirar um curso de cozinha para se tornar numa esposa dedicada. Ela tenta esquecer tudo, os seus absurdos e os dele. Afinal, quem é ela para atirar pedras a quem quer que seja?

“Vou preparar qualquer coisa para comermos.” Diz ela então, caminhando para a cozinha. Porque não? Ela passou o dia a cozinhar para a Lexa. Fez-lhe o pequeno-almoço e depois a sopa da avó, aquela que a morena odeia.

A Clarke começa a sorrir com as memórias do dia de hoje, enquanto pega nos ingredientes para fazer massa à bolonhesa.

Ela olha para o noivo e ele sorri-lhe. Sim, ele gosta dela em casa, a tomar conta dele. Porque é que a ela essa ideia lhe mete tanta confusão, quando foi isso que fez o dia todo para a Lexa? Ok, mas a Lexa estava doente. Por culpa dela. E ela só foi retribuir o favor. Certo?

Quase uma hora depois, os dois sentam-se a jantar e o Finn começa a contar-lhe como correu o seu dia. Mas a Clarke não o ouve. O seu pensamento continua numa casa luxuosa, longe do centro de TonDC, onde a mulher mais linda do planeta vive. Será que ela está melhor?

Ela levanta-se da mesa e vai até ao quarto, onde deixara o telemóvel.

“Onde vais?” Pergunta-lhe ele.

E só então ela presta atenção ao noivo e percebe que não está sozinha ali. Ela olha para ele.

“Dá-me cinco segundos...” É a única coisa que ela consegue dizer.

A Clarke entra no quarto e pega no telemóvel. Sem pensar duas vezes, envia uma mensagem à Lexa.

 **CLARKE** : Como te sentes?

Ela pousa o telemóvel e dá um passo em direção à saída do quarto, quando recebe uma mensagem. Ela apressa-se a espreitar. É da morena.

 **HEDA** : Melhor. Obrigada por teres vindo :)

Ela sorri para o telemóvel.

 **CLARKE** : Mas estás em condições de voltar amanhã para a empresa?

 **HEDA** : Não sei. Podias vir cá e decidir se me dás alta...

A Clarke revira os olhos. A Lexa é mesmo direta! Mas duas podem jogar este jogo!

 **CLARKE** : E se não der?

 **HEDA** : Então fico mais um dia na cama.

A Clarke olha para o telemóvel a pensar no que responder, mas a Lexa envia outra mensagem.

 **HEDA** : Contigo...

A artista sente o seu coração acelerar. Sente-se de novo como uma adolescente! Ela solta uma gargalhada prevendo a reação da morena à sua próxima mensagem.

 **CLARKE** : E comes a sopa toda!

Ela imagina a morena a ler a mensagem e a fazer a mesma cara que fez quando voltou a provar aquela sopa, depois de tantos anos. No entanto, a resposta que recebe faz com que a Clarke core.

 **HEDA** : Por ti faço tudo.

Ela sabe que sim. E então nem pensa duas vezes quando lhe responde.

 **CLARKE** : Não vás trabalhar amanhã...

Não é uma sugestão. É quase um pedido. A Clarke quer passar mais tempo com ela. Ela precisa disso, porque tem saudades da morena. E porque gosta de sentir tudo o que a morena a faz sentir.

“Clarke?” O Finn chama-a da cozinha e só então ela se lembra que o deixou plantado à mesa.

Ela apressa-se a bloquear e pousar o telemóvel e vai ter com ele.

“Então? Já estou a terminar de comer.” Continua o noivo.

“Desculpa. Achei que a Raven ficou com a minha carteira e estava à procura dela.” Foi a primeira coisa que lhe ocorreu dizer.

“E ficou?”

Ela abana a cabeça mas não continua com esta história, porque é mais uma mentira. E já chega de mentiras.

 

* * *

 

 

 

No dia seguinte, a Clarke sai logo depois do Finn de casa e apanha o primeiro táxi que vê para a casa da Lexa. Tal como na noite anterior, ela não conseguiu dormir mas, desta vez, pela ansiedade de estar novamente com a morena! Por isso, assim que se assegurara de que o homem ao seu lado dormia profundamente, ela levantou-se e foi para o estúdio, onde passara praticamente toda a noite a pintar. Ver a Lexa inspira-a, mas estar com ela é como ser envolvida por uma onda de emoções controversas, que batem contra a costa dos desejos proibidos! E não há nada melhor para a artista do que poder exprimir o que sente e o que não pode sentir para as suas telas, pelo puro prazer de transmitir pelos seus desenhos o que lhe vai alma.

Então ela passara a noite a pintar. E, antes mesmo do noivo acordar, tomou um banho e voltou para a cama.

Assim que o Finn saiu de casa, ela perdeu algum tempo a escolher o que vestir, sendo que metade desse tempo foi passado a acalmar a voz interna que lhe dizia que estava a pensar demasiado na roupa porque ia ter um encontro com a Lexa. Em casa dela.

Então, e para tentar convencer-se a si mesma de que não se estava a preparar para um encontro, ela optou por uma roupa informal, assegurando-se de que ao mesmo tempo se sentia sensual e que as melhores partes do seu corpo – e as que a Lexa mais gosta, mas ela nem está a pensar nisso! – sobressaiam. Por isso, a sua escolha final foram umas calças de ganga claras justas, uns ténis brancos, um t-shirt preto decotado e, por cima, uma camisa de flanela aos quadrados azuis e pretos, desabotoada. Depois, um casaco quente só para o caminho. A casa da Lexa é quentinha. A cama dela também. A própria Lexa também é... Mas não é que a Clarke esteja a contar com isso para a aquecer!

Ela aproxima-se do porteiro, que já a espera com a chave de casa da morena na mão, e sorri-lhe. Depois, sobe. É a segunda vez que cá vem e já se sente confortável demais com tudo. O que a assusta. E ao mesmo tempo a prende mais.

A Clarke entra em casa da Lexa e, para seu espanto, é recebida por um cheiro delicioso vindo da cozinha e o som de uma música nas alturas a vir da mesma repartição da casa, “H.D.L.”, dos Lewis del Mar.

Ela despe o casaco, fecha a porta de casa e caminha até lá.

Na cozinha, ela encontra a Lexa super concentrada a cozinhar. A Clarke sorri e encosta-se à porta em silêncio, para que a morena não se aperceba da sua presença ali. Tudo isto lhe parece tão familiar...

A Lexa está com os olhos postos no fogão, de costas para a porta, demasiado atenta ao que está a fazer para que tudo saia na perfeição, como é típico da morena.

E a Clarke não quer interromper tanta concentração.

Apesar do volume alto da música, a artista consegue ouvir a voz suave da Lexa a cantar, quase num sussurro.

É então que o som do baixo e a batida da música se começam a fazer sentir e a Lexa começa a abanar lentamente as ancas, deixando-se guiar pelo ritmo da bateria. A Clarke viaja com os olhos até ao rabo da morena, demasiado absorvida por aquela visão. A Lexa veste umas leggings pretas e um camisolão de cor bege, largo mas curto, deixando a cintura e a barriga da morena descobertas. E a Clarke podia perguntar-se se a morena fez de propósito para deixar o seu estômago tonificado à vista, mas não arranja forças para pensar nisso, porque realmente não consegue pensar em nada. Só consegue permanecer quieta a olhar, tentando evitar a sua vontade de se aproximar e percorrer aquele estômago com as suas mãos, agarrar com força aquela cintura delgada, aproximar o seu rosto do dela e...

“Clarke?” A Lexa repara finalmente na presença da ex-namorada ali e não evita corar ligeiramente, por perceber que a Clarke estava a admirá-la em silêncio e a apanhou a dançar e cantar.

A artista finalmente acorda do transe e encontra aqueles olhos verdes e cheios de vida. E também ela cora por ter sido apanhada em flagrante.

Ela limpa a garganta, tentando encontrar de volta a sua voz, e só então percebe o quão precisa de água para apagar aquele fogo que se instalou no seu corpo só com aquela visão.

“Desculpa... Estavas tão concentrada que não quis interromper.” Explica ela.

A Lexa sorri-lhe e a Clarke sente as suas pernas perderem força. A morena baixa um pouco o volume da música e volta a olhar para ela.

“Espero que estejas com fome, porque preparei o pequeno-almoço para as duas!”

“Estou cheia de fome!” A Clarke senta-se à mesa sem qualquer cerimónia, reparando só agora no banquete que a Lexa preparou: fruta, bolos, compota, sumo de laranja e, agora, as panquecas que traz para a mesa. “Foste tu que preparaste isto tudo?” Pergunta, surpreendida.

A Lexa senta-se à sua frente e acena timidamente.

“Doida...” Sorri a Clarke.

“Por ti.” Sussurra a Lexa.

Mais uma vez, a morena não esconde que tudo o que faz é a pensar na artista. E a Clarke devia sentir que isto é errado, que a Lexa não devia olhá-la assim e que ela própria não devia estar ali, afinal a Lexa já está boa e o favor foi pago na mesma moeda no dia anterior. Porque não há qualquer justificação para a Clarke ter voltado hoje. Pelo menos não uma que possa dar a si mesma e que não a faça sentir que não está a trair o Finn. Mas ela não consegue pensar nisso agora. Não consegue pensar nele. Ela só queria estar aqui, com a Lexa. Ela só queria isto. Porque gosta de estar com ela e gosta do jeito como a Lexa a olha, como se nunca tivesse deixado de ser a pessoa mais importante da sua vida. E ela gosta do jeito direto com que faz questão de deixar a Clarke saber disso: que é única.

Ela gosta de ser única para a Lexa.

As duas começam a comer, demasiado envolvidas naquela atmosfera tão familiar, com a Clarke a limpar com os seus dedos o canto da boca da Lexa quando a morena não percebeu que tinha um pouco de creme nos lábios, lambendo-os em seguida, ou com a morena a dar-lhe a provar do seu próprio bolo com compota, aproximando-o da boca da artista. As duas comem e conversam, não perdendo uma única oportunidade para mandarem uma piada ou fazerem algum comentário mais direto e ousado.

“E então, quais são os planos para hoje?” Pergunta a Clarke com naturalidade, como se este fosse apenas mais um dia na vida conjugal das duas.

“Hmm... A Anya pediu-me uma coisa e estava a pensar que talvez quisesses vir comigo.” A voz da Lexa não é tão segura quanto foi até agora e isso capta a atenção da Clarke, que lhe levanta a questão com o olhar. “O carro dela está na oficina e a Raven não tem nenhum e...”

“A Raven? O que é que a Raven tem a ver com isto?”

Ups! A Lexa falou demais!

“Ahm... Ela...” A morena leva uma mão atrás do pescoço, nervosa.

“Lexa... Conta-me!” Insiste a Clarke.

“A Anya e a Raven estão juntas.” A Lexa larga a bomba sem aviso prévio.

“O quê?? Mas... Como? E porque é que a Raven me está a esconder isso?”

“Porque é segredo. E também não era suposto eu saber, mas no dia em que nos reencontramos no Luna-bar, quando foste ao WC, elas começaram a discutir e descaíram-se...” Explica a Lexa, relembrando aquele dia e o momento em que percebeu que a Clarke não a tinha esquecido. E, enquanto ela olha para a ex-namorada, percebe que a Clarke está a pensar no mesmo. “Elas já tiveram uma história no passado, pouco depois de nós... Terminarmos...”

E ambas fogem com o olhar uma da outra, tentando arranjar algo que fazer com as próprias mãos para não terem que se encarar por breves segundos.

“Mas nunca nos contaram porque...” Continua a Lexa. “Bom, porque...”

“Porque ia ser estranho.” Completa a Clarke. Ia ser muito estranho ter a Raven a dizer-lhe que estava a sair com a melhor amiga da Lexa, quando a artista estava a passar o pior momento da vida dela com aquela separação.

A Lexa acena e as duas voltam a olhar uma para a outra.

“E agora elas voltaram e parece que a Octavia e o Lincoln já as apanharam juntas e começam a desconfiar, então elas querem fugir uns dias da cidade.” Continua a Lexa.

A Clarke sorri.

“Fico feliz por saber que elas encontraram o caminho de volta uma para a outra.” Diz ela. E as suas palavras escondem um duplo significado. Escondem um desejo que a Lexa também sente e percebe.

“Eu também...” E a morena prefere deixar ficar como está e não dizer mais nada. O seu olhar já diz tudo.

A Clarke recompõe-se e tenta voltar ao início do assunto.

“E o que é que a Anya te pediu?”

A Lexa respira fundo e olha para a ex-namorada.

“A Anya pediu-me... Bom, ela precisa de...”

A Clarke olha-a com atenção, esperando que a morena prossiga.

“Do jipe...”

O jipe? A artista pensa durante breves segundos e depressa percebe do que a Lexa está a falar.

“O nosso jipe...” Conclui a Clarke.

A Lexa acena.

“Ainda o tens?”

“Sim. Está guardado na garagem da...” E a Lexa não completa a ideia.

“Da nossa casa.” O coração da Clarke acelera. “Tu... Ainda tens... Não te desfizeste da...”

A Lexa abana a cabeça em resposta.

“Na verdade, eu comprei-a.” Admite ela, olhando depois para as próprias mãos. A Clarke vai pensar que ela é doida por ter mantido a casa delas depois de todo este tempo, sobretudo agora que vive numa casa luxuosa como esta e não precisa da outra para nada.

Mas a Clarke não pensa assim. Há muito tempo que a artista lhe queria ter perguntado sobre a casa e saber que a Lexa a manteve é uma agradável surpresa.

A artista pousa a sua mão sobre a da Lexa e a morena encontra os seus olhos.

“Adorava voltar lá contigo.” Diz-lhe ela, a sorrir.

E a Lexa sorri-lhe de volta.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Assim que terminam o pequeno-almoço, as duas arrumam a cozinha juntas.

“Sabes que tenho uma empregada e não temos que a fazer isto.” Diz-lhe a morena a rir porque, quando percebe, está já a Clarke a lavar a loiça e ela ao seu lado a secá-la com um pano.

“Eu gosto de manter tudo arrumado.” Mente a artista. _Eu gosto de fazer isto contigo. Parece certo. Como antigamente_. Seria a verdadeira resposta, mas ela prefere guardar para si.

“Uau, Clarke Griffin a querer manter tudo arrumado? Não me lembro disso.”

A resposta da Lexa vale-lhe um empurrão da Clarke e a morena solta uma gargalhada. Uma gargalhada que contagia a Clarke e aquece o seu coração.

“Parvinha...” Diz a artista. “Se quiseres, podes ir trocar de roupa enquanto termino.”

“Porquê? Não posso sair assim?”

 _Podes, mas toda a gente vai ficar a olhar para ti e para a tua silhueta sensual e tonificada e eu não estou preparada para lidar com um sentimento chamado ‘ciúme’_. Pensa a Clarke novamente para si.

Mas ela prefere dar outra resposta.

“Podes, se quiseres voltar a ficar doente.”

“Então, se quiser voltar a ver-te, só tenho que sair assim à rua e apanhar um resfriado?” Pergunta a Lexa.

A Clarke atira-lhe com água ao rosto.

“Muito engraçada! Vai trocar de roupa. Eu termino isto.”

A Lexa sorri e afasta-se, perfeitamente ciente do olhar da Clarke pousado nela. E porque não jogar a seu favor? A morena olha para trás e a apanha a Clarke, tal como previa, a segui-la com o olhar.

A artista cora, porque foi apanhada em flagrante.

“Podes olhar.” Diz-lhe a morena, com confiança. “Escolhi esta roupa a pensar em ti.” Dito isto, pisca-lhe o olho e volta a virar costas.

A Clarke sente-se corar ainda mais e está indecisa entre o desejo de querer que se abra um buraco no chão para se esconder, ou ir atrás da Lexa e dar-lhe um soco no braço pelo comentário idiota.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, a artista gosta disto. Ela gosta desta sensação que a Lexa voltou a trazer à sua vida! A confiança em cada ato seu, o jogo de sensualidade, as palavras escondidas em cada olhar... A Clarke nunca teve isto com mais ninguém. Só com a Lexa. Com a _sua_ Lexa.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A empresária opta por uma roupa casual mas igualmente sexy: umas calças de ganga justas e pretas, umas botas da mesma cor, uma camisola branca também justa, uma camisa de flanela vermelha e preta desabotoada, e um casaco de ganga claro.

“Vais ter frio.” Diz a Clarke.

“Tu aqueces-me.” Sorri ela.

“Vais ter sorte!”

“A não ser que prefiras que eu fique doente de novo...”

A Clarke revira os olhos, mas não esconde o sorriso.

As duas vão até à porta do prédio, onde o porteiro já as espera com o carro pronto: um Porsche preto, digno da mulher poderosa que a Lexa é.

Ele abre a porta para que a Clarke entre, enquanto a Lexa salta para o lugar do condutor.

Já dentro do carro, a Lexa olha para a mulher ao seu lado.

“Queres conduzir tu?”

A Clarke apressa-se a negar o convite.

“Obrigada, mas é um carro demasiado caro para eu querer sequer voltar a conduzir.”

“Voltar?”

“Em Arkadia foram raras as vezes que peguei num carro. Sempre vivi perto das galerias onde trabalhei.”

A Lexa arranca e olha atentamente para a estrada.

“Trabalhaste em mais que uma?”

“Sim. A galeria onde comecei, logo depois de ter deixado TonDC, trazia-me muitas recordações...” Suspira a Clarke, parando de falar só depois de perceber que já falara demais.

A Lexa acena.

O resto do caminho é feito em silêncio, com os corações das duas a bater cada vez mais rápido assim que se aproximavam cada vez mais da antiga rua onde viviam.

É estranho a Lexa estar a voltar aqui com a Clarke. Depois de terem terminado a relação, a Lexa só lá viveu uns meses, mudando-se depois para a casa da Anya mas continuando a pagar a renda daquele pequeno apartamento onde partilhara tantas memórias com a artista. Ela não se queria desfazer daquele cantinho, que acabara por ser tudo o que restara do que viveu com a Clarke. Mas também não conseguia continuar a viver lá, com o peso das recordações a assombrá-la diariamente. No entanto, ela chegou a voltar lá algumas vezes, a meio da noite, com o álcool a tomar conta das suas ações, para olhar para os quadros que a Clarke deixara para trás e para aquele colchão no chão, onde tantas vezes se entregaram uma à outra.

Sóbria, nunca lá pôs os pés. Até hoje. Até agora. Até este exato momento.

A morena estaciona em frente à porta do prédio, que continua velho como sempre fora.

Ela apressa-se a sair do carro para abrir a porta à Clarke. Uma dama, como sempre!

Depois, estica a sua mão à artista, que lhe sorri e a segura sem pensar duas vezes. A Lexa tranca o carro e ambas respiram fundo enquanto olham para a velha morada.

A Clarke aperta a mão da morena, que encontra os seus olhos da cor do oceano, e ambas trocam um olhar encorajador antes de entrarem no prédio, nunca deixando a mão uma da outra.

Elas sobem lentamente as escadas do velho prédio, sentindo que os corações lhes vão saltar pelas bocas, passando por um ou outro morador pelo caminho, gente que elas já não conhecem.

Quando chegaram à porta do seu antigo apartamento, a morena passa a chave à rapariga loira, que finalmente solta a mão da ex-namorada.

A Clarke destranca a porta e abre-a.

Recebida pelo cheiro a mofo daquele espaço trancado há anos e pela escuridão por ter todas as persianas fechadas, ela entra lentamente e caminha até às janelas, abrindo-as e deixando a luz do sol e o frio do inverno invadirem aquele pequeno apartamento, voltando a dar-lhe alguma vida e consistência.

E então, reajustando novamente o seu olhar à luz natural, ela sente a sua respiração prender e o seu coração parar. Está tudo exatamente como havia deixado! Os quadros estão pousados no mesmo sítio, o sofá continua com as mesmas manchas de tinta que ela e a Lexa fizeram nos vários momentos em que a morena a interrompia do seu trabalho e a procurava para fazerem amor. A porta do quarto entreaberta, as luzes de natal penduradas nos móveis e quadros à volta da cama, que continua a ser aquele colchão velho no chão. A cozinha com as chávenas das duas pousadas exatamente no sítio onde ela gostava de as deixar...

A Clarke sente as lágrimas escorrerem-lhe pelo rosto ao mesmo tempo que é invadida por todas as memórias e um sentimento que lhe pesa tanto mas tanto... A saudade! Saudade da vida que tinha com a Lexa. Saudade delas!

Ela olha para a morena, que continua à porta de casa ainda a absorver tudo o que a Clarke também vê e, com certeza, as mesmas emoções. Mas a Lexa não chora. Ela não gosta de chorar. Então tenta combater essa vontade de se esvair em lágrimas, engolindo em seco quando os seus olhos encontram os da ex-namorada.

Sem pensar duas vezes, a Clarke apressa-se a caminhar até ela, segura-lhe numa mão e puxa-a para dentro do apartamento. Depois, olha-a com carinho.

“Obrigada...” Diz-lhe num sussurro.

E ela não sabe bem o que lhe está a agradecer, se o que viveram, se o ter mantido o apartamento, se o ter deixado exatamente igual, se o ter continuado à espera dela, se o amor incondicional que sente pela artista e que continua a demonstrar a cada dia que passa desde que ela voltara a TonDC, ou se tudo ao mesmo tempo. Mas a Lexa não questiona. Ela sorri. E então a Clarke envolve os seus braços na cintura da morena e abraça-a. Um abraço apertado, que ela já queria ter dado desde o primeiro momento em que a viu naquele restaurante, na primeira noite em que regressara a TonDC. E não demora nem um segundo a sentir os braços da Lexa envolverem-na com a mesma vontade.

E as duas deixam-se ficar assim, absorvidas pelas memórias partilhadas, pelo calor dos seus corpos, pelos seus cheiros e por um amor que continua a uni-las.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agora é o momento em que confesso que chorei a escrever este capítulo. Sobretudo a parte em que a Clarke volta a entrar no apartamento onde viveu com a Lexa.
> 
> Todas as minhas fictions têm um bocadinho de mim, da minha personalidade ou de momentos que já vivi, mas esta história, "Tua", diz muito do que estou a viver agora. E espero que estejam a gostar de a ler, porque é um bocadinho da minha alma que estou a partilhar convosco :)


	10. O calor dela

“Hmmm... Que saudades deste chá!” Diz a Clarke, bebendo mais um pouco daquele chá que era o seu preferido quando vivia em TonDC. “Corri Arkadia inteira à procura de um sabor igual ou minimamente parecido e não encontrei! Acreditas?”

Os olhos da Lexa brilham com o jeito inocente e apaixonado com que a artista fala daquelas ervas que costumavam comprar numa mercearia lá perto do antigo apartamento onde as duas viviam.

“Tenho a certeza que não vais estar assim tão empolgada daqui a umas horas, quando o prazo de validade desse chá começar a fazer efeito...” Diz a morena, a rir-se.

A Clarke dá-lhe um empurrão no ombro.

“Não sejas desmancha-prazeres!” Diz a artista, a sorrir. “Este chá nunca me faria mal!”

A Lexa sorri. Nem vale a pena contestar.

As duas estão sentadas no velho sofá, as pernas cruzadas e uma manta por cima dos ombros de ambas. Uma sensação familiar apodera-se. Demasiado familiar. A Clarke tenta controlar a vontade de pousar a cabeça no ombro da morena. Uma vontade que cresce com os segundos que passa ao seu lado, sentada tão perto dela que até consegue sentir o seu perfume. O mesmo perfume que a Lexa já usava dantes e que provoca na Clarke exatamente o mesmo efeito – esta vontade louca de se aproximar mais e mais.

Mas ela não pode.

Porque é que não pode?

Já nem se lembra bem.

Não consegue pensar direito com a Lexa assim tão perto dela. Só sabe que não pode deixar-se levar pelos seus instintos.

Já a empresária nem disfarça de cada vez que o seu olhar escorrega para os lábios da artista. Disfarçar para quê? Não há nada a esconder aqui. A Clarke sabe que a Lexa não a esqueceu e que só não a agarra aqui e agora por puro respeito à artista, não à pessoa que ela escolheu para casar e partilhar a sua vida. Mas a Lexa nem quer pensar nisso agora, porque de cada vez que o faz o seu coração aperta. E ela não quer sentir isso quando tem pela primeira vez, depois de tanto tempo, a Clarke tão descontraída ao seu lado. Por isso ela vai aproveitar este momento como se fosse o último que ambas pudessem passar juntas. E, se algo tiver que acontecer, que seja a Clarke a dar o primeiro passo. E, se a artista assim o fizer, a Lexa vai deixar-se levar pela magia desse momento, pelos desejos de tantos anos, pelos sonhos... Mesmo que isso signifique que, no final, talvez volte a cair no fundo do poço e talvez não tenha mais forças para de lá sair. Porque pela Clarke, tudo vale a pena. Até um último momento.

A Lexa não percebe quando começou a chorar, mas a verdade é que se perdeu enquanto olhava para a Clarke e se deixava envolver por todos aqueles pensamentos. E ela só acorda para a realidade quando sente a mão da Clarke no seu rosto a limpar-lhe as lágrimas.

“Desculpa...” Sussurra a Clarke. “Eu devia ter voltado...”

Não era suposto ela ter dado voz ao que lhe acabou de ocorrer na cabeça assim que viu a Lexa tão vulnerável, a chorar à sua frente. Mas agora já falou e não há como voltar atrás.

A Lexa olha-a sem dizer nada, mas com o olhar cheio de questões. Questões às quais a Clarke não está preparada para responder. Mas alguma vez estará? Não é por medo de ser repreendida pela morena, porque ela sabe que nunca será. Raios, a Lexa já lhe dera tantas provas de que continua a ser dela! Mas por vergonha. A Clarke sente-se envergonhada...

“Fui uma idiota.” Diz, finalmente, a artista, levantando-se para ir buscar mais chá. Talvez a bebida quente lhe dê a coragem que precisa para ter esta conversa com a Lexa, já que não há álcool por perto que a ajude com isso.

 

* * *

 

 

“ _Becca Polaris, boa tarde!” A Clarke estende a mão à morena, abrindo mais um pouco a porta de casa para a deixar entrar._

_“Clarke Griffin, é um prazer!” A mecenas e curadora de arte cumprimenta-a com um sorriso._

_A artista não deixa de notar que a morena é claramente mais alta que ela e muito atraente! A Clarke tenta não percorrer o corpo dela com o olhar. Seria demasiado estranho, sobretudo nesta situação, em que está prestes a apresentar os seus trabalhos à mulher._

_A Becca entra na sala de estar da jovem, onde estão já expostos todos os quadros que pintou desde que está em Arkadia. A Clarke estaria a mentir se dissesse que não está nervosa. Esperou por este momento desde que voltou a pôr os pés nesta cidade! Esta é a oportunidade com a qual sonha há tanto tempo! A oportunidade pela qual sacrificou tudo... Até o amor da sua vida!_

_“Deseja tomar alguma coisa?”_

_“Por favor, trata-me por tu.” Diz a Becca, com um sorriso, quebrando imediatamente o gelo. “E sim, um café seria ótimo!”_

_“Café será!” A Clarke sorri-lhe de volta e deixa a mecenas na sala a explorar os seus quadros, enquanto vai preparar duas chávenas de café para ambas._

_Becca Polaris não demora muito a avaliar o que a artista tinha para lhe mostrar. Assim que a Clarke volta com as chávenas, a morena aborda-a._

_“Clarke... Confesso que, quando me falaram no teu trabalho, esperava algo mais...”_

_O estômago da Clarke começa a contorcer-se. O quê? Esperava algo mais o quê?_

_“Mais emocional, talvez...” Diz-lhe a Becca, pensativa. “A técnica é, sem dúvida, interessante, mas estes quadros não me transmitem nada. Carecem de emoção! Estão vazios.”_

_Vazios... Tal como a Clarke se sente desde que perdeu a Lexa. Mas ela não queria aceitar que a sua inspiração vinha do que vivia com a morena, afinal ela começara a pintar muito antes de a conhecer!_

_Mas, se ela estiver a ser honesta consigo mesma, ela sabe que o ‘antes Lexa’ e o ‘pós Lexa’ teve bastante influência nos seus quadros. O afastamento dela está a ter um efeito negativo na sua vida e a Clarke está, inconscientemente, a transmiti-lo também no seu trabalho._

_A artista não sabe o que responder, porque realmente não esperava um choque destes. Não agora. Não depois de ter sacrificado tanto._

_“Sinto muito mas, vir aqui, foi uma perda de tempo. Realmente esperava melhor.” Diz a Becca, com frieza. Mas a Clarke não a culpa. A agenda desta mecenas está inacreditavelmente preenchida e ter conseguido cinco minutos do seu tempo já foi uma vitória! Cinco minutos que provavelmente não voltará a ter, porque Becca Polaris acabou de rotular o trabalho de Clarke Griffin como vazio, sem emoção, quase desprezível!_

_A Clarke fica ali, com as duas chávenas de café na mão e completamente imóvel._

_“Tenho que voltar ao trabalho. Boa tarde.” Dito isto, a Becca sai de casa da artista, fechando a porta atrás de si._

_As chávenas escorregam das mãos da Clarke e ela cai com elas._

_Ela deixou passar a oportunidade da sua vida... Ela perdeu._

 

* * *

 

 

A Clarke volta com mais chá para ela. Não vale a pena oferecer à Lexa porque a morena avisou desde o início que, muito provavelmente, já está fora de prazo. Mas a artista não quer saber. Ela precisa de qualquer coragem líquida e talvez o chá lhe dê isso.

A Lexa segue-a em silêncio com o olhar, quase como se tivesse medo que a Clarke, de repente, fosse embora e a deixasse ali sozinha.

Mas, apesar da vontade da artista ser a de fugir dali, ela sabe que esta conversa tem que acontecer. E vai acontecer agora! Então, ela enche a chávena com mais chá e volta a sentar-se ao lado da morena.

Ela agarra na chávena com as duas mãos e deixa que aquele calor a envolva.

“Quando terminamos...” Começa ela então. “Eu sofri. Sofri muito! Mas tinha esperanças que a minha vida voltasse ao normal, mesmo que isso levasse anos a acontecer...” Estas últimas palavras saíram quase num sussurro. Um sussurro que revela que demorou sim, anos, até que a sua vida se voltasse a recompor depois do que aconteceu.

A Lexa olha-a com toda a atenção do mundo, do mesmo jeito que sempre olhou mas, desta vez, algo mais na sua expressão... Ansiedade! Muita ansiedade! Ela precisa de ouvir esta história!

“Eu sempre soube que o que tive contigo, não teria com mais ninguém. Sempre soube que serias insubstituível! Mas...” Ela não tira os olhos da chávena que tem nas mãos. “Pensei que, talvez com o tempo, conseguisse controlar o que sentia por ti e conseguisse esconder esse amor até de mim própria. Tu tinhas a tua vida em TonDC, a tua empresa. Eu nunca exigiria que a deixasses por mim. E eu... Tinha este sonho absurdo em tornar-me uma grande artista e Arkadia era a cidade certa para correr atrás dele. Mas a verdade é que, depois de terminarmos, não te perdi só a ti. Perdi toda a minha inspiração...”

A Lexa ouve cada palavra com atenção, como se cada uma delas fosse o ar que precisa para respirar. A explicação que tanto espera da Clarke.

“E eu tentei... Eu tentei reencontrar essa inspiração! Mas nunca mais voltou... E, quando a minha oportunidade chegou, quando finalmente era hora de mostrar o que valia, não tinha nada... Nada que valesse a pena mostrar. Nada verdadeiramente meu...”

A Clarke pousa a chávena no chão, perto do sofá, porque sente que começa a tremer de tanto que tenta controlar e engolir as lágrimas que teimam em querer sair, e começa a mexer com as suas mãos, sem nunca encontrar os olhos da Lexa.

“E então tive vergonha.” Assume, finalmente, ela. “Vergonha de voltar a TonDC depois de ter sacrificado a nossa relação, sem nada para mostrar, sem me ter tornado a artista que desejava, sem ter realizado este sonho idiota que me fez perder a pessoa mais importante da minha vida em troca de nada! E medo... De voltar para ti e já me teres esquecido, de já teres alguém... Então preferi não encarar essa realidade e tentar sobreviver em vez de viver. Tentar esquecer o pontapé que dei na vida perfeita que tinha ao teu lado... E continuar a sobreviver...”

A Lexa leva uma mão ao queixo da Clarke, para que a artista levante o rosto e olhe para si.

Ela assim o faz e revela as lágrimas que já não contém, apenas para ver que também a Lexa está a chorar.

“E eu achava que estava a conseguir...” Diz a Clarke, entre soluços. “Conheci o Finn anos depois, aceitei o pedido de casamento dele, achei que a minha vida ia continuar assim, longe da vergonha, longe de TonDC, longe de ti...”

“E eu trouxe-te de volta...” Sussurra a Lexa, com um ténue sorriso nos lábios.

A Clarke acena.

“E eu chego aqui e tudo se abate em mim! Todos os sentimentos que teimei em enterrar, todas as memórias... E depois descubro que nunca me esqueceste, que continuaste à minha espera e que me aceitavas de volta mesmo depois de tudo...”

A Lexa leva a outra mão ao rosto da Clarke, para lhe transmitir segurança.

“Clarke, não tiveste culpa de nada!” Assegura a morena. “Tínhamos sonhos que ambas pretendíamos realizar. Sonhos que não se cruzavam.”

“Mas eu falhei no meu sonho, Lexa! Eu devia ter voltado logo... Perdemos tantos anos...”

A Lexa pousa um dedo sobre os lábios da Clarke.

“Shhh... Nada disso!” Diz a morena. “Ainda temos muitos mais pela frente... Se quiseres...”

E a Clarke quase diz que sim. Os seus olhos brilham e ela sorri. Mas depressa esse sorriso se apaga.

“Eu... Não posso magoá-lo...”

A Lexa percebe que ela está a falar do Finn.

“Ele ajudou-me a sair do buraco em que estava metida. Não é justo deixá-lo assim...”

“Estás com ele por favor?”

“Não. Eu gosto dele.” Diz a Clarke, omitindo as palavras que pretendia dizer a seguir, mas deixando que o seu olhar as diga por si. _Mas amo-te a ti_.

A Lexa acena e sorri carinhosamente, como se as tivesse escutado.

“Eu devia ter ido a correr atrás de ti.” Admite então a morena. “Devia ter ido a Arkadia saber se estavas bem. Devia ter-te trazido de volta!”

As duas olham-se durante imenso tempo, até que a Lexa foge com o seu olhar.

“Agora é tarde demais...” Continua ela.

E a Clarke quer lhe dizer que não. Não é tarde. Elas ainda têm uma vida inteira pela frente! Mas... E o Finn? Ela não o quer deixar assim, sem dó nem piedade.

Piedade? É isso que ela sente por ele? A artista respira fundo e tenta apagar essa palavra do seu pensamento. Não! Ela está com ele porque gosta dele! Certo?

“Mas sabes...” A Lexa salva-a do seu próprio pensamento. “Vou continuar à tua espera. Passe o tempo que passar... Vou esperar por ti.” Apenas para tornar as coisas mais complicadas.

As palavras da Lexa fazem o coração da artista apertar. Ela quer esperar pela Clarke.

“Não...” E custa-lhe dizer isto à morena mas... “Não é justo que esperes por mim.” _Mas eu gosto tanto de saber que queres esperar_. Pensa ela, para si.

A Lexa encolhe os ombros e sorri.

“Esperei sete anos. Por isso, esperar a vida inteira pela mulher que amo, não me assusta.”

 _A mulher que amo_.

A Lexa disse-o, em voz alta e sem medo. E a Clarke sorri com aquelas palavras, quando o que devia fazer era continuar a insistir para que a morena siga com a sua vida.

Mas ela não consegue insistir porque, mesmo estando a ser a maior egoísta do mundo, ela gosta da ideia.

“Até porque esperaste mesmo sete anos...” Diz então a Clarke com um sorriso, tentando quebrar a conversa séria ao mesmo tempo que não controla a súbita vontade de saber mais sobre o passado da morena. O passado do qual não fez parte.

“O quê?” A Lexa solta uma gargalhada.

“Ora, vais dizer que não tiveste ninguém durante estes anos todos!” Diz a Clarke, revirando os olhos enquanto sorri.

“Tive as minhas aventuras.” Responde a morena, com naturalidade. “E procurei-te na maior parte das mulheres com quem me envolvi.” E lá vem de novo a honestidade da morena. Aquela honestidade que ela sabe que vai mexer com a Clarke, que a vai confundir ainda mais – ou trazer-lhe de volta todas as certezas que ela já tem, mas que não tem coragem de assumir.

A Clarke engole em seco. Esta conversa é perigosa! É melhor deixá-la por aqui.

Mas a artista sempre foi uma mulher curiosa. E parar agora não é, de todo, o que lhe apetece fazer.

“Só aventuras?”

A Lexa sorri. Um sorriso pequeno, mas que diz exatamente o que a Clarke consegue ler – a satisfação no interesse súbito da artista pelo seu passado.

“E uma namorada.” Conta-lhe ela então.

E a Clarke olha-a em silêncio, mas o seu olhar revela imensas perguntas. Ela não consegue sequer esconder tudo o que lhe está a passar pela cabeça: uma namorada? Durante quanto tempo? Será mais bonita? E o que viveram, será que ainda mexe com a Lexa? Que estupidez... Assim como a Clarke, também a Lexa tem direito às suas aventuras, à sua vida! A Clarke não tem qualquer direito em ficar incomodada com esta ideia.

Mas, para seu infortúnio, a Lexa consegue ler o seu olhar e todas as perguntas que daí advém.

“Foi a Costia.” Responde a morena.

Costia? Esse nome não lhe é estranho. Mas de onde?

“Tu conheceste-a. A minha secretária.”

Ok, agora já consegue associar o nome a um rosto, o que é péssimo porque....

“Ela é muito bonita.” Comenta a Clarke, uma sensação desconfortável a apoderar-se do seu peito.

A Lexa acena em concordância.

“Muito. E não é só beleza exterior. Ela também tem um bom coração.”

E a Clarke não gosta de ouvir a Lexa falar assim de outra mulher. Não gosta nem um bocadinho!

“E porque é que a deixaste?”

“Na verdade, foi ela que me deixou. E não vai há muito tempo.”

A Clarke olha-a, sem entender, e a Lexa explica.

“Quando chegaste a TonDC, a minha atitude mudou tanto no trabalho quanto na minha vida pessoal. E a Costia fazia parte dos dois mundos e não demorou muito a perceber isso. Fiz imensas coisas que a levaram a descobrir sobre ti, sobre o passado que tive contigo e do qual nunca me consegui desligar, e deixou-me. Queria ter sido eu a fazer isso, a ser honesta com ela, mas não tive coragem. Tal como tu não tens coragem de deixar o Finn.”

A Clarke olha-a atentamente. A Lexa esteve com a Costia na mesma posição em que a Clarke está com o Finn.

“Eu achava que estava a fazer o bem em evitar magoá-la, mas magoei-a ainda mais por ter mudado de atitude com ela sem ter sido honesta.” Continua então a morena, olhando carinhosamente para a artista.

 _E por isso vou esperar por ti. Pelo dia em que ganhares coragem para deixar o teu noivo. Pelo dia em que conseguires ser honesta contigo mesma e com ele também_. Isto é tudo o que o olhar da morena diz neste momento e a Clarke parece ter entendido tudo perfeitamente, porque lhe sorri.

Mas já chega desta conversa. A morena tem algo para mostrar à artista e decide que este é o melhor momento para o fazer.

“Anda!” A Lexa pega inconscientemente na mão da Clarke e levanta-se do sofá, levando-a atrás de si até à porta de casa.

Mas a Clarke trava-a antes da morena conseguir colocar um pé de fora.

“Já vamos?” Pergunta-lhe ela, sem esconder o desânimo.

Mas a empresária abana a cabeça a dizer que não e sorri. Depois, larga a mão da Clarke e volta ao sofá, apenas para pegar na manta, colocar aos ombros da artista e voltar a pegar na mão dela.

As duas saem de casa, fechando a porta atrás de si, e começam a descer as escadas até chegarem ao piso inferior, onde fica a garagem.

O jipe! A Clarke já se tinha esquecido do que tinham vindo realmente cá fazer! A Lexa vai emprestar o jipe à Anya, para que ela possa sair uns dias da cidade com a Raven.

A morena tira do bolso a chave da garagem que pertence ao apartamento delas e só então larga a mão da Clarke, que depressa sente falta do calor que a pele da Lexa encostada à sua lhe estava a proporcionar.

E então a Lexa abre a pesada porta e liga a luz ténue e amarelada daquela repartição. Tal como quando abriram a porta do apartamento, são mais uma vez recebidas pelo cheiro a mofo. Mas isso não importa quando estão as duas a reviver o passado, as memórias. Nada importa quando estão juntas!

Os olhos de ambas brilham assim que vêem o jipe, virado de frente para a porta, pronto a sair. É um jipe alto e velho, a sua cor vermelha já gasta com o tempo.

“Continua igual...” Diz a Clarke.

“A cair aos pedaços!” Completa a Lexa e as duas soltam uma gargalhada.

A artista aproxima-se da Lexa e roça a sua mão na dela para lhe tirar as chaves que segura. Depois, vai ao lugar do condutor e destranca as portas da viatura, sentando-se atrás do volante.

Ela olha para o rádio e lembra-se de um CD que costumavam ouvir, mas antes de ter tempo de procurar no porta-luvas, já a Lexa está sentada no lugar ao seu lado.

“Deixei-o dentro do leitor de CDs.” Diz-lhe a morena.

A Clarke sorri-lhe e mete a chave na ignição para ligar a bateria do carro.

E então, sem fazer mais nada, o CD começa a tocar nas velhas colunas daquele jipe. “Love Lockdown”, do Kanye West, é a primeira música.

A artista fecha os olhos e sorri, deixando-se envolver pela batida da música que lhe traz tantas recordações. Quando ela finalmente abre os olhos, a Lexa tem o seu rosto próximo ao dela. Perigosamente próximo! Mas naquele jipe, com aquela música a tocar, a Clarke não tem forças para dizer que não. Porque é que ela diria que não se isto é tudo o que ela quer?

Os seus olhos viajam para os lábios da Lexa, ao mesmo tempo que passa a língua pelos seus próprios lábios, preparando-se para receber os da morena, que já colocou uma mão no rosto da artista.

A Clarke envolve as suas mãos no pescoço da Lexa e puxa-a ainda mais para si, fechando os olhos assim que a distância entre as bocas das duas quase se fecha.

“Dá para baixar a música??” Uma voz muito irritada interrompe o momento. “Consigo ouvi-la da minha casa!!”

As duas dão um salto, cada uma de volta ao seu lugar e olham para a frente do jipe, procurando a pessoa que está a reclamar com elas.

“Senhora Queen?” A Lexa depressa a reconhece e baixa o som do rádio.

“Lexa?” E a velha reconhece a morena num instante, olhando depressa para a pessoa ao lado dela. “Clarke?”

A Clarke sai da viatura para cumprimentar a idosa.

“Nia Queen!” Diz a artista, surpreendida.

“Porquê o ar de surpresa?” Pergunta-lhe a velha, secamente. “Esperavas ver-me morta?”

“Ora, nada disso! Eu sei que vaso ruim não quebra!” Responde-lhe a Clarke.

A Lexa sai da viatura e aproxima-se das duas.

“Com que então o casalinho continua junto!” Diz-lhes a idosa. “Da última vez que ouvi falar de ti, tinhas ido para Arkadia.” Continua ela, virada para a Clarke.

“Voltei.” Assegura a artista, com confiança, mesmo que na sua cabeça ainda existam imensas dúvidas em relação ao tempo que cá vai permanecer.

Mas essas dúvidas perdem força quando ela repara que a Lexa lhe sorri ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

“Espero que não voltem a morar aqui. Tem sido um sossego desde que se foram embora! Já não suportava todo o barulho que faziam!”

“A Nia nunca lidou bem com a felicidade dos outros, pois não?” Continua a Clarke.

E a Lexa não pára de sorrir, porque parece que nada mudou. Era uma constante a Clarke e a Nia discutirem sempre que se encontravam no corredor.

“Apenas não gosto quando esfregam essa felicidade na cara dos outros!” Responde a velha. “Ninguém precisa de ouvir os vossos gemidos!!”

A Clarke solta uma gargalhada.

“Não se preocupe. Nós vamos isolar o som do nosso apartamento. Ou então esperar que a Nia morra. Que idade tem? Cem anos? É... Já não deve demorar muito!”

“Clarke!” Sussurra a Lexa, mas a jovem olha para ela e sorri em resposta.

“Sempre petulantes!!” Dito isto, a Nia vira-lhes as costas e desaparece da garagem.

“E ela ainda acha que ganhou esta discussão!” Comenta a Clarke. “Vira as costas e acha que tem razão!”

“Foste um bocadinho dura com ela.” Defende a Lexa.

A Clarke olha para a morena com incredulidade.

“Estás do lado de quem, afinal?”

“De ninguém.”

“A sério??”

A Lexa revira os olhos.

“Vamos mesmo discutir por causa da Nia?”

A Clarke suspira.

“Aquela mulher tira-me do sério! Que velha ranhosa!” Resmunga a artista, que volta para perto do jipe. “Nem me deixou ouvir a música até ao fim!”

A Clarke volta a pôr a mesma música mas, em vez de se sentar no lugar do condutor, caminha até à traseira aberta do jipe.

“Ajuda-me a subir.” Pede ela e a Lexa assim o faz.

Depois, a artista tira a manta que tem colocada à volta dos ombros e estende-a para se poder deitar. Ela faz sinal à Lexa para que, também ela, suba para a traseira do jipe e se deite ao seu lado.

A morena engole em seco mas assim o faz.

Há minutos atrás quase se beijaram e agora a Clarke quer se deitar aqui com ela?

“Ainda me lembro de todos os momentos que passamos aqui.” Diz a Clarke, assim que a Lexa se junta a ela mas mantém alguma distância. E a Clarke acha a coisa mais adorável do mundo que, mesmo depois de tudo o que já passaram, a Lexa continue a ser tão cavalheira.

“Lembro-me de todos os momentos que passei contigo. Cada um deles...” Sussurra a morena.

“Eu também...”

As duas deixam-se ficar assim, quietas, caladas, deitadas na traseira aberta do jipe a olhar para o teto velho da garagem enquanto ouvem aquela música que lhes diz tanto.

E a Clarke é a primeira a quebrar o silêncio.

“A minha inspiração voltou.”

A Lexa olha para ela.

“Eu sei.”

A Clarke procura o olhar da morena e levanta a questão sem sequer falar.

“Naquela noite de trovoada, estavas suja de tinta.” Explica ela.

“Tudo o que tenho pintado és tu.” Revela então a Clarke, a paixão evidente nos seus olhos. “O teu rosto, o teu corpo... Como me recordo e como aparecem nos meus sonhos.”

Os olhos da Lexa brilham.

“Eu?” Pergunta, sem conseguir acreditar, porque a Clarke está basicamente a dizer-lhe que a sua inspiração voltou por causa dela.

“Sempre foste tu, Lexa...” Sussurra-lhe a artista. Depois, solta um longo suspiro e fecha os olhos. “Vejo-te até de olhos fechados. Consigo traçar o teu corpo assim, porque sei-o de cor.”

A Lexa sorri e fecha também ela os olhos, deixando-se levar pelas palavras da mulher que ama.

“E todas as noites relembro o teu toque, os teus suspiros, os gemidos...” Continua a Clarke, completamente desinibida sem entender bem porquê. Talvez porque todos os desejos reprimidos estão a gritar bem alto na sua cabeça por ter a Lexa tão próxima de si.

A Lexa sorri.

“Eu também...” Responde a morena. “Ainda me lembro de tudo o que mexe contigo. De como te fazer gemer e pedir por mais. Ainda me lembro de como adoravas aqueles beijos que te dava no pescoço e de como te trincava suavemente os mamilos e te deixava louca...”

A Clarke faz um ligeiro movimento com o corpo, que não passa despercebido à Lexa mesmo estando com os olhos fechados. A mão da artista toca levemente na mão da empresária e ela sabe que as suas palavras estão a ter algum efeito na Clarke. Um efeito que ela acaba de decidir que quer explorar.

“A minha língua nas tuas coxas... As minhas mãos a apertar o teu rabo... As tuas a agarrar o meu cabelo...” Continua a morena, deixando-se também ela levar pelos sentimentos que este momento lhe transmite.

A respiração da Clarke fica mais acelerada, mas ela não se atreve a abrir os olhos com medo de acordar deste sonho quase real.

“E eu puxava o teu rosto para cima, para encontrar os teus lábios e beijar-te...” As palavras da Clarke surpreendem a Lexa, que abre os olhos e só agora tem real perceção do que está a acontecer.

A Clarke está ao seu lado, de olhos fechados e respiração acelerada, a contorcer-se de prazer. Os olhos da Lexa ficam negros de desejo a assistir àquilo e a morena decide continuar.

“E eu voltava a descer e beijava cada centímetro da tua pele até chegar ao centro das tuas pernas.”

A Lexa olha com fome para a Clarke que, ainda de olhos fechados, desabotoa as suas próprias calças e viaja com uma mão até lá.

E a morena sente o seu coração acelerar mais e mais porque... Clarke Griffin está a masturbar-se ao seu lado, enquanto imagina como seria se a Lexa lhe estivesse a dar prazer.

“Estás tão molhada e pronta para mim, Clarke...” Sussurra ela, com um sorriso.

“Lexa...” Suspira a artista, enquanto massaja o seu clítoris.

E ver a Clarke suspirar o seu nome e masturbar-se ao seu lado, só faz com que a Lexa não controle a vontade de fazer exatamente o mesmo.

Por isso, a Lexa apressa-se a desabotoar também as suas calças e a viajar também ela com uma mão até à parte do seu corpo que lhe pede mais atenção, copiando os movimentos da Clarke.

“Deixo-me levar pelo teu sabor e penetro-te com a minha língua...” Diz a Lexa, fechando os olhos e penetrando dois dedos em si mesma.

“Ahh...” A Clarke começa a gemer e a Lexa percebe que a artista está a fazer exatamente o mesmo. “Lexa...”

“Clarke...”

A Clarke agarra a mão livre da Lexa que está encostada à sua e aperta-a enquanto as duas continuam com os seus próprios movimentos e respirações descontroladas.

“Lexa...”

“És minha...”

“Tua.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW!!! O slow burn começa finalmente a pegar fogo!!!


	11. Os lábios dela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peço desculpa pela demora no update! Ando com uns horários tramados...

A playlist daquele CD que ambas costumavam ouvir e sabiam de cor, já há muito terminou e voltou a repetir. Mas elas não prestam qualquer atenção às músicas. Em vez disso, escutam atentamente a respiração ofegante uma da outra.

“Lexa...” Mesmo com a morena ao seu lado, a Clarke continua com os olhos fechados, como se este fosse mais um sonho molhado. A única diferença, e a mais importante, é que a Lexa está mesmo ali, com o corpo a contorcer-se de prazer, a respiração acelerada, os gemidos baixos e tímidos tal e qual a Clarke recordava serem no passado, e a apertar a sua mão como se quisesse evitar que a Clarke voltasse a deixá-la.

“Clarke...” A Lexa geme o nome da mulher deitada ao seu lado. Uma resposta involuntária causada pelo seu próprio nome a sair dos lábios da artista que, pelos gemidos cada vez mais altos e pela forma como aperta a sua mão, parece estar perto do êxtase.

“Ahh... Ahhh...” A Clarke sempre foi mais barulhenta que a Lexa na cama e a morena sorri ao aperceber-se de que nada mudou. Hipnotizada por aquele som que a empresária poderia muito bem comparar ao canto de uma sereia tal é a força que exerce no seu subconsciente, a Lexa sente que também não vai demorar muito a atingir o seu próprio orgasmo.

Elas apertam a mão uma da outra com mais força. A música de fundo torna-se quase inexistente, num eco quase apagado. As respirações das duas, misturadas com os seus gemidos, são agora a principal melodia. Os olhos continuam fechados enquanto os corpos se movimentam ao ritmo estipulado pelas mãos que têm entre as pernas, que ambas imaginam como sendo a mão da mulher ao seu lado. E é nesta mistura de sensações, desejos reprimidos e memórias do passado, que as duas atingem o êxtase praticamente ao mesmo tempo.

“Ahhh...”

Ambas soltam um gemido suspirado e deixam-se ficar imóveis por mais uns segundos a sentir a exaustão dos seus corpos que começam agora a relaxar. É tão bom estar cansada de prazer!

Deitadas lado a lado, os corpos suados, as respirações ofegantes, uma mão entre as pernas e a outra a segurar a mão da mulher que amam e com quem gostariam de partilhar o resto dos seus dias. Assim se deixam ficar por largos minutos, tentando prolongar a magia deste momento, com um sorriso ténue nos lábios.

Os seus cérebros só agora reencontram a racionalidade e as duas raparigas começam a aperceber-se realmente do que aconteceu.

A Lexa é a primeira a abrir os olhos. Ela respira fundo, tira a mão de entre as suas pernas e olha para a artista deitada ao seu lado. A Clarke está tão exausta quanto ela, o suar a escorrer-lhe pela testa, a sua respiração a voltar lentamente ao normal.

“Clarke...” Sussurra ela, esperando que a rapariga abra os olhos e encontre os seus.

A artista sorri ao ouvir o seu nome agora num tom preguiçoso sair dos lábios da morena e então abre os olhos, deixando escorrer pelo rosto a lágrima que estava a tentar evitar que saísse.

Ela encara o teto da garagem por alguns segundos, antes de ganhar coragem de olhar para a Lexa. Apesar de saber que isto não foi um sonho, ela ainda não se sente preparada para cair na realidade. Uma realidade boa, porque tem a Lexa ali ao seu lado, mas também uma realidade que vem com outros pesos, decisões que já deveriam ter sido tomadas há mais tempo. Ela não queria que a sua felicidade implicasse a infelicidade de outros, mas está mais do que na altura de ser feliz. E de fazer a Lexa feliz.

“Vou terminar tudo com o Finn.” Diz ela, a sua voz a falhar, resultado do nó que sente na garganta.

A Lexa vira o seu corpo para a artista, sem largar a sua mão, e a Clarke vira o rosto na sua direção e encontra finalmente o verde dos seus olhos.

A morena dá-lhe um sorriso tímido mas que diz tanto... Diz-lhe que tem esperanças que a artista dê finalmente esse passo, para que possam estar juntas. Diz-lhe que entende a dor que sente ao ter que tomar uma decisão assim. Diz-lhe que a quer e que tem vindo a sonhar com o que acabou de acontecer há imenso tempo. E diz-lhe que se sente tímida e envergonhada pelo que acabou de acontecer.

A Clarke sorri-lhe de volta e a Lexa cora um pouco, antes de encontrar as palavras certas.

Então, opta pela mais simples.

“Olá...” Sussurra timidamente.

“Olá...” Responde a Clarke, o seu sorriso maior agora que vê a morena ficar sem jeito.

Este momento é tão íntimo, tão cheio de significado, que a Lexa decide perder qualquer vergonha e aproveitar mais um pouco o que acabou de acontecer. Por isso, e ainda um pouco corada, ela retira a mão que a Clarke ainda tem entre as suas pernas e leva-a à sua boca, limpando os dedos da artista com os seus lábios.

Ela solta um gemido ao provar o sabor da Clarke, cujos olhos estão agora arregalados com a ousadia da morena.

Sentir os lábios da Lexa nos seus dedos, sentir o calor da sua boca nesta penetração que de sexual não tem nada mas que, ao mesmo tempo, tem tudo, e saber que a Lexa está a provar o seu sabor, deixam a Clarke louca! E, de repente, ela sente-se ficar novamente molhada e a Lexa apercebe-se disso pela forma como a Clarke aperta uma coxa à outra. A morena sorri, desta vez com malícia, e é a vez da Clarke corar.

Para trás fica a Lexa que prefere esperar que a Clarke dê o passo seguinte, porque agora a morena tem certezas do que a artista quer. A Clarke quer a Lexa!

A Lexa termina de limpar os dedos da mulher deitada ao seu lado, pousa a mão dela e aproxima-se mais um pouco.

A Clarke vê a morena aproximar-se e sente-se incapaz de respirar. A Lexa está cada vez mais perto e os seus olhos não escondem a fome que sente pela artista.

A Clarke sente a mão da Lexa pousar suavemente no seu rosto e fecha os olhos, prevendo o que vai acontecer. Os batimentos do seu coração aceleram e ela tem quase a certeza que lhe vai saltar do peito. Ela sente o corpo da Lexa aproximar-se mais e mais, metade do seu peso pousar sobre o corpo dela, e só consegue ficar assim, imóvel, a sentir o jeito com que o seu corpo reage à Lexa.

A morena não pára de se aproximar e a Clarke consegue agora sentir a respiração dela nos seus lábios.

A Lexa decide fechar a distância entre as duas, mas não com um beijo. Ela decide encostar suavemente os seus lábios aos da Clarke e senti-los assim, parados, suaves, contra os seus, ao mesmo tempo que, também ela, perde a capacidade de respirar.

E então a Clarke solta um leve suspiro e sorri contra os lábios da Lexa, que lhe sorri de volta. Podiam ficar assim durante horas, a aproveitar calmamente tudo o que ansiaram voltar a viver nestes sete anos que passaram, enquanto brincam com os próprios desejos e riem na cara dos seus instintos, que gritam para que se dispam já e matem todas as saudades.

“Logo à noite...” Diz então a Lexa, baixinho. “Quero-te em minha casa.”

Não é uma sugestão, mas também não é uma ordem. A Lexa disse-lhe que vai esperar por ela. A morena está a pedir-lhe que vá terminar tudo com o Finn, que feche este capítulo da sua vida. Para recomeçarem. Está mais do que na altura de viverem!

A Clarke acena, roçando ainda mais os seus lábios nos da morena e a Lexa afasta-se e senta-se ao seu lado. A artista suspira com a ausência do calor da empresária, o que lhe vale um sorriso por parte da Lexa.

“Precisamos de entregar o jipe à Anya.” Explica-lhe ela, mas esta não é a principal razão para o súbito afastamento. A Lexa sabe que, se ficasse mais um segundo naquela posição, não se ia conseguir controlar. E ela quer mesmo que este reencontro que tanto anseia aconteça depois da Clarke resolver tudo com o Finn.

A Clarke acena, amuada, mas a alegria é evidente no seu olhar.

A Lexa ajuda-a a sair da traseira do jipe e senta-se atrás do volante, ligando o motor para ver se ainda funciona. Mas sem sorte.

Ela então abre o capo do carro e verifica o motor. A Clarke observa-a em silêncio, admirando o facto da morena perceber um pouco de tudo, até de mecânica! E então, durante largos minutos, a Lexa fica à volta do motor, acabando por sujar as mãos e o rosto com óleo.

“Podes ligar o carro?” Pergunta-lhe a morena, com um ar concentrado.

A Clarke não se mexe. Em vez disso, sorri enquanto absorve esta imagem de uma Lexa relaxada e concentrada, tal como nos velhos tempos.

E então a Lexa olha para ela sem entender.

“Clarke?”

“Beijava-te tanto agora...” Confessa a artista, que tudo o que quer neste momento é beijar a morena e tirar-lhe o óleo e as roupas do corpo.

A Lexa sente-se novamente corar porque sente os olhos da artista a despi-la.

Meia hora depois, as raparigas conseguem pôr o jipe a trabalhar.

“Vamos pôr o jipe lá fora e depois segues o meu carro.” Diz-lhe a Lexa. “Vamos levá-lo já a casa da Anya.”

“Vou conduzir o jipe?” Pergunta a Clarke, quase em pânico.

“Sim. Eu preciso de levar o Porsche. A não ser que prefiras conduzi-lo e eu levo o jipe.”

“Eu... Nenhum! Lexa, já não conduzo há anos!”

A Lexa solta uma gargalhada.

“Não te rias de mim...” Diz-lhe a Clarke, que começa também ela a rir.

A morena aproxima-se dela e pega-lhe nas mãos.

“Eu ajudo-te a tirar o jipe da garagem e damos umas voltas com ele aqui no bairro para te voltares a habituar.” Diz-lhe a morena, com carinho.

A Clarke aproveita a proximidade e encosta o seu corpo ao da morena, escondendo o rosto entre o peito e o pescoço da Lexa.

“Tenho vergonha...” Admite a artista.

A Lexa solta outra gargalhada. Ver a Clarke sem jeito é adorável!

A morena começa a beijar-lhe o pescoço e o rosto.

“É como andar de bicicleta.” Explica-lhe a Lexa. “E é como fazer amor contigo. Nunca se esquece.”

A Clarke encontra os olhos da morena e sorri-lhe com a comparação. Parecem um casal de adolescentes apaixonados, com as demonstrações de carinho e as comparações lamechas. Mas a Clarke adora sentir-se assim, tão compreendida, tão apaixonada, tão viva!

A Lexa aproxima as mãos da artista dos seus lábios e beija-as suavemente.

“Está bem...” Suspira a Clarke, rendida.

A morena sorri-lhe.

Tirar o jipe da garagem foi fácil, porque foi a Lexa a fazê-lo. O complicado foi na rua. Aquele bairro não é muito movimentado. Neste momento, à exceção de um ou outro morador mais velho como a ranhosa da Nia, está quase deserto.

Mas, se tudo correr como a Lexa prevê, com a abertura das galerias de arte lá perto, aquele bairro voltará a ganhar vida! E, mesmo entre gargalhadas ou momentos de frustração a tentar apanhar de novo o jeito de conduzir, a Clarke não deixa de pensar que esta é uma das maiores provas de amor que alguém lhe podia ter dado. A Lexa podia ter escolhido outra coisa qualquer para aquele bairro, mas escolheu a arte, a cultura, a paixão da Clarke.

E, distraídas durante o tempo que passam juntas, as duas mulheres acabam por se esquecer do quão perto estão das velhas fábricas e de quem lá trabalha e está a fazer a sua reconstrução e transformação para galerias de arte.

O momento é interrompido pelo telemóvel da Clarke. A rapariga olha para o ecrã e lê o nome da amiga, encostando o jipe a uma berma para poder atender.

“Octavia, hey!”

Mas a amiga não está tão bem-disposta quanto ela.

“Estás doida??”

“Wow, calma! O que se passa?” Pergunta-lhe a Clarke, ao mesmo tempo que a Lexa a questiona com o olhar.

“O que se passa??” A Octavia suspira do outro lado. “Escuta, fico muito feliz que as coisas entre ti e a Lexa estejam a resolver-se, mas não precisas de vir esfregar isso na cara do Finn!”

Bairro. Galerias. Finn. A Clarke esqueceu-se completamente que o noivo trabalha lá perto! Será que ele as viu?

“Merda!! Ele viu-nos?”

“Felizmente não! Ele tinha acabado de virar costas e entrar nas fábricas quando tu passaste. Não devias terminar com ele antes de brincares aos casais com a Lexa?”

“Eu... Sim, vou fazer isso hoje.”

“Ainda bem. Mas, por favor, tem cuidado e não lhe esfregues a tua felicidade na cara!”

A Clarke desliga a chamada e olha para a morena.

“O Finn quase nos viu.” Explica ela, engolindo em seco.

A Lexa arregala os olhos. Até ela se esqueceu desse pormenor!

“Vamos entregar o jipe à Anya.” Diz-lhe a Lexa e a Clarke acena.

A artista segue a Lexa no seu Porsche,que conduz lentamente à sua frente para que a Clarke vá atrás dela sem problemas.

Chegadas ao destino, já a Anya as espera à porta. A Lexa ligara-lhe pelo caminho para a avisar e, também, para lhe pedir que não repreendesse a Clarke quando a visse. A Anya consegue ser muito protetora às vezes, e tem toda a razão para o ser depois do que passou com a morena quando ela e a Clarke terminaram.

A Clarke sai do jipe logo depois da Lexa sair do seu carro e passa as chaves à Anya que lhe acena em forma de agradecimento, encontrando depois os olhos da Lexa, para quem olha com preocupação. Se a Clarke veio a conduzir o jipe, é porque a Lexa a levou ao velho apartamento onde costumavam viver juntas e esteve a mexer em memórias que podem ser perigosas. Mas a Lexa sorri-lhe em resposta, um sorriso tolo e apaixonado como a Anya já não via há muito tempo, tentando assegurar a melhor amiga de que está tudo bem. Finalmente.

A Clarke sente a necessidade de ter uma conversa com a Anya sobre a Raven, para lhe exigir que trate bem da amiga, mas quem é ela para lhe pedir o que quer que seja? A Anya tem imensas razões para virar todas as suas palavras contra ela. Por isso a Clarke opta por ficar calada, fazendo uma anotação mental para mais tarde ter a conversa com a Raven. É melhor.

A Lexa olha para a Clarke.

“Vamos?” Pergunta-lhe, estendendo-lhe a mão.

“Sim.” Responde a Clarke, aceitando a mão da morena e segurando-a na curta caminhada até ao Porsche.

Tudo é tão familiar, tão certo!

As duas decidem parar num restaurante para comerem alguma coisa. Longe vai a hora do almoço e a única coisa no estômago da Clarke é aquele chá que a Lexa continua a dizer que provavelmente estava estragado agora que vê a artista começar a ficar enjoada.

A morena opta por um restaurante longe do centro de TonDC para não despertar a curiosidade de conhecidos.

Durante a refeição, a Clarke foi a correr ao WC e a Lexa foi atrás dela.

“Clarke, está tudo bem?”

“Aquele chá devia estar mesmo estr...” Ela não consegue terminar de falar, porque é interrompida pela vontade de vomitar.

A Lexa entra na repartição onde a artista está e ajuda-a, prendendo-lhe o cabelo e segurando-lhe a testa.

Minutos depois, já a sentir-se melhor, a Clarke olha para a Lexa.

“Obrigada...” Ela sorri-lhe. “Beijava-te tanto agora...” Repete ela, na brincadeira.

A Lexa solta uma gargalhada e afasta-se.

“Acho que vou voltar para a mesa...”

A Clarke solta também ela uma gargalhada e vê a morena sair do WC antes de se recompor e voltar, também ela, para a mesa.

Antes da noite cair e dar tempo ao Finn de chegar a casa, a Lexa deixa a Clarke à porta do prédio. A Clarke segurou a sua mão durante toda a viagem de carro, um velho hábito de ambas. A Lexa aproxima a mão da artista da sua boca e beija-a com carinho.

“De certeza que estás melhor?”

A Clarke acena e sorri-lhe.

“Da próxima vez não me deixes beber aquele chá!”

“Eu tentei impedir-te, mas sempre foste teimosa.” Defende a Lexa. “Vou voltar a procurar aquele chá para ti. Dentro do prazo de validade!” Sorri ela.

A Clarke sorri-lhe e encosta a sua testa à dela. As duas fecham os olhos e começam a brincar com o nariz da outra e assim se deixam ficar, num silêncio cheio de promessas.

“Até logo.” Sussurra ela.

“Até logo.” Responde a Lexa.

A Clarke afasta-se e olha para a morena a sorrir, abrindo depois a porta do carro.

A Lexa segue-a com o olhar até a artista entrar no prédio e não consegue parar de sorrir. As duas vão finalmente ter o início que merecem!

 

* * *

 

 

Passadas pouco mais de duas horas desde que a Lexa a deixou em casa, ela ouve a porta de entrada abrir. Finn. Chegou o momento de pôr todas as cartas na mesa e, apesar da ânsia em terminar tudo e ser finalmente honesta com ele e, sobretudo, com ela mesma, a Clarke não consegue controlar o nervosismo.

Ela vai recebê-lo à sala e ele aproxima-se para a beijar, mas ela vira-lhe o rosto e os lábios dele tocam-lhe no rosto.

“O que se passa?” Pergunta-lhe ele.

“Precisamos de conversar.”

O Finn suspira.

“Já sabia que isto ia acontecer.” Admite ele e, por segundos, a Clarke fica confusa.

“Sabias?”

“Sim. Era demasiado óbvio que ias descobrir antes de ser eu a dizer-te. Aposto que foi a minha mãe que estragou a surpresa!”

“Surpresa?” Agora a Clarke não entende nada. “Finn, não sei o que...”

Mas ele interrompe-a.

“Ah! Afinal não sabias! Ok, agora fui eu que estraguei tudo...”

A Clarke olha para ele confusa.

“Vou ter que contar...” Suspira ele.

“Contar o quê?”

“Os meus pais estão a vir para cá. Chegam amanhã de manhã!”

“Os teus pais??”

O rapaz acena e sorri, não se deixando levar pela reação de pânico da noiva.

“Mas porquê?” Continua a Clarke.

Ele encolhe os ombros.

“Querem ajudar a preparar o nosso casamento.” Responde então, com naturalidade. “Quando lhes disse que seria uma boa ideia casarmos em TonDC já que tens aqui imensos amigos e não sei quando vamos voltar a Arkadia, eles decidiram vir.”

“E decidem assim, de um momento para o outro?”

“Sabes como são os meus pais. Estava a pensar...” Ele caminha em direção à porta do estúdio. “Podia comprar um cama e colocá-la neste quarto, já que ninguém o usa. E eles podiam vir passar os dias connosco em vez de irem para um hotel.”

A Clarke entra em pânico ao ver o Finn aproximar-se da porta, mas ele tenta abri-la antes dela conseguir arranjar uma desculpa para o afastar dali.

Felizmente, está trancada. A Clarke tranca-a sempre por segurança, para que o Finn não veja os quadros que anda a pintar.

“Não abre?” Ele força mais uma vez. “Está trancada. Tens a chave?”

A Clarke abana com a cabeça a dizer que não.

“Deve estar por aqui algures. Vou procurá-la.” Diz ele.

“Finn, preciso de falar contigo.”

“Dá-me um segundo. Só preciso de encontrar a chave...” Continua ele, mexendo nas gavetas do armário da sala de estar.

“Finn...” Ela tenta chamar a atenção do noivo, mas parece impossível.

Ele suspira.

“Não a encontro. Eles ficam no hotel até eu encontrar a chave ou deitar aquela porta abaixo.” Decide ele.

Deitar a porta abaixo? A Clarke nunca tinha pensado nessa hipótese. Se calhar está na altura de ponderar tirar os quadros dali, para que o Finn não os veja mas... O objetivo não é terminar tudo com ele esta noite? Ela termina tudo hoje e vem buscar os quadros depois, numa hora que ele não esteja em casa. De outra forma, terá que lhe dar explicações e ele sentir-se-à ainda mais traído por não conhecer este seu lado. Às vezes, a omissão é melhor do que a mentira!

“Finn...” Insiste ela. “Podes sentar-te? Precisamos mesmo de conversar.”

“Pode ser noutra hora, princesa? Só quero tomar um banho bem quente e deitar-me. Foi um dia stressante!”

Ele não espera pela resposta dela e afasta-se.

“A sério?” Suspira ela. Não devia ser tão difícil fazê-lo sentar-se para conversarem! A conversa, por si só, já vai ser difícil que chegue!

A Clarke pega num livro e senta-se no sofá da sala enquanto espera que o noivo termine de tomar banho. Mas ela não consegue ler nem uma palavra. Em vez disso, a sua mente viaja para a tarde de hoje, para tudo o que passou com a Lexa. O regresso ao antigo apartamento, o chá estragado, até o reencontro com a ranhosa da Nia foi bom! O jipe... A Clarke cora ao pensar no que fez nas traseiras daquele jipe ainda há umas horas atrás. O rosto da Lexa, o jeito com que a olhava, a promessa de que continua à sua espera...

O tempo passa e a Clarke nem se apercebe quando o Finn sai do banho e vai direto para a cama. Quando ela se questiona se o noivo ainda está trancado no WC e vai lá espreitar, encontra a repartição da casa vazia. Ela então caminha até ao quarto, apenas para ver o noivo já deitado e a dormir.

Como é possível? De entre todas as noites que passaram juntos, porque é que hoje é a primeira em que o Finn se decide deitar tão cedo? E porque é que não disse nada?

A Clarke suspira frustrada. Amanhã chegam os pais dele e ela precisa conversar com o Finn antes deles chegarem!

Ela pega no telemóvel e escreve uma mensagem para a Lexa, o seu coração apertado. A morena deve estar já à sua esperar e a perguntar-se porque é que ela ainda não está chegou.

 **CLARKE** : “O Finn está estranho. Não me deu sequer tempo de conversamos e enfiou-se na cama. Os pais dele chegam amanhã de manhã. Assim que ele acordar tenho a conversa com ele! Desculpa...”

A artista olha para o telemóvel ansiosa. A resposta não tarda a chegar.

 **HEDA** : “Esperei sete anos. Esperar mais uma noite não é nada!”

A Clarke revira os olhos com um sorriso nos lábios. É claro que a Lexa ia dizer isto!

 **CLARKE** : “Prometo que amanhã compenso toda essa espera...”

 **HEDA** : “Vou sonhar com isso a noite toda.”

A Clarke sente o calor instalar-se no centro das suas pernas. Ela mal pode esperar pelo momento em que ela e a Lexa vão finalmente estar juntas e matar todas as saudades! É óbvio que uma noite apenas não é suficiente. Vão ser precisos anos para matar esta fome!

Sem outra alternativa que não seja esperar, a artista decide fechar-se no estúdio a pintar. Todos os acontecimentos de hoje e todas as emoções que sentiu precisam de ser exprimidas numa tela, a sua maior confidente!

E, sem dar pelo tempo passar, a Clarke fica lá fechada toda a noite. Quando, finalmente, repara nas horas, já é quase hora do Finn acordar e ela precisa tomar um banho para limpar a tinta das mãos e dos braços e mudar de roupa.

Ela volta a trancar a porta do estúdio a apressa-se a fechar-se no WC. Precisa ser rápida e estar pronta para conversar com o Finn antes dele sair para o trabalho. Caso contrário, se esperar para o fazer à noite, terá os pais dele como testemunhas e ela não quer ter os sogros presentes no momento em que vai terminar com o noivo.

A Clarke sai do duche enrolada numa toalha e qual não é a surpresa quando vê o Finn já acordado e na sala.

“Finn, preciso mesmo de falar contigo e...”

Mas é interrompida por uma voz que não é a dele.

“Mas esta casa é esplêndida! Pequena, mas luxuosa!”

Ela olha na direção da voz apenas para ver os pais dele.

“Senhor Collins, senhora Collins...” Cumprimenta ela, agora pálida.

“Clarke, querida!” A mulher aproxima-se para a abraçar. “Vai vestir qualquer coisa e vamos tomar o pequeno-almoço juntos! Trouxe aquela tarte de ovos que adoras!”

“Sim, eu... Só preciso de...” A Clarke não consegue terminar a frase, porque sente a súbita necessidade de correr para o WC e, tal como aconteceu no dia anterior, vomitar. Maldito chá! E maldita surpresa esta dos pais do Finn em TonDC! Tudo isto lhe está a deixar muito enjoada.

Passados alguns minutos, a Clarke volta para a sala, onde o noivo e os convidados estão já a comer.

“Estás melhor?” Pergunta-lhe o Finn. “Se calhar devias comer alguma coisa! Prova isto, está delicioso!” Oferece ele.

Mas a Clarke volta a sentir-se enjoada só de pensar em comer o que quer que seja e abana a cabeça em resposta.

“Há quanto tempo estás assim, Clarke?” Pergunta-lhe a senhora Collins.

“Assim?”

“Enjoada, querida.”

“Desde ontem.” Diz ela. “Devo ter comido algo estragado.”

“Tens que ter cuidado com o que comes.” Diz-lhe o Finn. “Já não é a primeira vez que te vejo enjoada.”

“Finn...” Suspira a Clarke. “Isto não é nada e se continuares a falar assim vais preocupar os teus pais por razão nenhuma.”

“Preocupar? Oh minha querida, no máximo ficamos é espectantes, não preocupados!”

A Clarke olha para ela sem entender.

“Por experiência própria...” Começa então a mãe do Finn a explicar. “Esses enjoos só têm um nome!”

“A cegonha!” Diz o pai do Finn, a rir.

“Cegonha?” Repete ela, confusa.

O Finn levanta-se e aproxima-se da noiva com a maior expressão de felicidade.

“Clarke, estás grávida?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai ai ai ai!!! Grávida???


	12. A surpresa dela

A Lexa levanta-se bem cedo. Aliás, ela nem dormiu! Não conseguiu, tal é a ansiedade que sente. Será que a Clarke já conversou com o Finn? Como é que ele reagiu? Será que ela precisa que a vá buscar?

A morena não pára de olhar para o telemóvel à espera de novidades, mas tanta espera faz-lhe mal, por isso decide ir mais cedo para a empresa e tratar de todos os assuntos que deixou pendentes durante estes dias que se ausentou.

A empresária entra no edifício e é recebida, como sempre, por cumprimentos calorosos por parte dos funcionários. Ela sobe até ao piso do seu escritório e é imediatamente abordada por uma jovem morena, alta e bonita.

“Lexa Woods! É um prazer finalmente conhecê-la!” Diz a misteriosa jovem, esticando a mão para a empresária.

A Lexa aceita-a e olha-a curiosa, levantando a questão com o olhar.

“Sou a Ontari, a nova secretária!” Apressa-se a jovem a explicar.

Agora que a Lexa recorda, a Anya disse-lhe que arranjou a pessoa ideal para substituir a Costia durante a sua ausência. A morena só espera que a Costia volte depressa, porque aquele lugar pertence-lhe.

A empresária acena e entra no seu escritório, colocando o telemóvel em cima da secretária, pronta para alguma eventualidade. Nunca se sabe quando a Clarke poderá ligar!

 

* * *

 

 

O Finn abraça-a.

“Nem acredito que vamos ter um filho!” Diz ele.

A Clarke continua sem reação. _É da merda do chá! Só isso!!_ Pensa ela para si, já um pouco ansiosa e a duvidar da convicção da afirmação que faz a si mesma.

“Querido, não é certo.” Interrompe a senhora Collins. “Acho que devíamos confirmar antes de festejar.”

Ele afasta-se da noiva a sorrir-lhe.

“Sim! Vou já marcar com o melhor médico da cidade e...”

Mas a Clarke interrompe-o.

“Finn, vais chegar atrasado ao trabalho. Se calhar fazemos isto depois.”

E pensar que ainda há um minuto atrás ela queria ter uma séria conversa com ele antes de o deixar sair de casa. Agora, só quer que ele saia.

O homem suspira.

“Ok, eu marco a consulta quando chegar ao trabalho. Vou tentar marcar para o final do dia e vamos juntos!” Dito isto, dá um beijo à noiva e corre para o WC. “Vou tomar um duche rápido.”

A senhora Collins sorri com a alegria do filho.

“Bom, eu cá vou logo à farmácia comprar um teste de gravidez! Qual consulta, qual quê!” Diz ela.

“Clarke, estás bem?” Pergunta-lhe o futuro sogro.

A Clarke está pálida e não consegue evitar que todo o corpo trema.

“Eu...”

_Estou com medo. Não posso estar grávida. Não agora._

 

* * *

 

 

A Lexa perde-se entre a quantidade de e-mails e chamadas que a Ontari lhe reencaminhou quando, de repente, é interrompida pela Anya que, para variar, entra sem precisar de ser anunciada ou, sequer, de bater à porta.

“Bom dia!” Diz a melhor amiga com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

A Lexa olha para a amiga e sorri ao vê-la assim tão bem disposta.

“Bom dia, Anya!”

A amiga senta-se na cadeira em frente à secretária da empresária.

“Este fim-de-semana vou com a Raven para fora da cidade!”

“Que bom!”

“E tu? Planos com a Clarke?”

A Lexa sente-se corar.

“Não sei. Espero que sim... Ela vai terminar tudo com o Finn hoje. Só estou à espera que me ligue a contar-me a novidade.”

“A sério?”

A Lexa acena, um sorriso tímido desenhado no seu rosto.

“Anya, estou tão feliz...”Confessa ela, os seus olhos a brilhar.

A Anya sorri-lhe com carinho.

“Mereces toda a felicidade do mundo, Lexa!”

 

* * *

 

 

A Clarke veste um fato-de-treino e fecha-se no quarto assim que o Finn sai para o trabalho, alegando que precisa descansar. Assim, evita que os sogros lhe peçam para saírem os três juntos. A última coisa que ela quer é mostrar-lhes a cidade. Não consegue sequer pensar nisso, com tanta coisa a ocupar-lhe a cabeça neste momento.

“Deve ser por causa do bebé! Precisa mesmo de descansar!” A Clarke ouve o senhor Collins falar na sala e não evita revirar os olhos.

_Não existe bebé nenhum!! Pois não?_

A senhora Collins entra no quarto.

“Como te sentes?” Pergunta ela.

“Só estou cansada.”

“Tens a certeza?” Insiste ela.

Ela acena.

“Muito bem. Vou à farmácia comprar o teste agora!”

“Não!” Responde ela, de repente. “Não agora. Aproveitem o dia. Explorem a cidade.”

“Nem penses, querida! Saímos noutro dia. Hoje ficamos aqui a tomar conta de ti.”

“Não. Está fora de questão! Eu estou bem. Só preciso de dormir porque dormi mal esta noite.” _Não dormi nada mesmo. Mas também não tenho sono. Só quero que me deixem em paz._

A senhora Collins suspira, derrotada. Não adianta insistir.

“Muito bem. Mas se precisares de alguma coisa, seja o que for, liga-me.” Diz-lhe ela.

A Clarke acena e espera que os sogros saiam de casa.

Já sozinha, pega no telemóvel e liga às amigas para que venham imediatamente ter com ela.

Passada quase uma hora, a campainha toca e a Clarke vai apressada abrir a porta.

“Porque é que demoraram tanto?” Pergunta a artista, nervosa.

A Raven e a Octavia entram na casa da amiga.

“Calma, Griffin! Porque é que estás tão nervosinha?” Pergunta a Raven.

“Espero que seja importante, porque tive que deixar o trabalho a meio. O Finn até me perguntou o que se passava e eu tive que dizer que o Lincoln precisava de mim.”

“Estou grávida.” Diz, de repente, a Clarke.

“O QUÊ??” Perguntam as duas amigas em uníssono.

“Uau Griffin, não peças para a gente se sentar primeiro...” Diz a Raven.

“Eu... Quer dizer, não sei se estou! Não devo estar. Ou se calhar sim. Ai não sei!!” Diz a Clarke, confusa.

“Ok, vamos por partes. Senta-te e respira fundo. Vou fazer um chá!” Diz a Octavia.

“Sim, por favor, estou mesmo a precisar de relaxar.” Diz a Raven, a quem a Octavia lança um olhar ameaçador. “Ahm... Pensei que estavas a falar comigo.”

“Chá...” A Clarke recorda aquele chá que sempre adorou e que bebeu ontem no antigo apartamento em que viveu com a Lexa e, de repente, sente-se enjoada e corre para o WC para vomitar.

As duas amigas seguem a artista com o olhar e, depois, olham uma para a outra.

“Raven...” A Octavia não precisa terminar de falar.

“Sim, vou à farmácia comprar o teste.” Diz a latina. “Que merda... Logo agora que...” Ela olha para a Octavia. “Liga à Lexa. Pede-lhe que venha cá ter.”

“À Lexa? Mas...”

A Raven revira os olhos.

“Ok. Ok, eu ligo-lhe.” Diz a Octavia, sem levantar mais questões.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ontari, leva estes documentos ao terceiro piso. Preciso da assinatura dos cientistas.” Pede a Lexa.

A secretária acena.

“Mais alguma coisa? Um café? Um snack?” Pergunta a jovem, claramente determinada a agradar a patroa.

“Não. Obrigada. Por agora é tudo.”

A Ontari pega então nos documentos e sai do escritório.

Novamente sozinha, a Lexa encosta-se no seu cadeirão e solta um longo suspiro. Até agora, nenhuma notícia da Clarke e ela começa a perguntar-se se a mulher da sua vida desistiu de voltar para ela. Essa é uma ideia que faz a Lexa estremecer. Será que se arrependeu?

É então que a empresária é arrancada dos seus pensamentos pelo toque do seu telemóvel.

“Clarke...” Diz então para si com um sorriso, enquanto procura o telemóvel entre a papelada espalhada na sua mesa. Mas, ao encontrar o aparelho, não é o nome da artista que aparece no ecrã. Ela atende. “Octavia? Algum problema com as obras?”

Sem terminar de ouvir a designer, ela levanta-se da cadeira e pega no casaco e nas chaves do carro.

“Estás em casa da Clarke? Mas porquê? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Como assim, não podes dizer? Foi o Finn? Fez-lhe alguma coisa?? Eu mato-o!!”

A morena tão pouco consegue perceber o que se passa, porque a Octavia só lhe diz para manter a calma e ir lá ter o mais rápido possível.

“Ok, estou a ir para aí!”

A Lexa sai do escritório e corre até ao elevador, cujas portas estão quase a fechar, com a Ontari a chamar por ela sem entender porque é que a patroa está com tanta pressa.

 

* * *

 

 

A empresária depressa chega a casa da Clarke, onde a Octavia já a espera.

“Onde é que ela está?” Pergunta a morena, entrando apressada.

“Ainda não saiu do WC.”

A Lexa caminha até lá a passos largos, pousando o casaco e as chaves do carro no sofá mas, antes sequer de ter tempo para bater à porta, a Clarke abre.

“Lexa?” Pergunta ela, confusa.

A morena envolve o rosto da Clarke com as suas mãos, analisando-a.

“O que se passa? O Finn fez-te alguma coisa? Eu juro que se ele te tocou, eu...” Na cabeça da Lexa, a Clarke tentou terminar com o Finn e ele bateu-lhe.

“O quê? Não! Lexa... Ele não me fez nada... Nós ainda nem conversamos.”

“Mas então...” A morena está mais confusa do que nunca.

Nesse exato momento, a Raven entra de rompante no apartamento.

“Ok, comprei dois testes de gravidez! Só para termos mesmo a certeza!” Diz a latina.

A Lexa olha para a Raven e, depois, para a Clarke.

“Testes de... Gravidez?”

A Clarke fecha os olhos e respira fundo.

E a Lexa sente o seu coração apertar.

“Estás...”

“Não sei.” Responde a Clarke, abanando a cabeça. “Talvez. Espero que não...”

A artista abre então os olhos e desvenda as lágrimas que ameaçam cair.

“Estou com medo, Lexa...” Sussurra ela.

A morena envolve-a nos seus braços. Se a Clarke estiver mesmo grávida, isso muda tudo. A Lexa não quer destruir a família que possivelmente a Clarke vai começar a construir com o Finn.

Ela fecha os olhos.

“Está tudo bem...” Sussurra ela em resposta, engolindo o nó que sente na garganta.

As duas mulheres ficam assim durante longos minutos, abraçadas e apenas concentradas na respiração uma da outra. Dependendo do resultado do teste, este poderá ser o último momento das duas, porque a Lexa terá que se afastar.

“Não querendo incomodar, precisamos mesmo de resolver este assunto!” Interrompe a Raven.

A Octavia suspira, reprovando a atitude da amiga que nunca tem filtro e fala sempre o que pensa.

“Por muito que queira bater à Raven neste momento, ela tem razão.” Diz a designer. “Quanto mais cedo tivermos certezas, melhor. Não adianta sofrer por antecipação.”

A Lexa respira fundo e afasta-se ligeiramente do corpo da Clarke, enquanto acena. Ela tem que ser forte. Por ela e pela Clarke. Ela tem que mostrar à mulher que ama que está tudo bem e que a vai apoiar sempre.

A morena dá a mão à Clarke e leva-a até junto das amigas, onde a Raven já a espera com os dois testes na mão.

“Preparada?” Pergunta-lhe a latina.

A Clarke abana com a cabeça, dizendo que não.

“Ora, Clarke, só precisas fazer xixi para aqui. Não é nada de especial.” Explica a Octavia.

A Clarke suspira e pega num teste, olhando-o durante vários segundos.

“O resultado não vai aparecer só com o poder do toque.” Diz a Raven. “Mija nessa merda!”

As três mulheres olham para a latina com um ar sério mas a verdade é que, se o momento fosse outro, provavelmente estariam todas a soltar uma gargalhada.

“Dá-me cá isso.” Suspira a Octavia, arrancando o outro teste das mãos da Raven. “Anda, Griffin.”

“Ei! São os dois para ela!!” Reclama a Raven.

“Um é suficiente!” Diz a Octavia.

A designer entra no WC seguida pela Clarke e fecha a porta atrás de si.

Ela baixa as calças e senta-se na sanita.

“Ok Griffin, só tens que segurar nisto assim e...” A Octavia começa então a urinar. Não é problema para elas ficarem nuas ou fazerem o que quer que seja em frente da outra, afinal são como irmãs! “Depois, pousas isto no lavatório e esperas uns minutos. Ok?”

A Clarke acena e respira fundo, repetindo a ação da amiga. Assim que a Octavia se afasta da sanita, ela urina para o teste de gravidez e pousa-o ao lado do da Octavia, no lavatório.

“Feito! Agora vá, vamos voltar para a sala.” Diz a designer, abrindo a porta do WC.

A Lexa espera-as impaciente.

“Então?”

“Calma, boss. Precisamos de esperar!” Explica a Octavia.

“Boss...” A Raven repete a amiga e ri-se.

Entretanto, alguém bate à porta e a Clarke olha para a Lexa.

“Será o Finn?” Pergunta a Clarke, nervosa. Apesar de haver uma possibilidade de estar a carregar no ventre o filho do noivo, não lhe apetece nada enfrentá-lo.

“Impossível. Ainda é muito cedo.” Assegura a Lexa.

A Raven aproxima-se da porta para espreitar e abre-a logo de seguida.

A Anya entra.

“Hey!” Diz ela para a Raven, beijando-a.

A latina corresponde e a Octavia olha-as boquiaberta.

A Clarke olha para a amiga e tenta explicar.

“Elas...”

“Eu sabia!! Raven, sua mentirosa!” Aponta a Octavia.

A Raven olha corada para a Anya.

“Acho que já não precisamos do jipe para fugirmos daqui. Fomos apanhadas!”

“Mas eu ainda quero fugir contigo.” Responde a Anya, piscando-lhe o olho de seguida. Depois, vira-se para a Lexa. “A Ontari ligou-me preocupada a dizer que saíste a correr do escritório e como tinhas dito que esperavas a chamada da Clarke, presumi que tivesses vindo para cá. O que se passa?”

“A Clarke está grávida.” Responde a Raven, sem qualquer cerimónia.

“Grávida??”

“Sim, do Finn!” Continua a latina.

“Ainda não sabemos!” Explica a Lexa.

“O Finn quer levar-me ao médico assim que chegar do trabalho, mas se este teste der negativo, resolvemos já o mistério...”

A Lexa acena e, depois, olha para a Octavia.

“Quanto tempo ainda temos que esperar?”

A Octavia faz as contas.

“Três minutos.”

E foram os três minutos mais longos da vida da Clarke e da Lexa. Esta espera mata-as!

A Lexa senta-se ao lado da Clarke no sofá, sem nunca largar a sua mão.

“Obrigada por estares aqui comigo.” Diz-lhe então a artista. “Não ia aguentar isto sem ti ao meu lado.”

A Lexa aperta a mão dela suavemente e sorri-lhe.

“Sempre.”

“E... Três minutos!” Diz a Raven, correndo para o WC para ir buscar o teste.

As quatro mulheres, que até então estavam sentadas na sala, levantam-se ansiosas.

“Então?” Pergunta a Clarke.

A Raven espreita para a sala.

“Ahm... Clarke, qual é que é o teu? O que está do lado esquerdo ou o do lado direito?”

“Sei lá!!”

“Ai Raven, pega logo no teste e trá-lo para aqui!! Deixa-te de brincadeiras!” Resmunga a Octavia.

A latina revira os olhos e volta para a sala.

“O teste?” Pergunta a Lexa.

“Está no mesmo sítio.” Explica a Raven.

“Raven!!” Suspira a Octavia, frustrada.

“Raven, nada! Isto é culpa vossa!” Responde a Raven. “Um teste deu positivo, outro negativo. Mas a Octavia também o fez! E se não me sabem dizer qual é o teste de quem, então nem mexo naquilo até que se lembrem!”

Os queixos da Clarke e da Octavia caem ao chão.

“Sim, meninas...” Continua a Raven. “Uma de vocês está grávida. Agora só precisamos de descobrir qual!” Ela então olha para a Anya. “Não sou eu, babe.”

A Anya olha-a com vontade de soltar uma gargalhada, mas não o faz por respeito ao ar pesado que caiu sobre a sala.

“Griffin, eu não posso estar grávida. Não quero saber!” Diz a Octavia, em pânico.

“Pois eu espero mesmo que sejas tu, O.” Responde a Clarke, ansiosa.

“Que merda...” A Octavia suspira e vai até ao WC para olhar para os testes.

A Clarke segue-a.

Sim, não restam dúvidas. Um dos testes deu mesmo positivo.

“Acho que este, deste lado, é o teu.” Diz a Clarke, apontando para o que deu positivo. “Eu pousei aqui.”

“Não. Eu pousei o meu desse lado!” Diz a Octavia, apontando para o que deu negativo. “Este é o teu, de certeza! É impossível eu estar grávida. Tu é que te tens vomitado toda ultimamente!”

A Clarke solta um longo suspiro.

A Lexa aproxima-se.

“Eu avisei que aquele chá provavelmente estava estragado.” Relembra a morena.

“Chá? Agora a culpa é do chá??” Pergunta a Octavia, nervosa.

A Raven aproxima-se delas.

“Já liguei ao Lincoln e ele está a vir para cá com mais dois testes.”

“O quê?? Contaste ao Lincoln??”

“Claro, O! Se ele vai ser pai, tem que saber!” Explica-lhe a Raven. “Não podes esconder isso para sempre. A barriga vai crescer, sabes.”

“Vou te matar!!” Diz a Octavia, correndo atrás da amiga, que lhe começa a fugir.

“Não podes correr na tua... Condição!” Diz a Raven, a rir-se.

“Odeio-te!” Continua a Octavia.

A Clarke sorri e a Lexa sorri com ela. Como é possível, mesmo no meio daquele stress, sem ter sequer certezas de qual das duas está grávida, conseguirem relaxar. Só mesmo as amigas dela para lhe fazerem tão bem!

O Lincoln aparece rapidamente.

“Octavia!” Ele corre para a namorada. “É verdade o que a Raven me disse? Estás...”

“Não!! O filho é da Clarke!” Responde ela rapidamente apontando para a artista, que agora sente o seu estômago contorcer-se.

A Raven aproxima-se do Lincoln e tira-lhe o saco que traz na mão.

“Muito bem meninas, hora da verdade!”

A latina passa um teste a cada uma delas.

“Eu vou com vocês para inspecionar!”

“Ok, mas primeiro precisamos de beber. Ainda não tenho vontade de fazer xixi.” Explica a Clarke.

“Boa ideia! Tens cervejas no frigorífico?” Pergunta a Octavia, caminhando para a cozinha. “Estou mesmo a precisar de uma!”

“Nem pensar!” Interrompe o Lincoln. “Nada de cerveja para ti!” Ele ajoelha-se perto da barriga dela. “Não é isso que queremos para a mamã, pois não?”

A Octavia revira os olhos.

“Estás a adorar esta história, não estás?”

“Muito!” Ele levanta-se e beija-a.

“Lincoln, eu não estou grávida. Não fiques com muitas expectativas.”

A Lexa olha para a Clarke e a artista envolve os seus braços no pescoço da morena. Ela quer tanto beijar aqueles lábios!

“Clarke...” Ela pousa as mãos na cintura da mulher. “Aconteça o que acontecer, vou estar sempre aqui para te apoiar.”

“Se eu estiver... Se eu...” A Clarke respira fundo. “Quero ter este filho contigo.”

Ela sabe que, se realmente estiver grávida, as coisas não serão tão fáceis assim. Mas ela quer tentar! Um filho não significa necessariamente o fim da relação com a Lexa. Se a morena quiser, podem tentar dar este passo juntas! O Finn não vai aceitar, mas é a palavra dela contra a dele e são dois adultos. Chegarão a um consenso que não prejudique ninguém.

A Clarke olha para a Lexa à espera de alguma reação da morena, com medo que ela diga que não, que aquele filho precisa do pai ao seu lado e que aquela é a família que ela vai construir com o Finn.

Mas, em vez disso, a Lexa sorri-lhe. Um sorriso enorme, cheio de esperança!

E a Clarke pousa o rosto entre o ombro e o pescoço da morena, sentindo o seu cheiro. Com a Lexa ao seu lado, a ideia de ter um filho já não lhe parece tão assustadora.

Passada meia hora a beber água, as raparigas voltam para o WC com os testes na mão. A Raven segue-as, comprometendo-se a resolver esta confusão.

E durante largos minutos, elas permaneceram lá dentro.

Na sala, uma Lexa e um Lincoln muito ansiosos as esperam. Já a Anya está um pouco nervosa pelo futuro da amiga porque sabe que, com ou sem filho, a Clarke vai sempre fazer parte da vida da empresária.

A porta do WC finalmente se abre e as três saem de lá. A Raven é a primeira, com um sorriso no rosto, seguida da Clarke, que corre imediatamente para os braços da Lexa e, por último, a Octavia com os olhos em lágrimas e que caminha lentamente em direção ao Lincoln.

“E então?” Pergunta a Anya.

“Deves-me um jantar!” Diz a Raven, piscando-lhe o olho.

A Clarke revira os olhos. É claro que aquelas duas tinham que fazer uma aposta sobre quem estaria grávida. Depois, a artista encontra os olhos da Lexa, que carregam a questão silenciosa. Ela sorri-lhe e abana negativamente a cabeça e imediatamente a Lexa solta um suspiro de alívio que não sabia que estava a guardar.

“Estou grávida...” Diz então a Octavia, o seu tom de voz fraco.

Os olhos do Lincoln brilham. Ele segura o queixo da namorada, para que olhe para si.

“Mesmo passados tantos anos, continuas a fazer de mim o homem mais feliz do mundo!”

As suas palavras, aquele sorriso, aquele olhar sincero, fazem com que a Octavia se sinta mais segura. Os dois beijam-se, mas depressa são interrompidos pela Raven.

“Só para que conste... Não és só tu que estás grávida. Estamos todas! Porque esse bebé vai ser mimado por todas nós!”

A Octavia sorri para a amiga.

“Não sei se vou querer o meu filho perto de ti, Reyes!” Diz-lhe ela.

“Claro que vais! Não só vais querer que passe tempo comigo, como até lhe vais querer dar o meu nome!”

Toda a gente solta uma gargalhada e a Clarke volta a virar-se para a Lexa.

“Estás bem?” Pergunta-lhe a Lexa, com carinho.

A Clarke acena e, sem conseguir mais controlar a vontade de a agarrar, fecha a distância entre elas com um beijo. Um beijo tímido, mas cheio de promessas.

A Lexa sorri contra os lábios da artista sentindo que, finalmente, as coisas estão a tomar o seu devido lugar.

Os amigos começam a assobiar e elas afastam-se uma da outra, coradas.

“Arranjem um quarto!” Diz a Raven.

“Sim, mas deixem-nos sair de casa primeiro.” Diz a Anya. “Sete anos de frustração sexual é muito tempo! Se calhar devíamos evacuar o prédio inteiro!”

Todos soltam uma gargalhada e a Clarke aproveita o momento de distração dos amigos para sussurrar ao ouvido da Lexa.

“Logo à noite... Logo à noite sou tua.”

A morena sente o calor tomar-lhe conta do corpo e a necessidade de beber um rio inteiro. Logo à noite, ela e a Clarke... Logo à noite...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bem, que confusão! Mas pelo menos agora sabemos que a Clarke não está grávida! ;)
> 
> Eu sei que já devia ter atualizado mais cedo, mas a vida insiste em pregar-me partidas e eu ando a tentar pregar-lhe rasteiras e andamos nisto. Esta é a única justificação para o meu atraso nos updates. Desculpem...


	13. O corpo dela

Ela queria. Ela queria ter coragem para esperar e terminar tudo com ele cara a cara. Ele não tem culpa. Não conhece o seu passado. E ela tem muita certeza que também não conhece o seu presente, porque a Clarke sempre escondeu quem ela realmente é e o que realmente lhe dá prazer fazer, como a pintura! Ele não a conhece como ela. Como a Lexa... O amor da sua vida, a mulher com quem quer passar o resto dos seus dias. E ela já esperou tempo demais para aceitar isso e tornar este sonho realidade. A coragem que não tinha para assumir que ainda a ama e que nunca a esqueceu, a Lexa passou-lhe. Porque também a Lexa nunca deixou de a amar nem a esqueceu. Porque a Lexa esperou por ela este tempo todo e já chega de a fazer esperar. E chega dela própria adiar para resolver a sua vida!

Mas como é que ela conseguiria contar tudo o que viveu com a Lexa? Tudo o que sentiu e ainda sente, que não se apagou com a distância nem o tempo? Como é que ela conseguiria explicar ao Finn que, na verdade, o que sente por ele é carinho e não amor? Como lhe dizer pessoalmente que não está grávida, que foi tudo um mal entendido e que o noivado terminou? Porque ela nunca sentiu que estava noiva de ninguém. Porque isto foi um erro desde o princípio. Como é que ela lhe consegue dizer tudo isto sem que ele comece aos berros e a deixe explicar-se até ao fim? Ainda para mais agora, com os pais dele na cidade. Ia virar uma balbúrdia! E ela não se ia conseguir explicar até ao fim. Ela não ia conseguir dar-lhe a explicação que ele merece.

A Clarke bate à porta e espera que a abram. A esta altura, já não precisa de formalidades com o porteiro nem de mandar avisar que chegou.

Como, do outro lado, alguém a espera impaciente, a porta não demorar muito a abrir. E então ela é recebida por um enorme sorriso e um abraço apertado.

“Hey...” Sussurra-lhe a Lexa, enterrando o rosto no pescoço da Clarke, sentindo o seu cheiro.

“Hey...” Sussurra ela de volta, encontrando conforto nos braços da morena, que nem voltou para a empresa para esperar a artista em sua casa, fosse a que horas fosse que ela pudesse aparecer. A Lexa só queria ficar à sua espera, pronta para a receber.

As duas deixam-se ficar assim por largos segundos até que a Lexa se afasta ligeiramente e a olha com preocupação.

“E então, como foi?”

A Clarke solta um suspiro.

“Não esperei por ele. Decidi deixar-lhe uma carta em vez de tentar falar, porque mal eu tentasse dar alguma explicação, ele ia passar-se. Assim, lê tudo o que lhe queria poder ter dito cara a cara.”

A Lexa troca olhares com a artista e percebe o quanto ela se sente envergonhada por não ter feito aquilo pessoalmente, por ter fugido. Mas ela entende os seus motivos e, embora não pareça a atitude mais correta, ela não é ninguém para questionar. Para dizer a verdade, ela até se sente aliviada porque uma voz dentro dela lhe dizia que a conversa ia correr mal e que, muito certamente, ela iria ter que intervir. Mas assim, a Clarke está segura. A sua Clarke está segura.

A Lexa então sorri-lhe e a artista percebe que está tudo bem. Que não há repreensões nem questões a levantar. Apenas a vontade de começarem uma nova vida juntas, uma vontade que tem permanecido por anos.

“As tuas coisas?”

“Deixei-as lá em baixo com o porteiro.”

“Vamos buscá-las.” Diz-lhe a morena, pegando delicadamente na mão da artista.

As duas caminham até à porta do elevador e entram, fazendo toda a viagem até ao rés-do-chão num silêncio confortável, brincando com os seus dedos entrelaçados e sorrindo como duas adolescentes que estão pela primeira vez a declarar que estão apaixonadas.

A Clarke, que deixou o apartamento onde ainda ontem vivia com o Finn com mágoa e tristeza, agora sente o seu coração palpitar de alegria e percebe que estar com a Lexa foi o que sempre quis e de nada lhe vale esta tristeza a invadi-la.

As duas dirigem-se então à entrada do prédio, onde o porteiro as recebe com um sorriso e a Lexa pára, perplexa com a quantidade de coisas que a Clarke trouxe. Desde imensas malas a telas que a Clarke embrulhara cuidadosamente para não sofrerem qualquer dano.

“Como é que trouxeste isto tudo sozinha?” Pergunta-lhe a morena, com os olhos arregalados.

A Clarke sorri.

“Bastou-me vestir a t-shirt adequada.”

E só então os olhos da Lexa viajam para a t-shirt que a artista traz vestida, notando o seu enorme decote.

“O taxista e o porteiro do outro prédio ofereceram-se imediatamente para me ajudar.” Explica a Clarke, piscando-lhe o olho e aproximando-se do ouvido da morena para que só ela a ouça agora pronunciar as seguintes palavras num tom sedutor. “Este decote faz magias.”

A Lexa engole em seco e acena e a Clarke solta uma gargalhada, deliciada com o facto da morena ter ficado sem jeito assim tão de repente.

É claro que a Lexa fica sem jeito! É a Clarke! A mulher que a conhece melhor do que ninguém, até melhor que ela mesma! É impossível vestir a máscara da poderosa empresária Lexa Woods perto de Clarke Griffin. Nem vale a pena tentar. A Clarke consegue ver através dela. Sempre conseguiu! E, para dizer a verdade, a Lexa não reparou mesmo no decote. Estava mais preocupada com o bem-estar da mulher que ama, com o saber se ela estava bem depois de ter deixado a outra casa, o noivo, a vida que ia começar a construir com ele.

As duas mulheres conseguem levar tudo para o apartamento de uma só vez, com a ajuda do porteiro que, para além de já ser um velho conhecido da Lexa, não parava de sorrir para a Clarke, que a esta altura também já conhece, mas que a morena aposta ser também o efeito do decote que ela traz hoje vestido.

Já dentro de casa, com as malas espalhadas pela sala e os quadros encostados à parede, a Lexa despacha o porteiro, fechando a porta assim que ele sai. Depois, aproxima-se da maior tela que eles trouxeram, a que deu mais trabalho de carregar, passando os dedos pelo papel que a embrulha.

“São os teus quadros?” Pergunta, com um brilho especial no olhar.

A Clarke acena.

“Todos os que pintei desde que cá cheguei. Os primeiros desde que deixei de pintar, há seis anos atrás.” Explica-lhe a artista.

A Lexa sorri. A curiosidade é mais do que evidente na sua expressão e ela quer perguntar se os pode desembrulhar, se os pode ver, mas não consegue, porque está demasiado absorvida no olhar da Clarke, que neste momento parece estar a trocar juras de amor silenciosas com ela.

A Lexa não tem perceção do que acontece a seguir, porque há um segundo atrás a Clarke estava do outro lado da sala mas agora está bem próxima de si e salta para o seu colo, entrelaçando as pernas na sua cintura e as mãos atrás do seu pescoço. A Clarke, que a Lexa agarra agora pelas nádegas, num reflexo rápido para não a deixar cair. A Clarke, que sem mais tempo a perder encontra os seus lábios tão de repente que as duas acabam por bater também com os dentes uma na outra. Mas nenhuma delas se queixa, porque a única coisa que importa é que finalmente têm os seus lábios colados.

A artista viaja com as mãos entre o cabelo e a camisa da morena, que agarra e puxa sem ter noção da força com que o está a fazer, tentando a máxima proximidade para matar toda a saudade acumulada nestes anos todos e sentir que isto não é mais um dos sonhos que tem todas as noites, mas sim pura realidade. A realidade que ambas merecem!

A força e vontade com que a Clarke puxa de repente o seu cabelo, faz com que a Lexa solte um baixo gemido que deixa a Clarke ainda mais louca e ela aproveita a ocasião para passar a língua no lábio inferior da morena, pedindo permissão para entrar, permissão essa que a Lexa não demora a conceder.

E então, finalmente, as suas línguas se encontram e colidem, lutando por dominância durante largos minutos. Só depois das duas mulheres se afastarem ligeiramente para recuperar forças e acalmar a respiração, é que se voltam a beijar, desta vez delicadamente, aproveitando para explorar a boca uma da outra. Ao terminarem o beijo, a Lexa trinca suavemente o lábio inferior da Clarke, lambendo-o de seguida.

“Mmmm...” Suspira a Clarke, que sorri ainda de olhos fechados.

A Lexa olha-a durante breves segundos até a Clarke abrir os olhos e o verde da floresta encontrar aquele azul da cor do céu.

“És tão linda...” Diz-lhe a morena.

A Clarke então volta a fechar os olhos e encosta a sua testa à dela.

“Tu é que és...” Sussurra-lhe com um sorriso, passando agora cuidadosamente as mãos pelo cabelo da mulher que a segura ao colo.

As duas começam a brincar com os narizes uma da outra e a Clarke explora a sensação da pele da Lexa arrepiar-se por onde as suas mãos passam suavemente. Já a Lexa aprecia o peso do corpo da Clarke, apoiada ao seu tronco, e a forma como a artista viaja com as mãos agora pelos seus ombros, depois de ter desabotoado alguns botões da camisa da morena sem ela ter sequer percebido.

A Lexa volta a aproximar os seus lábios dos dela para mais um beijo calmo, lento e demorado, deixando-se levar pela mistura de sensações que os lábios, a língua, as mãos e o cheiro da Clarke lhe proporcionam, enquanto sente que os planetas estão finalmente a alinhar-se. Que finalmente reencontrou o equilíbrio.

Passados alguns minutos a trocar beijos e sorrisos de olhos fechados e lábios colados, a Clarke afasta a sua boca da da Lexa para lhe beijar lentamente o pescoço, subindo até à sua orelha.

“Leva-me para o quarto...” Sussurra ela então numa voz rouca, trincando-lhe depois a orelha.

A Lexa respira fundo enquanto sente todo o seu corpo arrepiar-se com o pedido da Clarke, apertando-lhe as nádegas e fazendo-a soltar um gemido baixinho ao seu ouvido.

E então a empresária decide que não precisa que a artista lhe peça duas vezes. Ela volta a encontrar os lábios da mulher ao seu colo e beija-a com paixão enquanto caminha lentamente para o quarto, pouco preocupada com as escadas que ainda tem que subir. A Clarke também não se importa. Neste momento, a nenhuma das duas lhes passa pela cabeça que a Lexa pode tropeçar e fazê-las rebolar pelas escadas abaixo.

Mas a Clarke interrompe o beijo assim que a Lexa pisa o primeiro degrau e as duas abrem os olhos ainda um pouco drogadas e atordoadas pelos beijos e desejos.

A morena olha para a mulher ao seu colo com um ar preocupado. Será que ela se arrependeu e quer parar?

“Clarke... Está tudo bem? Queres...”

Mas a Clarke não a deixa terminar e dá-lhe outro beijo, desta vez mais curto.

“Parar? Nunca... Já adiamos imenso tempo, Lexa Woods.” Responde-lhe ela num tom baixo e rouco, resultado do efeito que a Lexa provoca em si e que deixa a morena completamente louca. É bom saber que algumas coisas não mudaram, pensa para si com satisfação ao ver a morena arrepiar-se com o uso deste seu tom de voz.

A Lexa começa então a beijar-lhe o pescoço.

“Então?” Pergunta-lhe, entre beijos, e a Clarke só consegue fechar os olhos e respirar fundo, sabendo que a sua tanga está arruinada pelo efeito ‘Lexa Woods’. Nunca ninguém, a não ser a morena, conseguiu deixá-la neste estado – completamente encharcada.

“Então que é perigoso subir...” Ela faz o gesto para ambas com uma das mãos. “Assim.”

A Lexa volta a descer o degrau e larga lentamente as nádegas da Clarke, para que ponha os pés no chão, o que a artista descobre ser bastante complicado porque é como se tivesse perdido as forças nas pernas de tão derretida que ficou pelos beijos trocados com a morena. Para não falar no desconforto que a sua tanga lhe está a provocar, de tão molhada que está. O que lhe vale é a Lexa estar ali, bem perto, a segura-la pela cintura, mantendo-a de pé. A morena não evita o sorriso que lhe brota dos lábios e a Clarke olha seriamente para ela, quase como a quisesse proibir de brincar com a situação, mas a morena acha impossível levar aquele olhar ameaçador a sério quando a artista está completamente corada à sua frente. É então que o sorriso da Lexa se torna ainda maior e, antes de deixar a Clarke dizer o que quer que seja, apanha-a de surpresa e pega nela ao colo com os dois braços, como se a Clarke fosse a noiva e a Lexa a carregasse até ao quarto para a noite de núpcias.

A Clarke dá um ‘ai’ de quem foi apanhada de surpresa e, num reflexo, entrelaça os braços no pescoço da morena, que começa a subir degrau por degrau cuidadosamente. E, de repente, parece como da primeira vez que se mudaram para o pequeno apartamento onde viveram juntas no passado, quando antes de entrarem a Lexa a carregou ao colo. A Clarke ri com a lembrança e a Lexa sorri, porque está a recordar exatamente o mesmo.

Quando a Lexa chega ao topo das escadas, a Clarke pede para a pousar no chão. A morena obedece e questiona-a com o olhar.

“Está na altura de fazer novas memórias.” Explica então a artista que, sem fugir àquele olhar da cor da floresta, despe a camisola e o soutien e vê os olhos da Lexa viajarem para os seus peitos e tornarem-se negros de desejo. A Lexa viu o corpo despido da Clarke não há muito tempo atrás, naquela noite de trovões, quando apareceu a casa da artista para a acalmar e decidiu ajudá-la a tomar banho e trocar de roupa para que o Finn não a visse suja de tinta. Nessa noite, a situação era outra e a Lexa não pensou em nada a não ser socorrer a Clarke. Mas hoje... Neste exato momento... Ambas estão completamente seguras e cientes do que querem e do que está para acontecer e, por isso, a Lexa permite a si mesma deixar-se levar pelos seus instintos humanos e por todo o amor e desejo que sente por Clarke Griffin, que está à sua frente em tronco nu e a olha de um jeito tão sedutor que a Lexa jura que vai ter que deitar a sua roupa interior ao lixo assim que se despir.

A Clarke pega na mão da Lexa e, sem nunca fugir ao seu olhar, começa a caminhar lentamente e de costas para o quarto da morena, que a segue em silêncio.

Mas a artista começa a ficar impaciente e os seus passos tornam-se mais largos e apressados. De repente, a Lexa arregala os olhos e quer dizer algo.

“Cui...” Mas não o diz a tempo e a Clarke bate com força com as costas contra a porta fechada do seu quarto, largando-lhe a mão. “...dado!”

“Ai!” Reclama a Clarke.

“Estás bem?” Pergunta-lhe a morena, preocupada.

“Sim...” Responde a Clarke, com um beicinho. “Mas também quem é que fecha a porta do quarto?” Reclama ela.

A Lexa aproxima-se e rouba-lhe um beijo.

“Amanhã mesmo vou deitá-la abaixo!” Diz-lhe a morena, abrindo a porta, e as duas soltam uma gargalhada.

A Clarke aproveita a proximidade e pega de novo na mão da Lexa, beijando cada um dos seus dedos.

“Onde é que íamos mesmo?” Pergunta-lhe, sem nunca desviar o seu olhar do da morena. “Ah, sim... Já me lembro...” Dito isto, chupa-lhe o dedo indicador e pode jurar que ouve a Lexa soltar um gemido muito, muito baixinho e os seus olhos voltarem a ficar negros.

Assim que se apercebe do que está a acontecer, já a Lexa voltou a levantá-la pelas nádegas e a pegar nela ao colo. A Clarke só tem tempo de entrelaçar as pernas na cintura da morena e agarrar-lhe o cabelo, respondendo ao beijo apaixonado da morena, que agora encosta-a contra a parede do quarto, valendo um gemido da Clarke que nada tem a ver com o contacto das suas costas despidas contra a parede fria, mas sim com o calor que emana do corpo das duas.

A empresária saboreia os lábios da artista, lambendo-os, trincando-os, pedindo licença para que as suas línguas se voltem a encontrar. Assim que o faz, as duas lutam por dominância num beijo prolongado que tenta matar a fome e a sede que ambas sentem uma da outra.

É então que a Lexa pára de beijar a mulher ao seu colo, mas a Clarke nem tempo tem para protestar porque, nem um segundo depois, tem a morena a beijar-lhe o pescoço. Beijos que começam suaves mas que terminam com a vontade explícita de a marcar. Marcas de paixão, de desejo, de saudade! E a morena, apesar de se sentir completamente anestesiada por tudo o que é Clarke Griffin, desde o seu cheiro, à suavidade da sua pele, ao sabor dos seus lábios e aos suspiros e gemidos que, ora baixinhos e tímidos, ora altos e explícitos, preenchem o silêncio que as rodeia, quer levar o seu tempo a dar prazer à mulher da sua vida, à mulher que sempre amou e por quem sempre esperou. Lexa Woods quer levar o seu tempo a redescobrir o corpo de Clarke Griffin e, desta forma, a declarar-lhe todo o seu amor.

A Lexa desce mais um pouco o rosto ao mesmo tempo que levanta ainda mais a Clarke, permitindo-lhe melhor acesso aos peitos da artista. Os seus seios erectos pedem atenção e cabe à Lexa dedicar-lhes também o seu tempo.

Encostando ainda mais o corpo da Clarke entre o seu e a parede para conseguir fazer o que tem em mente, a morena começa a segurar a artista ao colo só com uma mão e depressa aproxima os seus lábios de um dos mamilos erectos, envolvendo o outro com a sua mão livre. Que saudades destes pequenos mas grandes paraísos sob a forma de seios!

“Enchem uma mão...” Sussurra a Lexa, procurando os olhos da Clarke enquanto lhe acaricia um seio. “Enchem uma boca...” Continua ela, dando atenção ao outro seio com a língua, os lábios e os dentes, trincando suavemente aquele mamilo que aponta para a morena como se ela fosse o norte. O norte da Clarke. E, sem fugir um segundo que seja ao olhar da artista, que está bêbedo de desejo, agora mais negro que azul, ela ouve aquilo que tem vindo a imaginar em todas as suas fantasias durante todos estes anos.

“Lexa...” A Clarke começa a dizer o seu nome. “Ah... Lexa...”

De repente, a empresária sente-se de novo como uma adolescente, com um sorriso nos lábios, o seu estômago a contorcer-se e a cabeça zonza, como daquela vez em que fizeram amor pela primeira vez, na traseira do jipe, porque Clarke Griffin diz o seu nome enquanto a morena explora o seu corpo! Se isto não é um sonho, então é o melhor dia de sempre na vida de Lexa Woods!

Basta à Clarke repetir mais uma vez o nome da Lexa para ter a morena de novo a segurá-la ao colo com as duas mãos, a afastá-la da parede que, na imaginação da artista, tem o seu corpo marcado nela tal é o fogo que sente a correr-lhe nas veias, e a deitá-la na cama.

A Lexa ajuda-a a despir as calças mas, antes de conseguir despir-lhe a tanga, a Clarke diz que não com o dedo e, estendida na cama só com a tanga vestida, apoiada pelos cotovelos para ter uma melhor visão da morena aos seus pés, a artista sugere algo que lhe acaba de passar pela cabeça.

“Despe-te para mim.”

Por um segundo, a Lexa até levanta a questão com o olhar mas, de repente, a ideia em deixar a Clarke mais louca agrada-a.

Então, sem qualquer música de fundo que a ajude a relaxar, Lexa Woods marca o próprio ritmo e começa a balançar as ancas lentamente, levando as mãos aos botões que lhe restam abrir da camisa que tem vestida, deixando-a depois escorregar pelos ombros, revelando aquele estômago perfeito e tonificado com o qual a Clarke tem vindo a sonhar e a babar desde aquela noite em que encontrou a Lexa no bar e a morena lhe emprestou a camisa porque estava frio e não podiam voltar para trás para ir buscar o casaco.

Quase como numa reação automática, a Clarke aperta as cochas uma contra a outra e a Lexa sabe o efeito que está a ter nela. Com um sorriso atrevido, a morena atreve-se a abanar ainda mais as ancas, realçando aquele corpo digno de ser esculpido e cravado em pedra para sempre, e leva as mãos até ao botão das suas calças pretas, despindo-as devagar. Bem devagar.

Assim que a morena está já só em roupa interior, mais propriamente lingerie preta e rendada a condizer com a mulher poderosa e confiante que é, a Clarke deixa-se ficar sem qualquer pudor a admirar por mais uns segundos o corpo da mulher à sua frente.

“És perfeita...” Diz ela então, a sua voz fraca.

E a Lexa vai responder. Ela quer fazê-lo. Dizer-lhe que quem é perfeita é ela! Mas não consegue, porque depressa a Clarke se ajoelha na cama e se aproxima dela, beijando-a com vontade e aproveitando a proximidade e a falta de roupa da mulher à sua frente para explorar o seu corpo. A artista começa então a percorrer o rosto da empresária com beijos e, com uma das mãos, toca suavemente numa das alças do soutien.

“Tira...” Sussurra, entre beijos.

A Lexa obedece e a Clarke suspira de prazer quando tem finalmente a possibilidade de rever aqueles seios pequenos mas perfeitos, completamente preparados para receber a sua atenção. Tantos anos, e os seios da morena continuam a ser exatamente como a Clarke os recordava.

“Que saudades dos meus pequeninos.” Diz a Clarke com um sorriso, a sua voz rouca e sem forças, antes de dedicar a sua atenção a cada um deles.

A Lexa fecha os olhos e pousa uma mão na cabeça da Clarke, enterrando-a nos seus cabelos loiros.

“Clarke...” Sussurra ela.

Com uma mão a acariciar um peito e a boca noutro, a artista usa a mão livre para percorrer lentamente o interior das coxas da Lexa, parando apenas quando sente o tecido da lingerie entre as suas pernas que, por sinal, está completamente encharcada.

“Adoro quando ficas assim, completamente molhada para mim...” Diz a Clarke com aquela voz rouca que continua a pôr a Lexa ainda mais doida.

A Clarke sorri-lhe e, afastando-se ligeiramente, segura a tanga da morena com as duas mãos e desliza-as suavemente pelas pernas compridas da Lexa, levando a tanga consigo. A Lexa, ainda em pé aos pés da cama, quer ajudar a Clarke com a tarefa, mas a artista sente um gosto especial em fazer as coisas sozinha. Este é mais um hábito que a Clarke não perdeu com o passar dos anos e que a Lexa adora.

Já com a tanga aos pés da Lexa, a Clarke volta a viajar com os olhos pelo corpo agora completamente despido da morena e sente um determinado líquido começar a escorrer-lhe pelas próprias pernas, agora em maior abundância. A artista volta ao que estava a fazer, dando atenção aos seios da empresária, com a única diferença de que aproveita para pousar a sua mão livre no interior de uma das coxas da Lexa e começa a subir... A subir... E a subir mais um pouco... Começando a sentir as coxas da morena completamente molhadas mesmo antes de chegar ao centro das suas pernas.

“Clarke...” Suspira a morena, que anseia que a artista chegue já ao sítio que pede mais atenção.

“Estás tão pronta para mim...” Sussurra a Clarke, numa voz grave e rouca.

“Sempre.” Responde a Lexa, que agora agarra os cabelos da Clarke com uma mão e pousa a outra na mão da mulher que continua a subir lentamente pelas suas coxas, incentivando-a a apressar-se.

A Clarke sorri com o efeito que provoca na morena e continua a subir até que finalmente...

“Ah...” A Lexa solta um gemido ao sentir os dedos da Clarke começarem a explorar aquela zona do seu corpo.

A artista, de joelhos na cama, leva o seu tempo a explorar o centro das pernas da empresária, em pé aos pés da cama e que começa a perder as forças ao sentir os dedos da Clarke bem ali, onde mais precisa deles.

A Clarke insere um dedo muito lentamente no interior da morena, que continua a gemer baixinho, apenas para o voltar a tirar e levá-lo à sua boca. Nesse momento, ela procura os olhos da Lexa, que descobre estarem fixos nela, e prova aquele sabor dos deuses.

“Mmmm...” Saboreia ela.

A Lexa achava impossível ficar ainda mais molhada do que o que já está, mas percebe que estava errada. Ver a Clarke provar o que é seu, sem fugir ao seu olhar, fá-la arrepiar-se e ficar ainda mais louca. Por isso, aproveitando a mão que continua pousada na nuca da artista, a Lexa puxa-a para um beijo, sem tão pouco se importar se lhe está a puxar os cabelos. Nada importa neste momento. Ela só sabe que quer mais e precisa de mais. Mais Clarke!

A Clarke geme quando os seus lábios encontram os da Lexa. E a Lexa, que finalmente prova-se a si mesma pela boca da mulher da sua vida, já não consegue suportar o peso do seu corpo com as pernas, que parece que a qualquer momento vão falhar. Então, a morena sobe para a cama e junta-se à Clarke, que começa a deitar-se lentamente fazendo com que a Lexa fique por cima. A empresária coloca uma perna de cada lado do tronco da artista e apoia o tronco pousando as mãos ao nível dos ombros da mulher por baixo de si.

A Clarke consegue sentir a Lexa completamente molhada sentada sob o seu estômago, começando a mexer lentamente a cintura procurando daí obter algum tipo de fricção. A Clarke aperta-lhe as nádegas, incentivando-a a continuar e nota que ela própria já não consegue evitar os movimentos que começa a fazer com a própria anca. É então que a artista decide interromper o beijo e olha para a Lexa. A morena está corada, o suor escorre-lhe pela testa e o verde dos seus olhos está completamente extinto.

“Sobe.” Ordena então a Clarke, com um sorriso.

A Lexa obedece e rapidamente coloca um joelho de cada lado do rosto da Clarke, começando a sentar-se muito lentamente.

Assim que sente a língua da artista explorar o seu centro, a Lexa acha que vai explodir. A Clarke pára no seu clítoris, lambendo-o suavemente, trincando-o com cuidado, apreciando como começa a ficar rijo ao mesmo tempo que aperta as nádegas da morena e a incentiva a continuar com o movimento das suas ancas.

“Ahh...” A Lexa não pára de gemer e continua com uma mão agarrada ao cabelo da Clarke e outra a acariciar os seus próprios peitos.

A artista percebe que é a altura ideal para usar uma das mãos para continuar a estimular o clítoris da morena, de forma a libertar a sua língua para um trabalho igualmente importante: penetrar a Lexa. E não demora muito a fazê-lo.  
Quando a Lexa sente a língua da Clarke entrar e sair de dentro de si num ritmo constante, fica descontrolada e começa a gemer ainda mais alto e a movimentar-se ainda mais depressa.

“Ahh... Clarke...” Como é possível a Clarke ainda se lembrar do jeito com que a deve tocar e que a deixa completamente louca!

Também a Clarke dá por si a gemer mas, no seu caso, não se ouve tanto porque os seus gemidos são abafados pelo centro das pernas da Lexa, onde tem a sua cabeça praticamente enfiada.

“Ahh... Ahh... Ahhhh...”

A Lexa atinge o orgasmo e sente que vai explodir de prazer. Os seus fluídos continuam a escorrer-lhe pelas pernas e os batimentos do seu coração são descontrolados.

A Clarke, mesmo exausta, não controla a vontade que tem em limpar tudo o que sai da Lexa e assim o faz, lenta e cuidadosamente, sabendo que a morena tem agora aquela zona hiper-sensível.

“Mmmm...” A Lexa delicia-se com a língua da Clarke a vaguear agora suavemente pelo seu centro enquanto espera os batimentos do seu coração voltarem ao ritmo normal.

Assim que a Clarke termina, a Lexa sai de cima do seu rosto e deixa-se cair na cama ao lado do corpo da artista, com um sorriso preguiçoso nos lábios, os olhos fechados e todo o rosto corado.

A Clarke sorri e abraça-a, enquanto lhe beija o rosto lentamente, desde a testa da morena, passando pelo nariz, pelo queixo e parando nos seus lábios, trocando com ela um beijo lento.

“Cheiras a pipi.” Diz então Lexa com um sorriso assim que terminam de se beijar, abrindo os olhos para encontrar o olhar da cor do céu da mulher ao seu lado.

A Clarke solta uma gargalhada antes de responder.

“Cheiro ao teu pipi.”

A Lexa acena timidamente e tapa o rosto com as mãos.

“Lexa Woods, envergonhada?”

A empresária volta a acenar e a Clarke solta uma gargalhada, mas a timidez da morena não demora muito, porque depressa ela apoia o peso do tronco num dos braços. Com a mão livre, percorre o corpo da artista, parando só quando chega à sua tanga, completamente arruinada e colada ao centro das suas pernas.

A morena passa a mão por elas, valendo-lhe um suspiro tremido da Clarke.

“Agora é a tua vez de corar...” Diz-lhe a empresária, baixinho e com um sorriso.

A Clarke não precisa de nada que a estimule ainda mais. Está mais do que pronta para receber a morena e por isso a Lexa decide nem lhe tirar a tanga. Ela mete a mão por baixo da roupa interior da mulher deitada ao seu lado, passa os dedos lentamente pelo seu clítoris e só pára quando introduz dois dos seus longos dedos no interior da Clarke, que estremece assim que os sente entrar.

“Que saudades...” Sorri a artista, que fecha os olhos e deixa-se levar pela sensação da Lexa a preenchê-la.

A morena sorri e pensa exatamente o mesmo. Que saudades...

A Lexa remove então os dedos do interior da Clarke, que suspira com a repentina ausência, leva-os à sua boca e fecha os olhos enquanto saboreia aquele líquido maravilhoso com que a Clarke a presenteia.

A artista não podia achar aquele gesto mais sexy e, num reflexo, aperta as suas próprias coxas.

“Quero mais...” Diz então a Lexa, assim que termina de limpar os dedos. Ela abre os olhos e procura os da Clarke, que a olha de volta com intensidade.

A morena dá um beijo apaixonado na artista antes de viajar lentamente com a boca pelo seu corpo, trincando, beijando e lambendo cada centímetro. A Clarke não controla um ou outro suspiro alto e as suas coxas continuam a roçar uma na outra procurando alguma fricção.

Quando a Lexa chega ao centro das suas pernas, a artista afasta-as sem esperar que a morena lhe peça ou o faça ela mesma. A Clarke só quer que a empresária chegue o mais rápido possível àquela parte sensível do seu corpo que precisa de toda a atenção.

A morena vê a artista abrir as pernas e sorri sedutoramente. Ver a Clarke assim ansiosa deixa-a louca.

Antes da Lexa ter tempo de se posicionar entre as pernas da Clarke, já a artista está sentada e puxa-a de novo para mais um beijo apaixonado. As duas lutam por dominância ao mesmo tempo que exploram o corpo uma da outra com as mãos. É então que a Lexa, sem perder mais tempo e sem pensar, agarra na tanga da Clarke e rasga-a. Sim, rasga-a! Ela não tem tempo de a tirar delicadamente. Já com a artista completamente despida, a morena pega numa das pernas da Clarke e coloca-a do outro lado da sua cintura, viajando com o rosto entre elas ao mesmo tempo que troca olhares com a artista e lhe pede silenciosamente que volte a deitar-se e a pôr-se confortável. A Clarke assim o faz sem precisar de palavras e então a Lexa pega numa das suas coxas e lambe-a. Depois, pega na outra e faz o mesmo, pousando as duas pernas da Clarke nos seus ombros. Sem nunca fugir ao olhar da artista, a empresária aproxima-se então do centro das suas pernas, lambendo-a bem devagar. A Clarke contorce-se, levantando por segundos as costas do colchão e soltando um gemido, esticando os braços e agarrando-se aos lençóis como se, de repente, a gravidade naquele quarto deixasse de existir e ela precisasse de se manter presa a alguma coisa para não começar a flutuar.

A Lexa deixa-se ficar por alguns minutos assim, só a aproveitar o jeito lento com que deixa a Clarke fora de controlo até que, finalmente, decide dedicar mais tempo ao clítoris da mulher deitada na sua cama, beijando-o, trincando-o suavemente, massajando-o com a sua língua. A Clarke agarra agora o cabelo da morena com as duas mãos e geme cada vez mais alto.

“Ahh... Sim... Ahh...”

E a Lexa apertas as nádegas da artista, encorajando ainda mais os seus movimentos pélvicos. Depois, viaja com uma das mãos para o centro das pernas da Clarke e introduz lentamente dois dedos, sem nunca parar com o movimento da sua língua.

“Lexaaa...” Geme a Clarke, que quase se esquece de como se respira quando sente novamente a Lexa dentro de si.

A morena move os seus dedos para dentro e para fora num ritmo lento, equivalente ao ritmo com que massaja em círculos o clítoris da Clarke com a língua, enquanto sente os seus cabelos serem puxados cada vez com mais força pela mulher que se sente cada vez mais descontrolada. Este é o efeito ‘Lexa Woods’. Como uma caçadora que brinca com a presa e acaba com ela lentamente mas, neste caso, num bom sentido. Num sentido completamente prazeroso para ambos os lados.

“Mais... Mais... Ahh...!” A ordem da Clarke sai quase num tom de suplica e a Lexa não tarda a responder ao pedido, inserindo mais um dedo no interior da artista e aumentando o ritmo com que a penetra.

A Clarke geme cada vez mais alto e contorce-se cada vez mais. Como ela sentia saudades disto, da Lexa, de fazer amor com ela! Sinceramente, ela não sabe como aguentou tanto tempo longe da morena, sem os seus beijos, sem o seu corpo, sem fazer sexo com ela! As suas paredes internas começam a fechar-se e a fazer pressão nos dedos da Lexa e, de repente, a Clarke grita o seu nome de olhos fechados assistindo a uma explosão de cores no seu subconsciente. De repente, a Clarke sente-se viva de novo!

A Lexa continua a massajar, desta vez muito lentamente, o clítoris da Clarke e reduz ao ritmo dos seus dedos para prolongar o orgasmo que lhe acabou de dar. Depois, termina de limpar o suco delicioso que brota da Clarke e sobe para se deitar junto dela.

“Olá...” Diz-lhe ela, baixinho e com um sorriso no rosto.

“Olá...” Responde a Clarke, corada e com um sorriso que iguala o da mulher deitada agora ao seu lado.

A empresária procura os lábios da artista, que a envolve num beijo preguiçoso.

“Cheiras a pipi.” Diz-lhe a Clarke quando a Lexa se afasta ligeiramente dos seus lábios, repetindo o que a morena lhe dissera há minutos atrás.

A Lexa solta uma gargalhada e começa a fazer cócegas à artista, que não controla as gargalhadas. Quando a morena pára, a Clarke ganha novamente forças e levanta-se, pousando uma perna de cada lado da cintura da morena e as mãos pousadas no seu estômago. As duas, que até agora sorriam, adoptam de repente expressões sérias enquanto trocam olhares intensos.

“Casa comigo.” Diz então a Lexa e a Clarke não esconde a surpresa com o pedido repentino.

Já se passaram sete anos, mas o sentimento continua ali, bem presente para as duas.

A Clarke sorri sedutoramente e começa a balançar a sua cintura a um ritmo lento, sentada em cima da Lexa, que pousa as mãos sob as coxas dela e sobe e desce a sua própria cintura ao mesmo ritmo que a Clarke se mexe. A artista tira as mãos do estômago da Lexa, enterrando os dedos no seu cabelo loiro e gemendo baixinho. A Lexa aperta as coxas dela agora com mais força, porque a Clarke está mais sexy do que nunca nesta posição. As duas deixam-se ficar assim durante alguns minutos, até que a artista pousa as mãos uma de cada lado da cabeça da morena, baixa o seu rosto ao nível do da Lexa, ambas sem nunca parar com os seus movimentos, e aproxima-se do ouvido da morena, apenas para sussurrar:

“Sim.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curiosidades:  
> 1\. Fartei-me de escrever "cochas" em vez de "coxas". Ainda bem que releio sempre antes de publicar! Peço desculpa se, mesmo assim, apanharam alguma "cocha" pelo caminho.  
> 2\. Esta cena de smut ocupou-me mais de 10 páginas no Word. Fiz questão de levar o meu tempo a explicar cada pormenor porque foram sete anos sem qualquer contacto físico entre as duas e queria algo bem íntimo e prolongado.  
> 3\. Escrevi parte deste capítulo enquanto estava na empresa e devia estar a trabalhar em vez de escrever uma cena de sexo.


	14. A presença dela

Pela primeira vez em sete anos, Lexa Woods adormece antes mesmo do pôr-do-sol e deixa-se ficar na cama até à tarde do dia seguinte, porque o que importa é que a Clarke está ao seu lado, envolvida nos seus braços e a dormir com um sorriso nos lábios. Neste momento, não existem problemas nem preocupações. Apenas a dúvida à resposta de uma única questão: será que algum dia Lexa Woods vai ter coragem de sair desta cama? Porque a vontade de permanecer ali para sempre não lhe falta!

Longas horas passam até que a Lexa arranja coragem para se levantar e abre finalmente os olhos. Só então se apercebe que a Clarke não está na cama, ao seu lado.

Ela levanta-se repentinamente e sai do quarto para a procurar. Será que ela se arrependeu e fugiu? A morena sente o seu coração apertar só de pensar nessa possibilidade. Ela não ia aguentar perdê-la de novo. Não agora que a vida parecia estar a voltar à sua ordem natural!

Mas, quando sai do quarto e espreita para baixo, para a sala-de-estar, vê a Clarke e imediatamente um sorriso toma conta do seu rosto. Lá em baixo, entre malas abertas e telas espalhadas pelo chão, está a Clarke, vestida com uma das camisas da Lexa agora completamente arruinada de tinta. Imensas telas estão já preenchidas por cores vivas, outras vazias e à espera de atenção, como se um furacão tivesse passado por ali e virado tudo de pernas para o ar. De repente, aquela sala-de-estar tão organizada e limpa ficou caótica, com tinta espalhada pela carpete e pelos sofás. Este é o efeito Clarke Griffin na vida da Lexa. Sempre foi. Desorganizada, desastrada, viva! E a Lexa adora este caos que a Clarke voltou a trazer para a sua vida.

A morena desce lentamente as escadas para não perturbar a onda de inspiração que parece ter envolvido a artista e sorri enquanto olha com atenção para cada uma das telas terminadas. São absolutamente deslumbrantes! Cada uma parece contar uma história. Cada uma é mais apaixonante que a outra. Cada uma a trazer de volta a Clarke que a Lexa recorda.

A empresária admira em silêncio a artista, tão concentrada a pintar. A Clarke olha atentamente para uma tela antes de pegar no pincel e retocar algo num dos cantos.

“Voilà!” Diz ela, com um sorriso, virando-se para trás para pegar noutra tela branca e só então reparando na presença da Lexa, cujos olhos brilham enquanto a admiram.

A Clarke sente-se corar e fica sem jeito assim que nota que foi apanhada a pintar, porque quando Clarke Griffin pega num pincel, está a expôr a sua alma. Mas foi a Lexa que a apanhou. A mulher que já assistiu mais de mil vezes a artista pintar e que nunca se cansou de o fazer. A mulher a quem a Clarke entregou corpo e alma e que se acostumou a ter por perto quase sempre que começava uma tela nova. A mulher que ama.

“Estão... Perfeitos!” Exclama a Lexa, com um sorriso.

“Achas mesmo?” Pergunta a Clarke, receosa.

A morena acena, aproxima-se da artista, pousa as mãos sob os seus ombros e beija-lhe a testa. Depois, procura os seus olhos. Verde e azul. O céu e a terra, mais unidos do que nunca.

“Sempre te disse que tens um talento incrível para passares para a tela tudo o que sentes.”

“Bom... Isto ainda não é tudo o que sinto em relação às quase vinte e quatro horas que passei contigo, mas está quase lá.” Explica a artista, com um sorriso tímido.

A Lexa sorri-lhe de volta. É possível explodir de felicidade?

“Posso ver os quadros que trouxeste ontem contigo?” Pergunta-lhe a morena, com receio de estar a invadir algum tipo de privacidade da artista, mas a Clarke acena em resposta.

“Claro que sim! Era para desembrulhá-los mais cedo, mas preferi esperar por ti para o fazer.”

“Porquê?”

“Já vais ver!” Diz a Clarke, com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

Ela pega na mão da Lexa e as duas caminham até junto dos quadros que a Clarke trouxera no dia anterior da casa onde vivia com o Finn e faz sinal para que a Lexa os desembrulhe. A morena assim o faz e só então percebe o que a Clarke queria dizer quando disse que estava à sua espera para os libertar da proteção que os envolve.

“Esta... Sou eu?” Pergunta-lhe, com os olhos arregalados.

A Clarke acena e sorri-lhe com carinho. Desde os olhos da morena e os seus lábios, à forma da sua silhueta envolvida em cores que lhe relembram algumas memórias de tardes de amor que passara com a Clarke no velho apartamento. Está tudo tão nítido, exposto nestas telas.

“Como?” Pergunta-lhe a morena, ainda boquiaberta. “Como é que te lembraste de tantos pormenores?”

“Porque nunca os esqueci.” Explica a Clarke, agora quase num sussurro. “Nunca te esqueci.”

A Lexa consegue finalmente desviar os olhos daquelas telas que a absorveram, quase como num estado de hipnose, e volta a encontrar os olhos da Clarke, que a olham de volta. Depois, envolve o rosto da artista nas suas mãos e aproxima-se um pouco mais, fechando a distância entre as duas num beijo lento e apaixonado.

Quando os seus lábios se afastam, as duas brincam com os narizes uma da outra, enquanto sorriem feito duas adolescentes.

“Temos que começar a pensar num sítio para colocar todos estes quadros.” Diz a Clarke.

“Não me importo de os pendurar pela casa. São teus, são perfeitos, e esta casa está mesmo a precisar de alguma cor!”

A Clarke sorri.

“O que foi?” Pergunta-lhe a Lexa, que começa a sorrir por vê-la sorrir também.

A artista encolhe os ombros.

“Gosto da ideia de me deixares decorar a tua casa.”

“Nossa. A nossa casa! E por falar nisso... Temos um quarto de hóspedes ao lado do nosso quarto...” Explica a morena, enfatizando o facto da casa ser das duas. “Que podemos transformar no teu estúdio. O que achas?”

A Clarke dá um pulo de alegria e bate palmas como se fosse uma criança a acabar de receber o brinquedo preferido. Depois, envolve a Lexa noutro beijo.

“E estive a pensar...” Continua a Lexa, assim que afastam novamente os lábios uma da outra. “As galerias serão nas velhas fábricas, que ficam perto do rio, que passa perto da nossa antiga casa...”

A Clarke fica agora com um ar confuso, sem entender onde a morena quer chegar.

“E se quiseres...” Continua a Lexa. “A nossa antiga casa pode transformar-se no teu estúdio oficial.”

“Oficial?”

“Sim. Imagina, em vez de ficares fechada cá em casa a criar, tens um espaço só teu. O estúdio cá em casa será apenas para quando sentires uma onda de inspiração repentina, como esta. Mas o verdadeiro estúdio será lá, na nossa antiga casa, bem perto das galerias de arte, e adorava se aceitasses tornar-te responsável delas, a tratar da curadoria das exibições e de convidar artistas, porque para além de teres experiência na área, também tens bom gosto e não confiaria em mais ninguém para assumir esse papel.”

A Clarke olha para a Lexa em silêncio enquanto processa toda a informação da morena que, de repente, ficou demasiado nervosa a explicar o que está a imaginar para o futuro da artista. Lexa Woods, que nunca fica nervosa a falar com ninguém, tropeça agora nas próprias palavras a tentar explicar todas as suas ideias à Clarke antes que a artista decida recusar sem ouvir toda a proposta.

“Mas só se aceitares, claro!” Continua a Lexa. “Se não aceitares, está tudo bem. Tentamos arranjar alguém apto para ocupar essa posição. Podes ajudar-me a escolher... Não sei. O que achas? Talvez pudéssemos...”

A Clarke não a deixa continuar e puxa-a para um beijo apaixonado, dando finalmente a resposta que a Lexa ansiava conseguir. Quando se afastam para respirar, encostam a testa uma à outra, ainda de olhos fechados.

“Presumo que a resposta seja um ‘sim’?” Pergunta-lhe a Lexa, num sussurro.

“Sim... Mil vezes sim!” Ela rouba mais um beijo à morena. “És perfeita, Lexa Woods!”

Mas a Lexa abana a cabeça a dizer que não. Ela não se considera nem um pouco perfeita. Tudo o que faz, é para sentir que consegue chegar à ideia de perfeição que tem da Clarke, para conseguir fazê-la feliz, torná-la orgulhosa, estar à altura dela e amá-la como ela verdadeiramente merece.

“Mais alguma surpresa debaixo da manga que eu deva saber?” Pergunta a Clarke, numa voz agora rouca e sedutora.

“Por acaso...” A Lexa afasta ligeiramente a sua cabeça para encontrar os olhos da artista, que a olham como se não acreditasse que ainda há mais para além disto. “Estava a pensar encomendar aquela pizza que adorámos para comemorar.”

A Clarke solta uma gargalhada.

“Mmm... Essa ideia também me agrada...” Responde a artista, ainda na sua voz mais sedutora.

“E aquele sundae com chocolate para sobremesa...” Continua a Lexa, agora num sussurro.

“Uhhh... Sabes mesmo como conquistar uma mulher...”

“E se calhar mais logo preparo um bolo de laranja, só porque sim!” Diz a Lexa, agora na brincadeira.

A Clarke solta outra gargalhada, rompendo aquele clima que, de repente, se tornara estranhamente sensual.

A Lexa sorri ao ouvir aquele som que é música para os seus ouvidos.

“Quanto tempo achas que temos se encomendarmos a pizza agora?” Pergunta-lhe a artista.

“Talvez...” A Lexa pensa por uns segundos e a Clarke sorri com a expressão pensativa que a morena adotou. “Vinte e cinco minutos?”

“Ótimo! Vamos encomendar já então. Tenho algumas ideias do que podemos fazer enquanto esperamos.” Diz-lhe a artista, piscando-lhe o olho.

 

* * *

 

 

Alguém bate à porta mesmo antes dos ditos vinte e cinco minutos terem passado.

“Não acredito nisto...” Suspira a Lexa, levando as mãos à cabeça.

A morena está sentada no sofá da sala-de-estar, com a Clarke religiosamente ajoelhada entre as suas pernas.

“Pode deixar à porta!” Grita a Clarke para quem quer que seja que veio entregar a pizza, sorrindo depois para a Lexa.

Por uns instantes, tudo volta a ficar silencioso.

“Onde é que nós íamos?” Pergunta a Clarke, voltando a posicionar-se. “Ah... Sim... Já me lembro...”

Mas voltam novamente a ser interrompidas e, desta vez, ouvem risos do outro lado.

O casal troca olhares, sem entender o que se passa.

“Eu sabia que estavam as duas aqui! Eu disse-te!” Diz alguém do outro lado.

“Raven...” Dizem a Clarke e a Lexa em uníssono, num suspiro. A Lexa levanta-se do sofá para ajeitar o pijama de verão e a Clarke volta a apertar os botões da camisa da Lexa que tem vestida e que destruiu com tinta enquanto pintava as novas telas.

“Vá, podes admitir, a tua babe é super esperta!” Continua a Raven, agora a aproximar-se da Anya para a beijar, quando a amiga lhe abre a porta.

“Não era suposto vocês irem passar uns dias fora?” Pergunta-lhes a Clarke.

“Era, para fugirmos do pessoal que estava a desconfiar que estamos juntas, tipo a Octavia, mas como ela já descobriu tudo...” Explica a Raven. “E como agora é que as coisas vão começar a aquecer por aqui, decidimos ficar!”

“Ficar e incomodar...” Reclama a Lexa, entre-dentes e um pouco corada.

A Anya solta uma gargalhada.

“Acho que tinhas razão, Raven. Era a Clarke que estava a fazer à Lexa.”

A empresária olha para a amiga com os olhos arregalados, não acreditando no tipo de conversa que a Anya estava a ter com a Raven.

“Vocês são nojentas...” Suspira a Clarke.

“Ei, não era eu que tinha o rosto enfiado entre as pernas da minha namorada há um minuto atrás.” Defende a Raven, com as mãos no ar enquanto entra no apartamento sem ter sido convidada.

“Vais dizer que não gostas!” Reclama a Lexa, que não sabe como vencer esta guerra contra a latina, que tem sempre resposta para tudo.

As três mulheres desatam a rir enquanto olham para a morena, que fica ainda mais corada.

“Ninguém merece...” Suspira a Lexa.

A Clarke aproxima-se dela e beija-a.

“Ficas fofa quando ficas sem jeito.”

“Wow...” A Raven interrompe o momento, olhando à sua volta com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. “São os teus quadros?”

A Clarke acena, com um sorriso.

“É oficial! Voltei a pintar e não quero parar nunca mais!” Depois, troca olhares com a Lexa, que lhe sorri de volta. “Reencontrei a minha musa...”

“Uhhh... Estamos claramente a interromper a lua-de-mel destas duas.” Diz a Anya.

“Sim, estão.” Responde a Lexa, ainda corada. “Podem voltar mais tarde, por favor?”

“Nem pensar!” Responde a Raven. “Adoro ser a empata-fodas!”

“Claro que adoras...” Suspira a Clarke, a rir-se.

Alguém volta a bater à porta.

“Será a Octavia? Se calhar temos um alarme dentro de nós que nos diz quando a Clarke está a fazer o amor gostoso! É um dom, na verdade.” Diz a latina, piscando o olho à artista, que revira os olhos.

“Deve ser a pizza.” Explica ela.

“Pizza? Agora é que não saímos mesmo daqui!” Diz a Raven, virando-se depois para a namorada. “Certo, babe?”

“Certo!”

A Clarke e a Lexa trocam olhares e sorriem. Elas queriam mesmo estar sozinhas e recuperar os anos perdidos, mas a verdade é que estarem juntas e terem as melhores amigas também juntas e felizes a passar tempo com elas é um bom plano, pelo menos para esta tarde!

As quatro mulheres sentam-se no chão da sala, entre quadros, tintas e, agora também, imensas garrafas de cerveja no chão e a caixa da pizza aberta e colocada no centro da roda que estão a fazer.

“Gosto muito mais da tua casa assim!” Diz a Anya.

“Eu também.” Responde a Lexa, com um sorriso.

“Quando é que voltas para a empresa? Não te esqueceste que tens um trabalho e que, por acaso, centenas de pessoas dependem de ti, certo?” A pergunta saiu num tom mais duro que o suposto, mas é a Anya. Ela sempre zelou pelo bem da Lexa e não quer que, depois da amiga ter lutado tanto para ocupar o lugar que ocupa hoje, se perca.

“Amanhã volto. Já falei com a Ontari, não te preocupes.” A morena sorri para a amiga, assegurando-a de que está tudo no seu devido lugar.

“Então e tu?” Pergunta a Raven, virada para a Clarke. “Presumo que já tenhas falado com o Finn?”

“Eu...” A Clarke foge com o olhar ao da amiga. “Deixei-lhe uma carta ontem. A esta altura já a deve ter lido e deve estar a dar em doido...” Suspira ela, de repente lembrando-se do ex-noivo, com quem nem sequer teve uma conversa cara-a-cara.

A Raven pousa uma mão no ombro da amiga, que olha para ela.

“Está tudo bem, Clarke. O Finn já é crescidinho e ainda bem que não demoraste mais tempo a tomar esta decisão. Talvez no futuro possam conversar calmamente e até tornarem-se amigos.”

“Duvido...”

A Raven percebe o quão triste a artista ficou de repente com tudo isto e depressa decide mudar de assunto.

“Bom, mas isso agora não interessa nada! Na verdade, eu e a Anya chamamo-vos para virem cá porque temos um comunicado a fazer.”

“Raven, eu moro aqui.” Responde a Lexa, revirando os olhos. “Vocês é que apareceram... Sem convite.” Diz ela, com um sorriso.

“Woods, não interrompas.” Diz a Raven, limpando a garganta antes de prosseguir. “Pedi a Anya em casamento!!!”

A latina pega na mão da, agora, noiva, para mostrar o anel que lhe oferecera.

“Parabéns!!” Congratulam a Clarke e a Lexa, a sorrirem para as amigas.

“Como foi?” Pergunta a Clarke, curiosa.

“Eu estava a fumar um cigarro na varanda da minha casa...” Conta a Anya. “Quando, de repente, um drone aproxima-se com uma caixinha pendurada. Por momentos achei que alguém se tinha enganado na varanda, mas como o drone continuava ali, decidi pegar na caixinha e abri-la.”

“E lá dentro estava este anel.” Diz a latina, com orgulho.

“E lá em baixo, à porta do prédio, a Raven gritou...”

“CASA COMIGO!!!” Grita a Raven, como se estivesse a metros de distância das amigas. “Foi assim!” Explica ela.

“E só então percebi que o anel era mesmo para mim.”

“E a Anya desapareceu durante alguns minutos e eu achei que ela tinha recusado o pedido. Fiquei sem saber o que fazer! Trouxe o drone até mim, guardei-o na mochila e, quando já não sabia se devia subir até casa dela ou ir-me embora, a porta do prédio abriu e ela saiu a correr e beijou-me e disse que sim!” Conta a Raven, com um enorme sorriso.

A Anya sorri para a noiva e, depois, para a melhor amiga, que não podia estar mais feliz por ela.

“Ela quer tanto casar comigo, que já vinha com o anel no dedo e tudo!” Continua a Raven e as quatro mulheres soltam uma gargalhada.

A Anya e a Raven são um casal pouco convencional. E não é por serem duas mulheres. É por estes pequenas grandes momentos, que provam que gostam de seguir as regras, mas ao mesmo tempo não querem saber de regra nenhuma. O que importa é que sabem o que querem, e querem uma à outra!

Enquanto as duas trocam um beijo apaixonado, a Lexa e a Clarke trocam olhares.

“Também só nos falta o anel.” Sussurra a Lexa, para não interromper o momento das amigas.

Mas em vão. A Raven tem um ouvido perspicaz e depressa interrompe a troca de carinho em que se tinha envolvido com a Anya.

“Só falta? Como assim só falta?” Pergunta ela.

“Não me digas que...” Pergunta a Anya para a empresária, que lhe acena a sorrir. “Mas já?”

“Sete anos, Anya. Já esperamos mais do que o suficiente.” Explica a Lexa, ainda a sorrir.

“isso é verdade!” Concorda a amiga.

“Uau! Duplamente noiva?” Diz a Raven, virada para a Clarke.

“O quê?” Pergunta-lhe a artista, sem entender.

“Ontem deixaste um noivo e hoje arranjaste uma noiva! Tudo no espaço de umas horas! Ou ficaste duplamente noiva no mesmo dia?”

“Talvez...” Diz a Clarke, agora corada.

“E como foi?” Pergunta a Anya. “Aposto que foi a Lexa!”

“Bom, eu... Nós...” A Lexa tenta explicar mas fica, também ela, corada. Como é que vão explicar às amigas que foi enquanto faziam amor?

“Foi na cama, não foi?” Pergunta a Raven.

“Foi totalmente na cama!” Diz a Anya, virada para a latina.

“Sim, senão as duas não iam corar deste jeito.”

“Totalmente!”

A Clarke revira os olhos.

“E que tem?”

As duas amigas soltam uma gargalhada.

“Eu sabia! Foi claramente um pedido gemido!” Conclui a Raven.

A Clarke e a Lexa suspiram.

“Então agora só falta mesmo o anel!” Relembra a Anya.

“Por acaso...” Interrompe a Clarke. “Não falta anel.”

A Lexa olha para ela sem entender. A Clarke sorri-lhe e levanta-se, começando a remexer em algumas coisas espalhadas pela sala.

“Clarke, o que...?” A morena tenta entender o que se passa.

“Achei!” Diz a artista, pegando cuidadosamente numa tela de tamanho médio para não relevar a pintura a nenhuma das mulheres sentadas no centro da sala. “Eu... Não te mostrei os quadros todos. Escondi este, que por acaso foi o primeiro que pintei assim que acordei. Queria oferecer-te num momento especial, mas acho que esta é uma boa oportunidade e...”

A Clarke fica tímida e corada antes de mostrar a pintura à Lexa.

“Tu pediste-me em casamento...” Continua ela. “E eu pintei isto para ti...”

Ela então vira a tela, desvendando o que pintou para a morena.

Um anel.

Um anel que ocupa praticamente a tela inteira, envolto em cores vivas e vibrantes.

A Lexa olha boquiaberta para a pintura. Por esta ela não esperava!

“A mistura de cores que preenchem a tela é tudo o que me fazes sentir e o anel é a minha promessa de amor eterno. A promessa de que te vou amar, respeitar e cuidar até ao fim dos meus dias.” Explica a Clarke, com carinho.

A morena só percebe que está a chorar quando a Clarke pousa a tela perto dela, senta-se à sua frente e limpa-lhe as lágrimas que lhe escorrem pelo rosto.

“É lindo, obrigada...” Diz a Lexa, quase num sussurro.

“Tu é que és...” Responde a Clarke, noutro.

As duas trocam um beijo apaixonado, quando finalmente a Raven e a Anya, até agora em silêncio, se manifestam.

“Uau... Isto foi ainda melhor que a minha ideia do drone!” Diz a Raven, com um sorriso.

“Foi realmente bonito, mas continuo a preferir o drone!” Sussurra-lhe a Anya, piscando-lhe depois o olho. A latina sorri-lhe e aproxima-se para a beijar.

 

* * *

 

 

Quando o sol já se punha no horizonte e iluminava a sala-de-estar, a Clarke olha para a Lexa, demasiado envolvida numa conversa sobre novas tecnologias com a Raven, e não consegue evitar sentir-se hipnotizada pelo jeito com que a luz exterior ilumina parte do rosto da empresária. Se estivessem sozinhas, a artista com certeza ia pedir à morena para permanecer naquela mesma posição, pegava numa tela e tornava imortal aquele cenário. Mas, com as amigas ali, a Clarke não pode simplesmente congelar o momento. Sobretudo quando essas amigas são a Raven e a Anya, que provavelmente iam passar o tempo todo a mandar piadas e iam fazer com tanto ela como a Lexa ficassem tensas e não conseguissem avançar com a ideia da Clarke pintar a morena. Por isso, a artista continua a olhar para a empresária, a explorar e memorizar detalhadamente cada milímetro da sua pele e o efeito que o pôr-do-sol dá à sua tonalidade, na esperança de mais tarde poder vir a transpor o que está a ver para uma tela. Ela tão pouco ouve o que a empresária fala com a melhor amiga. É como se as suas vozes estivessem bem longe e só conseguisse ouvir a sua própria respiração e o jeito com que o seu coração salta quando ela está a analisar tão pormenorizadamente a Lexa.

“Clarke?”

É então que a artista é arrancada do seu estado de hipnose por uma mão que lhe pousam no ombro. Ela olha para quem teve a ousadia de a arrancar assim deste estado de meditação. Meditação, sim. Porque quando A Clarke se envolve nos seus pensamentos, o mundo à sua volta pára e ela então demora sempre largos segundos a voltar a cair em si.

A Clarke percorre lentamente com o olhar a mão e o braço da pessoa que a acordou deste transe e chega ao seu rosto quando os seus sentidos começam novamente a tomar consciência do tempo e do espaço.

Anya.

Ela olha para a mulher sem entender e a Anya faz-lhe sinal com a cabeça para que a siga, tentando não ser notada pelas duas mulheres no centro da sala que falam com entusiasmo sobre o que poderá muito bem vir a ser o próximo investimento da Grounders Inc.

A Clarke segue-a até à cozinha.

“Anya, passa-se alguma coisa?”

A melhor amiga da Lexa acena, pousa a garrafa de cerveja e encosta-se ao balcão.

“Achei que estava na altura de termos a conversa...”

“A conversa?” Repete a artista, sem entender.

“Sim, Clarke. Aquela coisa que normalmente a irmã mais velha faz quando a irmã mais nova começa a sair com alguém.” Explica a Anya, revirando os olhos.

A Clarke quer lhe dizer que ela nem sequer é irmã da Lexa para querer ter esta conversa, mas a artista sabe da ligação que ambas têm. A única coisa que as impede de serem da mesma família é o sangue. Porque, de resto, tudo o resto as une. Por isso, ela prefere responder com outro argumento.

“Acho que estás dez anos atrasada, Anya. Não devias ter tido a conversa comigo quando comecei a sair com a Lexa?”

“Sim, mas nessa altura não entendi o impacto que tinhas na vida dela. Sabia que ela estava apaixonada por ti, mas não sabia que esse amor ia durar e torná-la miserável a um certo ponto, quando tudo deu errado.”

A Clarke foge com o seu olhar do da Anya.

“Acho que neste caso podemos dizer que ambas fomos vítimas da situação.” Justifica ela.

A Anya acena em concordância.

“Sim, mas por isso quero ter a tal conversa contigo agora. Só para garantir que, independentemente das situações que possam aparecer, vais fazer tudo ao teu alcance para que a vossa relação resulte.”

A Clarke abre a boca para lhe responder e tentar defender-se da frieza das palavras da Anya, mas é interrompida no mesmo segundo.

“Eu sei que o que sentes pela Lexa é verdadeiro.” Diz a Anya. “E apoio a vossa relação porque sei que és a única pessoa no mundo capaz de a fazer verdadeiramente feliz. A Lexa só tem olhos para ti e eu sei que ela vai continuar a dedicar-se a ti e à vossa relação de corpo e alma. Mas apesar de saber que te sentes exatamente da mesma forma em relação a ela, não quero arriscar e deixar de falar contigo sobre isto. Fui eu que estive aqui a apanhar os cacos durante todos estes anos e a tentar colá-los para que a vida da Lexa conseguisse ganhar novamente uma forma. Fui eu que, todos os dias, me sentia mais e mais inútil por não saber o que fazer para a poder ajudar.” Os olhos da Anya são duros e encaram a Clarke com frieza, mas tudo porque esta é a defesa da Anya quando sente que quer chorar. É assim que ela trava as lágrimas, a olhar com altivez para quem está presente no momento. E a Lexa parece ter aprendido este hábito com ela, porque costuma fazer exatamente o mesmo. “Vocês vão finalmente dar o passo. Vão finalmente casar! E este é um voto que se faz para toda a vida. Só quero garantir que estás mesmo convicta disso, porque não ia aguentar ver a Lexa ir-se abaixo novamente.”

O olhar que a Anya lhe deita, deixa a Clarke desconfortável. As suas palavras também magoam como pedras, mas ela não é pessoa de se deixar intimidar por ninguém, então também não baixa o rosto e recebe a mensagem da Anya com a mesma altivez com que a mulher à sua frente lhe falou.

“Não tenciono voltar a deixar a Lexa nunca mais. Não tenciono abandoná-la novamente nem desistir do que temos. Voltei para ficar e a promessa que lhe fiz ali na sala com vocês como testemunhas é verdade. O meu amor por ela é eterno! E não admito sequer que questiones isso.”

A Anya e a Clarke trocam olhares frios e os segundos que se seguem são desconfortáveis, com nenhuma das duas a querer dar o braço a torcer, até que finalmente a Anya quebra aquele momento gelado com um sorriso.

“Eu sei, Griffin. Mesmo assim queria ter esta conversa contigo. Afinal, qual é a piada de ser a irmã mais velha se não posso ameaçar a futura cunhada? Tenho que desfrutar destes pequenos momentos.”

A Clarke sorri-lhe em resposta.

“Muito engraçado. É agora que aproveito o momento para te dizer que, se magoares a Raven, nem o facto de seres a melhor amiga da Lexa te vai salvar da minha ira!”

“Eu sei. E aproveito também este momento para te fazer saber aqui e agora que comprometo-me a fazer a Raven feliz até ao fim dos meus dias.”

A Clarke nunca viu a Anya falar com tanta paixão no olhar. Aliás, ela nunca imaginou sequer a Anya falar assim sobre alguém. Quem diria que o amor conseguiu derreter até o coração de pedra da mulher à sua frente!

“Aqui estão elas!” Interrompe a Raven, que é seguida pela Lexa até à cozinha onde a Anya e a Clarke estão reunidas.

A Lexa não deixa de olhar cuidadosamente entre a Clarke e a Anya para tentar analisar o que se passa ali. Ela já desconfia.

“Está tudo bem?” Pergunta, virada para as duas, que apenas lhe acenam e sorriem em resposta.

A Lexa ainda levanta a questão com o olhar, mas as duas asseguram-lhe de que está tudo bem. A última coisa que faltava à morena era que o mau ambiente se instalasse entre as duas mulheres da sua vida.

“A Octavia está a sair das velhas fábricas e vem cá ter daqui a pouco.” Explica a Raven, que depois vira-se para a Clarke. “Preparada para saber como foi o primeiro dia do resto da vida do Finn como teu ex-noivo?”

A Clarke engole em seco. Por momentos, tinha-se esquecido dele e do peso que tem na consciência por ter terminado tudo como uma cobarde, sem conseguir sequer encará-lo.

A Lexa e a Anya olham para a Raven, que só então percebe que se calhar não usou as palavras certas mas hei, é a Raven!

 

* * *

 

A Octavia chega não muito tempo depois, encontrando as quatro amigas na cozinha a debater o que podem fazer para o jantar.

“Podíamos assar uma picanha. Vou num instante ao mercado comprar.” Sugere a Anya.

“Ai, picanha não. Tenho aí uns bifes de frango. Fazemos qualquer coisa a acompanhar.” Diz a Lexa.

“A minha opinião mantém-se: pizza.” Diz a Raven.

“Raven, nós comemos pizza há umas horas atrás.” Lembra a Clarke.

“Exato, Griffin. Horas! Já passaram horas e o meu organismo quer mais!”

“Noodles?” Diz então a Octavia, levantando os sacos que traz consigo.

As amigas param de discutir e olham para a designer.

“Comprei quando estava a caminho daqui.” Explica a Octavia. “Apeteceu-me! E como dizem que as grávidas têm que comer o que desejam...”

“Noodles será!” Diz então a Anya.

“Ainda temos que escolher o nome.” Relembra a latina.

“Já te disse que não vai ser o teu.” Diz a Octavia, revirando os olhos. “Nem nenhum dos vossos nomes!” Acrescenta ela a apontar para as outras mulheres presentes, antes de as deixar sequer perguntar.

As cinco amigas preparam os noodles em menos de um minuto e juntam-se no chão da sala-de-estar.

“Bem, parece que passou um furacão por aqui!” Comenta a Octavia, ao finalmente prestar atenção à quantidade de quadros e tintas espalhadas à sua volta.

“A Clarke reencontrou a sua musa e agora ninguém a pára!” Explica a Raven. “Até lhe pintou um anel de casamento e tudo!”

“O quê?” A Octavia olha para a amiga, surpreendida. “Quer dizer que vocês finalmente...”

A Lexa dá um sorriso tímido e acena.

“Porque é que não lhe falas do teu drone e do anel que deste à Anya?” Pergunta a Clarke à Raven.

A Octavia olha confusa para a latina.

“Tu também?”

A Raven acena e sorri com orgulho.

“Preciso de ter uma conversa com o Lincoln.” Suspira a designer. “Aquele gajo engravida-me, mas anel que é bom, nada!”

As quatro mulheres à sua volta soltam uma gargalhada.

“Se bem me lembro, tu foste a primeira a tirar-lhe essa ideia da cabeça.” Relembra a Clarke.

“Sim! O rapaz já está há anos com a ideia de mudar o seu registo civil de solteiro para casado.” Diz a Raven. “Tu é que lhe disseste que não gostas dessas coisas e que preferias começar já a partilhar casa. Podias ter sido uma noiva como deve ser, continuavas a viver comigo estes anos todos até finalmente decidires casar com o príncipe encantado, mas não... Decidiste juntar logo os trapinhos e abandonaste-me naquela casa enorme...”

“Raven, aquele T1 mal dava para nós duas. E se eu ficasse mais um mês a viver contigo, dava em doida!” Responde a Octavia, que depois olha para a Anya. “Prepara-te. Esta aqui não é fácil!”

“Ouch...” Diz a Raven, a fingir-se ofendida.

“Acho que consigo dar bem conta do recado.” Responde a Anya, com um sorriso.

“Se há pessoa que consegue dar conta da Raven, é a Anya!” Diz a Lexa, e todas acenam em concordância.

“E voltando ao que estavas a dizer...” Continua a Octavia. “A Clarke já está a viver com a Lexa e ainda nem casaram também. Por isso...”

“Eu mudei-me ontem para cá.” Diz a Clarke, a revirar o olhar.

“E tu mudaste-te para casa do Lincoln há cinco anos!!” Diz a Raven. “Já não vais ser uma noiva a sério... Isto se ele ainda quiser casar!”

A Octavia levanta o dedo do meio para a latina, que lhe sorri.

“Essas hormonas andam ao rubro, não andam?” Continua a Raven.

“Nem me digas nada...” Responde a designer. “Mas pior que eu, só o Finn hoje no trabalho.”

À menção do nome do ex-noivo da Clarke, todas olham seriamente para a Octavia.

“Eu nem devia estar a falar disto, afinal a Lexa é a patroa dele e não o quero prejudicar....”

“Sim, mas ela é que lhe roubou a noiva, por isso tecnicamente a culpa é dela. Não o pode despedir por justa causa.” Diz a Raven, que solta uma gargalhada com a própria piada mas depressa se cala quando nota que todas a olham com vontade de a matar. “Ok... Parei...”

“Estiveste bem.” Sussurra-lhe a Anya e isso vale-lhe um olhar de reprovação por parte da Lexa. “O que foi? Teve piada!” Defende ela de repente, como se fosse uma criança a tentar ganhar razão.

“É por isso que te amo!” Sussurra a Raven.

A Octavia revira os olhos e decide continuar.

“Ele está péssimo, Clarke. Mal-disposto, olheiras gigantes... E posso jurar que cheirava a álcool. Passou o dia a discutir com toda a gente.”

A Clarke não consegue deixar de sentir o seu coração apertar ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Ela não queria que o Finn sofresse. Ela não queria ser a responsável pela sua miséria. E desapareceu de casa deles sem ter coragem de o enfrentar. Desapareceu da vida dele sem nenhuma explicação, pelo menos cara-a-cara. E ele merece isso. Merece ouvir da boca dela tudo o que leu naquela carta. Merece os gritos dele e o seu olhar de desprezo e raiva.

“Não achas que devias falar com ele?” Pergunta-lhe a Octavia, dando voz à dúvida que paira na cabeça da artista.

“Eu...” A Clarke engole o nó na garganta. “Sim. É o mínimo que posso fazer. Ele precisa de...”

“Não.” Intervém a Lexa e a Clarke olha para ela sem entender. “Não te posso deixar fazer isso. Pelo menos não agora, Clarke. Ele está claramente revoltado e sabe-se lá o que te pode fazer!”

“Lexa, o Finn nunca me faria mal. Talvez grite, sim, mas nunca me levantaria a mão nem nada disso.”

“É melhor não arriscar, Clarke.” Diz a Lexa num tom que parece quase de suplica, porque ela sabe que quando a artista mete algo na cabeça, é quase impossível voltar atrás. E a ideia da Clarke se encontrar com o Finn assusta-a, porque por muito que a artista lhe diga que não vai acontecer nada de mal, a Lexa não deixa de temer pela sua segurança. Ela já vira como o Finn consegue ser frio e sem noção às vezes. Ela sentiu o olhar ciumento dele e o jeito com que lhe falava com desdém só por ser uma mulher e ser sua superior na empresa. Ela nem quer imaginar o que aconteceria se ele descobrisse que a Clarke deixou-o para ficar com a patroa dele.

“Acho que a Lexa tem razão...” Diz a Raven, desta vez num tom sério. “E se ele descobre que é com ela que estás?”

“Ele não vai descobrir.” Diz a Clarke. “Porque não lhe vou contar. Só quero encontrá-lo e terminar tudo pessoalmente. Devo-lhe isso, no mínimo...”

“Mas ele nunca te deixaria virares-lhe as costas sem que dissesses quem é esse amor de anos que nunca conseguiste esquecer e por quem o trocaste da noite para o dia.” Relembra a Raven.

“Ele achava que estavas grávida e, de repente, não estavas. E descobre isso ao mesmo tempo que descobre também que não o amavas e que o abandonaste.” Diz a Anya. “Qualquer passo em direção a ele, para já, é perigoso, porque ele é uma bomba pronta a explodir.”

A Clarke respira fundo e solta um longo suspir, tentando acalmar-se. A Lexa pousa a sua mão sobre a dela e olha-a com carinho.

“Deixa a poeira baixar. Pelo menos por agora.” Diz-lhe a morena.

A Clarke então acena e esconde o seu rosto entre o rosto e o pescoço da morena.

“Só queria fechar logo esse capítulo da minha vida...” Sussurra ela.

“Para já... Esse fica em lista de espera.” Responde a Lexa. “Mas podemos começar já a escrever um novo capítulo. Juntas!”

A Clarke procura o olhar da Lexa, que lhe sorri com todo o amor que sente pela artista e ela tem ainda mais certezas de que fez o que estava certo. Estava mais do que na hora de ser feliz. Feliz ao lado da Lexa, a mulher da sua vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As coisas começam finalmente a recompor-se para o nosso casal preferido, mas ainda há assuntos por encerrar... Vocês sabem, o Finn e tal!
> 
> PS. Desculpem-me este atraso todo a fazer o update. Não é fácil, sobretudo quando não tenho computador há meio ano e tenho que fazer um milagre por cada capítulo que escrevo hahaha. Espero que esta justificação me salve x)


	15. A vingança dele

Já era de esperar que Lexa Woods, sendo a mulher poderosa que é com TonDC aos seus pés, tivesse também os media atrás. E apesar da constante confusão que os paparazzi fazem sempre que a empresária é apanhada a fazer tarefas simples do quotidiano como, por exemplo, ir à padaria tomar o pequeno-almoço, a morena tenta ao máximo a discrição. Então, desde que a Clarke foi viver consigo, todo o cuidado é pouco! A última coisa que quer é que o Finn descubra por um jornal o que aconteceu à ex-noiva dele. Então, para já, ela tenta manter a Clarke longe das câmaras e das bocas do mundo, ao mesmo tempo que, até inconscientemente, deixa velhos hábitos para trás.

Por exemplo, é a terceira vez esta semana que a Lexa adormece e ganha coragem para sair da cama já depois de passada a hora em que costuma entrar na empresa. Claro que os seus funcionários comentam esta falta de profissionalismo evidente que tomou conta dos hábitos da morena, porque tudo começou muito antes da Clarke se mudar lá para casa, mas já depois da artista voltar a TonDC – sim, a Clarke é a responsável por isto. Então lá na empresa, os funcionários especulam porque é que Lexa Woods, por vezes, não aparece na empresa, porque é que adia reuniões ou chega a atrasada. A resposta é simples e só a Lexa sabe: Clarke Griffin. Mas não importa. Ela é a patroa e, desde que continue a cumprir com os seus objetivos de fazer crescer mais e mais a Grounders Inc., o resto só lhe diz respeito a ela. Para além disso, ninguém se atreveria a levantar o dedo à mulher mais influente da cidade!

“Lexa...” Chama a Clarke, a dormir de barriga para baixo e com o rosto enterrado entre as almofadas.

A Lexa sorri e aproxima-se dela enquanto abotoa a camisa. Ela senta-se na cama ao lado do corpo despido da mulher que nunca deixou de amar.

Sem abrir os olhos, a Clarke pousa uma mão na perna da morena.

“Não vás hoje...”

Todos os dias a Clarke se repete, e todos os dias a Lexa sorri com aquele pedido.

“Sabes que adorava...” Diz-lhe a morena. “Mas já me tenho desleixado muito. Não posso ausentar-me tanto tempo.”

A Clarke abre agora os olhos, vira-se de barriga para cima e espreguiça-se, sabendo bem o que isso provoca na Lexa, ou melhor, entre as suas pernas.

Como quase em modo automático, a empresária fica com calor. De repente, a roupa que acabou de vestir é demasiada.

A artista parece adivinhar o que a morena começou subitamente a sentir assim que os seus olhares se encontraram. Ela sorri e puxa a Lexa para si, trocando com ela um beijo prolongado.

“Então tira só a manhã.” Sussurra ela contra os lábios da morena assim que se afastam ligeiramente. “Ainda nem consegui matar as saudades todas...”

A Lexa suspira, frustrada. Tudo o que mais deseja é permanecer naquele quarto pelos próximos anos, mas a vida lá fora não pára e imensa gente depende dela.

A Clarke percebe o dilema que se instalou na cabeça da morena e decide ajudar.

“Pensando bem... Ver-te assim vestida dá-me vontade de te fazer uma visita mais logo.”

“Clarke...” Alerta a Lexa, ao entender a mensagem subliminar da noiva.

“Não te preocupes, Woods. Só quero ir dar um beijo à minha noiva... Posso?” Sorri ela, com inocência.

A Lexa pensa por alguns segundos, enquanto avalia a honestidade daquele sorriso. Algo dentro dela grita que não vai ser só um beijo. Por isso ela está com algum receio. Mas também excitada. Muito excitada!

“Só um beijo...” Diz então, procurando novamente os lábios da artista.

“Só um... Bem prolongado...” Sussurra a Clarke contra os seus lábios.

A Lexa sorri e beija a testa da artista antes de se levantar e sair do quarto.

“Fico à espera!” Sussurra ela de volta.

Assim que a Lexa sai de casa, a Clarke volta a espreguiçar-se e procura o telemóvel para fazer uma chamada, que é atendida não muito tempo depois.

“Espero que seja urgente...” Diz uma voz sonolenta do outro lado.

“Raven, é urgente.”

“Numa escala de um a dez, quão urgente é?”

“Sei lá!”

“Clarke, são nove da madrugada...”

A Clarke solta uma gargalhada.

“Não te rias!” Reclama a latina. “É muito cedo! E nunca pensei que fosses uma madrugadora. Estás a aprender maus hábitos com a Lexa!”

“Não tenho culpa de querer acordar cedo para dar um beijo de despedida à minha noiva...” Responde a Clarke, com um sorriso.

“Eu também tenho noiva, sabes? E quase acordou por me teres ligado.”

“És uma rabugenta de manhã, Raven!”

“Tu também era! Éramos a dupla das rabugentas matinais! Tu é que mudaste. Mas vais me dizer o que é tão urgente para me ligares a esta hora ou não?”

“Estou aborrecida...”

“Vou te matar!”

A Clarke volta a soltar uma gargalhada.

“Estou fechada em casa há dias!” Explica a artista.

“Estás, porque meteste na cabeça que o Finn te vai encontrar e ainda não te sentes preparada para o enfrentar.” Relembra a Raven. “Sai de casa. Esquece esse gajo. TonDC é enorme!”

“E eu vou sair... Mas os meus planos são só para mais logo. Por isso estava a pensar e podíamos ir fazer compras agora. O que dizes?”

“A esta hora da madrugada? Não me parece, Griffin. Sabes, é que tu tens uma noiva ausente, mas eu tenho uma noiva muito presente, que neste momento está na minha cama a dormir como um anjo. E é para lá que vou voltar agora!”

A Clarke revira os olhos, mais porque a Raven chamou a Anya de anjo do que propriamente por ter dado para trás o convite da artista.

“E onde vais mais logo?” Continua a latina.

“Visitar a Lexa à empresa. Levar-lhe o almoço. Ou transformá-la no meu almoço...” Diz ela, com um sorriso atrevido para si mesma.

“Tens medo de encontrar o Finn na rua, mas vais ao local onde ele trabalha para foder a patroa dele... Sim, parece-me uma excelente escolha, Griffin!”

A Clarke tinha-se esquecido desse pormenor. A Raven tem razão.

“Bom... Ele deve estar pelas galerias. E as galerias ficam longe da empresa.”

“Pelo sim, pelo não, vai mascarada. E tranca a porta do escritório quando entrares!”

“Sim, mãe, obrigada...” Suspira a Clarke.

“Sempre às ordens! Agora, vai arranjar uma vida e deixa-me dormir.” Diz a Raven, que desliga a chamada logo a seguir.

A Clarke deixa-se ficar mais um pouco na cama, a contemplar o que fazer o resto da manhã. Ela só tem certeza de uma coisa: precisa de sair dali.

A artista decide levantar-se e tomar um banho. Ainda falta imenso tempo até à hora de almoço e ela pode preparar-se com calma. Tudo bem que a visita vai servir mais para provocar a Lexa do que para almoçarem juntas, mas ela até pode passar na pastelaria preferida da morena e comprar aquela sanduíche deliciosa que sabe que a noiva adora. É um plus pós-sexo. A contar que vão ter relações naquele escritório!

Tem sido uma verdadeira lua-de-mel desde que a artista se mudara para casa da Lexa. Quer dizer, para casa delas. A morena faz questão de dizer que a casa pertence às duas. Já passaram quase duas semanas desde que começaram a viver juntas e a Clarke não podia estar mais feliz! É exatamente como nos velhos tempos. Elas fazem amor em qualquer canto da casa! Quando não estão a fazer amor, a Clarke dá asas à sua imaginação e pinta, enquanto a Lexa trabalha no seu laptop numa posição que lhe permita apreciar o trabalho da artista em silêncio. Longe vão as longas horas de solidão no escritório lá de casa, quando a empresária mergulhava no trabalho até mesmo fora de horas para se abstrair da sua infelicidade. Agora, não há razão para se isolar. Porque a sua felicidade está bem ali, a viver consigo, a partilhar a mesma cama, a amá-la de volta com a mesma intensidade com que a ama.

A Clarke opta por algo bem casual, mas pensado para tirar o fôlego à Lexa. Umas jeans azuis claras bem justas e um top branco decotado. Pequenos pormenores que ela sabe que a morena vai reparar e que a vão fazer engolir em seco. Depois, tenta não tropeçar nas dezenas de quadros que tem espalhados pela casa. Com a Lexa, a sua inspiração voltou com toda a força, como se uma onda tivesse rebentado e espalhado tudo o que perdeu durante os seis anos que deixara de pintar. E a Clarke aceita e aproveita cada bocadinho dessa inspiração, como se a sua vida dependesse disso. É mágico, viciante!

Ela sai de casa e caminha até à pastelaria, distraída com os planos para o seu futuro próximo. Talvez ela devesse começar a pensar em remodelar o velho apartamento onde morava com a Lexa para transformá-lo no tal estúdio que a Lexa falara. Convém fazê-lo antes das galerias estarem prontas, porque a azáfama será maior assim que a Clarke se tornar a curadora daquele espaço.

Perdida nos seus próprios pensamentos, ela entra na pastelaria e não percebe que já alguém vinha desde há dois quarteirões atrás a segui-la.

A Clarke compra as sanduíches, sumos de laranja natural como ambas adoram e pastéis de natas para sobremesa. Quanto à entrada, bom, essa é outra bem melhor e já está mais que pronta – a própria Clarke!

Ela olha para o relógio. Se quer apanhar a Lexa disponível pelo menos durante a hora de almoço, tem que se despachar e ir já para a empresa.

Ela sai apressada da pastelaria, mas depressa alguém a agarra pelo braço, impedindo que se afaste.

A Clarke olha para a pessoa em questão e fica branca. Não é o Finn, mas...

“Senhora Collins?”

“Fazes ideia do que fizeste ao meu filho? O que te passou pela cabeça??”

A Clarke faz força para se soltar da mão apertada da ex-futura sogra, mas em vão.

“Largue-me.” Pede ela, educadamente.

“Para desapareceres de novo? Nem pensar! Tu vens comigo e é agora!”

A artista faz então mais força para se soltar, acabando por ser mais bruta do que o que esperava, mas compondo-se logo a seguir.

“Eu não vou consigo a lado nenhum! Esta conversa é entre mim e o Finn.”

“Mas é preciso ter muita lata! Se quisesses conversar com ele, não tinhas escrito uma carta e desaparecido!”

“Eu... A conversa vai acontecer. Só não...”

“Cobarde!” Diz a senhora Collins, com desdém. “Pelo menos uma coisa foi boa nisto tudo! O Finn descobriu a tempo a mulher que não és. Não o mereces!”

“Senhora Collins, eu vou falar com o seu filho. Só não agora.” A Clarke vira as costas à mulher, já farta daquela situação e a começar a sentir que já não consegue mais controlar o nervosismo.

“Vais ter com o outro, não é? O amor da tua vida!” Berra a mãe do Finn, citando com sarcasmo o que a Clarke dissera na carta sobre um antigo amor.

A Clarke vira-se para trás para encontrar o olhar mortífero da mulher.

“Que ele esteja à tua altura!” Continua a senhora Collins, desejando que a pessoa em questão seja tão baixa quanto a Clarke mostrou ter sido ao Finn e aos pais dele.

A Clarke respira fundo e enche-se de coragem, sorrindo agora para a mulher.

“Ela está muito acima de mim!” Responde, simplesmente.

“Ela?” O ar confuso da mulher vale mais que mil palavras e a Clarke só sorri e vira costas, deixando-a para trás.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A Clarke aproveita a caminhada até à empresa para descomprimir. Precisa de expulsar o stress deste encontro inesperado.

Ela entra na empresa e sobe até ao piso da Lexa.

“Boa tarde.” Diz uma jovem bem-parecida. A Lexa não lhe falara da nova secretária, tão pouco da beleza dela.

“Ahm... Boa tarde...”

“Ontari.” Esclarece a jovem. “Tem reunião marcada? Não me lembro de ter agendado nada para esta hora...” Continua ela, enquanto pesquisa no calendário.

A Clarke fica confusa.

“Acho que não preciso disso.”

Agora é a vez da Ontari se mostrar confusa.

“Quem devo anunciar?”

A Clarke revira o olhar. Era só o que faltava precisar de ser anunciada à Lexa! Ela tem mais que fazer do que perder tempo com esta tal Ontari. Tem um almoço marcado para – ela olha para o relógio – agora!

Ela decide virar costas à secretária da morena e começa a caminhar em direção ao escritório da mulher mais poderosa de TonDC.

“Espere!” Diz a Ontari, claramente aborrecida. “Preciso de anunciar o seu nome à...”

“Não preciso dessas paneleirices com a minha noiva!” Diz então com um sorriso, sem olhar para a Ontari, que ficou boquiaberta com a informação que acabara de receber. Lexa Woods, noiva?

A Clarke bate duas vezes à porta do escritório da morena e abre-a, sendo imediatamente recebida por uma Lexa muito sorridente, que se levanta do seu cadeirão para a receber a meio do caminho, no centro do seu enorme escritório.

A artista caminha apressada para a morena, agarrando-a pelo colarinho da camisa, puxando-a para si para um beijo apaixonada que a Lexa depressa interrompe.

“Clarke...”

“Estás com demasiada roupa...” Sussurra ela em resposta, começando a desabotoar a camisa da noiva.

“Clarke...” Insiste a Lexa, sempre com carinho.

A Clarke começa a beijar-lhe o pescoço, falando pausadamente.

“Preferes deixar isto para sobremesa? Não sei se aguento esperar...”

“Clarke...”

Mas a artista não a ouve, sendo apenas chamada para a realidade por uma terceira pessoa dentro daquele escritório, que prontamente limpa a garganta para que a sua presença seja notada.

A Clarke afasta-se da Lexa sobressaltada e procura a origem daquele som. Assim que vira o rosto e os seus olhos pousam no sofá encostado do lado direito do escritório da morena, ela dá um passo atrás, completamente apanhada de surpresa pela pessoa ali presente.

“Beca?”

A atraente mulher levanta-se do sofá e caminha até ela, estendendo a sua mão num cumprimento educado.

“Confesso que já há muito tempo não via uma paixão assim... Tão... Intensa!” Diz-lhes a Beca, ao perceber que a Lexa e a Clarke ficaram sem jeito com o que acabou de acontecer.

A Lexa procura os olhos da Clarke, que por esta altura carregam imensas questões.

“Já ando em conversa com a Beca há uns dias e como ela estava cá perto e disseste que ias passar por cá hoje, liguei-lhe para que nos encontrássemos.” Explica-lhe a noiva.

“Nunca esqueço um nome, Clarke Griffin.” Explica a Beca, que percebe o quão a artista está confusa. “E quando a Lexa me ligou há uns dias atrás e me falou com tanto entusiasmo dos teus quadros e depois me disse o teu nome, fiquei intrigada. Seria a mesma Clarke Griffin que me contactara há anos atrás? Acabei de ter a minha resposta e estou muito curiosa para ver os quadros de que a Lexa tanto me falou!” Diz ela, com um sorriso.

O olhar da Clarke viaja da Beca para a Lexa.

“As galerias ainda vão demorar a ficar prontas e os teus quadros são tão perfeitos... Para mim! Que não percebo muito de arte mas acho que se as pessoas sentirem o que eu sinto quando olho para eles, então vale muito a pena apresentá-los ao mundo!” Explica a Lexa, a sua voz acelerada com o nervosismo da sua ideia ser rejeitada pela Clarke e desta surpresa tornar-se um fiasco. “Gostava muito que a Beca os visse e...”

A Clarke não deixa a morena terminar e beija-a.

“Obrigada...” Diz-lhe, assim que os seus lábios se afastam. Depois, vira-se para a Beca. “Faço muito gosto que os vejas!”

“Ótimo! Então estamos combinadas.” Diz ela, com um sorriso. “Lexa, liga-me depois para marcarmos um dia. Agora, se me dão licença, tenho um almoço do outro lado da cidade e quero deixar-vos terminar o que começaram...” Diz ela, piscando o olho e retirando-se do escritório, deixando o casal completamente corado.

Assim que a Clarke e a Lexa vêem a porta fechar, olham uma para a outra e soltam uma gargalhada.

“Se ela não tivesse feito barulho, eu nunca ia parar!” Explica a Clarke.

“Eu tentei avisar...”

“Não. Tu começaste a gemer o meu nome...”

A Lexa cora perante a constatação da noiva. Ela podia jurar que disse o nome da artista num tom de voz seguro e não num gemido.

A Clarke solta outra gargalhada ao ver como a Lexa ficou sem jeito, envolve as suas mãos no rosto da morena e puxa-a para outro beijo.

“Tão linda...”

As duas estão tão envolvidas no momento, que nem percebem que a porta voltou a abrir ligeiramente.

Do outro lado, a Ontari tem já o telemóvel pronto para tirar algumas fotografias do casal.

A jovem secretária da mulher mais influente da cidade tira algumas fotos da Lexa e daquela que diz ser sua noiva. Ela ainda não tinha lido nada sobre isso nos jornais e nas revistas cor-de-rosa! Ontari é uma jovem atenta ao que a rodeia, e manter-se informada acerca da sua patroa faz parte do seu trabalho diário. Não tem nada a ver com o facto de sonhar todas as noites em, um dia, poder vir a substituir Lexa Woods e fazer do seu nome o mais importante de TonDC... Ela começara a trabalhar há pouco tempo para a morena para substituir a Costia durante a sua ausência, então a sua passagem na empresa é limitada. Durante as últimas semanas, ela tentou conhecer os hábitos de Lexa Woods, estudá-la, perceber o que precisava para ser, também ela, uma Lexa Woods! Mas o tempo é escasso e ela precisa mesmo de começar a tomar uma atitude! A Ontari até começou a ponderar conquistar a morena com um bom jogo de pernas que, modéstia à parte, ela sabe que tem. E Lexa Woods é uma mulher que gosta de mulheres. Uma mulher poderosa que, com certeza, iria adorar ter uma mulher atraente como a Ontari ao seu lado nas fotos da imprensa e na sua cama. Mas há minutos atrás ela conheceu a Clarke. Uma mulher loira, bonita e, lhe pareceu, com imensa atitude. Uma mulher que diz ser a noiva da Lexa. Isso deita os seus planos por água abaixo! Então ela tem que agir e é já! Talvez consiga dinheiro fácil para abrir a sua própria empresa... Qualquer coisa que lhe garanta o seu futuro!

“Ouça, garanto-lhe de fonte segura que Lexa Woods está noiva!” Diz a Ontari, fechada no WC do piso onde trabalha, enquanto fala com o editor de uma revista. “Eu tenho provas! Fotos tiradas por mim! E qualquer revista vai querer dar uma boa quantia por elas!”

“Se ela tem mesmo uma noiva, vou mandar os meus fotógrafos estarem mais atentos.” Diz o homem do outro lado, rejeitando-se a pagar a quantia absurda que a Ontari lhe pede. “Obrigado pela informação.”

“Boa sorte com isso! Eu trabalho com a Lexa e ela manteve esta informação longe até de mim!”

“Bom... Agora já sabe porquê...” Responde o homem com sarcasmo, afirmando que a Ontari não é de confiança.

“Imbecil! Boa sorte para conseguir fotos como estas!” Dito isto, ela desliga e suspira frustrada. Vai ser mais difícil do que o que esperava. Ela marca outro número no seu telemóvel. Ainda tem meia hora livre até começar a receber os sócios da Lexa para uma reunião.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A Clarke e a Lexa levantam-se do chão e ajeitam as roupas e os cabelos.

“Isto foi... Wow...” A Lexa está sem palavras.

“Ainda não viste nada, Woods.” Responde a Clarke, piscando-lhe o olho. “Agora é melhor comermos as sanduíches. Depois das calorias que perdemos, precisas de recuperar forças para a reunião de logo.”

A Lexa solta uma gargalhada.

“Sim, deixa-me só abrir as janelas primeiro. Este escritório cheira a...”

“Sexo.” Completa a Clarke, com um sorriso malicioso.

As duas comem o que a Clarke escolheu para ambas e conversam sobre o que significa se a Beca realmente gostar dos quadros da Clarke.

“Estou com algum receio...” Confessa a artista. “Da última vez o meu encontro com ela correu muito mal. Eu e tu tínhamos terminado há já algum tempo e eu não me sentia nada inspirada. Pintar tornou-se uma obrigação para mim, para tentar justificar o facto de te ter deixado aqui sozinha, mas a verdade é que não conseguia mais...”

A Lexa aperta a mão da artista com carinho.

“Clarke, o que importa é que voltaste a pintar. Voltaste a sentir inspiração e os teus quadros são maravilhosos!”

“Tu és a minha inspiração...”

A morena sorri-lhe.

“A Beca precisa de ver os teus quadros e perceber as tuas capacidades.”

A Clarke acena com um sorriso nos lábios, sentindo-se agora mais confiante. Depois, o seu sorriso desvanece.

“Encontrei a mãe do Finn hoje. Ela ainda está na cidade.”

A expressão da Lexa também muda ao ouvir estas palavras.

“Ela fez-te alguma coisa, Clarke?” Pergunta-lhe, preocupada.

A Clarke abana a cabeça.

“Não. Mas se me fizesse não a podia culpar. Eu desapareci da vida deles e só deixei uma carta para trás. Acho que está na altura de ver o Finn, conversar com ele.”

“Eu vou contigo.”

“Não, Lexa. Este é um assunto que tenho que resolver sozinha.”

A Lexa pensa por uns segundos e acena com a cabeça, concordando.

“Só tenho medo que ele parta para a violência. Não sei, pode estar alterado... Deixa-me pelo menos estar por perto! Ele não precisa saber que estou ali, mas vou ficar mais descansada se estiver, porque posso intervir se precisares de mim.”

A Clarke acena.

“Sim, talvez seja melhor.” Ela não quer sequer imaginar o Finn a ser violento com ela, mas ela também não imaginava ver a senhora Collins alterada daquele jeito, a falar-lhe naquele tom, embora tivesse toda a razão do mundo para isso. A Lexa tem razão. Mais vale jogar pelo seguro. “Bom, talvez seja melhor ir embora. Tens uma reunião daqui a pouco.”

A Clarke dá-lhe um beijo e caminha em direção à porta, mas a Lexa puxa-a pelo braço para que volte. Depois, dá-lhe outro beijo bem mais prolongado.

“Mal posso esperar por ter poder apresentar como minha noiva aos meus sócios e ao resto da cidade.”

A Clarke sorri enquanto sente a Lexa beijar-lhe cada centímetro do seu pescoço.

“Espera até a minha mãe saber.” Responde a Clarke. “Ela shippa-nos desde sempre!”

A Lexa solta uma gargalhada.

“Agora, Miss Woods, se me dá licença, tenho que ir às compras porque logo à noite quero agradar a minha noiva com uma surpresa muito especial...” Dito isto, a artista retira-se sem dar tempo à noiva para mais explicações.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Raven Reyes conseguiu sair da cama? Estou admirada!” Diz a Clarke, assim que se encontra com a amiga no shopping.

“Até pensei em passar mais um dia na cama com a Anya, mas preciso de começar a ter uma vida para além desta nova fase de pré-casada.” Explica a Raven e a Clarke sorri-lhe.

“Olha para nós... Perdidamente apaixonadas por aquela dupla de melhores amigas que qualquer pessoa em TonDC acha fria e intocável.”

As duas soltam uma gargalhada.

“E estamos a viver uma espécie de lua-de-mel ao mesmo tempo!” Constata a latina.

“E ficamos noivas, também ao mesmo tempo!”

“Que dizes, casamos no mesmo dia?” Pergunta-lhe a Raven.

Ambas olham uma para a outra e ponderam por alguns segundos, até que respondem ao mesmo tempo:

“Naaaa...”

E soltam uma gargalhada.

“Gosto muito de ti, Griffin, mas quero ter o meu dia!”

“Same!”

“E a Octavia? Achas que vai casar?”

“Bom... Talvez? O rebento já vem a caminho...”

“O primeiro da nossa geração!”

“Estarei eu a ver emoção no olhar de Raven Reyes?”

“Cala-te, Griffin! Sou uma pessoa emotiva!”

A Clarke solta uma gargalhada.

“Anda, preciso da tua ajuda para escolher uma lingerie bem sexy para logo à noite!”

“Uhhh... Gosto que confies no meu bom gosto! Aproveito e compro uma para mim.”

“Também vai haver festa logo à noite?”

“A verdadeira questão é: em que noite não há festa?”

As duas amigas riem enquanto caminham para a loja da Victoria’s Secret.

“Clarke!”

Ela reconhece este tom de voz. O seu coração acelera e os joelhos começam a tremer. De medo. Ela olha para trás.

Finn.

O ex-noivo tem um ar deslavado e caminha até ela em zigzag. Parece estar bêbedo.

“Voltaste para mim!” Diz ele. “Quando a minha mãe me disse que te viu aqui, nem quis acreditar! Passei a manhã à tua procura!”

“Finn... Eu...” Não sei o que dizer. Imaginei mais de mil vezes a conversa que teria com ele quando o reencontrasse. Mas agora que o momento chegou, não sei o que dizer.

Ele aproxima-se dela e não restam dúvidas: o Finn tresanda a álcool!

“Aquela carta... É tudo mentira não é?” Pergunta ele, num tom quase de desespero.

Não era isto que a Clarke queria para ele. Ela sabia que o ia magoar, mas não acreditava que se tornaria no motivo da infelicidade dele.

“Finn...”

Ele agarra no rosto dela.

“Vamos para casa. Temos que recuperar o tempo perdido!” Diz ele, com um sorriso que não chega ao seu olhar.

“Finn, não. Nós...” Ela suspira, afastando-se do toque dele. “Precisamos conversar.”

Ele volta a agarrá-la, desta vez pelo braço.

“Sim. Por isso é que vais comigo para casa, agora! Não vais voltar a desaparecer, Clarke!” Os seus olhos não emitem qualquer emoção e ele aperta-lhe o braço cada vez com mais força.

“Larga-me! Estás a magoar-me!”

“Isto não é nada perto do que me fizeste sentir nestas últimas semanas!”

A Raven, que até agora assistia a tudo sem qualquer reação, decide interferir, empurrando o homem para trás.

“Larga-a, Finn! Eu entendo que o que a Clarke fez não foi bonito, mas nada justifica a violência!” Diz a latina.

“Violência? Eu nunca seria violento para a Clarke! Sobretudo quando ela está à espera de um filho meu!”

“Filho?” A Clarke fica confusa. “Finn, eu expliquei-te na carta que não estou à espera de filho nenhum. Que foi tudo um mal entendido...”

O Finn olha para ela com ódio.

“O filho é dele, não é?” Pergunta-lhe então.

“Dele?”

“Do tal amor da tua vida!!” Berra ele, fazendo com que as pessoas que por ali passam comecem a olhar. “Quem é ele??”

A Clarke suspira.

“Finn, vamos para outro lugar conversar, sim?” Ela disse à Lexa que o faria quando a morena estivesse por perto, mas mais vale ter já esta conversa. Além disso, a Raven está presente e pode intervir a qualquer momento em seu auxílio, como fez há segundos atrás.

“Sim.” Acena ele. “Vamos para nossa casa.”

A Clarke respira fundo. Isto vai ser mais difícil do que o que imaginava. O Finn parece estar a viver num mundo só dele. A artista olha para a Raven, que lhe assegura silenciosamente que estará do lado dela para a ajudar.

Os três saem do shopping e apanham um taxi em silêncio para a casa que a empresa da Lexa arranjou para o Finn. Isto parece tudo muito errado. Ela não devia estar a voltar lá. Não com o Finn claramente descontrolado desta maneira. Mas ela sente-se mal. Sente que errou com ele e isto é o mínimo que pode fazer.

Os três sobem para o andar onde a Clarke viveu com o Finn quando voltou a TonDC e entram em casa. Assim que entram, a Clarke fica admirada. A casa está com bom aspecto! Se fosse o reflexo da aparência do Finn neste momento, então estaria bem diferente... Suja, se a Clarke se atrevesse a pensar numa palavra que define a aparência do ex-noivo agora que o reencontrou. E então ela recorda o encontro desta manhã com a senhora Collins. Claro! A mãe dele ainda está cá a viver com ele. Provavelmente a casa arrumada é coisa dela.

“Sentem-se.” Aponta ele para o sofá. “Querem beber alguma coisa?”

“Não... Obrigada.” Respondem as duas, enquanto se sentam no sofá muito pouco à vontade.

O Finn acena e tranca a porta de casa, metendo a chave ao bolso.

“Finn, o que estás a fazer?” Pergunta a Raven, levantando-se.

“Destranca a porta, Finn.” Exige a Clarke, levantando-se ao mesmo tempo que a amiga do sofá.

“Só quero conversar. E não quero que fujas a meio da conversa.” Responde ele, com naturalidade.

A Clarke engole em seco e acena.

“Muito bem...” Diz ela, respirando fundo. “Desculpa não ter terminado contigo pessoalmente, mas... Não tive coragem... Queria contar-te tudo e estava com receio que não me deixasses terminar o que tinha para dizer...”

“Quem é ele?” Insiste o Finn, mais uma vez.

A Clarke solta um longo suspiro.

“Não importa. Essa não foi a única razão pela qual te deixei. Eu... Já não me reconhecia. Não estava feliz comigo mesma. És maravilhoso, Finn, mas eu não estava bem assim.”

O Finn ri, nervoso, e vai até à cozinha buscar uma cerveja que depressa abre e bebe.

“Aquela noite em que te apanhei neste mesmo sofá a tocares-te enquanto cheiravas uma camisa... Achas que sou cego?? Tu traíste-me!!” Berra ele.

A Raven arregala os olhos para a amiga e a Clarke suspira.

“Finn, nunca te traí.” Pelo menos não fisicamente, pensa ela para si.

Ele aproxima-se dela com aquele hálito a álcool.

“Vamos voltar a ficar juntos, Clarke! Prometo que te vou fazer feliz! Seja lá quem é o tal gajo, já tiveste a tua aventura. Agora está na altura de voltares para casa! Sim?” Diz ele, num sorriso quase louco.

“Finn... Não. Desculpa. Acabou.”

Ele vai até à porta de casa e destranca-a, abrindo-a.

“Raven...” Diz ele, fazendo um gesto para que saia.

“Não vou embora sem a Clarke.” Diz ela.

“A Clarke está em casa, com o noivo.” Diz ele. “Estás a mais.”

As duas amigas trocam olhares, preocupadas. O Finn está completamente alterado e ambas receiam que ele expluda a qualquer momento e parta para a violência.

Elas trocam uma mensagem silenciosa e acenam.

A Raven caminha lentamente para a porta, onde o Finn a espera para se trancar de novo dentro de casa com a Clarke assim que a latina sair.

“Adeus, Finn.” Diz-lhe ela.

“Adeus, Raven.” Responde ele.

A latina aproveita a proximidade e empurra-o para trás com toda a força que tem, fazendo com que o homem perca o equilíbrio e caia de costas. Nem um segundo depois, ela e a Clarke saem do apartamento e correm para o elevador.

O Finn levanta-se e vai atrás delas.

“CLARKE!!” Grita ele, louco de raiva.

O elevador está no piso abaixo e, quando finalmente chega ao piso onde elas estão e as portas se abrem, as duas amigas entram e clicam várias vezes no botão para que as portas se voltem a fechar.

“Vá lá, vá lá, vá la!!” Diz a Raven, a falar para o botão em questão

A Clarke tira um dos ténis que tem calçados e atira-o ao Finn, acertando-lhe na cabeça mas atrasando-o apenas um milésimo de segundo.

A Raven olha para ela, aborrecida.

“A sério? As portas iam fechar!!” Diz ela para a Clarke.

Ela olha para a latina e encolhe os ombros.

“Teve que ser...”

Distraídas a trocar palavras, nem percebem que o Finn alcança o elevador e proíbe que as portas se fechem.

Ele agarra na Clarke pelo pescoço e a Raven atira-se às costas dele.

“Larga-a!!” Grita ela.

A Clarke tenta desesperadamente afastar as mãos dele da sua garganta.

“És minha!” Diz ele, completamente cego de ódio.

A Raven decide então morder-lhe uma das orelhas com toda a força que tem, fazendo-o sangrar.

“AHHH!!!!” O Finn grita de dor e, por momentos, perde a força com que aperta a garganta da Clarke e ela aproveita para respirar fundo.

A Raven puxa a amiga pelo braço e corre com ela para fora do elevador.

“Escadas!” Diz ela, então.

Mas antes de dar tempo ao Finn para sair do elevador, ela muda de ideias e entra em casa do homem, que com a pressa deixou a porta aberta para trás.

“O que estás a fazer??” Pergunta-lhe a Clarke.

“Shhh!” A Raven tapa a boca à amiga.

“Ele ouviu-me a dizer para irmos pelas escadas.” Explica a latina. “Deixa-o descer alguns pisos e voltamos a chamar o elevador.”

A Clarke olha para a amiga, surpreendida com o plano, e a Raven sorri-lhe com orgulho.

“Tens um bocadinho de...” A Clarke aponta para a boca da latina. “Sangue, aí...”

A Latina cospe para o chão.

“É do Finn. Da orelha dele.”

A Clarke olha com nojo e a Raven revira os olhos.

“A sério, Clarke? Nos últimos anos não te queixaste do que era dele e tinhas na boca...”

“Raven... Por favor...” Suspira a Clarke, que se sente enjoada com as palavras da amiga.

A latina encolhe os ombros, com um sorriso.

“Vamos.” Diz ela então.

As duas espreitam pela porta, assegurando-se de que o Finn não está por perto, e voltam a chamar o elevador.

A Clarke calça o ténis que havia atirado ao Finn há minutos atrás, sempre a olhar pelo ombro, com medo que ele apareça.

O elevador não tarda a chegar e as duas amigas entram, respirando de alívio assim que as portas se fecham com elas lá dentro, mas com o coração nas mãos sempre que o elevador pára noutros pisos para alguém entrar.

Felizmente, em nenhum deles entrou o Finn.

Já na rua, elas mandam parar o primeiro táxi que vêem e vão para a casa onde a Clarke vive agora com a Lexa.

A morena não vai gostar nem um bocadinho de saber o que aconteceu.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Eu mato-o!” Diz a Lexa, que foi ter com elas a casa assim que a Clarke lhe ligou a contar o que aconteceu.

A empresária olha para o pescoço da noiva, marcado pelas mãos do engenheiro, e sente o sangue a fervilhar-lhe nas veias.

“Eu juro que o mato!!”

“Lexa... Já passou. Ele está alterado...” Explica a Clarke. “Pensei que com o trabalho ele pudesse abstrair-se um pouco, não sei. Nunca pensei vê-lo naquele estado. É culpa minha...”

“Nada justifica a violência, Clarke!”

“Yap, foi o que eu disse.” Diz a latina.

A campainha toca e elas olham entre elas, com receio.

“Deve ser a Anya. Disse para vir cá ter.” Explica a Raven, que vai abrir a porta.

A Anya aproxima-se para a beijar, mas a Raven afasta-se.

“Está tudo bem?” Pergunta ela, sem entender.

“Sim. Não. Quer dizer, agora sim. Acho eu?”

A Anya olha-a, mais confusa do que nunca.

“Mordi o Finn...” Suspira a Raven. “Ele sangrou e agora quero fazer análises ao sangue. Sei lá! Todo o cuidado é pouco!”

“Mordeste o Finn?”

“Longa história. Conto-te pelo caminho. Agora vamos fazer a merda das análises. Aquele gajo já me estragou a noite...” Suspira a latina, olhando depois para a amiga. “Clarke, tem cuidado, sim?”

A Clarke acena e sorri-lhe.

“Obrigada, Raven. Se não fosses tu... Nem sei o que teria acontecido.”

“Bom, eu sei, e não ia ser nada bonito.” Responde-lhe a latina.

“Eu também sei, Reyes. Foi só uma forma de expressão.” Diz a Clarke, revirando os olhos.

A latina pisca-lhe o olho e sai de casa levando a Anya consigo.

Já sozinhas, a Lexa olha novamente para a Clarke.

“Clarke... Eu não te queria contar para não te fazer sentir mal mas... Eu despedi o Finn a semana passada.”

“Como assim? Porquê?”

“Desde que terminaste com ele que ele se desleixou no trabalho. Nem sequer aparecia e atrasou as obras. Com a Octavia agora grávida, temos o tempo contado para conseguirmos ter as galerias de arte prontas ainda este ano! E eu esperei, acredita que esperei mas ele simplesmente não aparecia ao trabalho! Precisava de tomar uma atitude... Então arranjei outro engenheiro que o substituísse. E dei até ao final do mês para o Finn deixar a casa da empresa.”

A Clarke acena, entendendo a posição da noiva.

“Mas devias ter-me contado.”

“Eu sei. Mas não te queria preocupar. Já te culpas demasiado com tudo.”

“E vou continuar a culpar-me. Estraguei a vida dele...”

“Clarke...” A Lexa envolve as mãos da artista nas suas. “Disseste bem: é a vida dele. Não a tua. Quando terminamos, eu também tive os meus momentos péssimos. Custou levantar-me. Se não fosse a Anya, muito provavelmente ia demorar mais tempo a fazê-lo. Mas o Finn tem pessoas que se importam com ele. E a mãe está a viver com ele neste momento. Ela estará lá para o lembrar que ele consegue viver sem ti... Mesmo que a ferida demore a fechar. Mas o resto depende dele.” A Lexa parece estar mais a falar dela própria do que do Finn, mas a Clarke entende o que ela está a tentar dizer. “E nada, mas nada mesmo, justifica a violência.”

A Clarke acena e abraça-a, deixando-se aconchegar pelo calor da Lexa, o melhor calmante que tem nesta vida.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta é uma mensagem importante a ser passada: nada, mas nada mesmo, justifica a violência. Independentemente do grau de intimidade que tenham com alguém ou por muito que vos digam que foi a brincar, não baixem a cabeça e aceitem a desculpa. Quem o fez uma vez, fará outras.
> 
> E agora voltando ao nosso casal preferido... Elas estão mais unidas do que nunca! Finalmente a terem o equilibrio que merecem! Pena o Finn e a Ontari andarem a rondar...


	16. O futuro delas

A Lexa e a Clarke acordam com alguém aos berros e a bater com toda a força à porta de casa delas.

 

“CLARKE!!!”

 

Ambas dão um salto na cama e a Clarke olha aterrorizada para a Lexa.

 

“Finn? Como é que ele sabe que...?”

 

A Lexa levanta-se da cama.

 

“Não sei, mas vou descobrir.” Diz, decidida.

 

“Não, Lexa!” A Clarke apressa-se a agarrar na morena pelo braço. “Não vais abrir aquela porta. Se ele está aqui é porque sabe que estamos juntas e... Ele pode atacar-te!”

 

“Ele não tem o direito de vir a nossa casa perturbar-nos.”

 

“Ele pode fazer uma loucura, como ontem...” O olhar da artista revela o medo que sente e, nesse exato momento, o Finn decide bater com mais força na porta de casa do casal e berrar mais alto.

 

“LEXA, SUA CABRA DE MERDA!!! CLARKE, EU SEI QUE ESTÁS AÍ!!! ABRAM JÁ A PORTA!!!”

 

“Já chega! Vou ligar ao segurança do prédio.” Diz a Lexa, pegando no telemóvel e só então reparando na quantidade de notificações que recebeu.

 

A Clarke olha-a em silêncio e percebe a mudança de expressão da morena.

 

“Lexa?”

 

A empresária engole em seco e passa o telemóvel à artista.

 

“Já sei porque é que o Finn está aqui.”

 

A Clarke fica boquiaberta ao olhar para o ecrã do telemóvel da morena.

 

“Isto somos nós ontem no escritório?”

 

A Lexa acena. A Anya mandara-lhe fotografias das capas de jornais e revistas de hoje, bem como links de websites, todos com o mesmo conteúdo.

 

“Mas como?” Pergunta a Clarke.

 

A Lexa cerra os punhos.

 

“Tenho um traidor na minha equipa, porque ninguém entraria no meu escritório sem aviso prévio.” Ela respira fundo. “Trato disso depois. Agora, tenho que me assegurar de que o Finn sai deste prédio e não nos persegue na rua. Não sais de casa sem um segurança!”

 

A Clarke quer achar esta ideia absurda, mas ontem viu até onde o ex-noivo consegue chegar. Talvez seja boa ideia ter alguém atento a ela, pelo menos por enquanto, para evitar qualquer momento de loucura do Finn.

 

A artista passa o telemóvel de novo à Lexa para que ligue ao segurança do prédio e providencie um outro segurança para a Clarke. Ao mesmo tempo, pega no seu próprio telemóvel, também ele com imensas mensagens e chamadas da Raven e da Octavia. Ela abre os sites que as amigas lhe mandaram para ler as últimas notícias: ‘Lexa Woods, noiva?’, ‘Quem será a mulher misteriosa que roubou o coração da empresária mais bem sucedida da última década?’, ‘Quem será a noiva mais sortuda de TonDC?’.

 

A Clarke suspira. Apesar de se referirem a ela como a mulher mistério, o seu rosto está bastante nítido nas fotos. Alguém interrompeu o momento íntimo das duas e tirou fotos de ambas a beijarem-se e segurarem as mãos uma da outra. É claro que o Finn ia perceber que é ela! Mas quem faria uma coisa destas? Quem teria a lata de trair a patroa e interferir num momento que só diz respeito a ambas?

 

“A questão dos seguranças está resolvida.” A Lexa interrompe os pensamentos da Clarke. “Agora preciso arranjar os videos das câmaras de segurança para ver quem foi o impostor."

 

“Lexa...”

 

“Mas e se a pessoa que trata das câmaras também está metido nisto?”

 

“Lexa...”

 

“Vou ter que tratar pessoalmente de tudo. É melhor...”

 

“Lexa!!” A Clarke tira o telemóvel das mãos da morena. “Calma.”

 

“Como é que posso ter calma com um traidor na minha equipa? Com o Finn aos berros à nossa porta? Contigo em perigo?” A Lexa controla as lágrimas que ameaçam sair, sobretudo porque teme pela segurança da noiva.

 

A Clarke aproxima o seu corpo do dela e envolve-a nos seus braços, permitindo que a Lexa enterre o rosto no pescoço da artista e inale o seu perfume.

 

“Eu vou ter cuidado. E logo apanhas o impostor que fez isso.”

 

A Lexa acena e puxa a Clarke para um beijo.

 

“Promete que não sais daqui sem o segurança.”

 

“Prometo.” A Clarke beija novamente a noiva. “Já não ouço o Finn.”

 

“Já o devem ter expulsado do prédio. Já posso ir para a empresa e descobrir o culpado disto tudo.”

 

“Não vais esperar pelo segurança?”

 

“Não chamei um para mim.”

 

“Lexa...”

 

“Clarke, é a ti que o Finn quer. Foi a ti que agrediu. Tu corres mais risco. Eu vou direta para a empresa e lá ele não vai entrar.”

 

A artista deita um olhar pouco convencido à Lexa e a morena beija-a.

 

“Não te preocupes. Eu ligo-te assim que chegar.” Dito isto, a Lexa apressa-se a ir para a empresa.

 

Assim que a Clarke ouve a porta de casa bater, pega no telemóvel e liga para as melhores amigas.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A Lexa entra na empresa e dá ordens restritas para que não deixem o Finn entrar e dirige-se até ao escritório sem pronunciar uma única palavra com ninguém pelo caminho. Os que trabalham no prédio olham-na com curiosidade e sorrisos de simpatia, típico das pessoas que se preparam para se aproximar e fazer perguntas sobre a sua vida pessoal – coisa que já sabem que a patroa não vai permitir.

 

Um deles é o traidor. Isto é tudo o que a Lexa consegue pensar sobre os seus subordinados neste momento.

 

“Bom dia, Lexa.” A Ontari recebe-a com o mesmo sorriso de sempre.

 

“Bom dia, Ontari.” Responde a Lexa por cortesia, mas sem parar para olhar para a jovem e seguindo para o seu escritório. Depois, pára a meio do corredor e volta-se para a morena com intenções de lhe pedir as gravações das câmaras de segurança do dia anterior, mas depressa muda de ideias. É melhor tratar disto sozinha.

 

A manhã passa e a Lexa liga várias vezes à Clarke para se assegurar de que está tudo bem. Ao mesmo tempo, a Ontari entra no escritório com mais documentos para a empresária. Ela quer muito tratar do assunto das câmaras de segurança, mas parece ser impossível com tudo o que lhe aparece para fazer.

 

“Lexa, aqui estão os arquivos com o conteúdo que me pediu para a reunião de amanhã."

 

“Obrigada Ontari. Podes me trazer um café, por favor? Vai ser um dia longo...” Suspira a empresária.

 

“Claro que sim!” Sorri a secretária, muito prestável.

 

No momento em que a jovem se retira, o telemóvel da Lexa toca e ela teme que seja a Clarke a dizer que o Finn a perseguiu novamente, mas de repente lê o nome da Anya no ecrã e sente-se mais aliviada.

 

“Vai ao site da TonDC Magazine. Já!” Diz-lhe a melhor amiga ao telefone, sem qualquer cerimónia.

 

“Passa-se alguma coisa?”

 

“Vai lá, Lexa!”

 

“Ok, ok... Estou a abrir o site. O que é tão importante que te deixa...” A morena cala-se assim que lê o que aparece na página principal.

 

“Temos que descobrir quem é o traidor!” Diz a Anya, que percebe pelo súbito silêncio da amiga que ela está a ler a notícia.

 

A Lexa respira fundo.

 

“Eu ainda nem tive esta reunião. Isto é confidencial! Como é que a Magazine aceita informação assim vinda de uma fonte anónima??”

 

“Se é a mesma pessoa que espalhou as fotos que tirou de ti com a Clarke, então já é uma fonte mais que credível para eles.”

 

“Anya, faz-me um favor e passa na Magazine. Tenta arrancar o nome do traidor. Vou já ver as câmaras de segurança. Isto é passar dos limites!”

 

A Lexa desliga a chamada e a Ontari entra no escritório.

 

“Aqui está o café.” Diz a jovem secretária.

 

“Obrigada.” Responde a Lexa, de olhos fechados e a tentar controlar os nervos. Nunca pensou que teria um traidor entre as pessoas a quem confiou postos de trabalho.

 

Ela abre os olhos e a Ontari continua ali, prestável e com um sorriso inocente.

 

“Sim?” Pergunta a Lexa.

 

“Nada.” A jovem encolhe os ombros. “Estava só a pensar se... A sua noiva vem hoje?”

 

A Lexa encontra os olhos da Ontari e por um segundo algo lhe passa pela cabeça. Será ela? Não... Será?

 

“Lexa!” A Costia entra de repente no escritório.

 

“Costia?”

 

“Onde é que está a...” A mulher de traços asiáticos pára de falar assim que os seus olhos pousam na Ontari. “Estás aqui!!”

 

Dito isto, a Costia aproxima-se da Ontari a passos largos e dá-lhe um estalo que a faz cair no chão.

 

“Costia!!” A Lexa levanta-se e apressa-se a segurar na ex-namorada.

 

“Não tens vergonha na cara??” Pergunta a Costia para a jovem que está agora sentada no chão e com a mão pousada no sítio onde acabara de levar a bofetada, enquanto olha incrédula para a desconhecida.

 

“Costia!!” A Lexa agarra com mais força na Costia. “Pára!”

 

“Paro?? Esta gaja é a responsável pela fuga de informação sobre a tua vida e a tua empresa! Sabe-se lá que outras informações ela vendeu às revistas!”

 

A Lexa solta a Costia e questiona-a com o olhar.

 

A ex-namorada e melhor parceira de negócios que teve na vida nunca lhe mentiria ou lhe diria algo se não tivesse certezas.

 

A Ontari levanta-se para sair da sala mas a Lexa agarra-a pelo braço e puxa-a para o sofá, atirando-a contra ele e aproximando-se da porta do escritório para a trancar. Depois, cruza os braços e aproxima-se com um ar sério da jovem que a traiu.

 

“Isto é violência!” Berra a Ontari. “Vou contar às revistas que...”

 

“Querida, conta o que quiseres!” A Costia fala por cima dela. “Mas vais fazê-lo atrás das grades, porque daqui vais direta para a esquadra!”

 

A Ontari ri-se com ironia enquanto revira os olhos.

 

“E quem és tu para me acusar do que quer que seja?”

 

“Ela é a pessoa que estás a substituir. A pessoa em quem mais confio.” Responde a Lexa, valendo-lhe um olhar carinhoso por parte da Costia. “Agora vais explicar-me porque é que fizeste isto?”

 

A Ontari olha-a com ódio.

 

“Acabaste de dar a resposta à tua pergunta. Sou apenas uma substituta! Não tarda nada mandas-me embora e eu vou voltar ao zero!”

 

“Ontari, tens noção da quantidade de vezes que voltei ao zero e tive que recomeçar?” Pergunta-lhe a Lexa. “A vida não é fácil para ninguém! Mas quem trabalha arduamente, terá a sua recompensa.”

 

A Ontari revira os olhos ao discurso da empresária mais bem-sucedida do momento.

 

“É fácil falar quando já se está no topo!” Responde a jovem, com desdém. “Eu precisava de agir e tinha que ser rápida! Sabia lá quando essa aí ia voltar!” Diz ela, a apontar para a Costia.

 

“Essa aí tem nome!” Responde a Costia, com frieza.

 

“Vocês não podem fazer nada contra mim. Se me agredirem, faço queixa de vocês e conto tudo às revistas! Em quem acham que vão acreditar? Na mulher mais poderosa de TonDC ou na mulher que arranjou conteúdo para as últimas notícias sobre Lexa Woods? A minha história vai valer milhões!”

 

A Lexa olha-a em silêncio.

 

É então que a Costia aponta para um dos cantos da sala e a Ontari segue-a com o olhar.

 

“Estás a esquecer-te deste pequeno pormenor, espalhado por toda a empresa.” Diz a Costia.

 

“Achas que não vais ser punida se saíres por aí a dizer que foste tu quem tirou fotos sem permissão? Tenho provas suficientes para te acusar.” Explica a Lexa.

 

De repente, a Ontari cai em si e percebe que perdeu. Num impulso, a jovem levanta-se e tenta bater na Lexa, mas a morena tem bons reflexos e volta a empurrá-la para o sofá.

 

“Da próxima vez, pensa estrategicamente no plano que queres seguir.” Diz a empresária. “Mas nunca passes por cima de ninguém para teres sucesso na vida. Trabalha para mereceres o que deseja!”

 

A Costia liga à polícia, que não tarda a aparecer com um dos carros à porta da empresa Grounders Inc., chamando a atenção das pessoas que por lá passam, fazendo com que os jornalistas depressa apareçam para cobrir o que quer que seja que se passa ali.

 

A Ontari sai do prédio sem conseguir levantar a cabeça, de tão envergonhada que está por ter que entrar algemada num carro da polícia.

 

A Lexa desce até à entrada juntamente com a Costia para responder a algumas perguntas dos repórteres, já esperando de antemão questões sobre a misteriosa noiva.

 

“Sim, estou noiva e muito apaixonada. Não sei quando será o casamento, mas com certeza será uma cerimónia privada.” Afirma a empresária, no final de tantas questões.

 

Ela aproxima-se da Costia, um bocado mais afastada da multidão.

 

“Como é que sabias sobre a Ontari?” Pergunta-lhe, curiosa.

 

“A Anya disse-me há uns tempos atrás o nome da jovem que me ia substituir e decidi fazer uma pesquisa aprofundada sobre ela, para saber se o meu cargo estava bem entregue.” Admite a Costia, sem problemas.

 

A Lexa sorri. É claro que a mulher de traços asiáticos não ia deixar qualquer pessoa tomar conta do seu lugar.

 

“Acontece que ela já fez algo parecido numa outra empresa e assim que descobri, fiquei atenta. Hoje vi as fotos sobre a tua... Noiva...” Diz a Costia, quase num sussurro, mas depressa se recompõe. “E percebi que tinha sido ela. Ainda pensei em ligar-te a avisar, em vez de vir cá, mas logo a seguir vi conteúdo privado da empresa também a correr as redes sociais e tive que intervir fisicamente.”

 

A Lexa sorri, feliz pela lealdade da Costia à empresa e a si.

 

“Obrigada.”

 

E a Costia acena, sem muito mais a acrescentar.

 

“Diz-me que voltaste para ficar.” Diz então a Lexa, com esperança. “Tenho saudades de te ter na minha vida. Eu sei que nem sempre fui a melhor namorada do mundo, mas isso era porque... Porque...”

 

“Tinhas os teus fantasmas, Lexa. E eu conseguia ver isso, mas mesmo assim quis tentar a minha sorte. Eu sabia que não ia ser fácil, mas mesmo assim tentei.”

 

A Lexa acena.

 

“Desculpa...”

 

A Costia sorri-lhe.

 

“Não vou mentir e dizer que já te esqueci.” Responde-lhe a mulher de traços asiáticos. “Mas estou a caminhar nesse sentido. E embora uma parte de mim queira desaparecer do teu mundo, outra está feliz por ti e por saber que pelo menos fui trocada pela mulher com quem vais casar, o teu grande amor, e não por uma qualquer.” Sorri a Costia, a tentar ser engraçada para esconder a tristeza nas suas palavras.

 

“Vais sempre fazer parte da minha vida, Costia. Construí este império contigo!” Diz a Lexa, a apontar para o enorme edifício. “E quero que continuemos a conquistar o mundo juntas.”

 

As palavras da morena são sinceras. A Costia é importante na sua vida. Não é apenas mais um elemento na sua equipa. A Clarke é a sua cara-metade, a Anya é a sua melhor amiga e a Costia é a sua _partner in crime_. Este é o trio mais importante da sua vida!

 

A Costia só percebe que está a chorar quando a Lexa pega no lenço que tem no bolso e começa a limpar-lhe as lágrimas enquanto lhe sorri com carinho.

 

“O que dizes? Vamos continuar a mostrar ao mundo como se faz negócios?” Pergunta-lhe a morena.

 

A Costia sorri e acena, abraçando a Lexa.

 

Os jornalistas, que ainda estão à porta da empresa, ficam curiosos com o que se está a passar entre as duas mulheres e começam a bombardear a Lexa com perguntas. A empresária aproveita o momento para fazer um comunicado.

 

“Senhoras e senhores, apresento-vos Costia Chen. A Vice-Presidente da Grounders Inc.!”

 

A Costia fica sem reação. O seu queixo cai e ela olha para a Lexa sem entender.

 

A empresária olha para a ex-secretária.

 

“Faz sentido. Já ando a pensar nisto há imenso tempo e tens todos os requisitos para ocupar esse lugar. Preciso de começar a partilhar os meus deveres e tu és a pessoa mais qualificada para isso. Entendes o meu ponto-de-vista, conheces os meus planos e tens garra! Que dizes, aceitas?” Sorri-lhe a Lexa.

 

A Costia sorri-lhe e acena.

 

“Agora não tenho outra opção. Já anunciaste... Vou ter que aceitar!” Diz ela, com alegria.

 

A Ontari, que continua ali a assistir a tudo sentada no carro da polícia, olha para elas com raiva. A Costia depressa nota na jovem.

 

“Vês? Se não te tivesses portado mal, talvez continuasses na empresa.” Diz-lhe a nova Vice-Presidente da Grounders Inc.

 

A Ontari fica ainda mais revoltada mas a Lexa apenas acena às palavras da Costia. A Ontari poderia ter tido uma boa oportunidade de crescer na empresa se não tivesse sido desonesta.

 

“LEXA!!!” De repente, alguém do outro lado da rua grita o nome da morena e todos olham para ver de onde vem a voz furiosa.

 

“Finn...” Sussurra a Lexa, engolindo em seco. Era o que faltava mais escândalos à sua porta. Os repórteres já tiveram acesso a bastante informação!

 

O homem tem um ar deslavado e dá um passo em frente com alguma dificuldade. Está bêbedo.

 

Sem ninguém contar, ele levanta uma das mãos revelando uma arma e começa a disparar.

 

A maior parte das pessoas ali presentes começam a gritar e a correr. Alguns repórteres não hesitam em desafiar a própria vida para conseguir algumas fotografias e matéria para um artigo escandaloso.

 

“Cuidado!!” Grita a Lexa e mais alguns dos presentes.

 

Os agentes da polícia, que ainda não se tinham retirado, intervêm imediatamente, disparando sobre o Finn com perícia e acabando por feri-lo no ombro, fazendo com que o homem deixe cair a pistola no chão e correndo para ele para o desarmar e prender.

 

“Lexa...” Sussurra a Costia, a sua voz baixa.

 

A empresária olha para a amiga com preocupação.

 

“Costia... Estás bem? Ele feriu-te?” Ela começa a procurar por alguma ferida no corpo da Costia, mas a mulher de traços asiáticos apenas aponta na direção do carro da polícia.

 

A Lexa olha e esquece-se de respirar por alguns segundos.

 

Ali, estendida entre a entrada da empresa e o carro da polícia, está a Ontari, banhada numa poça de sangue. A jovem acabou por ser vítima de uma bala perdida, que lhe atingiu o crânio, fazendo com que tivesse morte imediata.

 

Os repórteres não tardam em tirar fotografias ao corpo da jovem, mas a Lexa e a Costia apressam-se a pedir aos seguranças da empresa para os afastar e tapam-na com um enorme plástico que o porteiro lhes traz. Por muito que a Ontari quisesse prejudicar a Lexa e por muito que merecesse ser punida, isto foi demais. Ninguém merece uma morte assim.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A Clarke vai para a empresa assim que ouve falar do que aconteceu.

 

Ela estava com a Raven e as duas não demoraram a correr para lá, mas o porteiro não as quer deixar entrar e as duas suspiram frustradas.

 

“Não leu o jornal de hoje?” Pergunta a Raven. “Ela é a noiva!!”

 

“Sim!! Sou eu! Olhe!” A artista vai ao telemóvel e abre o site com o artigo em que aparece ela e a Lexa a trocar carinhos e aumenta a foto para que o seu rosto se torne mais perceptível.

 

A Anya chega nesse preciso momento e, se a situação fosse outra, tinha soltado uma valente gargalhada. Mas também ela veio a correr quando soube da notícia e só quer saber se a Lexa está bem.

 

Ela então aproxima-se das duas e coloca um braço à volta da cintura da Raven, que relaxa contra o corpo da noiva, encaixando na perfeição.

 

“Ela é a noiva.” Diz a Anya para o segurança, que conhece a melhor amiga da empresária há anos.

 

Ele então acena e deixa as três mulheres entrar.

 

A Clarke corre para os elevadores.

 

“Vá lá!!!” Diz ela, desesperada, enquanto espera que um dos elevadores chegue.

 

Assim que o elevador abre portas, já a Raven e a Anya estão ao seu lado e as três entram.

 

No piso do escritório da Lexa, a Clarke apressa-se a procurar a morena, que está sentada no seu cadeirão e levanta-se assim que vê a artista.

 

“Clarke...”

 

“Estás bem?” Pergunta-lhe a mulher de cabelos loiros, aproximando-se dela e levando as mãos ao rosto da morena, ao mesmo tempo que confisca todo o corpo da noiva à procura de algum ferimento.

 

“Sim, está tudo...”

 

Mas a Lexa não consegue terminar o que ia dizer, porque depressa tem os lábios da Clarke colados nos seus.

 

“Fiquei com tanto medo...” Sussurra a artista contra os lábios da empresária assim que afastam as bocas uma da outra. “Nunca me perdoaria se fosses tu estendida naquele chão em vez da...”

 

A Clarke começa a chorar e a Lexa abraça-a.

 

“Está tudo bem.” Assegura a morena.

 

A Costia, que a Clarke nem reparou que está sentada no sofá, olha-as em silêncio e, embora sinta uma ponta de inveja da artista, consegue perceber o amor que as duas sentem uma pela outra. Ela ia sentir-se muito pior se se tornasse num obstáculo entre a felicidade das duas. Costia Chen tem amor próprio. Nunca insistiria em ficar com Lexa Woods a saber que outra mulher é a dona do seu coração. E agora, ao ver esta cena entre o casal, não deixa de se sentir orgulhosa por ter decidido afastar-se.

 

“Costia!” A Anya entra no escritório com a Raven, vê a mulher de traços orientais e caminha até ela para a abraçar. “Sê bem-vinda!”

 

Só agora a Clarke afasta o seu corpo do da noiva e nota na presença da outra mulher.

 

“Costia?” Diz a Clarke, mais para si do que para quem está no escritório, interiorizando o nome da mulher ali presente. Ela lembra-se da secretária da Lexa, a ex-amante da morena que decidiu afastar-se da empresa quando descobriu o passado que a Lexa e a Clarke tiveram e quando descobriu que a empresária ainda não tinha esquecido o seu antigo amor. A Lexa contara-lhe tudo assim que voltaram a ficar juntas. A artista aproxima-se então da mulher e repete, agora com um sorriso. “Costia.”

 

A Costia acena e sorri-lhe. Um sorriso não tão grande como o da Clarke, mas igualmente sincero.

 

“Clarke.”

 

A Lexa aproxima-se da duas. É estranho vê-las interagir, mas ao mesmo tempo é bom. Ela precisa disso, que as mulheres que fazem parte da sua vida se dêem bem, para sentir que a sua vida está finalmente equilibrada.

 

“Aproveito que estão todas aqui para vos apresentar a mais nova Vice-Presidente da Grounders Inc.!” Diz a empresária, com um sorriso.

 

“Wow!” A Clarke não esconde a surpresa. Ela sabe o quanto a Costia ajudou a Lexa a evoluir a empresa, mas isto é um outro nível. “Parabéns Costia!” Diz depois, com sinceridade.

 

“Vais de férias sabe-se lá por quanto tempo e no dia em que decides aparecer, és promovida?” Diz a Anya, claramente a brincar com a Costia. “Roubaste-me o lugar. Trabalhei muito para tentar subir de posto aqui.”

 

“Cala-te, Anya. Tu não trabalhas aqui nem percebes nada de negócios.” Diz a Lexa, revirando o olhar e fazendo com que as mulheres à sua volta se riem.

 

“Bom, eu ia dizer que dormir com a patroa traz realmente benefícios, mas preferi fechar a boca e não meter água.” Comenta a Raven, a quem a Clarke depressa deita um olhar de poucos amigos. “Ups... Pensei em voz alta?”

 

Todas acenam, mas depressa o silêncio incómodo que se havia instalado naquele escritório se dissipa, porque as cinco mulheres soltam uma gargalhada.

 

A Clarke vira-se então para a Lexa.

 

“O que é que vai acontecer ao Finn?”

 

“Foi preso e vai ser julgado por homicídio.” Explica a morena. “E devia ser também julgado por tentativa de rapto, quando te persuadiu a ir a casa dele e não te queria deixar ir embora.” Acrescenta ela, com frieza.

 

A Clarke foge com o olhar.

 

“Foi tudo culpa minha.”

 

A Lexa envolve o rosto da artista nas suas mãos e os seus olhares voltam a encontrar-se.

 

“Tu não tens culpa que ele não tenha sabido lidar com o fim da vossa relação”. Explica-lhe a noiva. “Ele era possessivo e claramente tinha problemas.”

 

“Era um machista de merda!” Diz a Octavia, que entra com o Lincoln no escritório. “A quantidade de vezes que tive que o aturar a fazer comentários de ódio sobre a Lexa e a posição dela num mundo que devia ser só dos homens!”

 

A Clarke acena.

 

“Sim, ele também comentava comigo em casa, mas eu sempre ignorei. Para ele, a mulher perfeita tinha que ficar em casa a tomar conta dos filhos e a cozinhar para todos.” Acrescenta a artista.

 

A Octavia olha para o Lincoln.

 

“Espero que não sejas da mesma opinião, senão juro que te meto um par de patins e educo os meus filhos sozinha!”

 

O Lincoln sorri e levanta as mãos, rendido.

 

“Longe de mim parar a designer mais fabulosa do mundo de fazer aquilo que mais ama!”

 

“Espera, filhos?” Pergunta a Raven, a quem nunca escapa nada.

 

A Octavia sorri e acena.

 

“Acabamos de fazer a primeira ecografia e... Vamos ter gémeos!”

 

A Clarke e a Raven dão pulos de alegria e vão abraçar a amiga.

 

“Dois casamentos e dois baptizados!!” Diz a Raven. “Griffin, podemos ficar com um filho cada uma!”

 

A Clarke sorri.

 

“Não me importo nada!”

 

“Bom saber...” Diz a Octavia. “Porque cada uma vai ter o seu afilhado ou afilhada. Decidimos que só queremos saber o sexo dos bebés quando nascerem!”

 

A Clarke e a Raven olham para a Octavia com um sorriso enorme.

 

“Vamos ser madrinhas?” Pergunta a Clarke.

 

“Um bebé para cada uma uma?” Pergunta a Raven.

 

“Claro! Não há divisão mais justa!” Responde a Octavia.

 

“Então e para quando é o casamento?” Pergunta-lhe a Anya, curiosa.

 

“Qual casamento? Cheguei à conclusão que não quero mesmo nada disso.” Explica a Octavia. “Só pertenço a mim mesma! O Lincoln sabe que só o quero a ele. Isso basta.” Diz ela, piscando o olho para o namorado.

 

O Lincoln suspira, derrotado.

 

“Já nem vale a pena insistir.” Diz ele e todas soltam uma gargalhada.

 

“Já te vou dar dois filhos. Maior jura de amor não há!” Responde a designer e todas sorriem.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Os meses seguintes passam a correr.

 

Depois de um comunicado à imprensa por parte da Lexa para explicar o incidente com o Finn, sentenciado a prisão perpétua e, dias mais tarde, outro comunicado oficial para anunciar Costia Chen como a Vice-Presidente da Grounders Inc., tudo começa finalmente a voltar ao ritmo normal.

 

A Clarke manteve-se ocupada a maior parte do tempo com a transformação do antigo apartamento onde vivia com a Lexa no seu novo estúdio de arte, enquanto a Lexa e a Costia testavam candidatos para ocupar o lugar antigo da Costia como secretária da Presidente, e agora também da Vice-Presidente, da Grounders Inc., as mulheres mais poderosas de TonDC. Verdade seja dita, a Lexa não podia estar mais feliz por partilhar este título com alguém! Sobretudo quando esse alguém é a Costia!

 

A Raven e a Anya tratam dos preparativos para o seu casamento e a Octavia terminou finalmente as obras das Galerias de Arte, cuja inauguração será dentro de uma hora.

 

“Nervosa?” Pergunta a Lexa para a Clarke, enquanto a ajuda a apertar um colar ao pescoço.

 

A artista respira fundo.

 

“Se disser que não, estou a mentir.” Ela vira-se então para a noiva, que pela primeira vez em muito tempo opta por usar um vestido de cerimónia em vez de um fato. A única coisa em comum com os fatos que veste para este tipo de eventos importantes é a cor: preto. Sempre preto. A Clarke adora vê-la com essa cor, mas faz um apontamento mental para mudar lentamente esse pormenor na Lexa. Para já, contenta-se por finalmente a ter convencido a usar um vestido esta noite. Uma pequena vitória!

 

“Clarke, os teus quadros são verdadeiras obras de arte e tenho a certeza que toda a gente vai adorar!” Assegura-lhe a empresária.

 

“É a primeira exposição que faço em anos! E a minha estreia num evento tão importante!”

 

A Lexa pousa as suas mãos na cintura da noiva.

 

“As Galerias de Arte foram mandadas construir em tua honra, em memória do que vivemos juntas e do que sempre vou sentir por ti. Ter os teus quadros expostos na noite de abertura faz todo o sentido! Não apenas porque és a minha Clarke, mas porque és a talentosa Clarke Griffin!”

 

A Clarke pousa os braços nos ombros da morena e tenta controlar a vontade de enterrar as suas mãos nos cabelos da noiva, caso contrário vai desfazer o penteado da Lexa e, muito provavelmente em segundos, vai querer despi-la e fazer coisas que a vão deixar suada e pegajosa. E ela não se pode dar a esse luxo quando falta apenas uma hora para a grande abertura.

 

A Lexa olha para a mulher à sua frente, que tem o cabelo preso e usa um vestido azul da cor do Oceano, que combina com o tom dos seus olhos.

 

“Estás lindas.” Sussurra ela.

 

“Tu estás mais...” Responde-lhe a Clarke.

 

As duas trocam um beijo e a Lexa afasta-se e estende a mão para a noiva.

 

“Vamos?”

 

A artista acena e ambas saem de casa.

 

À porta do prédio onde vivem, uma limusine as espera.

 

“Limusine?” Pergunta a Clarke, surpreendida.

 

“Sim. É uma noite especial...”

 

A Clarke sorri-lhe e senta-se no interior do confortável carro.

 

“Adoro isto!! Podia andar de limusine todos os dias!” Diz a artista.

 

A Lexa sorri a olhar para a noiva, que reage como uma criança ao brinquedo novo.

 

O caminho para as Galerias de Arte não é longo e depressa as duas mulheres avistam o enorme edifício.

 

A Clarke começa a respira fundo, tentando controlar a ansiedade. A Lexa não deixa de notar o nervosismo da noiva e aproxima-se da janela que divide o compartimento do motorista daquele onde elas estão.

 

“Dê uma volta lenta ao quarteirão e feche esta janela.” Diz a morena para o homem, que acena e fecha a janela que os divide.

 

A Clarke vê as Galerias ficarem cada vez mais longe.

 

“Então?” Pergunta, sem entender.

 

A Lexa aproxima-se dela e beija-a. Um beijo longo e apaixonado. Depois, aproxima os lábios de uma das orelhas da artista e sussurra:

 

“Precisas de relaxar, Clarke...”

 

A Clarke conhece este tom de voz e o jeito com que diz o seu nome. A Lexa só fala assim quando...

 

A morena começa a beijar suavemente o pescoço da noiva e, com uma mão, viaja até ao centro das pernas da Clarke, afastando a sua tanga com cuidado.

 

A mulher de cabelos loiros fecha os olhos e deixa-se levar pela explosão de sensações que a Lexa a faz sentir, colocando uma mão no rosto e outra no pescoço da morena, para a puxar mais para si e voltar a encontrar os seus lábios.

 

As duas beijam-se enquanto a Lexa a provoca com a mão que colocou no centro das pernas da artista. Depressa a Clarke fica molhada e pronta para receber os dedos longos da noiva no seu interior. A Lexa tinha razão, ela precisa mesmo de relaxar, e ninguém melhor que a morena para saber exatamente como o fazer.

 

“Ah... Lexa...” Sussurra a Clarke contra os seus lábios assim que sente dois dedos da Lexa entrarem lentamente em si.

 

A artista começa a mexer as ancas ao ritmo lento com que a Lexa a penetra e, por momentos, abre os olhos e adora a sensação de ver toda a cidade passar por si enquanto a noiva a preenche de todas as formas, enquanto a noiva a fode numa luxuosa limusine de vidros escuros a caminho da sua estreia naquela que é a exposição que a vai lançar no mundo da arte, num local que a Lexa criou especialmente para si, as Galerias de Arte.

 

“Estamos a chegar.” Diz a Lexa, baixinho e um pouco ofegante, não querendo arruinar o momento mas sabendo que, se não terminarem nos próximos segundos, vão ter que parar e passar a noite frustradas.

 

Apanhando a morena desprevenida, a Clarke sobe o vestido e senta-se no colo da Lexa, mexendo agora as ancas com mais facilidade e gemendo sem vergonha que o motorista a ouça.

 

A Lexa sorri com o momento e sente ela própria ficar com a sua roupa interior completamente encharcada, mas este é o momento de tratar de relaxar a mulher da sua vida! Ela movimenta os dedos com maior rapidez e, ao mesmo tempo, usa a palma da mão para acariciar o clítoris da mulher ao seu colo.

 

“Ah... Ah...”

 

A Clarke está quase... Quase... A Lexa consegue sentir e não controla as próprias ancas, que começam a movimentar-se ao ritmo da cintura da Clarke.

 

As duas encostam as testas uma à outra e gemem ao mesmo tempo até que, finalmente, a Clarke atinge o seu orgasmo. A limusine para em frente às Galerias um segundo depois.

 

“Chegamos.” Avisa o motorista, num tom baixo, do outro lado da janela. E só agora as duas mulheres têm noção de que, realmente, ouve-se tudo dentro do carro. O motorista ouviu tudo!

 

Ainda ofegantes, as duas soltam uma gargalhada.

 

“Dê-nos um minuto.” Diz a Lexa, com a voz ainda um pouco fraca.

 

“Que vergonha...” Sussurra a Clarke, escondendo o rosto entre o pescoço e o ombro da morena.

 

A Lexa tira lentamente os dedos do interior da noiva, fazendo com que a Clarke solte um gemido bem baixinho com a sensação daqueles longos dedos a deslizarem para fora de si. Os olhares das duas encontram-se e a morena aproveita o momento para lamber os próprios dedos. A Clarke sente a vontade súbita de se despir, apesar de saber que não há tempo para isso. Então, e tentando apagar o novo fogo que se instalou entre as suas pernas, procura os lábios da morena e beija-a com vontade, provando-se a si mesma na boca da morena.

 

“Lexa Woods...” Ela fecha os olhos e sorri, não sabendo bem como explicar tudo o que sente pela morena. “Amo-te.” Mas esta palavra não parece suficiente para descrever tudo o que lhe vai na alma.

 

“Também te amo, Clarke Griffin.”

 

As duas mulheres são arrancadas daquela pequena bolha que criaram à sua volta com alguém a bater à porta da limusine. É o motorista que, não querendo ser desrespeitoso, já começa a perder a paciência.

 

Elas sorriem uma para a outra e a Clarke sai do colo da noiva para se ajeitar.

 

“A minha roupa interior está arruinada.” Constata a artista.

 

“A tua e a minha.” Sorri a Lexa. “Mas talvez possamos desaparecer durante o evento para uma segunda ronda.” Diz ela, piscando o olho à Clarke que, num reflexo, fecha as pernas, sentindo que começa a ficar outra vez molhada só com a sugestão da morena. “Vamos?”

 

“Vamos!” Responde a artista, agora definitivamente mais relaxada e preparada para a grande noite.

 

Os amigos da Clarke não tardam a juntar-se a ela no evento, que corre tão bem que a Clarke deixa para trás todos os medos e dúvidas que lhe ocuparam a cabeça nos últimos dias.

 

“Eu disse que todos iam adorar!” Sussurra a Lexa ao seu ouvido, beijando-lhe depois o rosto.

 

A imprensa está atenta a todos os passos do casal do momento. Críticos de arte vieram das cidades vizinhas, curiosos com toda a publicidade feita não só pela Lexa mas também pela própria Beca, a curadora de arte mais famosa de sempre. É a noite perfeita!

 

A Beca aproxima-se das duas e cumprimenta-as.

 

“Clarke, devo admitir que adorei os retratos que me mostraste há uns meses atrás, mas os que estou a conhecer agora são deslumbrantes! Onde vais buscar tanta inspiração?”

 

A Clarke sorri e olha para a Lexa.

 

“Está aqui mesmo à nossa frente... A minha musa!” Os seus olhos brilham enquanto o diz e a Lexa não evita ficar corada.

 

A Beca acena e sorri.

 

“O que me dizes de expandirmos o teu nome e levarmos esta exposição além fronteiras? Heda tem que conquistar o mundo!”

 

‘Heda’ foi o nome que a Clarke escolheu para a sua primeira exposição. O nome que chamava à Lexa no passado e que só ambas sabiam.

 

A Clarke sorri e responde, mais a pensar na Lexa do que na sua exposição.

 

“A Heda vai conquistar o mundo!”

 

Mas a Beca não sabe que o nome ‘Heda’ foi escolhido em honra da Lexa e entende que a Clarke esteja a falar das suas obras.

 

“Gosto da confiança!” Responde a curadora. “Muito bem, viajamos para a Europa já na próxima semana! Vou preparar a melhor tour para lançarmos o teu nome no mundo da Arte!”

 

“O quê?” A Clarke fica boquiaberta.

 

“Prepara-te. Vão ser meses intensos de trabalho!” Dito isto, a Beca brinda com o casal e afasta-se.

 

“Meses?” Diz a Clarke, agora já só na presença da Lexa.

 

A morena sorri-lhe.

 

“Já era esperado que a Beca quisesse fazer isso. A exposição está fenomenal, Clarke! E não estou a dizer isto porque te amo.”

 

A Clarke entrelaça os seus dedos com os da noiva.

 

“Mas... Meses?”

 

A artista quer muito fazer essa tour, mas tem medo do que uma nova relação à distância com a mulher que ama possa significar.

 

A Lexa parece perceber o medo da Clarke, porque aperta-lhe a mão com confiança.

 

“Vou visitar-te sempre que puder.” Assegura a morena. “Com a Costia a ocupar um lugar tão importante na empresa, posso ausentar-me com mais facilidade.”

 

“Prometes?”

 

“Prometo!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A Clarke deixa TonDC com o coração apertado. Apesar das promessas que trocaram, ela tem medo que tudo volte a ser como há sete anos atrás. E ela não está preparada para perder a Lexa outra vez.

 

Fazer uma tour pela Europa para promover a ‘Heda’ é um sonho tornado realidade! Uma oportunidade que não poderia recusar! O mundo precisa de ouvir falar da sua Heda, da sua Lexa, que aparece subtilmente em todos os seus quadros!

 

E, mesmo tendo deixado a cidade com algum receio, a verdade é que os meses passaram bem rápido! Quase meio ano longe de TonDC e as duas mulheres sempre mantiveram o contacto, fazendo questão de dedicarem tempo diário uma à outra. A Lexa até conseguiu ir visitar a Clarke algumas vezes, tal como lhe prometera!

 

A relação das duas está no seu auge! Agora crescidas e mais confiantes do que nunca, com as suas vidas profissionais a correrem tão bem quanto a vida pessoal, é seguro dizer que Lexa Woods e Clarke Griffin encontraram o equilíbrio que tanto procuraram no passado.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

No dia em que a Clarke regressa a TonDC, recebe um telefonema da Raven.

 

“Onde estás??” Berra a latina, ao telemóvel.

 

“Olá também para ti!”

 

“Griffin, não há tempo para essas merdas. Anda já para o hospital! Os nossos filhos estão a nascer!!”

 

A Clarke quase deixa cair o telemóvel.

 

“A Octavia entrou em trabalho de parto??” Pergunta a artista.

 

“Despacha-te!!”

 

No aeroporto, a Lexa espera a noiva com ansiedade, e corre para a abraçar e beijar assim que a vê.

 

“Que saudades!!” Diz a Clarke.

 

“Não acredito que hoje voltas a dormir na nossa cama...” Diz a Lexa, enterrando o rosto no cabelo da noiva. “Senti falta do teu cheiro.”

 

“Hmmm...” A Clarke sorri. “E eu do teu...”

 

“Que queres fazer hoje? Matar saudades?” Pergunta a Lexa, com um sorriso.

 

“Sim! Muito! Mas primeiro temos que ir para o hospital porque os nossos filhos estão a nascer!”

 

“Filhos?”

 

A Clarke sorri.

 

“Frase da Raven.”

 

“A Octavia vai ter os bebés??”

 

“Yap!”

 

“Vamos já para lá!” De repente, a Lexa parece mais nervosa com o parto do que a Clarke.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

No hospital, já a Anya, a Raven, o Lincoln, o Bellamy, o Jasper, o Monty e todos os amigos esperam ansiosos por notícias.

 

Assim que a Clarke e a Lexa chegam, o Lincoln levanta-se.

 

“Alguém tem um cigarro?” Pergunta ele, nervoso.

 

“Lincoln, nunca fumaste. Não vais começar agora!” Diz a Anya.

 

“Anda. Eu vou contigo comprar um maço.” Diz a Lexa, apanhando todos de surpresa.

 

A Clarke puxa a noiva para um canto da sala.

 

“Lexa, que se passa?”

 

A morena respira fundo.

 

“Estou nervosa e se calhar também preciso de um cigarro.”

 

“Mas porquê?” Pergunta a Clarke, sem entender.

 

“Porque...” A Lexa tenta procurar as melhores palavras para explicar o que sente. “É a nova geração, fruto da nossa geração... É a continuação de nós! O futuro está a começar, Clarke. O nosso futuro! E eu esperei tanto por isto...”

 

A Clarke abraça-a e as duas ficam assim por um longo momento.

 

“O nosso futuro...” Sussurra a Clarke, afastando-se o suficiente para encontrar os lábios da noiva e a beijar.

 

Nesse exato momento, o médico entra na sala de espera.

 

“Então, doutor?” Pergunta o Lincoln, mais nervoso do que nunca.

 

“Parabéns...” Sorri o médico. “É pai de duas lindas meninas!”

 

Todos sorriem e a Raven levanta os braços e grita:

 

“O futuro é das mulheres!!” Depois, olha para a Clarke e abraça-a. “Griffin, somos mães!!!”

 

As duas amigas choram e seguem o Lincoln para o quarto onde a Octavia está com as bebés.

 

A Clarke e a Raven depressa se apaixonam pelas duas pequeninas que dormem sossegadas no colo da amiga.

 

“Já escolheste os nomes?” Pergunta a latina, curiosa.

 

A Octavia acena.

 

“Eu e o Lincoln já tínhamos decidido, caso fossem duas meninas... Apresento-vos a pequena Raven e a pequena Clarke!”

 

As duas amigas sorriem e choram ao mesmo tempo com a surpresa.

 

“Agora, quando for a vossa vez, cada uma vai ter uma Octavia!” Continua a designer, e as três soltam uma gargalhada.

 

Os amigos na sala de espera insistem tanto que acabam por conseguir entrar todos ao mesmo tempo no quarto onde a Octavia está. E todos se derretem com os novos rebentos.

 

Uma das bebés começa a mexer-se demasiado e a Raven aponta.

 

“Esta é decididamente a Raven!” Diz ela, e todos soltam uma gargalhada.

 

A latina vira-se para a Anya.

 

“Eu quero que as bebés sejam as meninas das alianças!”

 

“Raven, disseste bem, bebés. Elas nasceram há cinco minutos!” Responde a Anya.

 

A Clarke olha para a Lexa.

 

“Depois do casamento delas, será o nosso... E eu também quero que as bebés sejam as meninas das alianças!”

 

A Lexa sorri e beija a noiva.

 

“Tudo o que quiseres.”

 

A Clarke abraça a noiva e olha-a nos olhos.

 

“O nosso futuro acaba de começar.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_A Lexa e a Clarke estão deitadas na traseira do jipe da Lexa. As duas raparigas fizeram amor pela primeira vez e agora relaxam, nuas e sorridentes, a olhar para o céu estrelado daquela noite que vai ficar para a memória._

_“Estou ansiosa pelo futuro.” Diz a morena, a olhar intensamente para o céu._

_A Clarke, envolvida nos braços da Lexa, procura com curiosidade o olhar da rapariga que acabou de a fazer ver estrelas até de olhos fechados._

_“Pelo futuro?”_

_A Lexa acena, sem tirar o olhar daquele céu mágico._

_“Porquê?” Continua a Clarke._

_A morena olha então para a rapariga nos seus braços, ambas com tantos sonhos, tantos desejos, tanto tudo!_

_“Porque vai ser nosso.”_

 

 

 

****FIM***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E chegamos ao fim de mais uma viagem com Clexa!  
> Obrigada a todos os que fizeram esta e todas as outras viagens comigo. Saber que tenho com quem partilhar este universo alternativo e que guardam minutos do vosso tempo para lerem as minhas histórias é uma sensação boa e aquece o meu coração.
> 
> Beijo enorme <3


End file.
